Naruto: Magister Magi Chronicles
by Redrover117
Summary: The story goes that a hero and a villain fought in a valley created by a demon for the fate of the world. Some believe its nothing but a story...what are they to say now? Naruto x Negima Crossover. Naruto/Yugito, Negi/Nodoka and other pairings.
1. Chapter1: Mission Complete

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter1: Mission Complete

**Elemental Countries: Valley of the End**

Naruto Uzumaki, Konoha's number one most surprising ninja was now covered in sadistic red chakra which had formed some fox ears and a tail that was waving in the air behind him. His eyes were blood red and where there were supposed to be a black dot there was instead a black demonic slit in each of his eyes. He held out his right hand and immediately started channelling chakra to form a contained spinning sphere.

When his attack was ready he dashed forward and jumped into the air with his arm extended and energy ball in hand. Sasuke Uchiha whom had been corrupted by a curse seal currently had black demonic wings sprouting from his back and a ball of electricity forming in his hand. His eyes narrowed slightly and he growled before dashing forwards like his opponent and jumping to intercept with his attack ready.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

In midair the two attacks collided, both trying to outdo the other but neither seemed to be getting the upper hand.

"Damn it Sasuke, I made a promise and I will keep it" Naruto snarled while pumping more and more of Kyuubi's chakra into the blonde's attack. The Uchiha's eyes widened when he saw this and tried to keep up the attack but couldn't keep it going. "Have some of this! Oodama Rasengan!" the attack broke through and connected with the cursed angel's chest.

The Uchiha was blasted back, his arm was broken and the rest of his body went numb until he slipped into unconsciousness upon hitting the floor below. Naruto fell a few moments later but landed safely, he moved to examine Sasuke's injuries and was glad to see that he was merely knocked out. It was then that Naruto began to feel strange, he tried to sigh but couldn't, it wasn't until he looked down that he saw the problem. He was so caught up in trying to take down the Uchiha without killing him that he failed to notice the fact that Sasuke had managed to hit him with the 'Chidori'.

"**You fool! Do you realise what you have done?!" **snarled a voice in the Uzumaki's head.

'_Kyuubi?' _Naruto thought before dropping to his knees and gasping for breathe.

"**No the Easter Bunny, of course it's me. You accessed too much of my power before your body could handle it you fool!" **the fox in his stomach growled** "you accidentally accessed my teleportation powers instead of the regeneration! Damn it, do you know how much work this will take to get your body back too normal? Not to mention that your about to be pulled out of this god forsaken nest of arrogant fools".**

"_Kyuubi?" _Naruto's eyes closed and he lay down on the floor before smiling. "Heh mission complete" he muttered before he fell into the darkness that consumed him while the smile remained on his face before disappearing.

A few miles away Kakashi Hatake was moving at top speed towards the battle zone, he had came across the other members of the recovery team sent after Sasuke but left them for the medical teams that weren't far behind him while his only objective was to find his two students. There was a flash of crimson light ahead and he pushed himself faster to find out what had happened. When he got there however he was greeted to the valley which looked like it had been the sight of a large battle. There were splotches of blood over the statues and between them was a figure laying face down.

He dashed forwards and while looking for the other person that was supposed to be here. When he made it down to where the body lay, he found it was Sasuke Uchiha and that he was covered him blood but the Copy Cat Sensei didn't see any wounds on the boy's person. Which meant the blood was all Naruto's, quickly scanning the area he saw no' one. He created a shadow clone to carry the Uchiha while he jumped into the water to search for his missing student. Sadly he found no' one, he was now standing on the water now and looking out towards the river connected to the Valley. He sighed and wiped away some tears which had formed in his eyes when he realise that Naruto was most likely dead and drifting off down the river and into the sea beyond.

He looked back at the Uchiha and the clone "alright, let's move out". Without another word the clone started carrying Sasuke back towards the village while Kakashi shook his head sadly _'I'm sorry sensei, I wasn't able to do anything for your son after all'._

**Earth: ****Mahora Festival Stage**

(Note: I only have a rough understanding of Japanese suffixes so bare with me please)

It was night at the Academy during which the stage had three ball/bubble prisons on it with several fifteen year old girls (most without cloths on) trying to break free from them. In the center of the stage were two figures, one by the name of Asuna Kagurazaka whom was tied and was wearing nothing but lingerie (vah-vah-voom). The other was a man who looked about in his mid-forties and wearing something fitting a Count since he was known as Graf (Count) Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman.

Herrman turned away from the girl who was tied and stared off into the far distance "the connection I myself have with Negi-kun is more personal…it's a subject of personal interest to me, therefore, to see how he's matured-as well as how strong he's grown-since back then".

"Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae!!" a voice cried out from the distance. Suddenly everyone looked towards where the man was staring and saw fifty solid beams of cutting winds coming towards them.

"Very nice" the Count grunted and raised his left hand. The beams dispersed when they connected with an invisible barrier in front of his hand and thus caused Asuna to wince in pain while the necklace around her neck glowed.

"Magical Barrier? It seems something's cancelled them out altogether" said Negi Springfield as he and his companion landed and skidded to a stop. "Old man! Were here! Let them go all go please!" he called out.

"Negi!" Asuna's eyes widened slightly when she saw him tighten his grip on his Father's staff.

"Asuna-sa…oh no, they've got you all vah-vah-voom'd, again" the boy said as he took note of her outfit.

"It's not what it seems! Okay maybe it is, but…" she muttered the last part and heard the other girls call out to him. She then took notice of the other boy with Negi "hey, that boy…"

"The one from the school trip…" Yue stated.

"Kotaro-kun" Nodoka gasped the boy's name.

"Who are you, anyways?! Why are you doing this?!" Negi questioned the Count.

"I apologize for the rough methods but…I felt that without hostages, you wouldn't face me with full-strength" Herrman answered "your full capabilities are all the interest me, actually…if you are able to defeat me I will return the girls. That's the only condition…what else is there to say?"

"Hah! Is that all we gotta do?!" Kotaro yelled with a smile "that's too easy!"

'_Once again, I've involved others in my own troubles. I have to-I have to be the one to-the one to save everyone!' _Negi thought and locked his staff onto his magic powered back "Right! I'm going in. Kotaro-kun stay back".

"What?! What're you talking about?! You can't do this, why don't you be the one to 'stay back'?!" Kotaro turned his look from shock anger at his friend's self-hearted order.

"Oh yeah?! Look who's talking, Kotaro-kun! Who's the one who just lost to the old man?!" Negi shot back as he reminded the Hanyo that he had basically got his ass handed to him by Herrman not too long ago.

"Hey! If I'd just used the Inugami, I would've…" Kotaro tried to explain.

"But you can't use it, can you! Besides you lost to me too!" Negi reminded him of yet another occasion where the Hanyo had gotten his ass thoroughly kicked.

"Huh-uhn, stupid! You surprised be, is all. If you hadn't, I for sure would've…that other time too" Kotaro muttered the last part.

"I don't agree…and I'm still going in alone!" Negi reiterated "I've trained a lot since then-and if you can't use Inugami or transform, I'm still the better choice!"

"What did you just…? Fine runt! Be that way!" they growled at each other "fight me Negi! We'll see who's stronger, right here right now!"

Herrman was openly laughing when Negi accepted the challenge "fine then! Let's!"

"Heh-Loh! Um guys?! Still here…!" Asuna tried to make them remember where they were.

Herrman stopped laughing although he was still chuckling inside "so energetic…that's good. Still I think you'd be better off taking me on as one"

At that moment three figures appeared beside the two boys, one had its arms extended from its body and was rapt around both their legs keeping them from escaping while the other two attacked from above. Both figures delivered hard kicks to the two boys and sent them flying down the seating area and skidding across the pavement floor between the stage and the seats. The figures themselves looked like little girls but they moved like they were made out of a slimy liquid.

"Who th' heck're...?" Kotaro tried to ask as he and Negi recovered and climbed to there feet.

"They're those slime things! You know, from the game?" replied the ermine on Negi's shoulder (Chamo).

'_Not what I imagined they'd…' _both Negi and Kotaro thought as the saw the slime-monsters jumped into the air and charge towards them.

"Why not take a breather Negi? You're not used to close-combat right?" Kotaro asked.

"I'm fine" the Child-Teacher answered as he assumed a fighting stance "I thought you couldn't hit girls Kotaro-kun?"

"'Girls' no…Amoeba-girls on the other hand…I got no problem with!" the Hanyo shouted as he slammed his fist into one of the slime-monsters.

"That's discrimination" she said as she was caught in midair by one of her sisters.

"Aniki! Can you do this?" Chamo asked as he climbed onto the Child-Teacher's head and held on to his hair.

"I sure can. Cantus Bellax!" Negi said with his arms crossed and his body suddenly flooding with energy.

One of the slime-monsters lunged at him and he dodged the attack. Seeing this she turned on heel and swung her fist to where his head was but he merely blocked but he arm extended at that moment and rapt around his arm. His eyes widened before he threw a punch at her face which she pulled her head back to avoid the blow. She readied her next strike but was then struck with both of the Child-Teacher's open hands.

'_Double Open-Palm Strike' _the boy shouted in his mind as he released a blast of wind when he pushed forwards with both hands.

The force of the blow sent the slime-monster flying back but she slid along one of the benches and slowed to a stop "not bad".

"Whoa, Negi! What was that?" Kotaro asked surprised while watching as their opponents regrouped.

"Huh?...oh just a spell that helps provide magic during combat" Negi answered as the two stood back-to-back.

"No, no…the technique, what school? I don't recognize it" the Hanyo asked with a smirk

"It's Chinese Martial Arts" he mumbled something else but Kotaro couldn't here since he was laughing with joy.

"Wah-ha-ha-hah! Chinese Martial Arts, I should've known" Kotaro laughed before both fighters went right back to the fighting.

After a few moments of exchanging blows with the three slime-monsters both boys landed decisive hits and sent the three slime girls crashing into the front of the stage. Both boys charged towards the stage as fast as their legs could carry them so they could end the battle as soon as they could.

"Let's not bother with them, our impact did no damage" Kotaro informed as the two moved as one "that old man is our only target".

"Yup" Negi agreed and they both smiled as they continued forward.

"You're not half-bad Negi" the Hanyo commented.

"Neither are you, Kotaro-kun" the Child-Teacher felt like he was having fun at that moment in time and apart of him would like for it to last forever and he almost got his wish when he saw the three slime-monsters regroup with no visible damage on them.

"Effective range is 2.8 meters…don't mess up" Kotaro whispered to the Child-Teacher.

"I know" Negi whispered right back and the slime girls moved to intercept the two boys.

A second later the three were knocked aside and the two boys dashed through towards the stage. Kotaro shot a glance at Negi before slowing to a stop and turning to face the three slime-monsters alone

"Do it Negi!" the half demon shouted.

"Okay!" the Child-Teacher shouted back as he clutched a small wand in one hand and a sealing vessel in the other.

Kotaro smirked at the slime-monsters as they charged towards him from three different directions "Tough ain'tcha, for amoebas. Anyway your real opponent though…" He paused and two shadow clones appeared beside him before all three 'Kotaros' jumped at the slime-monsters "…is me".

The Child-Teacher charged at the Count and aimed his wand forwards while yelling in thought _'Sagitta Magica Una Lucis!' _A beam of energy erupted from the wand and the Count brought his hand up to intercept. The attack hit Herrman's fist and dispersed _'he negated the spell again; even so…it should be enough to distract him while I…' _Negi spun around his opponent and stood in between the Count and Asuna with the sealing vessel held out towards Herrman "this one we win".

"Negi!" Asuna cheered as the vessel began to glow.

"Lagena Signatoria!" Negi yelled to the heavens and the vessel was covered in a blinding light as it began to suck in anything facing its opened hole. Sadly something went wrong and Asuna began to scream in pain while her necklace glowed brightly "Asuna-san! Asuna-san!" The vessel suddenly stopped doing its job and began to spark with electricity before stopping that as well and falling to the floor "wha? The spell's been neutralized?"

"I'd say the experiment's a success, perfectly effective against force-emitting spells" Herrman stated before making sure his gloves were on "well then, I'd say its about time I became serious myself. Please don't tell me you've reached your limit already Negi Springfield-kun? I've formed a barrier around the area, not matter how hard we fight…how big a commotion we make no one will know we're here".

With that the Count suddenly appeared behind the Child-Teacher and threw a punch along with a beam of energy which both boys barely managed to dodge in time. The blast hit and destroyed one of the rows of seats while both boys skidded along the ground until they stopped and looked back at Herrman.

"Such power" Kotaro smiled as he saw Negi fire off a few energy arrows at their opponent which were blocked with ease "so for you this is 'Serious' eh, old man?" Suddenly the area exploded with light and both boys were standing back-to-back "without the bottle, what else can we…? C'mon Negi! Let's grind 'im down!"

"Guess you're right" the Child-Teacher nodded and began to some a spell "Rastel Maskil Magister…"

Kotaro shot his hand forward and he released a blast of energy which took the shape of a claw "Inugami Ryu Air Fang!"

"…Fulfuratio Alicans!" Negi finished and shot a blast of lightning at the Count. Both attacks dispersed right before hitting him and Asuna screamed in pain once again "Asuna-san!"

"C-canceled again?!" Kotaro growled "I've been saving that 'Force-Bullet', too".

"'Magic Cancel' the ability to nullify nearby any Magical Spells" Herrman stated "Lady Asuna Kagurazaka…a mundane, or so she'd seem but for some reason, she has the ability to cancel magic. An extremely rare and extremely dangerous ability she has…this time however, it worked to our advantage".

"What'd he…? 'Magic Cancel,' did he say?" Kotaro asked not believing his ears (which are supposed to be superior to humans).

_**(Enter the Ninja)**_

The area suddenly exploded in light which even the Count was confused by, after a few second the light died down and revealed a boy wearing a strange orange jumpsuit and was covered in streaks of blood. He coughed for a moment before climbing to his feet and allowing the rain to wipe the blood off of him. He shook his head slightly dazed.

He looked down and saw his wound had complexly healed while giving out a sigh of relief. He shook himself once more before examining his surroundings and see that he was in some kind of concert stadium with a bunch of people he didn't recognize. At first he had to shoot down the nose-bleed he had felt when he saw a bunch of naked girls in something akin to a bubble and then noticed that everyone was staring at him.

"And you are…?" the Count asked the young Ninja.

"…really confused at the moment" Naruto replied before shaking off the last of his wariness and scanning everyone in the area.

Herrman just sighed and turning back to the two boys "girls, I don't care who he is but I want him out of here now". Immediately the three slime-monsters appeared next to Naruto and delivered three solid hits to his back and legs. The blows sent him crashing into the seating area while the Count knocked both the Child-Teacher and the Hanyo down to the ground with two fierce punches.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto nearly shouted as he crawled to his feet "first I fight my best friend who slams a fist threw my chest at the Valley of the End and the next moment I'm being hit by three girls who look like they just came out of a cement mixer!"

"Cement Mixer?!" the lead slime girl shouted as she charged "nobody says that about us and gets away with it!" The other two flanked her and all three threw punches at his face which sent him flying backwards and into the back fence post which collapsed on top of him.

"Now that we've got that nuisance out of the way, where were we? Ah yes, I believe I wanted to see the real Son of the Thousand Master. Stop holding back Negi" Herrman ordered as he approached the two boys who were in the process of picking themselves up.

"What do you mean stop holding back? I've been fighting all-out since we started!" Negi yelled back at him.

"Yes you are; what's your reason for fighting? Is it some sense of duty to those girls over there?" the Count pointed towards the girl trapped in the bubble "because if it is then I'm disappointed, one fights for one's own reasons. Take Kotaro for example, I'd say he enjoys a good fight and just wants to become stronger. If you don't have an emotion to fuel your strength then trying to fight is meaningless and so you will always lose".

"My reasons for fighting are…" Negi began.

"…to ease the guilt of having these girls being captures and me using them as hostages?" Herrman interrupted "or is it that you wish to escape the memories of that night in the snow?"

At that moment Naruto pushed the fence off of him and climbed to his feet. He looked down at the fighters below and saw Negi take a step back while trying not to sweat.

"H-how do you…? C-cause I don't at all! I…" He tried to answer but couldn't.

"In that case tell me…" he slowly removed his hat and his head changed shape into that of a high-level demon "…how this strikes you, instead". Everyone besides the slime-monsters were staring at him with wide eyes and Asuna stifled a gasp. Negi on the other hand was horrified at the face of the demon before him and was currently sweating buckets "ha ha ha, I trust you're enjoying this…I'd say so, from your face. You know it is these days…'I'm a Demon' you say, but all they do is laugh at you".

"Y-you're…"the Child-Teacher trailed off.

"**Kit! I'm detecting a power surge from the boy with the staff! Its larger then any human's I've seen in a long time" **Kyuubi said from his cage **"help him out if you can, he might be able to send you home".**

"Indeed it is I, Negi-kun whom you seek" the demon as he put his hat back on which caused his face to revert back to its human form "I alone came from the higher ranks that day and I'm the one who petrified your uncle and destroyed that village". The Count smirked at the reaction he was getting from the boy "now do you have a reason to fight me?"

His answer was the Child-Teacher appearing in front of him in a punching high into the air before following and delivering an energy enhance fist to the Count's stomach. Negi then proceeded to elbow him in the gut and kick him away before pursuing and slamming his supped-up fist into the demon's face. The force of the blow sent him flying back towards the stadium and his hat leaving his head causing him to shape-shift into his demon form.

"Aha-ha-ha! Wonderful! Perfect! This is it! This is what I've wanted to see! Now this is the son of the 'Thousand Master'" Herrman laughed and received another punch to the face to which he sprouted two wings from his back to slow his descent.

He opened his mouth and a beam of light shot out towards the Child-Teacher. At the last second however, Kotaro appeared from his side and pushed him out of the way which resulted in both boys falling and crashing hard into the stadium's concrete floor.

"Well that was close" Naruto muttered which caused the three slime girls to notice him and lung towards him.

"Would you just stay down already!" one of them yelled but this time there attack was useless as Naruto landed a hit on all three of them which sent them skidding down the seating area.

"I'm not gonna play around with you anymore, if you come at me again I'll face you with everything I've got!" _'Which isn't much considering I'm still in pretty bad shape from my fight with Sasuke' _the Ninja mentally added.

"You little…" the lead slime-monster growled and charged again.

Naruto held out one hand and formed a 'Rasengan' for use. Everyone who was watching them (the girls in the bubble and the slime-monsters) blinked and the lead slime girl tried to dodge but it was already too late. He charged forward to intercept and slammed the energy-ball into the slime-monster's chest which began to cut through her semi-liquid skin.

"Rasengan!" the Ninja shouted and the energy-ball exploded. When the dust cleared Naruto stood over a blob of black liquid which was slowly disappearing signifying it was summon was beginning to dispel _'damn, I can't do many more of them and if I use Kyuubi's chakra then I might do more damage then good'._

"**Kit! The necklace on the girl who's tied up, grab it! It's what's powering that old man's defences!" **Kyuubi shouted into the Ninja's mind **"and grab the bottle beside her too! We can use it to get rid of those annoying liquid girls!"**

Naruto mentally nodded and formed a seal he knew all too well "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Nine clones appeared beside him in _poofs_ of smoke and charged towards the stage. Eight of them split off to intercept the remaining two slim-monsters while the last one went to grab the containment vessel. The clones slid under the two slime girls and kicked them up into the air before beginning their attack in midair. "Uz-u-ma-ki!" After a few blows to each of them, both slime-monsters were dealt a swift axe-kick which sent them crashing back into the ground "Naruto Rendan!" The eight clones dispelled as the real Naruto grabbed the necklace that hung around Asuna's neck, he turned to Negi and Kotaro as his remaining clone proceeded to seal the two slime-monsters into the containment vessel along with the heavily wounded one "the old man's defences are down! Finish him!"

"Okay we owe him for that, we'll pay him back later but for now we need to move forward" Kotaro grinned at the news and created five clones with their hands glowing "I'll cover you!"

Negi nodded and they all shot forward "out of my way Kotaro!" Herrman hit all of the clones which dispelled them and prepared his mouth-cannon "my only target is Negi-kun and that's it!"

He was about to fire before the real Kotaro shot up from under him and connected a fist with his chin causing him to loose aim and misfire "you forgot about me didn't cha, Gramps?" Negi lunged forward and delivered a solid elbow hit to the Count's midsection which sent him flying backwards before he could stop himself.

"Rastel Maskil Magister! AIOE TRKOE!" the Child-Teacher shouted and a bolt of lightning struck where Herrman was standing.

"**That was pretty good move for a human at least" **Kyuubi chuckled while Kotaro started releasing the captives. Naruto helped the Hanyo with freeing the girls while Negi stood over the Count's heavily damaged body.

"The win is yours. Are you sure you needn't finish me off…?" Herrman asked as he began to dissolve into smoke "If you leave me as I am, my summoning will cancel and I shall return to my own land… After some time, I may come back again. You know that, right?"

"I know" Negi replied.

"I've researched you, you know. Before coming to Japan, you had learnt nine combat spells…of which the last was a High-Level Ancient Magic which you learnt in the name of revenge against the demons that attacked your village" at Herrman's words Naruto's eyes had widened and even Kyuubi was nervous now "normally High-Level demons such as myself can only be beaten by sealing us away but the spell you learnt is able to completely vanquish us completely". Negi gritted his teeth for a moment as Naruto readied himself for any attack that might come from anyone near him "one last thing. Lady Konoka, she has the largest magic power in all of the Far East and if she is trained enough she might very well be the greatest Healing-mage to ever walk the Earth. It might take a few years but she might also be able to help your village's petrified people".

That was last thing Herrman said before he completely faded away, Negi was saddened for a moment before nodding and turning to everyone else. The girls now had towels rapped around them to hide their modesty while Kotaro was trying to wake up a sleeping Chizura. Negi let out a sigh before looking over at Naruto and raising an eyebrow.

"Thanks for the help, I'm not sure we could have beaten him without you" Negi bowed before he felt pain course through his arms and legs "Konoka? A little help here, please?"

The Princess nodded before her hands glowed and white robes formed around her like cloths "Adeat!" She put her hands on the Child-Teacher's shoulders and a faint noise was heard before she pulled away and returned to her normal form with the towel still rapped around her "its done although I recommend a good night's sleep to sought out the pain".

"Thanks Konoka" Negi nodded before turning back to Naruto "may I ask who you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto" the Ninja replied.

"Hey Negi! I'm gonna take Chizuru-nechan back to the Natsumi-chan" Kotaro shouted out to the Child-Teacher before picking up Chizuru bridal style and jumped out of view.

"Okay everyone, go home and get some rest" everyone but Asuna and Konoka complied with his order "hey Naruto? Do you have a place to stay?"

"No, I'll be fine though. I'm sure I'll see you around" the Ninja of the Nine-Tails started walking away but not before asking "what's your name anyway?"

"Springfield Negi" the Child-Teacher replied watching him go.

"Come on Negi, let's get home" Asuna said and the three started back to their dorm room.

**Author's Notes:** Well? How do you like it? Good, Bad, what? As always please review and…

…See Ya Later…


	2. Chapter2: A Night on the Town

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter2: A Night on the Town

**Elemental Countries: Konoha Southern Gate**

Kakashi had returned with Sasuke the previous night and Sakura had been waiting for the arrival at the gates with a crowd of villagers. Most of which smiled when they saw that it was only Kakashi and Sasuke that were returning, the pink-haired girl ran towards them as Kakashi dropped the ground from Chakra depletion since he had moved as fast as he could to get back to the village.

"It looks like the demon finally kicked the bucket" said one of the villagers with a laugh but was silenced by a glare from the Jonin who had managed to climb back to his feet.

Sakura looked at him and started looking around "Kakashi–sensei, where's Naruto?"

The Jonin turned his head away from her and said "he did what you asked, he managed to stop Sasuke".

The pink-hared girl's eyes widened in recognition "no, it can't be. You're lying! You have to be!"

The Sharingan User shook his head slightly "I wish I was but I looked everywhere for him, I couldn't find his body but there's no' way he could have survived with the amount of blood it looked like he lost. He's dead".

Most of the villagers celebrated the death of the 'Demon-Brat' by the hands of the 'Precious Uchiha' and speaking of the Uchiha progeny…Tsunade and Jiraiya damn near killed the Sharingan Heir but were stopped by the council of Konoha although they did punish the boy with a prison sentence. When Gaara found out…he didn't take it very well, he cut the alliance Suna had with Konoha saying that a traitor and murder should face the death penalty for his actions.

Hinata turned into a cold and heartless woman, she would walk away while her father was talking to her and was only seen training in the forest. Iruka stopped teaching at the academy and resigned as a Ninja; Kakashi resigned next and disappeared into the night. Konohamaru was just plain angry and whenever he saw the Uchiha he tried to kill him. Sasuke was locked up in a cell and when Tsunade came to see him he told her that Naruto couldn't be dead since he didn't have Mangekyo Sharingan which could only be achieved if you kill your best friend. Tsunade replied by saying that Naruto mustn't have been his friend when he died then.

The Jinchuuriki's funeral came the day after and everyone in the village attended it. Tsunade took the stand and told the younger generation everything, from the Kyuubi to the Third's law. The villagers smiled at this knowing that the 'Demon-Brat' was known to the children now but they went into shock at what they heard next. It was the reason Naruto was chosen as the demon's container; the reason the Yondaime sealed it into Naruto and not anyone else. Naruto Uzumaki, son of the Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze and his wife in all but name: Kushina Uzumaki.

**Earth: Mahora World Tree Plaza**

The morning sun peaked over the horizon and suddenly the area around the world tree lit up as the suns rays shone brightly across the plaza. It had only been a few hours since the incident with the Count and Negi Springfield was currently sitting on the balcony above the stairs with his feet dangling off the edge and staring off into space, deep in though.

His body's muscles throbbed and ached every few minutes even though he had been healed by Konoka right after the fight. His mind had drifted to many things, mostly the reasons that he was fighting for and which course of training he should take. He sighed again and shook his head to try and relieve some of his stress. Stuff like this was not meant for some so young but he muzzled through.

Naruto walked up the steps still clad in his orange jumpsuit trying to get a feel of the area and memorizing locations considering he was most likely going to be staying here for awhile. He looked up when he saw a figure leaning over the banister of the balcony above him and raised an eyebrow before jumping up and landing on the stone pavement next to Negi.

"What are you doing?" the Ninja asked as he sat down beside the Child-Teacher who just now noticed he was there.

"Nothing much, just thinking about yesterday" Negi answered without looking at him and sighed again "what about you? It looked like you arrived through teleportation magic and you don't look like you're from around here".

"No I'm not, you said magic?" Naruto looked over the brown-haired boy that sat beside him "it wouldn't surprise me if there was such a thing considering what I've seen".

"Not to be disrespectful or anything but what are you doing here?" the Child-Teacher asked while clutching his aching left arm.

"I was just told you could help me get back home, so I've been looking for you" the Ninja stated flatly.

Negi raised an eyebrow at that "I don't know any teleportation magic so I don't know if I can send you back and even then I'd need a destination".

"**I'm not sure how to get the coordinates for your homeworld so don't ask" **the Demon in the Ninja's stomach said before his host could ask the question **"but if you ask me I think you should stay here, at least here people don't know you or me".**

Naruto shook his and turned to leave when a voice shouted to them "hey! You two!" They both looked towards where the voice originated from and Negi was met with a face to the face which sent him crashing backwards onto the pavement but he quickly regain his footing before falling down "what's with the dopey look? Its morning so get it together!"

"Its good to see you too Kotaro-kun" the Child-Teacher said as he clutched his aching arm again "take it easy will you, after that overdrive yesterday every part of my body aches".

"Sorry man, anyway some guy called the head-master this morning and I had my slate wiped clean for what I did here" the Hanyo said with a wide smile but it then turned to a frown when Negi sighed again "hey are you alright? If it's about yesterday then you shouldn't worry about it".

"No I'm fine although…" he began before smiling at the Ninja and Hanyo "…I've been thinking and I think I'm best suited for the Magic Swordsman path of my training".

Kotaro burst for joy grinning like an idiot while Naruto had no' clue "yes! I was hoping you'd pick that one, its more of a guy-thing and it suits people like us am I right?"

"Well…I did kind of like the whole fighting close-quarters so-" Negi trailed off while scratching his head nervously.

"I think I'll be going, see you around. Now to find the nearest dry cleaners" Naruto mumbled the last part as he began to walk away but was stopped by Kotaro "what?"

"Me and Negi owe you one for yesterday and I hate owing people anything so I'm settling this dept right now. We are going to get you some decent cloths and burn that abomination your wearing, not even a low-level demons deserves to wear such a thing and I'm sure everyone you'll meet will agree with me" the Hanyo stated while dragging the blonde who was slightly nervous about the mention of the word 'demon' across the plaza back to Negi "hey Negi, do you know any decent cloth shops?"

The Child-Teacher shook his head and said simply "no, but I bet Konoka does".

"**Yes, thank Kami. Someone is actually going to get rid of the eyesore jumpsuit! Thank the lord!" **the Kyuubi was howling from his cage.

Kotaro nodded and grabbed the Negi's arm as well and began dragging them off laughing all the way "alright, after this I want to fight you both and see how strong you two are".

**Earth: Mahora Dormitory**

Three days passed and it was Monday, that morning was when the construction of the Annual Mahora Festival which was scheduled to start in a little over two weeks. Later that night Negi arrived at his dorm which he shared with Asuna and Konoka; he had stopped by for some training at Evangeline's house and so had returned with most of his blood sucked out off him. Thankfully he was a wizard and new how to regenerate blood but still it was a painful and yet enjoyable process getting your blood sucked by a vampire.

He pushed all thought of that aside and wobbled into the apartment "I'm home".

"Welcome back Negi, Konoka and Setsuna-san are over at Headmaster's" Asuna said as she turned her head so she was looking up from her bed to the door where Negi was trying not to wobble. "You look like hell, did you stop by Eva-chan's again?" the Canceller asked examining his barely standing figure.

"Uh-huh, I think Chamo went off to drink with Chachazero" he replied with trying to undo his tie.

The Canceller stared at him for a few minutes before asking the question "you still haven't let go of what's happened have you?" He turned around and stared at her as she continued "you spent most of the day depressed, didn't you?"

He stuttered "H-how'd you-".

"I think I know how you are by now, I even know you cry into your pillow at night" she replied with a smug look on her face to which he blushed from embarrassment. Before he could say anything she pulled back the covers of her bed and smiled at him "c'mere, you can sleep in my bed with me tonight". He blushed for a moment and stuttered a bit more before she got annoyed and pulled him into bed alongside her "what's on you're mind, I've got no' idea but for tonight at least get some sleep. Huh?"

He nodded and uttered three words before closing his eyes "thank you, Asuna-san".

The next morning came sooner then expected and ended with a rather embarrassing situation but that's another story for another time…

**Earth: Diner Car Café**

Naruto walked towards the counter in his new attire which was a dark orange jumper, black pants and white coat with the image of a nine-tailed fox on the back of it. He noticed the looks he was getting from the female population around him but decided to ignore it, as he sat down he saw the girl who cooks and runs the café look over at him from behind the counter.

"Hello, what would you like?" she asked.

"Have you got any Ramen?" he asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Ramen? Sure, one ramen bowl coming right up" she began her work and had it ready three minutes later. "Here you go; eat up now" she smiled as she placed the bowl of Ramen in front of him along with some chopsticks. He handed her some money he managed to steal without getting caught thanks to his skills as a Shinobi.

"Thanks" he nodded with a smile before picking up the chopsticks and started eating at a slower pace then he normally did. Once he finished he was finished he put the bowl down and dropped the chopsticks into it before standing and turning to leave. "Thanks again" she nodded with a smile again as he started to walk away but was stopped when someone walked in front of him blocking him off.

"You clearly aren't from around here so I'm going to tell you this once" the fifteen year old boy/brute said with a sneer "don't walk around as if you own the place, this is our turf and if you think we'll stand for some outsider think he owns the place then your mistaken".

The Chef at the counter growled slightly "if you want to fight then get away from my Café now".

Naruto looked over his shoulder at her and nodded before turning back to the brute in front of him "you heard her, you want a fight? Come on, this way". The two walked away from the Diner and stopped near an open area with a statue in the center with steps around it "alright, come on I don't have all day".

"I'll wipe that-" before he could finish Naruto lunged forward, flipped over him and delivered a swift kick to the side of his head skidding across the ground. The Ninja sighed and started walking away from the area which had drawn quite a crowd.

'_I think I'll look around for a bit before I start training again' _he thought as he continued to walk.

**Earth: Mahora Academy**

The next day Negi exited the Teacher's Lounge and started to walk off. He hadn't had the best day considering his class had been arguing about what they would do for the homeroom project. It only went from bad to worse as time went on and the Child-Teacher had been dragged into it which promptly ended in a disaster and he was given a talk from a fellow teacher on discipline. He made his way out of school and to the statue near the Diner Car Café. Once there he sat down on the steps and lay his staff beside him before sighing and staring off in the setting sun.

'_Why am I even here, after everything that's happened I shouldn't even be teaching' _he shook his head and stared down at the pavement "I've failed as a teacher".

He suddenly felt another presence in the area and saw the Café chef standing before him with a smile on her face "Yotsuba-san…"

She just smiled at him as he wiped away some tears that had formed in his eyes before asking "you wanna come have dinner?"

Before he knew it he was sitting at the counter at the café eating anything she put in front of him. The sun had long since gone down and the place was still busy. Many students from the academy were there, all drink, eating and talking amongst themselves. Some other teachers had arrived as well including the one that had talked to Negi earlier. Nitta-sensei he was called who sat at one of the nearby tables with three other teachers and produced a bottle of sake from god knows where.

Negi swallowed another meatball and commented "College students and even teachers…you're pretty popular Yotsuba-san".

She smiled at him and thanked him before asking the question "you feeling better?"

He nodded and stuttered "I-I am, yeah".

"My dream is to someday own my own restaurant, cooking for people and making them feel good makes me feel good too" she told him as she started to stir a new batch of meatballs.

He stared at her for a moment before looking back at the food he had in front of him "you can do it, I know you can. You're a great cook".

Suddenly a shout was heard and they both turned their attention to a pair of groups not far away looking like they were about to fight each other. Yotsuba walked out from behind the counter and Ku Fei walking along side her. The martial artist held a pair of bats of sorts with a giant rubber balls on the ends of them in both hands. She had slammed one of them into the ground below the two girls and the pavement to crack slightly under the impact.

Yotsuba looked up at the two groups and said in a low voice that reached all present "there's no fighting here and you all know it".

Negi watched in amazement as the two groups calmed down and apologized to the Chef. He smiled slightly at that before rising from his seat and walking away silently. He never noticed the vampire that he passed who gave him a quizzical look before he vanished into the night. Deciding to find answers from the one person who helped him think straight before his battle with Evangeline, he set off towards the forest just outside of Mahora.

As he passed the many closed shops and open bars he continued walking until he was fed up with walking and entered an alley before climbing onto his staff and ascending into the night sky. He looked down at the many lights below and spotted a familiar figure sitting on a roof staring at the city before him. The Child-Teacher descended and slowed to a stop beside Naruto before hopping off his staff and sitting down next to the Ninja of the Nine-Tails.

"What is it?" Naruto asked while not taking his eyes of the city-lights.

"I'm not sure what I'm fighting for anymore, do I fight for my friends? Or do I fight to escape the past? Or do I fight for revenge? I don't know the answer" Negi replied while lowering his head slightly.

The Ninja looked over at him and said simply "only you can answer that question, but as much as I hate to admit it that old man demon you fought was right about fighting for emotions. If you don't fight with emotions then you can't fight unless you're a heartless killer".

"I guess your right, what are you doing up here by yourself anyways?" the Child-Teacher asked.

"I don't know many people in this city, as for what I'm doing here…" he pulled out a bottle of sweat-sake "…I was thinking about drinking some of this and finding out why Tsunade-Obachan likes this stuff so much. You want any?"". He got a reluctant nod as a reply.

"Who's Tsunade?" Negi asked as the Ninja produced glasses and gave one too him.

"My mother-figure since I don't know my real mother or father. She was always drinking sake when things became crazy or when she had to do large amounts of paperwork" Naruto smiled at the memories before he pored himself a glass and gulped it down "I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss them".

"Everything will end well, now pass some of that over" he said and the Ninja pored him a glass which he drank a few seconds later.

They continued like that for the rest of the night until sleep claimed them and they slept on the roof with Negi's magic barrier protecting him from the cold and the Kyuubi stopping any form of bacteria getting to his container. The next morning Negi awoke and arrived at class to which he asked if they wanted to do a haunted house and everyone agreed. When Naruto woke up he sent a few hundred Shadow Clones in the forest to train on various things while he continued to walk around and memorize the city.

**Author's Note's:** Okay here's chapter two and I'll have the next one up as soon as possible. For those of you that don't know me, I never leave anything unfinished unless I have too so believe me when I say this fanfic will be completed unless I have a reason for stopping it. Anyway read and review…

…See Ya Later…


	3. Chapter3: The Festival Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter3: The Festival Begins

**Earth: Mahora Dormitory**

"What? You want me go on a date with Negi / Asuna?!" both Child-Teacher and the Canceller exclaimed while pointing a finger at each other.

"Chamo-kun, are you mad? You know she'd sooner kill me then date me" Negi tried to reason with the Ermine.

"I know" Chamo replied while smoking a cigarette "but like war she need the experience".

"I say again, she'd sooner kill me" the Child-Teacher repeated while glancing nervously at Asuna who was glaring holes in the Ermine's head "or she'll kill you first".

"Trust me, it will be good practice for both of you" Chamo tried to reason before turning to the red-haired girl "you either go on a date with him, Kotaro or that Naruto fella. Your choice".

The Canceller's face reddened slightly as she glared "I'd rather choose Kotaro, he's not a brat or an eyesore".

"Actually we got rid of the orange jumpsuit Naruto wore" Negi commented.

"I'll take the blo-" Chamo interrupted her.

"Nobody knows where to find him so your going on a date with Negi" he turned to the Child-Teacher "I also have something that will help with your look so come with me".

Asuna fumed as Negi reluctantly followed the Ermine out of sight "I'm going to kill that ermine".

**Earth: Mahora Festival Plaza**

"'He'll be grown up when you see em' he says, what a joke, maybe I'll just leave" Asuna mused while leaning on the wall of a restaurant.

"Sorry, we're you waiting long Asuna?" the Canceller's head snapped to where the voice originated and saw a sixteen year-old boy she immediately recognized as one Negi Springfield. "I thought turning thirty was a\ bit too much so I settled for sixteen, what do you think?" he asked with a smile causing her to blush crimson for a second.

Watching Asuna stutter slightly from the alleyway were Konoka and Setsuna whom helped Chamo set up this little 'training exercise' as he called it.

"She needs to loosen up if she wants to date Takahata-sensei" Setsuna shook her head at the stuttering red-head.

"I think she need to loosen up around Negi more, he looks dreamy with that look" Konoka stated with a slight gleam in her eyes.

Setsuna stared at her with a blush and slight wide-eyes "O-ojosama?!"

The day went on and the suppose-to-be couple went around the Pre-Festival activities they had going before the opening event started in a few days. With both Konoka and Setsuna trailing behind but staying hidden. Half way through the supposed date, Konoka had wondered where a certain ermine was and why had he not done anything stupid to the suppose-to-be couple. The ermine in question was currently trapped in the clutches of a certain blond Ninja.

"Let me go! I have work to do!" Chamo shouted at him to which he just waved it off "how'd you even know what I was planning to do anyway?"

"You shouted your idea to half the world, now shut up ero-ermine and let them be" Naruto said more as an order than anything else "any chance you can get me some of those age pills as well?"

**Earth: Mahora Dormitory**

The next day Negi, Asuna, Chamo, and Kazumi Asakura stood next to a certain statue near a certain Diner Car.

"I tried to leave you some room in you schedule, but it's packed pretty tight…" Chamo told the Child-Teacher as he held up his schedule for the upcoming festival "I'm sure you'll wanna break it down even further. You may not be able to get them all Aniki, so…"

"Hey you've got three days, right? Plenty of time" Asakura tried to look on the bright side but for a kid his age to barely get any free time was a curse.

Negi smiled anyway and said "I've been planning to visit my students all along, Chamo-kun…above all else I am their teacher".

"You tell em, Negi-kun. Its gonna be great, don'tcha think?" was the comment from Asakura.

"Err…excuse me-" came a voice from behind the group. They turned and saw Nodoka, Yue and Haruna standing there in maids uniforms "Negi-sensei! Hi, there".

"H-hi Nodoka, did you need something?" the Child-Teacher asked nervously.

"T-th-the Library Club is h-having…won't you please come to our Scavenger Hunt?" she asked with closed eyes and red-faced.

Deciding to aid their friend both Yue, and Haruna stepped towards him with leaflets "R-ri-i-ight! And the Manga Club will be doing caricatures, so…"

"At the Children's Lit Club, we'll be doing a group reading while at the Philosopher's Club…we'll be hosting a discussion circle on Heidegger and Aristotle. May we expect you?" Yue finished.

"That's your cue, Nodoka go" Haruna whispered to the Mind-Reader.

"Err…yes" Nodoka said and blushed madly when Negi turned his attention towards her. "W-would you maybe…c-come to the Festival with me?" she asked with eyes closed and a smile that looked so innocent on her blushing face.

"Y-you mean together?" Negi faced turned crimson with so much blood it looked like he was about to explode.

The Mind-Reader turned and ran before answering saying something along the lines of "I can't believe I just said it".

"Unbelievable, didn't even wait for an answer" Haruna sighed and turned to Negi "you'll do it though right?" He nodded still blushing and she smiled before following her friend "hey Nodoka he said yes!"

Yue was about to follow when she noticed the surprised look on the Canceller's face "something wrong Asuna?"

"Book-store…she's really brave isn't she?" Asuna asked.

"Can't argue with you there" Yue replied before following her two friends.

Once she was gone, one Reporter, one Canceller and one Ermine stared and snickered at the Child-Teacher whom waved his hands dismissively at them "don't start, especially you Chamo-kun".

"E-excuse me" they all turned to meet a certain Android by the name of Chachamaru dressed in a Kimono "sorry to interrupt Negi-sensei…" She handed him a leaflet she held in her hand "that's a flyer for the 'Master's 'Go' tournament". She then handed him another leaflet "and here's an invitation to the 'Nodate' (Formal Open-Air Tea Ceremony) being held by our club".

"Thanks, I'll be there. I've always wanted to watch you perform it…" he trailed off as he read through the leaflet.

"F-further, if you could…th-that is to say if we…" she stuttered trying to find the right words "I-it needn't be any particular time, but, if you…I-if…if we…" She took one look at his face and found he was clueless as to what she was trying to ask "pretend I said nothing, though I will still perform the ceremony for you". Before anyone could say anything she was already gone.

"What's with her?" Asakura asked to no' one in particular.

"Y' got me" Asuna shrugged in reply.

"An actual authentic 'Nodate'…I can't wait" Negi smiled at the leaflet in his hands.

"Negi! Hey" the group heard and turned seeing Kotaro approaching followed by Naruto "sign-ups for the Martial Arts Tournament's almost closed. C'mon!"

"What? I never said I'd…Naruto, please tell me you're not here for it too?" the Child-Teacher stared at the two.

The Ninja just shrugged and pointed at Kotaro "he dragged me".

Negi sighed "Kotaro, I have no' chance in a pure Martial Arts match, you know that".

Chamo stared at the leaflet he snatched from Kotaro and his eyes looked like they turned into money signs for a second "100,000 Yen in prize money!"

"Sorry I can't do it, I have a schedule to keep" Negi reasoned but Chamo would have none of it.

"Schedule, schmedule! You leave that part to me!" the Ermine offered "you wanna see how far you've come, right?"

"Fine, I'll enter" Negi resigned himself to his fate.

"Good, now there's only one problem" Kotaro became slightly depressed for a moment "ages 12 and under get stuck in the children's section…us three would be in a league of our own compared to them".

"The prize money is smaller for the kid's section" Chamo grumbled and then blinked as an idea rang through his mind and he smiled with a glint in his eye. "I think I can fix that and get you three into the adult section of the tournament" the Ermine started off away from the group with Kotaro following close behind.

It took a moment to register with the two remaining boys and then both said at once "Illusions" before running to catch up with them.

**Earth: Mahora World-Tree Plaza**

The plaza was usually empty with its only inhabitants being a collection of Magic Teachers and students along with Naruto, Setsuna and Kotaro.

"There's a reason I have gathered you here today…" the Head-Master began "…it seems we've got a problem and I'll be needing all your help to set it right".

"The enemy?!" Kotaro asked with a grin.

"Its not something awful again is it?" was Negi question.

"No, no, no, but it is a problem" the Head-Master answered while stroking his beard and then gestured to the large tree in the center of the city "the World Tree is a Magic Tree, a very powerful Magic Tree which has the ability to grant wishes". Negi, Kotaro, Naruto and Setsuna all looked on confused as he continued "the World Tree's magic has its limits though and cannot grant a wish such as world domination or the like but does have the ability to alter people's emotions".

"What kind of emotions?" Naruto asked the old man whom reminded him of the Sandaime Hokage.

"Specifically it can force a person to love them, all it requires is a confession and a command" the Head-Master added and looked over the group gathered "try to avoid any confessions over the three days of the Festival and please make sure to do patrols to ensure none of the civilian population accidentally uses the World Tree's power by confessing".

Sakura Mei gripped the broom in her hand tightly and snapped her gaze upwards towards one of the nearby buildings "we're being watched".

A split second later a man wearing sunglasses and smoking a cigarette flicked his fingers and bolt of energy shot out towards where the girl was looking "did I get it?"

"I sensed no' magic, it's probably some kind of machine. Whoever they are they're good to be able to get passed the barrier".

**Earth: Mahora Market-Place**

"Negi, have you taken a look at this schedule of yours? You barely have time to do anything" Naruto asked staring at book which Kotaro took and examined it "not to mention there's a lot of girls on here".

"There's nothing but girls on it" said Kotaro gesturing at the schedule "you're losing my respect. I mean dude, this makes you look like a pervert".

"Th-that's not it! As a teacher, I-" he tried to verbally defend himself but was interrupted by a white-cloaked figure crashing hard into a nearby stand.

"What the…?" Kotaro stared as Negi and Setsuna approached the figure.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked as he and the Hanyo approached the three "what happened?"

"Hey aren't you from class?" the Child-Teacher asked upon recognizing her face with her hood down.

"N-Negi-Bozu! Thank goodness. Will you help me?!" the girl exclaimed with a worried look "I'm being chased by some shady guys".

"Err…is that them" Naruto gestured at the seven shadow like figures that had landed and were charging towards them "err…I think we should get out of here".

"Agreed, Setsuna carry Chao-san" Negi ordered pulling out his staff as the Samurai-Girl picked her up bridal style "lets get onto the rooftops".

Everyone nodded before jumping high into the air and using nearby windowsills as leverage to jump onto the nearby rooftop. The Shadow Warriors followed moments later in a way that look like they were flying. They kept coming as the five jumped from building to building in hopes of keeping distance.

"What are they?" Naruto asked "and more importantly what do we do?"

"I think they're summons" Kotaro answered landed on a rooftop and leaped off again into the air "can I get 'em?"

"Chao-san, what's going on?" Negi asked the Genius-Girl.

"I told you already" she said with an innocent face "I'm being chased by Evil Mages".

"E-evil Mages?" Negi asked slightly shocked _'how could they even get on the campus without the Magic Teachers we met earlier knowing?'_

Setsuna jumped off another rooftop and snapped her head up as she saw three warriors emerge from the shadows of the next building she was jumping too. She flipped with Chao still in her arms as two warriors narrowly flew passed her. The last one caught the Genius-Girl's cloak and pulled it off of her. A second later Setsuna landed and set Chao down before drawing her sword.

"We can't keep running" the Samurai-Girl said as the three boys landed beside her.

"I don't know what's going on but…take 'em down!" Negi ordered and the other three lunged at the Shadow Warriors "remember where we are and don't do anything too flashy".

Naruto ducked under the swing of four of the warriors and used a kunai to stab them. They disappeared after that and the Ninja turned to the others to find Kotaro clawing away at three of the Shadow Warriors and Setsuna cutting through the last three.

"Rastel Maskil…" Negi started channelling magic all around him. "Septendecim Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis!!" he called out as fourteen arrows of light shot towards the warrior that had been pursuing them. He sighed in relief when the arrows hit and destroyed the warriors before looking over to check on everyone else "is that the last of them?"

"I think so" Naruto answered "but I think we should get out of here and hide until we find out what's going on".

"This way" Kotaro called out and jumped down into a nearby alleyway and the others soon followed.

"Thanks for saving me" Chao smiled at the four.

"The master of those puppets is sure to be near so I don't think we should stay here very long" Setsuna stated with narrowed eyes at the street outside of the alley.

"I love a good game-face on a girl" Kotaro nodded towards the Samurai-Girl with a sly grin.

"Good job sneaking your magic in among the fireworks by the way Negi-Bozu" Chao complimented the Child-Teacher.

"Yes err…Chao-san, who is after you? I mean it's very unlikely that there'd be Evil Mages on campus" Negi question his student.

Chao became nervous for a second but thankfully for her Setsuna interrupted "there's three of them and their closing fast".

"They're already around us, one's on the roof" Kotaro informed the group.

"We'll have to split up, Naruto you take the roof while Kotaro and I take the two on the ground" Negi looked over at them as they nodded "Setsuna, stay here and protect Chao just encase they're trying to lure us out to leave her defenceless. Remember…nothing too flashy".

The Samurai-Girl nodded and the three boys disappeared. It was easy to locate the pursuers, they weren't suppressing their energy signatures and any half-decent combatant would be able to detect them. Kotaro did a _'Shundo'_ to close the distance and appear behind one of the pursuers whom he swept her legs out from under her causing her to fall. Upon seeing her face he recoiled in surprise since he saw her earlier at the gathering in the World Tree Plaza.

Negi had an illusion over him which rendered him invisible to normal people and so he jumped across the street leaped off a lamppost and landed beside the pursuer he was intercepting. He pointed a small wand at her face with a magic arrow ready to fire but stopped himself when he saw her face. She had been at the gathering earlier and was currently looking at him in surprise, confusion and a bit annoyance.

Naruto was much the same as the other two since he had three Shadow Clones surrounding his opponent whom was blinking at him confused while clutching a gun and a knife he was holding.

"Err…what's going on here?"

**Author's notes:** Chapter 3 is up and at 'em. I have no' idea what to do about pairing so please send some reviews and tell me what you want. Before anyone asks me I will not completely follow the Canon story-line so there will be alterations…a lot of them since that what fanfiction is…made up stories based on something that already exists. Read and Review and of course…

…See Ya Later…


	4. Chapter4: Time Machine

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter4: Time Machine

**Elemental Countries: Konoha**

The village was in turmoil since with the apparent death the Yondaime's son and the fact that even after Jiraiya removed the curse seal from Sasuke's neck he still wanted to go to Orochimaru. Worse still, the Snake-Sannin had infiltrated Konoha again and taken the Uchiha heir leaving several Anbu near death's door. The villagers say that Sasuke had been kidnapped against his will but all of the Shinobi knew he had gone willingly. He was filed as an A-class Missing nin and has been the target of several recently promoted Hunter nin whom call him a 'Shot at the Big Time' as they put it.

Kakashi was still no' where to be found and Jiraiya went to search for him. The Toad-Sannin was still using his network to locate and identify the Akatsuki members. Even with Naruto 'dead' there were still other Jinchuuriki out there and they were still in danger. There was something that had been bugging the Toad-Sannin though and it wasn't the fact that he hadn't gotten around to doing his 'research'. Whenever a Jinchuuriki dies, the Biju usually breaks free unless it is transferred to another container and that's where the problem is.

Kakashi never sensed any Akatsuki nearby when he reached the Valley of the End so they couldn't have taken the boy but yet the Kyuubi wasn't anywhere to be found. Almost as if it just disappeared from the face of the world (if he only knew). Jiraiya assumed that it had something to do with the Yondaime's seal and it probably tied the Kyuubi to Naruto so when Naruto 'died' it took the Biju with it. When he realised that he was stunned since the Yondaime had done what no' one else in the world had been able to do and what was thought to be impossible. Find a way to kill an immortal demon.

Most of the Rookie Nine were preparing for the upcoming Chunin Exam…well all except Sakura. Tsunade had taken her under her wing since she asked saying she didn't want to be weak and loose more friends. The Hokage thought it was because of Sasuke since Sakura had barely cared about Naruto. Looking back on the passed few weeks since Naruto's 'death, the Hokage prayed the necklace she gave him wasn't the cause of these events and continued on as Hokage since she thought that's what the boy would have wanted for her.

**Earth: Mahora Festival Plaza**

"Erm…could you repeat that please?" Naruto asked the Samurai-Girl while they hid in the bushes.

"As a thank you, Chao gave Negi a Time-Machine called the Cassiopeia. She said it will help with his schedule" Setsuna answered.

"Okay…err…how and why did that girl have a Time Machine?" the Ninja asked with disbelieving eyes.

"I don't know, she's planning something…I can tell but I just don't know what" the Samurai-Girl sighed and looked over at the center of the plaza where a certain Child-Teacher was walking towards a dressed-up Nodoka "those two look good together don't they?".

"Yeah they do" Naruto stared at them sadly for a second before turning away his gaze _'I don't think I'll ever have that kind of happiness'. _"I'll be on patrol if you need me" before Setsuna could say anything the Ninja was gone.

"Well…see you around I guess…" the Samurai-Girl whispered.

(Note: I'm not going to bore everyone with the scenes between the start of the date and when Negi is taken over by the World Tree so I'm skipping to the when he was given an order).

"What I'd like, sensei…is for you to kiss me" Nodoka said shyly while the World Tree began to glow and she realised what she had asked him to do "wait-wait-strike that!...I-it just kind of slipped out as a j-joke, I mean-". A second later the Child-Teacher was covered in a column of light and he covered his eyes with a scared look on his face "Negi-sensei?!" The light died down a moment later and Negi's eyes were shut "a-are you okay…"

"Understood" was all he said in a flat tone "I'll give you your kiss now if that's all right. I hope its okay if its 'French'…" He immediately appeared in front of her and grabbed her arm as she reeled back "Nodoka-san".

He slowly pulled her face towards his immediately jumped back so as to dodge Asuna jumping over where he was standing moments ago while swing her 'Cancellation Fan'.

"What do you think you're doing to Bookstore?!" she yelled as she skidded along the floor and stopped in a crouch with her fan held firmly in her left hand "Negi?"

"Watch yourself Asuna, he's under the world-tree's control right now" Setsuna informed jumping in between Nodoka and Negi "Nodoka, even with the world-tree's magic he shouldn't have those kind of eyes. What did you say to him exactly?"

The Mind-Reader blushed madly and stuttered out a "I-I c-can't t-tell y-you t-that".

"Please step aside Setsuna-san" the Child-Teacher said with a dark voice as he appeared beside them causing them jump away slightly "this does not concern you".

"Snap out of it Negi!" Asuna yelled at him but all he did was smirk.

"Are you opposing me?" he suddenly lunged forward with a strike at Setsuna who dodged at the last moment and tried to defend herself after he turned and tried again.

She gasped when he was bale to deliver an elbow to her midsection but even more so when he suddenly jumped hit her dead-on in the face with his knee. The result was her skidding across the balcony. She shook the pain off and slowly stood before turning to Asuna and Nodoka.

"Asuna! Take Nodoka and get out of here! I'll hold him off" she spat out some blood that had gathered from the previous blow and sidestepped another lung from the Child-Teacher before swiftly slamming a KI enhanced punch to the boy's right shoulder. Moments later the Canceller picked Nodoka up and jumped clear of the balcony "in this state you have no' problem fighting all-out do you?"

He smirked again and suddenly got under her defences. Before she could do anything he brought a hand up to her face and clicked his fingers releasing a blinding spell in her face. Unable to see she barely managed to shrug it off and notice the Child-Teacher had gone.

Not too far away Asuna and Nodoka were panicking "why did you ask him to do that of all things?!"

Before the Mind-Reader could make any sought of reply, a certain voice caught both their attention "sorry to keep you waiting milady".

The two jumped back in shock and slowly began backing away "N-Negi?!"

He was walking towards them one second but then suddenly jumped away and avoided a salvo of magic arrows "Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae!" The two students snapped their heads up to the roof of the building and saw a collection of shadow like creatures in robes along with two girls. On of whom was holding a broom in her hands "I thought this might happen this is the kind of situation he should have prevented". The group jumped down and the blonde girl stepped forward with a smirk on her face "you caught us off guard yesterday but today will me different".

Negi suddenly grinned and disappeared from view. He reappeared in front of the group and randomly started taking out the shadow warriors at close range with his martial arts. Accompanying every blow he landed on the shadow warriors were gusts of wind and miniature discharges of static electricity. While the group was stunned at the display of raw power and skill he suddenly stopped in the center of their formation and released a large gust of wind in every direction sending the shadow warriors crashing down hard at every corner of the balcony before dispelling themselves.

"Flans…" not giving the two girls to get over their shock the Child-Teacher took out his wand and blasted them with a concentrated blast of wind "…Ex Armatio!" Moments later the two girls were trying to cover themselves for their cloths had literally been blown away. With them both defeated he turned towards Asuna and Nodoka who had been trying to sneak away "where do you think your going?"

"This isn't good" Asuna commented pulling out her Pactio Card.

"Kagurazaka-san, Miyazaki-san! Get out of here!" the blonde girl shouted out to them while they watched in horror as Negi's hands began to glow and he started running towards them "he's under the influence of magic, he's been given an order and he's going to carry it out!"

"No' kidding?" Asuna asked with sarcasm before pushing Nodoka out of the way and calling forth her weapon "Adeat!" With her Combat Fan in hand she parried several of his blows before making a clean swipe at his midsection but he saw it coming and jumped away to put some distance between them "I don't know what I can do but I'm not going to lose to you while your like this".

"How the heck can she…?" the blond girl asked with wide eyes as both fighter took up different stances.

"Ahem" everyone present immediately snapped their gaze to the origin of the voice and saw one very annoyed Ninja "you're causing a lot of noise up here so would someone tell me what's going on?"

Naruto phrased it like a question but it was clearly an order so Asuna spoke up "he's under the control of magic so he doesn't know what he's doing".

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" four shadow clones appeared at his side and charged at Negi while the original held back.

Seconds later the last of the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke and Asuna shouted to him "he's trying to go after Bookstore here!"

Naruto growled at the situation since he couldn't use anything to flashy in the city "Asuna-san grab Nodoka-san and follow me".

Without a word the Canceller had scooped the young girl up and bolted off of the roof following the Ninja towards Mahora Forest. Negi was right behind them and once they were in the forest he appearing front of them causing them to stop. He smirked while Asuna deposited the young girl in her arms onto the ground and clutching the handle of her weapon harder.

"Now, Now where do you think you're running off to?" the Child-Teacher asked in amusement.

"Asuna-san keep Nodoka-san safe, I'll deal with this" Naruto told her and she nodded before putting herself between Negi and the Mind-Reader.

The Ninja threw some shuriken at the Child-Teacher who merely ducked under the weapons and charged forward striking within the Ninja's defences. Naruto felt several of his ribs break under the impact of Negi's elbow and even more so when he slammed his fist straight into the Ninja's stomach. Naruto barely managed to stand after that last exchange but surrender has never been in his vocabulary so why would he think about doing that now?

Creating a shadow clone he started spinning Chakra in the palm of his hand as Negi drew closer and suddenly charged forward. The Child-Teacher merely dodged to the side at the last second and rammed his knee into the Ninja's already hurting midsection. The Rasengan dissipated and Naruto fell hard to the ground. Growling at the pain and the taunting of his in inner demon which he could hear screaming for blood in his mind, the Ninja soon stood up even if he could barely manage. Getting hit in the same spot over and over again would bring down even the most battle-hardened of soldiers and Naruto (being the stubborn fool he was) prepared to go another round with the Child-Teacher.

"You're a stubborn one" Negi stated while charge up magic into his right arm. "I'll end this quickly" he lunged at the Ninja with his arm extended and magic wind arrows spinning around it "_Sagitta Magica Convergentia Fulguralis! Unum, Duo, Tria!_ Thunder Flower Punch!"

_Ka-boom_

"No that he's dealt with" Negi said shifting his gaze from the destroyed area where Naruto now lay in a battered mess "we can finally get down to business".

"**Your not going anywhere near them"** the Child-Teacher snapped his eyes back at the Ninja who was now standing up again with crimson coloured Chakra swirling around him and his eyes were crimson slits like a fox **"your being controlled Negi so snap out of it".**

"A Demon…?" the Child-Teacher raised an eyebrow and was suddenly grabbed by a hand of chakra.

Naruto pulled the chakra hand back along with Negi and slammed his fist straight into the younger boy's face sending him crashing through some nearby trees and slamming hard into a rather large boulder atop a cliff next to a small stream. The red chakra had now taken on the shape of a fox with one tail around Naruto's entire body and made him have a more demonic look.

"Rastel Maskil Magister! AIOE TRKOE!" Negi called out and a bolt of lightning struck where the one-tailed fox stood with a small trickle of electricity touching the Child-Teacher's hand and acting like a whip.

When the smoke cleared Naruto stood, breathing hard and the red chakra starting to bubble like liquid **"Negi, if you don't come to your senses right now I'm going to pound you into the ground!"**

"Then you'll just have to do that" he replied in monotone and firing off a few wind arrows which collided with the one-tailed fox "Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae!"

It seemed like Naruto was going to stay down this time for a few seconds but everyone in the area immediately threw that idea out of the window when they suddenly felt an energy spike and saw the Ninja getting back up but this time with two tails of chakra and more defined fangs.

"**Pathetic little human, even with your mind controlled by something else your species still doesn't know how weak it really is" **the Kyuubi-controlled Naruto grinned and sent a wave of chakra at the Child-Teacher so fast he wasn't able to dodge. The result was Negi smashing through the cliff edge and crashing in the stream and the rest of the cliff itself started to crack and fall apart like a landslide down into the stream **"it's not everyday I'm able to take control so I hope you show me some entertainment".**

Down in the stream, Negi's eyes were slowly flickering with life since the world-tree's control at this distance from it was lessoned the constant being knocked around really helped jog the brain back to consciousness "w-what happened…?"

"Negi! Watch out!" he heard a shout and jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the two-tailed fox slam a fist into the spot where he was moment ago and leaving a crater where he hit.

"Hey what's going on?" the Child-Teacher asked and stared at the fox "Naruto…?" He then saw the crimson slits for eyes "what the…?" The fox accelerated towards him at inhuman speed and threw a punch which Negi avoided "Naruto snap out of it!" Red chakra shot out from the side of his arm and slammed into his stomach sending him flying across the clearing and crashing into a tree "damn…first I'm the one being controlled and now he is instead, this isn't good".

"**Hold still you annoying flea" **the fox growled and spread out a hundred bullet-like chakra in front of him. **"Dodge this, Tailed-Jutsu: Chakra Salvo!" **the bullets of chakra shot towards him and leaped up into the trees as everything the bullets touched exploded and shattered upon impact.

The amount of destruction that one attack did caused everyone to stare with wide eyes; they really didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of those salvos and they were all slightly scared at the sight…okay more like horrified.

Shaking off his wariness, Negi stared at the fox and started his newest and most powerful attack "_Sagitta Magica Convergentia Fulguralis! Unum, Duo, Tria!_ Thunder Flower Punch!"

Naruto saw it coming and lunged to intercept, energy-ball spinning in hand **"Rasengan!"**

The two attacks connected, winds shredding the clearing and the trees surrounding it. Both attacks glowing in the darkness of the night, and discharging energy of all kinds…magic (spiritual), KI (physical), Kanka (chakra) in all directions. Asuna turned her fan into her sword and slammed it into the ground before she and Nodoka ducked behind it. They closed their eyes as the area burst into light and a thunderous explosion which sounded like a lightning bolt was heard throughout the night. When the two girls opened their eyes again and examined the area they saw both boy's on their knees in the center of a large crater panting heavily and hurting like hell but alive.

"Have you come to your senses yet?" Negi asked in between breaths.

"I could ask you the same question" Naruto replied and attempted to stand only to fall back down to his knees.

"Well…we certainly did a number on the area" the Child-Teacher let out a laugh before glancing at the Ninja "what was that before anyway?"

"I call it the 'Demon Fox's Shroud', I have one of the Nine Tailed Demon Lords sealed inside of me so I act as its prison" Naruto replied slightly nervous and taking several deep breaths before lying back on the ground "I can use his power but apparently the more I use the less I'm able to control myself".

"More like he controls you" Negi said as he managed to stand "something tells me we'll have to deal with him sometime".

"What? Your not gonna scream 'demon' at me?" the Ninja asked with a slightly raised eyebrow before Negi held out a hand and helped him up.

"Don't be stupid" the Child-Teacher said simply before sighing "this is going to be a long night".

**Elemental Countries: Unknown Bar/Wave Country**

"What can I do for you stranger?" asked the barkeep. There weren't that many people beside himself and a silver-haired man at the counter with a bandage covering his left eye "we don't get that many foreigners here".

"I'm looking for some information, I've heard that there's a chakra source around here so powerful that even the civilians are feeling it" he said with a raised eyebrow "you wouldn't happen to know anything about it would you?"

The Barkeep nodded "yeah from a small Island of the coast, its too large to be a human's and most of the people here are thinking it's a demon that's been sleeping since the defeat of the 'Demon Empire' long ago but all the ninja that have felt it say its to 'light' to be a demon's".

"So there's no' way it can be the Kyuubi reborn?" Kakashi asked with a narrowed as the man shook his head.

"I honestly have no' idea, but whatever's happening on that Island must be big and I hope it's a good thing because personally I don't like the idea of another 'Demon Empire' coming forth" he replied.

"Thank you for you're time" the Ex-Jonin said before dropping the money he owed the man and leaving _'well a least I found out where this disturbance is located. Now all I have to worry about it the fate of the world…no pressure'._

**Author's Notes:** Please give me some recommendations for parings! Is it too much to ask?! Seriously you're killing me here! Pick a character! Any character and stick her with Naruto! Sigh…anyway I'm sorry its been a month since I updated but I was concentrating on 'War of Time' and sought of got side-tracked but thankfully I've finished my College Course for this year so I have more time (hopefully I'll be able to do this).

See Ya Later…


	5. Chapter5: Let the Tournament Commence

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter5: Let the Tournament Commence

**Elemental Countries: Temple of Nine / Wave Country**

"Are you sure the Hokage will not be angry that you're here helping me, Tenzo?" the Ex-Jonin asked as the two men stared down the hill at the vine covered entrance.

"No, as far as she's concerned I'm on leave and what I do in my own time is my own business" the Anbu smiled slightly and shook his head "and I'd prefer if you called me Yamato from now on".

Kakashi nodded and removed the bandages around his head revealing his left 'Sharingan' eye "okay, then let's keep moving".

"Sempai? What exactly are we looking for in here?" the Anbu asked while adjusting his helmet.

"Demons" the Ex-Jonin replied "or more precisely the Kyuubi no Kitsune".

"You think it's still alive?" Yamato asked with a raised eyebrow and saw Kakashi nod "if it is then that means Naruto's alive as well but I thought you said he died so how do you figure they're still alive?"

"Just before I arrived at the Valley of the End I saw a large flash of red light coming from the valley, when I got there I only found Sasuke but I couldn't find Naruto" the Ex-Jonin began.

"Yeah I heard from the reports, wasn't the kid supposed to have fallen into the ocean and drown?" Yamato asked while scanning the area with his eyes while Kakashi shook his head.

"The timing isn't right, the red flash was clearly Kyuubi's chakra but between the time of the flash and when I arrived it would have been impossible for Naruto to have fallen into the Valley and be carried down stream without me noticing even if he was at the bottom of the water" the Ex-Jonin replied "and wherever he is now is connected to the temple we are standing in right now".

They continued further inside while not noticing the small flashes of light-purple glowing along the walls behind them.

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

"Money, money, money, money" everyone's favourite Ermine ranted as he his eyes took on the shape of a 'Yen' sign upon seeing the renewed price for the winner of the Tournament…10,000,000 Yen is a lot of money.

"We get it ero-ermine, so shut up already" Asuna snapped at Chamo.

"I hope I don't regret this" Naruto said a little nervous before stepping into one of the six rings.

"It'll be fine" Kotaro shot him a smirk before jumping into his own ring "don't lose here".

"Wouldn't dream of it" the Ninja grumbled.

"May the best man win" Negi bowed to the group that he was with before they burst into laughter _'Cantus Bellax'._

It didn't last long however since when Asakura announced the start of the match, Negi sprung forwards and delivered a straight punch to a rather large man's face. The result was him being thrown back like he had been hit by a truck and colliding with several other contenders. Not wasting any time and allow his opponents to recover from their shock, Negi released a gust of wind in every direction sending all who were near him crashing hard outside of the ring.

"W-what the…did he use a weapon?" Asakura blinked in slight surprise as the Child-Teacher sprang forward once again and slammed his opened palm into a contender's chest.

'_Double open-palm strike!' _he shouted in thought as he released a gust of wind to go with the attack _'one more down'._

While this was happening Kotaro and Kaede were wiping out the competition in their ring with five clones each by their sides.

"Seven's my limit" Kotaro stated and smashed his knees into another competitor's face "this is too easy".

"The real fun will probably be in the main matches" Kaede replied and delivered a chop to the back of a competitor's neck "thirty clones are my limit so I'll only keep this many on the field at once to deal with these small-fry".

"Thirty? Let me show you how many clones are supposed to be on a battlefield" they turned and looked over at the ring where Naruto was currently standing in the center with his hand in a hand-seal. "Tayu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" even Evangeline was staring at them in disbelief as the ring he was in was filled with over a thousand shadow clones "take 'em down boys". Moments later, Naruto was the only one in that ring still conscious besides one other…a certain 'male' robot "there's a reason I refer to myself as a one-man army".

**Elemental Countries: Kumo**

In the Raikage Tower sat the recently elected Yondaime Raikage at his desk and glancing at one of his Anbu's reports which had been handed in to him from Wave Country. The more he read the angrier he became and the angrier he became the more he had to resist the urge to destroy something. Just before he did that however he heard a knock at the door and looked up at it.

"Enter" he said more as an order than anything else and narrowed his eyes upon seeing a blonde-haired girl enter the room.

The girl herself looked around the age of twelve-thirteen and had her hair tied back in a pigtail. Her hitai-ate emblazed with the cloud symbol shining slightly in the light of the room as she closed the door behind her and moved to the front of the man's desk before dropping to one knee and taking a bow. She wore a jacket signifying her as a Chunin and judging from the slightly dark glow of her skin, she was a Jinchuuriki. More specifically she was Yugito Nii: the Jinchuuriki of the Two-Tailed Demon Cats also known as the Queen of the Damned, second only to the Shinigami himself.

"You wanted to see me Raikage-sama?" the girl asked while still bowing.

"Twenty minutes ago yes I did" the Yondaime growled.

"I will endeavour to be faster next time milord" she said in monotone.

He was always like this with her, even though she was his granddaughter he treated her like nothing more than a tool because she was a demon container and they both knew that as soon as her usefulness came to an end her Biju would be extracted and simply placed in another. Starting the cycle all over again, oh how she hated the man but she knew she couldn't do anything. Not with the two Anbu hiding behind a Genjutsu in the corner and especially not when the Raikage himself was a seal master.

"Make sure you do" the man narrowed his eyes and handed her assignment to her "I have a job for you; you are to head to Wave Country and find out the source of a rather large disturbance located in that area. We've gotten several reports from our spies saying they felt several large energy spikes in the area and no' human chakra levels area this large".

"If it's just to check a few things out then why send me?" Yugito asked looking up from the sheet s was given.

"We believe it's a demon, or specifically we believe it is the Kyuubi no Kitsune" the Raikage replied "and were sending you because there's no' one better than a demon to confront a demon".

The Jinchuuriki had to suppress the urge to slam the man through the wall and deliver him straight to the Death God "I thought the Kyuubi was dead?"

"It is a rather old demon, I have very little doubt it found a way to survive" the Yondaime replied before smiling which she knew wasn't a good thing "capture it if you can, destroy it if necessary".

"It shall be done milord".

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

"Well done everyone" Asakura's voice called out through the speakers "with these, our 16 finalists are now determined". She looked around at those still conscious in the rings "the main event starts tomorrow at 8:00 A.M at the stage arena of the Tatsumiya Shrine". She smiled at them "Right then, its time to reveal the order in which the rounds shall be fought as determined by the tournament committee". The wall behind her suddenly flashed once before the image of the tournament's schedule appeared on it "and here it is…"

"This is not good" Negi took one look at it and slowly started backing away "right at the start as well".

**First Match:** Springfield Negi VS Takahata Takamichi

**Second Match:** Mai Sakura VS Murakami Kotaro

**Third Match:** Kagurazaka Asuna VS Sakurazaki Setsuna

**Fourth Match:** Tatsumiya Mana VS Ku Fei

**Fifth Match:** Daigoin Pochi VS Sanders Ku: Nel

**Sixth Match:** Nagase Kaede VS Nakamarua Tatsuya

**Seventh Match:** Tanaka VS Goodman D. Takane

**Eighth Match:** Mcdowell A.K. Evangeline VS Uzumaki Naruto

"There's not much time but do you want to go practice?" Kotaro asked the two who got the strongest opponents in the first round.

"I'll take any help I can get" the Child-Teacher replied while glancing nervously over at his class predecessor "I'm gonna need it".

**Earth: Eva's Resort**

"Err…my aching head" the Child-Teacher whined in one of the beds as the sunlight peaked through the window.

"Err…what did I do last night?" he heard Naruto say from down on the floor next to a few half-empty bottles of sake "better question: how much did I drink".

"Alright that's it, both of you get up now!" Evangeline ordered from the doorway tapping her foot expectantly "or do you want me to drop a bucket-full of cold water on your heads?"

"Five more minutes, mommy" Negi said sleepily and turned over and pulling the covers further up to snuggle into.

The Dark Evangel's left eye twitched and she smiled crazily "I think I'll skip the water and use ice instead" she clicked her fingers and the room became the temperature of a freezer causing both Naruto and Negi to bolt up right and shiver in the cold "Kotaro's outside right now, as much fun it would be watching you two get your asses handed to you I expect both of you to be able to at least put up a fight so he's going to show you 'Shundo Jutsu'. If even one of you has half a brain-cell then I suggest you get out there now and TRAIN!" They bolted out of the room immediately and she sighed slightly "kids these days".

Outside the two of them were greeted with a bow form Chachamaru "welcome Negi-sensei, Naruto-san, Kotaro-san is waiting for you on the far side of the beach".

"Thank you Chachamaru-san" the Child-Teacher replied with a bow before turning to leave with Naruto by his side.

"Not a problem Negi-sensei" the Robot nodded and asked "do you require anything else?"

"Anything that can fight a hangover would be nice" the Ninja commented.

"This should do" she handed them a pill each "it will make you sober in under a minute".

"Thanks again" Negi said before downing the pill and continuing on his way followed by Naruto.

"What took you so long?" Kotaro asked annoyed.

"Sleeping" Naruto answered simply "what can I say, I need my beauty sleep".

The Hanyo used a _Shundo _to appearstraight behind him and delivered a roundhouse kick sending him skidding a fair distance "that's what you'll be learning, it ranges about three to seven meters and has several variations such as Koku-Shundo for aerial combat and Shukuchi Mukyo for long range fights. It allows you to appear instantly within its range but can be intercepted by your opponent if they know Shundo Jutsu as well so and thankfully it uses barely any energy at all. Just collect your Magic or Chi into your feet and push off in the right direct, you'll instantly appear where you're aiming for and leave an afterimage where you were to start with".

"Where I come from we've got something similar called the Shunshin no Jutsu, I don't know how it works but I think it has a greater range than Shundo Jutsu without the variations but also uses up a lot of Chakra" Naruto commented and saw their confused faces "Chakra is a mixture of both psychical and spiritual energy inside the body allowing for most of the Jutsus of my world".

"Sounds like Kanka" they looked up to see the resort's owner hovering above them "except Kanka is mixed outside of the body, it's the style Takamichi uses".

"Outside of the body? But I was always told that if you mixed them outside of the body it would have an explosive effect" the Ninja said confused for a moment thinking of reasons why would someone would do that?

"It does, trust me when I say if he uses that you'll want to dodge it".

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

"W-what? So you're an orphan Kota-kun?" Konoka asked with surprise evident in her voice.

"Pretty much…being a Hanyo, all-between the tribes of dog and human I kind of got tossed away" Kotaro replied half-heartedly.

"What?!" she said with wide eyes "b-but that's-".

"My life hasn't been as bad as some people's" the Hanyo interrupted "Jinchuuriki for example used to have far worse lives than myself up until the last Great Magic War".

"Jinchuuriki?" Asuna asked with a confused look "what's one of them?"

Recognition crossed Setsuna's face as she answered "their people born to become a living prison for a high-level demon in order to kill it. Their essentially living weapons used to kill demons".

Asuna's eyes widened for a moment of what had happened 'yesterday'.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_I call it the 'Demon Fox's Shroud', I have one of the Nine Tailed Demon Lords sealed inside of me so I act as its prison" Naruto replied slightly nervous and taking several deep breaths before lying back on the ground "I can use his power but apparently the more I use the less I'm able to control myself"._

_Flashback no Jutsu Ends_

"What would be needed to take a demon out of its Jinchuuriki?" the Canceller asked and the group stopped walking to look at her.

"Not that anyone would need too but…if a demon is taken out of its cage whether willingly or unwillingly then the Jinchuuriki dies" Kotaro answered "I heard there was a way to extract a demon without killing Jinchuuriki but that process hasn't been used in over two hundred years".

"Hey! Are you coming or not?!" they heard Negi call out from down the hallway "we're gonna be late if we don't get a move on!"

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

"To everyone that has come to the tournament today, I welcome you to the competition" Asakura's voice called out through the speakers "our first round is between two teachers from Mahora Academy". "In the right corner we have Guidance Counsellor Takahata Takamichi: Mahora's Death Specs" the two competitors for the first match started walking down the ramp towards the stage "and in the left corner we have Child-Teacher Springfield Negi: The Thousand Knight". Negi shot her a stare and she said simply while covering the mike in her hand "Chao-san said you needed a title so she made one similar to your father's".

He nodded slightly and turned to his opponent "this isn't going to be easy".

Takamichi smiled and said "come at me with the intent to kill me or you won't win".

The Child-Teacher nodded and raised his arms in front of him to protect his chin _'Cantus Bellax! Deflexio'._

"Begin!" the announcer called out.

'_Shundo'_ he appeared behind his opponent and turned before the older of the two could get over his shock. The Child-Teacher jumped and grabbed his Takamichi's arm when he threw a punch. Before the Counsellor could get away he delivered a swift kick into the man's jaw sending him flying backwards. _'Shundo' _he appeared behind Takamichi and slammed his open palm into the man's back _'Rastel Maskil Magister, unus fulgor concidens noctem in mea manu ens inimicum edat, Fulguratio albicans!'_

The area exploded with electricity sending smoke everywhere only to be blown away a moment later by the wind, Takamichi stood in the center re-mastering control of his body since the attack he was hit with managed to disrupt his nervous system enough to randomise his ability to move.

"Nicely done Negi-kun I'm impressed but I doubt you could-" he stopped when he felt the distinct feeling of a storm coming from in front of his and when he looked up he knew exactly what it was.

"I just needed to mess with your nervous system to slow you down long enough for me to hit you" the Child-Teacher said while charging towards him at full speed with his attack readying itself along his arm "_Sagitta Magica Convergentia Fulguralis! Unum, Duo, Tria!_ Thunder Flower Punch!"

Unable to dodge, Takamichi only had one option and that was to take the hit and pray it wouldn't cause too much damage. The impact shook the arena as the Counsellor was sent crashing along the arena and into the lake that surrounded it with smoke appearing along his trajectory.

"That was a sweet move" Kotaro commented with a grin from the stands "I think that counts as a knock-out move".

"More like his main attack" Evangeline said before smirking "too bad it will take more than that to take down Takamichi".

The smoke cleared to reveal the Counsellor walking on top of the water towards the arena "nice shot".

"I was kinda hoping you would stay down" Negi said with a weak smile before raising his arms to protect his chin again.

A split second later they were both off and fighting yet again.

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 5 is now up and I have finally decided on a pairing, you can guess which ones I'm gonna be doing but you'll just have to wait to find out. Anyway this chapter is a cliff-hanger, yes I know it will annoy people but believe me the next one is where the fun begins. Most of the matches are the same except for a few which are the changes of having Naruto in the Negima Universe.

I have problem though, I keep referring to the Magic World as the Magic World. In order to continue I need another name for it, I already call Negima Universe: Earth and I will be calling the Naruto Universe: Elemental Countries but I don't have a name for the Magic world so would you kindly send me an e-mail or something so I know what its name is? Please? Thank you. That's basically everything covered, read, review and inform me of any mistake and I will try and fix them.

See Ya Later…


	6. Chapter6: Teachers, Warriors, Vampires a

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter6: Teachers, Warriors, Vampires and Demons

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

"I was kinda hoping you would stay down" Negi said with a weak smile before raising his arms to protect his chin again.

A split second later they were both off and fighting yet again. They clashed in midair for a spilt second before separating and dashing along the water at blinding speeds while still trying to hit each other. Negi skidded to a stop and attempted a _Shundo _only too appear slightly off target with Takamichi right in his face. With a swift kick to the ribs Negi was sent crashing into the arena floor, when he attempted to stand again he instinctively protected his chin as he was hit with five consecutive immensely fast moving fists from the Counsellor.

"You did well Negi but you still have a long way to go yet" Takamichi stated before gathering spiritual energy in one of his hands and psychical energy in the other "I knew your father Negi, he was a very good friend of mine and I think you would have made him proud. Now Negi, let me show you a sample of the strength you will need on your path".

"Here it comes" Evangeline said with barely restrained anxiety "he's really going to use it".

"Hey, before when you said merging magic and chi outside of the body was explosive" Kotaro turned to her with a slight look of fear in his eyes "is that what he's about too-".

"Yes" the Vampire cut in with a smile "that's Kanka".

"A little tip from me to you, you'll want to dodge this" Takamichi said as he pushed to the two energy's together and directed the power at one specific location…namely where Negi was standing. _'Kanka Style: Fallen Sky' _a rather large beam of fusion energy bombarded the place where the Child-Teacher had been standing moments ago and blasted the spot with everything it had. The result was nothing short of a large hole in the flooring "Please don't tell me that's all you have Negi-kun?"

The Child-Teacher was panting heavily now, if he even got it by one of those he doubted he could get back up again and he knew that any weaknesses the technique might have would be negated by Takamichi's super fast-moving fists. All in all this was not the best of days for the Child-Teacher.

'_Who was I kidding? Me win against Takamichi? I must be a real fool to even try fighting him at my current level of strength' _he slowly stood again _'still, if I can just stay in close-combat with him I might stand a chance'._

"So you plan on continuing?" the Counsellor questioned before seeing Negi attempt a _Shundo_ which he intercepted and tripped the Child-Teacher in mid-_Shundo_ "fool me once shame on you, fool me twice…"

'_I can't close the gap between us' _Negi thought as he skidded to a stop and stared straight at his opponent _'come on! There's gotta be something I can use!'_ His face suddenly flashed a look of recognition _'wait, the Cassiopeia! If I can just specify where and when I want to appear maybe…'_

"I'll end this quickly" the Counsellor said in monotone before Negi had to avoid another blast of Kanka which was now chasing after him "you can't run forever Negi-kun".

"I don't have too" the Child-Teacher grinned and grabbed hold of his Cassiopeia. "I never run away!" Negi called out as he appeared right on top of Takamichi "_Sagitta Magica Convergentia Fulguralis! Unum, Duo, Tria!_ Thunder Flower Punch!"

The attack connected with the Counsellor's back, sending Takamichi crashing hard into one of the statues in the water and breaking the concentration of the Kanka blast. Negi was suddenly hit head-on by a blast of Kanka; he gasped before recoiling from the blow and was barely able to cover his face when another blast of Kanka shot down on him from the heavens.

"Not bad Negi but in the end you still lose" the Counsellor said weakly, getting hit by that attack twice would do a number on just about anyone.

"I've gotta get up" the Child-Teacher stammered to his feet and started forming magic arrows around his entire body.

"So you still want to fight? Fine, one more joust" Takamichi smiled and slammed one of his super fast-moving punches into the boy's shoulder.

The result was Negi flying back and grabbing hold of a nearby water-statue to stop his movement and started rapidly spinning the arrows around himself _'Shundo, Sagitta Magica Series Fulguraris'._

'_Kanka Style: Ultimate Iai-Ken' _Takamichi fired off his signature attack expectantly.

'_Flans Variens Aerialis!' _the arrows spun in front of him and merged together while deflecting his opponents attack.

With no' defence left Negi tackled to ground-up with enough force behind the impact to cut a line of burnt wood from one side of the ring to the other. When the smoke cleared Takamichi was on one knee and clutching his ribs where Negi had tackled him.

"You'll have to do better than that Negi-kun, where are you?!" the Counsellor called out only to feel a hand suddenly touch his back.

"Dominus Aerialus" Negi said "can't use Kanka at this range can you Takamichi?"

'_A delayed spell…' _the Counsellor suddenly got slightly fearful considering he wouldn't be able to avoid the next blow and he knew it.

"Ultimate Cherry Blossom Fist!" he called out as he slammed the tornado that was around his arm into the man's chest.

Everyone in the arena covered their eyes at the blinding light that followed and the loud _ka-boom_ that followed. The entire stadium shook under the impact and smoke blew everywhere blocking out all view of the ring and the nearby water. When the smoke cleared, Takamichi lay in a crater looking worse for wear and seemingly unconscious. Negi stood over him panting hard, his right arm was hurting like hell and he knew if Takamichi got back up he wouldn't stand a chance right now. Just then the sound of a bell ringing caught his attention signalling the end of the match.

"I-is he dead? I mean let's start the count" Asakura stuttered for a second.

"If that doesn't get you I don't know what will" the Child-Teacher said weakly while clutching his arm.

"That was a pretty good hit you pulled off" the Counsellor said while he still lay in the crater "I can tell you there aren't too many who could take a direct hit from that and still be standing afterwards".

"Can you still fight or…" Negi trailed off while Takamichi merely closed his eyes with a smile.

"You win Negi-kun".

**Elemental Countries: Temple of Nine / Wave Country**

"Teme!" Yugito growled "he sends me on a mission and doesn't even send me any backup! Is it too much to ask that I rip his throat out?" She slowly approached the entrance to the temple while its walls began to glow an eerily purple "and what the hell is up with this place? It's like a freaking tomb!"

It took her half of an hour to get through all of the main corridors and into a room with a large circle-platform in the center. It was more like a theatre in size than a room and the circle along with several walkways were the only things to stand on. She looked around and jumped onto the platform where she felt massive amounts of energy being unleashed from it. Covering the platform was a diagram and symbols of some kind which she didn't recognize but could tell they were very old, centuries even and looking to have only recently been reactivated.

"Well it looks like I found where the energy spikes were coming from" she glanced at the neighbouring walkways. "And here I was kinda hoping to fight the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki as well" no' sooner had she said that than the walls and the platform itself was engulfed a bright purple light blinding everything in range "what the heck?!"

A split second later and the light was gone along with the Jinchuuriki. No' one outside of the country had noticed yet but the sky above the temple had begun to darken and turn a slightly purple colour. Nobody knew what was happening but they could tell it would change the world forever, whether that was good thing or a bad thing remained to be seen.

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

_Ka-boom_

Asuna dropped under her opponents swing, sidestepped another and punched Setsuna square in the face sending her across the ring. She recovered a moment later and readied herself again.

'_What the hell is this? This isn't like our training session, she's moving a lot faster and seems to block everyone of my attacks' _the Samurai-girl mused darkly in thought _'I might have to use some of my Shinmei Techniques if I want to win this'._

'_This doesn't feel like Negi's magic boost, it feels like a lot more and…mine?' _the Canceller blinked and clashed with her opponent again.

"Do you guys feel that?" Kotaro asked those in the stands.

"Yes, she's using-" Naruto began.

"Kanka" Negi cut in "but how?"

"She knows how to do it instinctively of course" Ku: Nel replied with a small smile.

"Takamichi took years to learn it and most of the time was at my resort so how does she know how to do it 'instinctively'?" Evangeline demanded an explanation but he merely smiled down at her.

"All in do time" he turned his attention back to the match where Asuna jumping away from Setsuna who was powering up an attack.

She sprayed the area around Asuna with several chi bullets before jumping high into the air and bringing down her broom _'Zangan-Ken'._

The Canceller closed her eyes and awaited the blow she knew was coming only for a memory to suddenly flash through her mind at that moment. Her eyes snapped open with tears forming in then before her fan turned into her sword and she cut straight through Setsuna's chi enhanced brush.

"Hey isn't a sword against the rules?" Kotaro's eyes widened.

"She's lost control" they heard Ku: Nel comment with slight worry.

"Setsuna get the hell out of there!" Negi shouted as the Samurai-girl blinked before jumping away and checking her brush which had been completely severed in half.

'_Kanka Style: Fusion power full charge' _Asuna held out her sword and her body was then covered in Kanka. _'Kanka Style: Heavens Slash' _she brought her sword over her head and swung it down on towards Setsuna.

The blade hit the floor and released a wave of Kanka, slicing the ring clean in half and almost hitting the Samurai-girl who was barely able to dodge the last attack.

Setsuna suddenly appeared at the Canceller's side and grabbed her leg _'Floating Cloud Ukigumo, Twirling Spark Tsumuji Issen!" _She spun them in the air three time before slamming Asuna down hard into the flooring _'that was a little too close'._

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

"Okay! The repairs are finally done, now onto the next match! In the right corner we have Mcdowell A.K. Evangeline: the Doll Master" Asakura's voice rang out through the speakers "and in the left corner we have Uzumaki Naruto: the Thousand Army". Naruto shot here a look and she covered the mike she did when she spoke to Negi before "not my idea, beside after that little stunt you pulled with those clones yesterday it wasn't that hard to assign you a name".

The Ninja shook himself and turned his gaze to his opponent who was standing on the other side of the ring with her arms folded and a cold look on her face "let's see what you've got Mr one-man army?"

Naruto charged in as soon as the match started and closed the distance within seconds before he threw his fist at her shoulder only for her to grab it and slam his entire left side into the flooring with a large dent. When he stood again she was already inside his defences and delivered a palm strike to his face. He was then sent crashing along the outside of the ring before feeling his feet being tied up by some nearly invisible threads.

"So weak…" she sighed and clicked her fingers causing the threads to lift him up and for him to wince every time he tried to move "lets take this fight somewhere else, shall we?" A second later he was caught in her illusion; they stood on what appeared to be the main platform of Evangeline's resort "welcome to my humble abode".

"Where are we?" Naruto managed to say before recognition crossed his face "the resort…this must be an illusion".

"Very observant" Evangeline said sarcastically and flicked her wrist. Naruto was barely able to jump out the way as a blast of ice froze the side of the platform he stood on and shattered into pieces a second later "show me your power". She appeared behind him and tried to stab him with a spear of ice only for him to blur out of existence and attempt to kick her in the side "good". She was undamaged and she smirked when she saw the Ninja on all fours, covered in a red aura-shield of chakra with fox ears and a single waving tail "a Jinchuuriki".

"Yeah, so what?!" the fox snarled and appeared in front of her only for her too bat him away with the wing of the wrist.

"Nothing other than you're a monster" she simply while eyeing him and holding her hand up to the heavens where a large ball of dark ice was forming "oh and you're going to have to do better than that too even put up a fight". She waved her hand down and the ball fell, collapsing most of the platform _"Malleus Aquilonis!"_ She waited for the dust to clear before she was suddenly caught by a large chakra hand pulled down to the beach where Naruto was priming a Rasengan for use "come on kid show me what you got".

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he slammed the energy-ball into her stomach only for her to grunt and smirk.

"Still too weak" she said before her entire body was covered in lightning and discharged right at the fox. She grabbed his arm and threw him right at what was left of the platform "you have power but you can't use it can you, it's always your demon who's takes control and fights your battle for you isn't it?!"

"No it isn't!" he yelled back with a second tail completely formed "I'm the one in control!"

"Then prove it!" she said as he charged.

Not too far away Negi, Asuna and Chamo arrived inside of the illusionary space to find explosion vibrating through the entire area "is this Eva's resort?!"

"It looks like a war zone" Chamo stated as they saw the bridge connecting the main platform with the teleportation platform crumble and fall into the sea below.

"Where are they?" Negi asked while scanning the area only to see Naruto with two-tails running along the water on the far side of the tower with Evangeline flying above him firing off blast after blast of ice magic "there they are!"

"Hold still" the Vampire growled and appeared inside his defences.

"Dodge this, Tailed-Jutsu: Chakra Salvo!" the Ninja yelled and chakra chards shot out of his fox shroud, each one connected with the Vampire causing her to reel back slightly. "Take this, Oodama Rasengan!" he shouted as he appeared behind her and slammed his most powerful attack into her back.

The blast engulfed her and sent her crashing into the beach sand. Dust covered the area and Naruto could feel the exhaustion starting to kick in. He knew if it weren't for the Kyuubi's chakra pumping through his coils right now he wouldn't be standing and he'd most likely be in the hospital for a week with serious injuries.

"It appears I'm weakened even here, I can't use my full powers" the Vampire growled slightly and stood up only to be knocked into the air by several shadow clones.

"Kitsune Rendan!" the Ninja called out as she was hit several more times from the side before Naruto descended upon her from above with both of his tails extended. In one swift motion his tails sliced her straight in half and the illusion shattered with him charging straight at her "Rasengan!" the attack hit dead center, blowing her clear off of the ring and skidding along the water only too crash hard into the contestant's stand "gotcha".

It took a moment to check on Evangeline who simply waved her hand with a smile on her face "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

"Before the second round matches start, there'll be a twenty minute break but before that I give you the listings for the next round of the tournament" Asakura said through the mike and the image-board displayed the contestants for the next round.

**First Match:**

Springfield Negi

VS

Murakami Kotaro

**Second Match:**

Sakurazaki Setsuna

VS

Ku: Fei (Unable to continue)

**Third Match:**

Sanders Ku: Nel

VS

Nagase Kaede

**Fourth Match:**

Goodman D. Takane

VS

Uzumaki Naruto

"We'll be back right the break"

**Author's Notes:** wow baby, I've done more in the passed week than I have in the two months previous. Four updates in a week, I haven't done one of them since I started one year ago. Anyway, that's the end of the first rounds. Yes, yes I know I didn't do them all but there's nothing really interesting I can do about them so I'm just skipping them out. Again Read and Review. And I'm still waiting for someone to give me a name to call the magic world that I mentioned in the previous chapter Author's notes.

See Ya Later…


	7. Chapter7: Ultimate Clash at the Tourname

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter7: Ultimate Clash at the Tournament Shrine

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

"Okay! Welcome back and the next match will be starting momentarily! In the right corner we have Child-Teacher Negi Springfield: The Thousand Knight" Asakura's voice rang out through the speakers "and in the left corner we have Kotaro Murakami: the Shadow Dog".

"Kotaro, I know you want to fight all-out but the footage of the tournament is being put on the internet so we can't do anything too flashy" Negi tried to reason with his nemesis but the boy was just shaking his head with a grin plastered on his face.

"I know, we'll clean up the mess later and there's not really anyway to avoid using anything too flashy in this sort of tournament so you'll have to forgive me if I don't hold back" the Hanyo responded and readied himself for combat "lets do this".

'_Shundo' _they both exclaimed in thought as they closed the distance between them.

The Child-Teacher ducked under his opponent's kick and flung his entire weight at Kotaro, knocking him off balance enough to jump back and fire off some magic arrows _'Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae!'_

The Hanyo dodged and closed the distance yet again. When he was in range he threw a punch which connected with the Child-Teacher's face and sent him skidding along the flooring only too stop and _Shundo _behind him. He was barely able to turn in time to block a swift kick to the side and than another to his midsection.

"Not bad Negi but not good enough" Kotaro smirked as he _Shundo _behind the Child-Teacher with a spiralling ball of dark chi in his hand "Inugami!" Negi gasped as the ball slammed in his chest only for him to _Shundo_ beside him "what?!"

"_Rastel Maskil Magister!_ AIOE TRKOE!" the lightning axe struck the Hanyo dead-center and used his body as a lightning rod.

Kotaro growled and slowly stood while starting to glow an eerie grey. His dog-like features were becoming more defined and his eyes were now slightly wider in sockets. He was giving off an energy signature similar to an opponent Negi had fought just recently. A certain Ninja under the influence of a demon fox, Negi stared at the sight before him as a single black organic tail waved around since it had apparently appeared from within his jeans. He was now on all fours, Naruto had his eyes narrowed at the sight and he knew without a doubt exactly what he was looking at.

A half-human/half-demon dog Jinchuuriki.

"Kotaro? Are you still in there?" Negi asked clutching his staff tightly.

His response was a sharp growl, signifying that the creature in front of him was not his friend and would most likely want to kill him. Naruto had to shake himself slightly when image of when he first met of Gaara appeared in his mind. He also felt Kyuubi stirring in his cage, but it didn't appear concerned with him at the moment. In fact the demon fox was feeling incredibly angry at the Hanyo in the ring.

"Kotaro-kun's a Jinchuuriki?" the three snapped their gaze to Nodoka who was standing beside her friends at the moment with her eyes slightly widened.

"**Tailed-Jutsu: Darkness Hounds" **without warning Negi was forced to dodge several demon dogs that exploded every time they hit something or each other.

'_Shundo' _Negi appeared inside his opponent's defences and delivered a quick palm-strike to the head but that only made the demon dog angrier so he was forced to dodge and retreat while charging his signature attack.

As soon as he touched back down with the floor he _Shundo _behind him with his attack primed but no' sooner had he done that had Kotaro turned with his own attack in hand **"Demon Inugami!"**

"_Sagitta Magica Convergentia Fulguralis! Unum, Duo, Tria!_ Thunder Flower Punch!" Negi called out as the two attacks connected with each other, the arena was covered in a blinding light which then dimmed and revealed a rapidly forming sphere of darkness and lightning around the two combatants.

What followed was the sphere exploding and sending both combatants crashing hard into the wooden flooring of the ring. Kotaro had reverted back to his normal form and remained motionless in his own miniature crater. Negi on the other hand looked like he was barely hanging on; he climbed to his feet as Asakura started the count. He was panting hard as his gaze settled on the motionless form of his opponent and his mind barely registered the call of the match.

"Winner: Springfield Negi!"

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

"Does someone mind explaining what's going on?" Setsuna questioned as the group stood around the bed where Kotaro remained motionless "and what exactly is he?"

"He's a Jinchuuriki" Negi replied and the Samurai-girl's eyes shot open.

"But that's-" she was cut off.

"It's worse than you think; its not some small fry demon he has sealed inside of him either. Its one of the Tailed-Beasts" Naruto clarified "like Kyuubi".

"It's clearly a demon dog so which one of the Tailed-Beasts is a dog?" Negi asked.

"I only know of two Biju: Kyuubi and Shukaku. The Nine-Tailed Fox and the One-Tailed Tanuki, I don't know any others" the Ninja shook his head and stared down at the Hanyo.

"He's not a Jinchuuriki" the group turned to a certain Ermine by the name of Chamo "you can ask him about it later, for now Naruto-san I do believe you have a match to attend".

"The fight between Kaede-san and Ku: Nel-san is over already?" the Ninja asked and the Ermine gave a nod "alright then, wish me luck".

"Alright let's get the next match started! In the right corner we have Naruto Uzumaki: the Thousand Army" Asakura's voice rang out through the speakers "and in the left corner we have Takane D. Goodman: the Shadow Mistress. Alright, BEGIN!"

"I don't know how you beat Evangeline; she's supposed to be up there in the big leagues with the Negi-sensei's father so I'm sure she let you win" Takane said while pointing straight at him "I bet I won't even have to move to beat you into the ground".

"Everyone who's ever underestimated me has been beaten to a bloody pulp by your truly so I suggest you take me seriously" Naruto said as he assumed a fighting stance "lets get this over with".

She narrowed her eyes and released her most powerful form _'Nocturna Nigredinis'._

The Ninja's eyes widened at the large shadow monster that had appeared right behind his opponent and seemed to have been rapped almost completely around her "that is not good".

Naruto dodged to the side as whip-like tentacles shot out of the creature and tried to hit him "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Ten clones charged head-on only to be cut down a few seconds later "damn".

"Like I said, you don't stand a chance" Takane reiterated as the creature's tentacles merged into one large whip and slammed down hard on the flooring causing it to shake under the impact "my armour absorbs any and all kinds damage, nothing can penetrate it".

'_Sounds like Gaara's sand armour, if that's true then…' _he executed a _Shundo _and appeared right behind her with a rolled-up piece of paper in his hand "Ancient Konoha special Technique: Thousand Years of Pain!" he cried out as he stabbed the paper right in the creature's ass.

Most of the audience sweat dropped at the technique he used including Takane who then screamed for a second and flushed with embarrassment "get off!" she swatted him away sending flying across the arena.

He grinned and uttered one word to complete his attack "heh, heh boom".

_Ka-Boom_

Everyone's eyes widened as the creature seemingly exploded from the inside-out, dust now covered the area and it took a few moment for it too clear. When it did, Takane was on one knee with half of her shadow creature destroyed and the other half was barely holding, especially since it was also technically her cloths.

"You aren't the first one I've fought with absorption armour, the weakness is always where the sun don't shine" Naruto grinned like a fox before making a hand seal and released an enormous amount of chakra "let me show you how I beat the last guy with armour like that, Tayu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" All over the arena all you could see were Narutos "I believe this counts as a one man army, Shihōhappō Coin no Maki!"

All of them threw nothing but coins at the Shadow Mistress which she did what he expected she'd do, try to defend herself against the onslaught. By the time she figured out that only a few of the coins actually hit her shield he was already inside her defences and kicked her skyward where he started to pummel her armour from all sides.

"Uz-u-ma-ki" a clone said after each hit "Naruto Nisen Rendan!" And with that he delivered the final blow, two clean punches to her already battered defences and she was sent crashing down to the arena floor "No maki!"

She was only able to remain conscious for a few moments before allowing her eyes to close as the match was called.

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto"

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

"We will return in twenty minutes (hopefully the damage the ring has taken will be repaired in that time) and the matches will resume but for now I give you the listings for the third round matches of the tournament" Asakura voiced over the speakers and the image of the semi-finalists of the tournament.

**First Match:**

Springfield Negi

VS

Sakurazaki Setsuna

**Second Match:**

Sanders Ku: Nel

VS

Uzumaki Naruto

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

"Hey Negi! They're saying that if you make it to the finals you may be able to fight your missing dad!" one of the people from the audience called out causing the Child-Teacher to stop and turn with slightly widened eyes.

"W-what"

"Its true" he snapped his head back to Setsuna "defeat me and you'll be able to fight your father Nagi Springfield in combat".

He didn't even think twice before executing a quick _Shundo _to appeared behind his opponent and threw a punch only for her to block it and counter with her own attack _'damn it, she's too fast'._

"You're too slow" Setsuna told him as she hit him aside with her brush "what happened to focusing only on the now?"

"Heh, I guess I'm just stubborn" he replied and _Shundo _to the other side of the ring. _'Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae!' _he chanted his mind as he launched which the Samurai-girl dodged expertly and appeared at his side with her brush in hand.

"You're still too slow" she said as she swung her brush only for him to grab it and then pull her towards him.

When she was in range he grabbed her wrist and forced her to drop the brush while charging his own attack, she struggled to break free with wide eyes since she knew what was coming and tried using her other arm to unlatch the boy's hand but it only proved futile in the end.

"If I can't be as fast as you, I'll make sure you're as slow as me" he said as the electric tornado around his arm started to speed up. "_Sagitta Magica Convergentia Fulguralis! Unum, Duo, Tria!_ Thunder Flower Punch!" the attack connected and blew her back across the ring, skidding across the wood leaving a column of smoke in her trail before finally hitting railing just outside of the ring. When he didn't see her rise he started towards her and found her lying flat on her back wincing in pain from the blow "sorry about that, did I hurt you?"

She shook her head "it was a fine blow and it appears I lost". She smiled slightly "Negi, no' matter how hard Naruto tries he will lose the next match and you'll be forced to fight Ku: Nel. Watch yourself with him and good luck".

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

'_What the hell is with this guy?' _the Ninja asked in thought as he barely avoided a giant ball of compressed gas.

"You're rather skilled for your age, I'll admit that but your not on Kaede-san's level and you sure aren't in mine yet" Ku: Nel said with a smile as he hovered above the stadium.

"Maybe you should 'look underneath the underneath'" Naruto grinned slightly as he pushed chakra into his legs and shot off with his hands in a seal "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

Twenty clones popped into existence only to be sent crashing down to the stadium after they got hit by several blasts of concentrated gravity "try a different tactic".

His eyes suddenly flashed for a moment before he turned and was hit by Naruto from behind in midair with a swirling energy-ball spinning in his hand "Rasengan!" It didn't do what he intended it too though, instead of blowing his opponent away he simply passed right through him as if he wasn't even there _'what the heck?'_

"Impressive but still futile" the robed man said with a smile "that kind of stuff won't work on me".

'_Damn, he's toying with me' _the Ninja thought as he 'landed' in the ring with his Rasengan aimed at the ground where it created a rather large crater around him _'my attacks aren't hitting him, he sees right through my Shundo and I don't think he's even trying. This guy's a master, that's for certain at least and I don't think I can take him'. _Naruto stood again and primed his most powerful attack _'Even if I can't beat him, I'll try anyway since I got nothing to loose'._

"You have potential but I doubt you'll be at my level anytime soon, though given a few years and maybe I'll have a challenge" again he smiled under his hood "show me what you've got boy". Naruto executed a _Shundo _but something was different about it, it felt different and it moved a lot faster. It was instantaneous and appeared to be nothing more than a flash of yellow. Ku Nel's eyebrow rose at that and he uttered one work in slight surprise "Arashi?"

"Oodama Rasengan!" the attack seemed to connect with the robed man's chest only for him to grab the boy's wrist and slam him into the floor face first.

"You amuse me to no' end" Ku Nel said as he lowered his head to look at the boy "after the festival is over won't you come to my tea party? Kaede-san, Kotaro-kun and Negi-kun are already invited and I am sure they will be bringing along others".

Naruto coughed slightly while climbing to one knee and looking up at the man like he had grown another head "tea party?"

The robed man simply smiled with a nod "yes".

"Fine, I'll be there" the Ninja coughed again as he heard the announcer finish counting to ten considering he was still on one knee and wouldn't be able to continue fighting "since the match is over, tell me why the hell weren't my attacks hitting you?"

Ku Nel smiled and said "because this body isn't my original and so I do not exist at this space in time".

"I have no' idea what you just said"

'_Definitely Arashi's son' _the robed man thought with a smile "my image and soul are here while my body is else where. Come to my tea party and I'll tell you how to defeat it".

Naruto merely nodded as the crowd continued cheering.

**Earth: Tatsumiya Shrine**

"How's Kotaro-san?" the Ninja asked as Ku Fei slung his arm over her shoulder and helped him towards one of the nearby beds.

"He left during your match, said he needed to be alone" Konoka answered while healing his wounds.

"What about Setsuna-san and Asuna-san?" he asked but got no' reply this time "what about Kaede-san then?"

"She went after Kotaro" Negi said with a thoughtful look on his face "as for Asuna-san and Setsuna-san, they can handle themselves".

Naruto nodded and saw that Negi was about to head on out to the ring for the final match "good luck".

"I think I'm going to need it" the Child-Teacher waved back as he exited the room.

"Well here we are! The Final Match is about to begin, in the right corner we have Child-Teacher Negi Springfield: The Thousand Knight!" Asakura called out through the microphone and then turned to the other side of the ring as the crowd cheered "and the left corner we have the seemingly invulnerable Ku Nel Sanders: the Clouded Mystery!"

"So you made it to the finals, that is good" Ku Nel began, his head lowered and his hood veering his face from view "my name is Albireo, I'm a…friend of your father the Thousand Master". Negi's eyes widened at that and he tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth "though I would appreciate it if you would continue to call me 'Ku Nel Sander' if you don't mind". The Child-Teacher sweat dropped at that "now then, onto business". He pulled out a Pactio card and it flickered into the shape of a book…or many books I should say "Adeat…now watch closely Negi-kun, you won't want to miss this". He grabbed one of the books that were spiralling around him and a beam of light shot out from the book to the bookmarker he was holding in his other hand "I can finally fulfil my ten year promise".

A column of light consumed Ku Nel and scattered smoke across the scene. Through the smoke a single figure could be made out by a person's eyes, as the smoke cleared the man's face became visible and Negi clearly saw that he looked like an older version of his first opponent at the tournament: Takamichi. He grinned slightly and disappeared from view only to reappear above the Child-Teacher and send down several Kanka blasts at the water that surrounded the ring. The arena was covered in mist as Negi climbed to his feet and winds suddenly spun around Ku Nel.

When the winds died down Ku Nel had now taken on the appearance of Konoka's father only younger "That's Gateau for you, he was the first known person to merge psychical and spiritual energy outside the body without blowing himself up". He looked at the boy's face and continued "my artefact has the ability to copy the essence of a living person, if their weaker than me I can use the person's copy almost indefinitely but if they are stronger than me I can only use it for about ten minutes". He returned to normal form with his hood on and grabbed a hold of another book with the name 'Nagi Springfield' written on its cover "you have ten minutes and it will work only once, this is the promise I must keep, Nagi's last will and testament". He activated the book and a column of light engulfed his body "you have only ten minutes so make them count".

When the light died down, a single figure could be seen with birds flying off of him as the smoke cleared. His hood dropped and his red hair could be distinguished from his back. He turned, smiling and to the crowd they couldn't help but think they were looking at a twenty-five year old version of Negi.

"Hey, so you're Negi huh?" the man asked with a smile as he let the feathers from the birds drop around him when they flew away "I hope these birds aren't another one of Al's spectacles".

"Father" tears were running the Child-Teacher's face as he suddenly bolted towards him "father!"

"Did he just say-"

"Yeah he did"

"Red hair colour, that hair style and your know what that means"

Instead of hugging his 'son' he sent the boy flying across the ring with a flick from his fingers "now is that anyway for a son of mine to…and is that all it takes to make you cry?"

"What do you mean 'all', anyone would cry at a time like this" Negi asked frantically.

"You shouldn't it isn't very manly after all" Nagi replied with a smile before grabbing the boy's face and trying to sought it out "and look at this, this is far too serious a face for any child of mine".

"Would you stop that!" the Child-Teacher exclaimed pulling away.

Nagi smiled before saying "your about ten now huh? That a bit of trouble for me to accept since for me you weren't even born yet".

"Father I…that is I don't-" Negi tried to say but couldn't think of anything.

"There's not much time, I never was good at talking so since the is an arena were in" the Thousand Master appeared on the other side of the ring "lets train if only for a little while". Negi gave a nod before assuming a fighting stance and "interesting stance, Chinese martial arts if I'm not mistaken". The Child-Teacher gave another nod as Nagi assumed his own fighting stance "this is about all I can do for you, lets start".

And they were off.

**Author's Notes:** There you go, another chapter done and so ends the tournament. I cannot write the final match between these two so bother asking me, if you want to find out what happens in their fight then go by the manga. Anyways I'm onto the next chapter and the introduction of Yugito into the Negima universe. Please read and review. Also we'll be finding out what is with Kotaro as well as the start of the Mahora Festival War.

See Ya Later…


	8. Chapter8: The Tail of the Jinchuuriki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter8: The Tail of the Jinchuuriki

**Earth: Mahora Festival Plaza**

"What do you mean Chao-san is leaving the school?" Naruto asked as he, Kaede and Setsuna jumped across rooftops towards Negi's location.

"Just like I said, that's not the problem though" Setsuna answered "what is the problem is she also locked up Takahata-sensei underground during the tournament and tried to reveal the existence of magic to the world".

"Wouldn't that me a good thing?" the blonde Ninja asked as they stopped on a nearby building overlooking the rooftop where Negi and Chao stood talking.

"Lets just say it would cause a lot of problem" Kaede replied taking out a Fuma-Shuriken "one of the more major problems would be Negi being turned into an ermine and sent back to his home country".

"An ermine?" Naruto asked looking for any sign of over-exaggeration but found none.

"Why are you doing this Chao-san?" the Child-Teacher asked taking a step forward "what are you planning to do? You've been trying to reveal the existence of magic to the world and I want to know why".

"It's simple really, the world will be better off if everyone knows about it now" she replied and shrugged off her robe revealing her 'Mark 1' combat armour with a built-in Cassiopeia attached to her waist "my reasons are my own and I will not tell you them".

"Stop this before someone gets hurt" he pleaded but on deaf ears.

"I'm sorry Negi-Bozu but I'm afraid you are currently a threat to my plans and you need to be neutralised" with that said she appeared in front of him and threw a punch which connected and delivered burst of electricity into his body sending him crashing through one of the nearby pillars.

He appeared beside her, Cassiopeia in one hand and a lightning axe in the _'Raskel Maskil Magister! _AIOE TRYKOE!"

The attack missed as she _Cassiopeia _away and charged forward again with her fist primed with electricity "not bad". He _Cassiopeia _behind her and pressed his hand to her back rapping her in binding magic arrows "not bad at all". She _Cassiopeia _out of the trap smiling slight "to have reverse-engineered the Cassiopeia for combat so soon after receiving it just confirms you are the Thousand Master's son". She turned with a sad smile still plastered on her face "and my ancestor".

Negi's gaze snapped to her "ancestor? You're from the future?" She nodded so he continued "I suppose that explains the Cassiopeia but it doesn't explain your reason's for being here".

"No it doesn't, I'm here for one purpose and that is to change history" she looked at him grinning like a fox "if you had the power to travel through time would you try to prevent that snowy day in your first village six years ago or go back to when your father supposedly died?"

"W-what?" the Child-Teacher stammered.

"I'm here in order to stop a more recent disaster in my home time" she answered "if you defeat me Negi-Bozu I'll tell you everything but that is a fight for another time". She turned away and gave him the thumbs up "we'll fight soon and I won't lose easily, promise of a lifetime".

She disappeared a second later as Naruto, Kaede and Setsuna jumped down to the Child-Teacher's sides "she's gone; I can't even sense where she went".

"You won't be able to, she used the Cassiopeia to jump into another time" Negi replied and raised an eyebrow at Naruto's pale face "what's wrong Naruto?"

"It's nothing" the blonde Ninja shook himself and suppressed the urge to shudder _'Promise of Lifetime'._

**Earth: Mahora Forest**

The four walked along the road heading for Evangeline's cabin where she lived, only for them to stop when they felt a large energy spike in the neighbouring area along with along with an explosion of pink light deeper into the forest. The light died away moments later and the group stared in its direct.

"What the hell was that?" the blonde Ninja asked to no' one.

"Teleportation Magic" Negi answered and grabbed his staff off of his back.

Setsuna nodded "an inter-dimensional one as well if I'm not mistaken".

"Meaning we should find out who was transported here" Kaede said and a second later the four jumped into the trees, dashing at inhuman speeds towards the origin of the strange light.

When they arrived they found a clearing with a small crater in the center and an unconscious girl with a blonde ponytail and wearing a Kumo hitai lying in crater "what the…"

"She's from the Elemental Countries" the three snapped their gaze words Naruto whose eyes were now blood red with slits "my homeworld". Both Kaede and Setsuna raised an eyebrow at that last comment before he jumped down and picked up the unconscious girl bridal style "we'd better get to Evangeline's place".

They nodded and the group setoff towards the cabin. Once there they made their way down into the basement and disappeared into the space/time-displacement sphere that held the resort.

**Earth: Eva's Resort**

"Wait let me get this straight…she's from the future and she's your descendant?" Asuna spoke up for the group that had gathered around the pool. Negi merely nodded "I shouldn't be surprised anymore, we have two ninja's, a vampire and a robot in our group so a time-traveller from the future isn't much of a stretch".

"Speaking of Ninja's, where's Naruto-kun and our guest?" Konoka asked with a finger on her lips and everyone started looking around but couldn't see the blonde anywhere.

"I might have an id-" Kotaro began but was cut off by a loud screech.

"Pervert!" they looked up at the entrance and saw Naruto flying over them before skidding along the pavement on the other side of the pool. They looked over at the entrance again and saw the girl he had brought in yesterday standing their in what looked like a bikini and a flushed face "you better not have been the one who dressed me in this thing!"

"I didn't" he pointed to Konoka "she did".

She was seething at him at the moment and a bubbly blue substance started to form around her boy. A few seconds later it had engulfed her and taken on the shape of cat, her eyes were green, her hands looked like claws and she appeared to be a Hanyo for a second. She raised a hand and a hand of condensed chakra shot out toward Naruto. He dodged and flipped before landing back on his feet, nearly everyone had gotten out of the pool when Naruto's feet touched the floor again and she retracted her chakra.

"You're a Jinchuuriki" the Ninja of the Nine-Tails stated "of a Biju no' less".

"**Yeah, so what?" **she growled and got down on all fours with a tail of chakra waving in the wind **"who are you and where am I?"**

"Your no' longer in the Elemental Countries as for who I am I doubt you'd have heard of me" the blonde Ninja replied priming a Rasengan in his right hand and gathering chakra to his feet.

"**Try me" **she said more as an order.

"Uzumaki Naruto" he stated and saw her eyes narrow before she appeared in front of him with a blade of chakra thrusting at his face. He moved his head to the side at the last moment and deflected the blade with his Rasengan before executing a _Shundo _to get out of her range "was it something I said?"

"**You, I was sent on a mission to capture you Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" **she growled and everyone in the area beside Nodoka, Negi and Asuna gasped at what she had said **"but personally I want to kill you, you who has had a sheltered life!" **She sprung forth again and threw a punch at the blonde who instead of dodging grabbed her hand in mid-throw and gripped it tight before readying another Rasengan in his other hand **"what?!"**

"Calm down, now" he growled the last part and leaned in so his forehead was touching hers and he was staring straight into her eyes "at least you knew why you were hated, **I didn't find out until I was twelve".** His eyes had turned red and his pupils narrowed into slits why'll liquid-red chakra engulfed his body and assumed the shape of a fox with a single tail **"don't you dare compare your life to mine, girl".**

She growled at his last comment and pushed both of them off of the cliff towards the ocean below. She didn't bother to realise that he wasn't dying from her touches of instant death and simply tried hitting him in midair as they fell. They fell, throwing punches, kicks and arms of chakra at each other before they finally crashed hard onto the beach. They stood moments later and let out a roar that echoed through the resort.

"**Tailed-Jutsu: Blazing Feline!" **Yugito called out as her tail expanded and turned into what looked like fire. **"Die!" **the tail came down and released a stream of blue flames along the beach, turning the sand to glass as it went.

"**Tailed-Jutsu: Youki Shield!" **Naruto brought forth a condensed shield of pure red chakra and held it up in front of him as Yugito's attack connected. **"Damn" **he growled as he was slowly pushed back by the overwhelming force of his girl's onslaught. She eased for a moment however and he quickly executed a _Shundo _to escape and punch her square in the jaw with a wink **"gotcha, better luck next time miss…"**

He skidded for a moment and glared at him **"Yugito, the name's Yugito"**. She readied herself again and the liquid-charka around her hand started to turn into a lance of pure blue fire **"let's see you survive this, Tailed Jutsu: Inferno Fist!"**

Seeing the attack coming he created a shadow cloned and had it start spinning chakra in his open palm **"Oodama Rasengan!"**

He charged forward to intercept her and both attacks connected head-on. The area shook, the clouds above started to darken and a few seconds later both jutsus exploded scattering sand in all directions. When the dust cleared Yugito was pinning Naruto to the ground with both of their tails waving behind her, they were both panting hard and she had another 'Inferno Fist' primed around her other arm.

"It looks like I win brat" she grinned down at him but stopped when he smirked.

"Not really" he said and 'poofed' out of existence.

Her eyes widened _'a shadow clone but when did he…don't tell me he used his real body as a distraction and used __Kawarimi no Jutsu at the last moment?' _she was about to turn when she felt searing pain coming from her back.

"Rasengan!"

_Ka-boom_

She crashed into the water and skipped along it for a few seconds before slowing to a stop and floating on the waves. She turned and stared at him while floating on the water, they were both panting hard and the only reason she was still conscious was because of both her regeneration abilities and her own medical skills. She had never fought anyone before who could survive a direct touch from her but a boy, no' older than she was had taken several direct hits and was still alive.

He had also been on an even playing-field with her and matched her at every turn. He executed the longest _Shundo _he could and then another and another to close the distance between them. His breathing hadn't returned to normal and neither had hers and it jumped when he stood on the water beside her and looked down.

"Go on, finish me off" she winced and closed her eyes while waiting for the end. It never came as she suddenly felt her headband being removed and him lifting her so she was being carried bridal style "what are you doing?"

"What's does it look like? I'm carrying you back to shore" he answered, their Youki had long since dispersed and she didn't resist as he carried her across the water.

**Earth: Eva's Resort**

"Dude seriously she'll kill you the first chance she gets" Kotaro tried to reason with the blonde as he set the girl down in one of the beach-chairs near to the pool.

"She just tried" he said back and saw her narrow her eyes at the two boys.

"Here, let me fix you up" Konoka said happily as pulled out her Pactio card "Adeat". Her cloths transformed and she started waving her warms over the young female Ninja "here you go". The pain disappeared and all her cuts were instantly repaired along with the Rasengan wound on her back "there that should be it".

"Err…thank" she said with a nod, no' one had dared go anywhere near her when she was in Kumo even when she was wounded so she wasn't used to people willingly trying to heal her "but please I ask that no' one but people who are medical specialists touch me, if you do you die instantly".

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked "I hit you encase you've forgotten and I'm still standing".

"That's because you're a Jinchuuriki, all of us have a natural regeneration ability it seems since you didn't die on contact with my skin" she growled at him but purred like a cat with her eyes as he scratched behind her ears. Her eyes shot open and she bolted away from him "stop that! You don't know what that does to me!"

"Oh and what does it do to you?" he asked with a grin "surely not the same thing that happens when someone rubs my whisker marks?"

Her face turned crimson and most of the others caught on to what he meant "y-yes so don't do it!"

"Fine" he shrugged before narrowing his eyes "how did you get here? I got here through a demon's dimension-jumping ability, you didn't I can tell so start talking".

She sighed and sat back down "I was sent on a mission to investigate Wave Country since there was an almost constant case of energy-spikes in the area. We thought it was the Kyuubi so the Raikage told me to capture it if I could or destroy it if necessary, I came to a small island off the coast of Wave Country and found a temple of some kind. When I entered the central room I stepped onto the central platform and I blacked out, next thing I know I'm in bikini with you sleeping in the corner".

"Hey I was tired okay" he tried to defend himself.

"You're lucky you can regenerate or I would have killed you ten times by now" she growled but he simply grinned which only seemed to make her angrier.

"What about Konoka? She's the one who changed you so how come she's not dead?"

"I said medical specialist can survive you baka".

"Never mind".

"Are you two done flirting?" Haruna asked with an evil grin "perhaps if we left you alone for a moment". The moment she said that she had to hide behind Kotaro because a blast of Youki passed the place where she was a second ago "what? Can't you take a joke?"

Yugito threw a punch but the Hanyo caught it and held it which caused everyone in the group's eyes to widen "w-what the-".

"Your one-touch kill won't work on me either" he said with sad eyes.

"And why is that?" she growled but pulled away when she felt Naruto place a hand on her shoulder.

"Because I'm a Biju".

Silence. A grand thing it is. No' one spoke, even Evangeline couldn't say anything to that.

"Could you repeat that?" Naruto managed to ask "I could have sworn you just said you were a-".

"Biju, yes I am" he replied "I believe I remember telling you that there hasn't been a demon being extracted from a Jinchuuriki without killing the Jinchuuriki in over two hundred years, I was telling the truth. In the Magic Realm there were once two ways two extract a Biju, one was binding the demon's power-source to the Jinchuuriki's soul and releasing the demon that way. The other is what happened to me; I went into the representation of my mind and killed the previous Five-Tailed Dog. The result was me becoming a Hanyo and having to remain unconscious for over two hundred years. When I awoke from my slumber I was what you see now, the new Five-Tailed Dog Demon Lord and I have no' memories of my life before six years ago".

"So you killed the last Biju and took his place?" Yugito asked with wide-eyes before shaking her head "but I was always told that there was no way to kill a Biju let alone extract one from a Jinchuuriki without killing the Jinchuuriki".

"There's clearly none from your world but as for the Magic Realm, they have several ways including ways to kill demons without the use of Jinchuuriki" Negi was the one who spoke up at that moment.

"Something tells me this isn't going to be an easy few days" Asuna shook her head to get rid of the headache "where the sake?"

**Earth: Eva's House**

"Great we're finally out of there" Asuna cheered "we should still have enough time to head back to the dormitory before we face Chao and stop her".

"Calm down Asuna-san" Negi motioned as they started filing out of the room where the space/time-displacement sphere was.

The door closed a moment later, no' one noticed the slight crack that appeared on the Cassiopeia or the label attached to the space/time-displacement sphere with the words 'I Win' on it.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the shorter chapter but if anything else into it I might screw up the schedule for the later chapters. I'm sure that has answered a few questions and probably created a few more but that will come later. For now I will be starting the next chapter shortly, read and review. Please be patient and…

…See Ya Later…


	9. Chapter9: The Mahora Grand War

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter9: The Mahora Grand War

**Earth: Mahora Main Plaza**

"What do you mean it's been a week since the festival ended?" Asuna asked her heart beating fast.

"Take a look at the date on the newspaper" Yue handed her today's newspaper and "it's the 30th today".

The Canceller stared at her with a horrified expression "if this is true then-".

"Negi-Bozu is in danger" Kaede cut in.

"So what do we do?" Kotaro asked the group.

"We'll head for Evangeline's place and think of something there" Naruto said more as an order than a suggestion "it should be safe there for the moment".

The rest of them nodded as Kaede took point and the group took to the rooftops "let's go".

When they arrived at the cabin they entered and made their way down the stairs to where they found the label attached to the space/time-displacement sphere with the words 'I Win' on it.

"A declaration of victory" Haruna said with a clenched fist.

"It was a trap" Setsuna said and pushed the 'play button' on the label.

"Hello everyone, by now you'll have noticed that history has been changed" a hologram of Chao appeared in front of the label "don't blame me for your own carelessness, I planned ahead and set a trap that would keep you all out of my way on the final day of the festival". The Hologram-girl smiled "my plan was a huge success; I had planted five of my large robots at strategic locations around the city and cast a spell that still continues to span the world". Her gaze rose to be on level with the occupants of the room "the spell was a world-wide variation of the forced-recognition spell".

Setsuna gasped at that and everyone shot her a confused look so explained "it forces someone to see something as a mundane fact".

"So she won" Kotaro growled at that "how the hell do we fix this?"

"Goodbye everyone, until we meet again…" Chao's hologram vanished.

"Hey!" the group turned to the door as they saw Chamo belting in "it's Aniki, he's been captured!"

"What?" Asuna ran over to the Ermine as they all entered the living room of the cabin "explain now".

"The magic teachers came after him and he's been sentenced to be turned into an ermine" Chamo replied as he turned towards Yue "let me see the Cassiopeia". She put the small watch-like object down on the table as he examined it "damn, it's useless now since it's not festival time anymore".

"You mean we can't go back in time?"

"Yes".

"Then what do we do?"

"Don't panic, I'm sure that there is a way out of this we just need to think of it".

"It looks like we don't have enough time to think of a course of action" every snapped their gaze to Kaede who was taking a peak out of the window "they've come looking for us". The group hid "two magic teachers and they don't look friendly".

"This could be a problem" Naruto muttered "what do you think they're doing here?"

"They probably think we were in league with Chao-dono" Kaede answered her gaze sweeping the group _'not everyone can fight'._

"So what do we do?" Asuna said taking out her Pactio card "try to reason with them or…"

"We fight" Naruto said and Kotaro grinned at that "Kaede-san, you stay here and hold them off with Setsuna-san while we escape". They nodded at that "once we're away hold them here for as long as you can before breaking away".

"Meet us at the world-tree, I got a plan" they heard Chamo say as he jumped onto Asuna's shoulder "and please drop the 'san' Naruto, you're a part of the group now".

"I'll leave several clones here under a henge to look like everyone here so we can slip away" he nodded and gestured towards the backdoor "let's go".

**Earth: Mahora Mage Headquarters**

"Do you go through this kind of thing everyday?" Yugito asked as the group dashed across the underground platform.

"Actually yes" Setsuna replied.

"Which way now?" Kotaro asked and they all slowed to a stop.

"Hey!" the turned to see Negi rushing towards them from one of the room's many exits "thank goodness, it looks like I didn't have to worry".

"Baka" Asuna clobbered him before pulling him into a brief hug "you're the one that was captured".

"I know" he pulled away as his partners smacked his back.

"I'm so relieved I thought we we're never going to see you again" Nodoka said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"As much as I hate to break this up I think we should get out of here" Naruto said and Negi nodded t that.

"We need to head to the world-tree, Kaede-san should be there waiting for us and Aniki once were there summon Setsuna so we can institute the plan" Chamo said as an order.

"And what is the plan?" the Child-Teacher asked as the group started down one of the many exits of the room.

"We're going to use what's left of the world-tree's magic to make a week long jump back to the final day" the ermine answered.

They ran, up until they were approaching the world-tree's roots where they ran into a bit of a snag coming from behind them "err…is that a dragon?"

"Yes I believe it is" Kotaro answered the group slowly started to back away from the creature.

"What do we do in this kind of situation?" Yugito asked as she stared at the Dragon.

"Run!" Haruna shouted and that's exactly what they did, run with the dragon breathing fire down the corridor.

"Evocem Vos: Ministelle Setsuna Sakurazaki" Negi muttered and Setsuna appeared at his side in a column of pink light "where's Kaede-san?"

"I'm right here" they looked forward at the room they were meant to go and saw the oldest Ninja in the group standing by the archway.

"Hey this room looks a lot like the central room of the temple I was in before I came here" the Nibi Jinchuuriki commented as they dashed towards the center platform.

"Reminisce later, we have to hurry" Naruto told her.

When they reached the platform they all formed a circle and joined hand as Negi clutched the Cassiopeia "everyone ready?" They nodded and stared at where the Dragon was now roaring at them "here we go then". He pressed the button on its side and the light form the world-tree flared "this feels different from normal, everyone hang on!"

A second later they were gone in a flash of purple leaving a rather confused Dragon behind.

**Earth: Mahora Sky**

The group flickered into existence, appearing near a blimp several hundred feet off the ground.

"Holy Shit!" Chisame screamed as the suddenly started to fall.

"You can't heal us if we go _splat_ right?" Kotaro asked Konoka and she took on a thinking pose while still falling.

"I don't think so, that might be too much" the Healer replied.

"Vente Nos" Negi said as a gust of wind slowed their descent right before they landed softly on the roof of one of the buildings.

"That was close" Yugito said and flipped her ponytail out of the way.

"Yeah you almost lost one of your nine lives" Naruto said with a grin.

"Shut up" she pouted "I was serious".

"So was I".

"Hey it's the parade" Haruna called out as she stared out over the balcony "th-that means it's the final day of the festival".

"It worked" Nodoka said as she let out a sigh "that's good but why did we appear in the sky?"

"Must be the fact that we jumped back in time further than the Cassiopeia was created for" Yue explained "it probably needed exact calculations".

"Negi-sensei!" Setsuna dashed towards him and everyone saw he was lying on the ground conscious with the Cassiopeia at his side with a large crack through it "he's exhausted himself".

**Earth: Mahora World-Tree Plaza**

"Chamo" Asuna growled at the Ermine as she examined herself in the mirror "why do we have to wear this getup?"

"It adds to the effect of the event" Chamo replied as he looked over the others.

"Chamo, not that I have something against it or anything but…" Naruto examined himself in the mirror where Asuna stood moments ago "I wanted to get rid of the orange jumpsuit".

(Note: He's wearing the outfit he wears in part 2 of the series)

"Trust me" the Ermine said jumping onto his shoulder "that one looks better than your old one".

"Well I suppose it would be better cloths for fighting in" the Ninja of the Nine-Tails said reluctantly and stepped out of the way.

"I hate this" Yugito emerged from the dressing room next wearing a grey top and black pants covered in blue flames. She glared at the Ermine who was snickering at her "I am **not **wearing a skirt".

"What is Negi's plan again?" Naruto asked before the female Jinchuuriki decided to hurt the pervert of an Ermine.

"Its simple really, he's going to use the civilians as a defence plan to serve as additional firepower with them thinking it's a game" Chamo explained with a grin "the magic teachers and our group however will be the 'Hero Units' who go around helping everyone and packing a lot of firepower".

"I bet everyone thinks it was the headmaster who thought up the plan right?" Asakura asked with a sly grin.

"Yes, you should have heard it when Aniki suggested the plan to us" Chamo laughed "I never thought I'd here something like that come out of his mouth".

"Aren't you worried that Chao-san will try to stall for time?" Setsuna asked as she appeared from the dressing room wearing a maid's outfit like the one she wore in the tournament.

"If she puts it back anymore she won't be able to pull off a spell that" the Ermine shook his head.

"What about if she puts the plan forwards to catch us off guard" that made him pause and think.

"That's a possibility, call Negi and wake him up faster" Chamo ordered her but when she tried the phone she couldn't get through "something wrong?"

"Phones are down" she replied.

"Try the Pactio card's telepathy" he said and she did so only to shake her head a moment later.

"Its not working" the Samurai-girl stated "I think we're being jammed".

They heard a large commotion coming from further down at the lakeshore "it looks like she's already started".

"I'll head back and wake up Negi the old fashioned way, good luck" Naruto said turning away and they all nodded.

"You too Fox-Boy" Yugito smirked him a smile "just hurry it up and get back here as soon as possible, we're gonna need you guys".

"Sure Kitty-Cat" he flashed her a foxy-grin and the good-guy pose from the side "Promise of a Lifetime".

He vanished a moment later as Setsuna stared at where he was standing a second ago "the way he said that sounded almost like Chao-san".

"Huh?" everyone shot her a confused look.

"Never mind" the Samurai-girl sighed and turned towards the lakeshore "Asuna, you're with me while the rest of you stay back and wipe out anything that gets through us".

**Earth: Mahora Library**

"I hate libraries" the Ninja of the Nine-Tails groaned as he entered the building "is he up yet?"

"I'm right here" Negi said as he stood at the door to the room he had slept in wearing his combat-mage outfit "lets roll".

"We'd better get moving then if we want to be in time, Chao-san has stepped up her attack and we don't have a lot of time" the Ninja said as the group turned to the exit.

Negi nodded and the group dashed out of the door only to stop outside where they found several robots and a six legged walker/tank "is it a new model?" Negi shook himself and while priming his attack "we don't have time for this". Kaede, Naruto and Ku Fei launched themselves forwards to take care of the robots while Negi front-flipped over the walker/tank and fired off his attack _'Raskel Maskil Magister! _AIOE TRYKOE!" The lightning-axe obliterated the machine just as the last robot in the area dropped to the ground "let's keep moving".

A moment later they were off again, running through the empty streets of the area alongside one of the trams when Nodoka pushed Negi out of the way and was hit by bullet that expanded like a vortex spinning around her.

"Nodoka-san!" Negi called out as the ball she was encased in shrunk and vanished.

"Down!" Kaede barked and pushed everyone behind a dumpster as another bullet encompassed the tram they stood beside "a sniper, its Mana no' less".

"Damn" Naruto grunted "what the hell is she using?"

"Those bullets must be some kind of time rounds" Kaede answered "I can take her while you lot keep moving".

Negi nodded and said "do what you can but don't push luck".

"I could say the same to you" the older Ninja said with a smile before she shot out of cover and dodged several time rounds.

"Alright, lets keep moving" Negi told the others and they were off again.

They stopped yet again when they found three Chachamaru designed robots standing in the road they were travelling along "Chachamaru?"

"Her three sisters more like it, Ku Fei back me up" Haruna said stepping forward and called out over her shoulder "Negi-sensei, Naruto-kun, Yue, you three get going, we'll handle things here".

They nodded and started again down the street "good luck!"

"Now then, time to have fun" Ku Fei grinned and lowered into a fighting stance "they may look like Chachamaru but I doubt they can fight like her".

**Earth: Mahora World-Tree Plaza**

"People, stick with it!" Yuna shouted in a tattered mess after the giant robot's last attack "if we lose this defense point, we lose! Hold your ground and fight!"

"You don't have to tell me twice" Ako said as the defense forces readied their weapons.

"Fire, fire" Yuna called out as everyone shot off round after round at the behemoth before them "keep firing".

The robot shook off the blows and started priming its main cannon "it didn't make a dent".

"Raskel Maskil Magister! Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulagurientes! Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulgariens!" a voice called out and the next thing anybody know is the gain robot is cut in half with an electrically tornado blowing straight through its midsection. Both half's of the behemoth fell to the ground, lifeless as everyone looked up to see Negi and Naruto standing on the Thousand Staff "I hope we're not too late".

"Negi-kun?"

"Child-Teacher?"

"Thousand Knight?"

Those we're the names the group called him as Naruto dropped down onto the pavement "well, this is my stop".

"Negi-kun, Chao is on top of a blimp at 4,000 meters above the world-tree" Asakura said to him "do you know what you're about to do will cause". Negi nodded and she sighed "then there's nothing else to say, kick her ass".

Negi nodded and turned to Naruto "your not coming along?"

"I'd just be in the way" the Ninja said "get going your running out of time, I'll hold them off here and make sure nothing gets passed me".

The Child-Teacher nodded and readied himself for a vertical launch "Negi-kun, what did you do? How are you flying?"

He smiled at her "its CGI". He stared up at the sky and muttered "Acceleret".

A second later he blasted off towards the heavens like a shooting star only head straight up.

**Author's Notes:** Yes I realise I am evil, leaving another cliff-hanger like this but I have too. I will try and update soon but I've got work tomorrow so I might not have the time to write but I will try and find a way. Celebration time come on…woohoo…I have ten thousand hits for this story! Thank you all you are so kind (wipes away a fake tear). Please read, review and of course…

…See Ya Later…


	10. Chapter10: Do or Die, Fight or Flight

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter10: Do or Die, Fight or Flight

**Earth: Mahora Sky**

Negi soared, higher and higher. Ascending passed the clouds to his sides, towards the distant blimp that hovered above and the rebellious student he had to confront. A speck of light from the side caught his attention and he shot a blast of wind towards it causing three time bullets to detonate when they were stopped. He evaded and caught a glimpse of his attacker only to recognize who and what it was.

A Chachamaru-like aerial combat robot armed with some kind of submachine gun in her hands and a jetpack on her back in the shape of a pair of mechanical wings. He manoeuvred away only for her too follow, guns blazing after him and flying right into a flock of several 'male' robots of similar design to the one in the tournament only they looked built for aerial combat.

He accelerated straight up in hopes of reaching his target first but they were faster, seeing several overtake him and aim their weapons he held out his hand towards them and let fly his magic arrows _'Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae!' _He fired dozens, many missed though many also hit their targets destroying them easily. Seeing more coming he jumped off of his staff, spun in midair and electrocuted those close enough to him _'Raskel Maskil Magister! _AIOE TRYKOE!" He dropped and grabbed hold of his staff which had intercepted him before blasting away towards his destination yet again "Acceleret".

'_Kanka Style: Star Swipe' _with a swing of a sword seven robots fell to pieces and the Child-Teacher took on a surprised look. There, standing on Misora's staff was Asuna wearing her knight's outfit and her sword slung over her shoulder "well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Get going while we deal with the small fry".

"Asuna-san?" he managed to say as Kotaro and Setsuna with her wings extended appeared at his sides destroying three robots who were about to sneak up on him "Kotaro-kun? Setsuna-san?"

"You heard her, get going" the Five-Tailed Biju grunted with two pairs of reverse Inugamis at his feet to keep him airborne "we don't have all day you know".

"Thank you all" Negi said and readjusted himself. "Acceleret" he whispered and blasted off once more.

**Earth: Mahora World-Tree Plaza**

"Go Negi-kun!" Yuna and the rest of the defence forces cheered as they saw watched him on a holo-screen.

"Yuna-Chan! We have a problem over here!" she turned to the little girl at her side her pointing at the robot that Negi disabled earlier "the robot that Negi-kun sliced in half! It's started moving again". Yes it was moving again, albeit slower and without its legs "what are we gonna do? Our weapons aren't even making a dent in the thing!"

"Not this thing again" she cursed and pointed at the behemoth "everyone get ready to fire!" The defence forces around her took up aim "fire!" Everyone fired, setting the street ablaze but merely bouncing off of the robot's armour "damn it, it's not working".

Think fast Naruto started clipped his thumb for some blood and started making hand seals "everyone out of the way!" They looked at him for a moment before scrambling behind him and he planted his hand on the floor where a kanji symbol appeared "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Bunta no Gama!" Dust was thrown everywhere as the Toad King popping into existence "hey boss, do you mind giving me a hand here?"

"**Brat? Aren't you supposed to be dead?" **Gamabunta inquired taking his pipe out of his mouth.

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated" the blonde grinned down at him "I'll explain later".

"**You'd better, that's a better jumpsuit then your last one by the way"** the Toad King examined the boy's attire **"where are we exactly?"**

"We're on a world called Earth, sorry about not summoning any of you toad before but I sought of got sidetracked and forgot to" Naruto said nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"**Earth? It looks a lot different then it did when I was last here"** Gamabunta spoke and smiled in recognition as his gaze rested on the world-tree **"although some of appears to have stayed the same"**.

"What? You've been here before?" the blonde Ninja asked.

"**Yes but that was many moons ago"** the Toad King rested his gaze on the robot that was making its way towards him and the world-tree **"somehow I don't think you called me out for a social call"**.

"Yeah I need you to hold that thing down just long enough for me too act" Naruto pointed to the robot and Gamabunta nodded slightly considering the Ninja was on his head. The Toad King charged, drove his sword through the machine's belly and grabbed both of its arms pinning them to the floor "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto jumped held out towards his clone "now!" The clone gathered large amounts of chakra and started spinning "come on, come on". The jutsu was primed and Naruto did a nosedive straight towards the machine's head "Oodama Rasengan!"

"**Heh heh, nicely done kid"** the attack connected, exploded and blew the behemoth backwards with its head destroyed. **"I suppose I must leave now, make sure to summon Gamakichi to explain everything that has happened".**

**Earth: Mahora Sky**

"Why hello Negi-Bozu, back from the future I see?" Chao asked while wearing her 'Mark 2' Combat armour with a built jetpack.

"Chao-san you have to stop! If we continue this it will only end in tragedy!" the Child-teacher said and landed on the opposite side of the blimp.

"It's too late for that Negi-Bozu" the Genius-Girl said sadly and clutched two time bullets in each hand "if you want to stop me then fight me".

Negi's face hardened at that and held out his Cassiopeia and clipped his staff onto his back "alright then, I'll stop you here and now".

His eyes widened slightly as Chao _Cassiopeia _behind him and thrust forwards with her time bullets to which he simply _Cassiopeia _behind her and struck her Cassiopeia unit dead center sending her flying. She came to her senses in midair and _Cassiopeia _behind him again only for him to _Cassiopeia _behind her yet again and slam his fist into her Cassiopeia unit causing it to crack. To the outside world it appeared as though they were moving at the speed of light but to them they we're barely moving at the speed of a car.

'_Raskel Maskil Magister! _Fulfuratio Alicans!" they both swung with their attacks at each other and clashed in midair sending both of them to the 'ground'.

"Not bad" Chao turned to the only other figure on the blimp "Hakase, start-up the final incantation now while I finish here".

"Chao-san?" the Child-Teacher narrowed his eyes slightly.

"I am no fool Negi-Bozu, you're Cassiopeia has taken damage and will probably not work more than three more times" the Genius-Girl stated "it probably happened when you did that jump back from a week in the future".

"I just need one hit" Negi said and she _Cassiopeia _behind him with time bullets in hand.

"Gotcha".

A split second later Negi elbowed her Cassiopeia unit and when she _Cassiopeia _away he pursued with his attack primed "_Sagitta Magica Convergentia Fulguralis! Unum, Duo, Tria!_ Thunder Flower Punch!"

_Ka-Boom_

Chao coughed while trying to get out of the hole, her Cassiopeia unit now destroyed and she was looking worse for where "damn, you got me there".

"The world cannot be saved so easily" the Child-Teacher skidded along the side of the blimp, his Cassiopeia unit shattered and its pieces feel to the 'ground'.

"Says you" she held out her hand towards him and he was barely able to dodge as she fired off several time bullets in his direction "I told you I won't lose easily!" She launched several drone cannons from her back and he simply wiped them out. He watched her yet again as she lined up a hundred time bullets in front of her "Bullet Salvo!"

With a blast of wind he was able to dodge and was now standing on his staff "without your Cassiopeia you can't hit me with those anymore, surrender now".

"Not yet Negi-Bozu, Unlock Magical circuitry. Release seals: Rast Teil Magister, Mai Magicscir" Negi's eyes widen upon seeing spell patterns below her "come now Negi-Bozu, I am yours and the Thousand Master's descendant after all so of course I'm going to be able to use magic".

"Magic Barrier Full Charge!" the Child-Teacher erected his most powerful defence as she started her incantation.

"…OYPANIA QAOFGEIE!" she threw her most powerful attack at him, the beam of condensed energy blew apart his barrier with a mighty explosion and knocking Negi spiralling away from her.

'_What the heck did she hit me with?' _he managed to regain his balance and stare in horrid fascination of the seals covering the Genius-Girl's body _'are those magic glyphs? No there not, those are seals designed to generate all forms of energy'_. "Chao-san stop, those seals are killing you from the inside out! Just using them must be causing you pain! Please stop!" he pleaded with her but she simply shook her head and started priming her next attack _'she's not gonna listen to me, I have to end this now'._

"Undesexaginta Spiritus Ignis Coeunites! Lix Sagitta Magica Series Ignis!"

"Raskel Maskil Magister Septentriginta Spiritus Lucis Coeunites Sagittent Inmicom! XXXVII Sagitta Magica Series Ignis!"

They traded salvos, threw as much magic energy as they could at each other and dotted across the sky.

Eventually they stopped and stared at each other "how about we end this now huh?"

Negi nodded and asked "there's a thing I want to know though, Hakase-san and Ku Fei-san…did they mean anything to you?"

"Yes they did and still do and I'd be lying if I said I hadn't enjoyed my time with them but like all good things they must come to an end" the Genius-Girl replied with a weak smile "talk is over, let's finish this".

Negi nodded and the two started their incantations for their attacks "Rastel Maskil Magister Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulagurientes!"

"Rast Teil Mai Magicscir Magister!" she kept chanting and her eyes widened slightly as she saw Negi preparing to use his spell _'oh no, he's incanting faster than I am'._

"Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulgariens!" with a battle cry he let loose a monstrous tornado that lit up the heavens.

"…OYPANIA QAOFGEIE!" Chao finished and she pored everything she had into the attack but Negi's attack was already upon her when she fired hers off.

The two spells struck each other and battled for dominance. Suddenly one of the seals on Chao's body burst and she closed her eyes awaiting the hit she knew was coming. A split second later Negi's attack broke through and blew her away with the force of a truck. She fell only to be caught by Negi and she was barely remaining conscious.

"Negi-Bozu?" Chao asked weakly.

"Come on now, don't fall asleep" he said back. Suddenly the blimp above them lit up "what the..?"

"The forced recognition spell, it's been activated" Chao said with the same weak smile on her lips "you weren't able to stop Hakase from finishing the spell and so you lose".

He smiled down at her to which she looked confused "don't think for a second that I didn't have a backup plan". A moment later the pink column of light was replaced by the light of several explosions from the three explosive tags along the midsection of the blimp "even if I beat you I wasn't going to let you win by default". The force of the explosions tore the blimp apart and Hakase had to jump of using a jetpack to avoid the blasts "I have to thank Naruto for the explosive tags later".

"Negi! Chao-san!" the two mages looked down to see Asuna standing on the Diner Car Café floating in midair.

"Oh yeah, I put flight capabilities on the Chao Bao ZI train" the Genius-Girl said sheepishly "thought I might need it".

"You were right" Negi said as they landed on the train's roof and fell unconscious a moment later.

**Earth: Stone Hill**

"Chao-san" Negi said as he jumped onto one of the other stones tablets near the Genius-Girl "are you still going to leave?"

She nodded sadly "we all have our battlefields Negi-Bozu, I must return to mine".

"Is there no way you can stay?" he asked and she shook her head.

She smiled sadly at him and brought out another Cassiopeia "didn't I say talking was over?"

'_Shundo' _he appeared at her side and grabbed the small device "let me ask one thing before you go first". Ku Fei, Chachamaru, Hakase and Satsuki appeared on top of the other "those seals on your body, to generate magic power like that is madness so why do you have them?" She looked away "answer me".

"Its not that the seals generate magic, it's that I generate too much energy" she turned back to him with hard eyes "these seals are containment seals because I have too much power for my body to handle".

"Too much…" Negi stared at her "…then you should have exploded from the strain of having that much power coursing through your body".

"The seals are meant to stop my magic power from destroying my body completely" she explained "they help limit the damage when I use it as well". She smiled at him again and slowly started floating away towards the sky "I should get going". She looked over at "Satsuki, I leave Chao Bao ZI in your hand" the chef nodded. "Hakase, you take care of all the future tech like we discussed.

"You leave it to me".

"Chachamaru, as of now you are a free unit and as such you can live your life as you see fit".

"Thank you Chao Lingshen"

"Naruto, come out because I know your there" she looked down and saw the Ninja of the Nine-Tails "before I go I should tell you that you are not supposed to be here, I checked the records several times to be sure and in each one of them it says that your world isn't meant to have any contact with ours for another hundred years".

"And that means what exactly?"

"Someone sent you here and it was most likely a time traveller like me" she explained.

"How do you figure I'm not supposed to be here? I doubt you have that much information on me even if our worlds are connected in the future".

"Because like Negi, you are also my ancestor as well but from my other side of the family, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto".

"Na-Namikaze?"

She smiled with a nod towards him and turned to Ku Fei "one day we'll spar again, that's a promise".

"Is promise" the martial artist said back "next time".

"Farewell Negi-Bozu" was her final worlds before the Cassiopeia activated and the winds started to pick up around her. "Until next time" with a flash of a pink ball of light she was gone with the winds dying down moments later.

"She's gone" Negi stood "farewell Chao-san".

Just then the sun started to peak over the horizon and the dawn of a new day had begun.

**Author's Notes:** I know this is a short chapter but this one was mainly about Negi and Chao so everyone will have to deal with it. Anyway now that the Chao saga is done I can move onto the main course, part 1 is should be done by the end of next chapter but it might take one more.

See Ya later…


	11. Chapter11: The Biju Brawl

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter11: The Biju Brawl

**Earth: Ku Nel's Lair**

"We are underground right?" Konoka asked as the group continued towards tower in the center of the 'room'.

"I thought we were" Yugito answered and followed a Negi lead to the way into the tower and up the stairs onto the balcony/roof.

"Welcome to my Tea party" Ku Nel greeted with a smile as Evangeline sat on a hovering ball beside him "please do sit down".

Negi, Naruto, Kotaro, Kaede, Asuna, Yugito, Konoka and Setsuna all took their seats at a nearby table. The other members of the group kept shooting glances at Naruto and Yugito because they were constantly scratching their stomachs as they walked.

"So Boya…" Evangeline grinned as she took a seat and sipped her tea "what's your take on the latest incident?"

Negi took on a thoughtful look for a moment "I learnt where I stand and what I stand for. I should have known before facing Chao-san but I didn't and it nearly cost the way the world thinks".

"Good, that means she knocked the naivety right out of you" the Vampire said with a sadistic smile "now you know that the world isn't always fun".

"It seems like your training someone to become the next Dark Evangel" Ku Nel smiled at her and she simply grunted "tell me Negi-kun, what you are going to do now?"

"I plan on becoming a Magister Magi but not a copy of my father" the Child-Teacher answered.

"In that case why don't I make you my disciple?" at Ku Nel's words Evangeline spat out her tea and glared at the man.

"Hell no! He's mine, don't even think about it" the Vampire growled and he just smiled.

"How about Naruto-kun then?" she went silent and everyone turned to the blonde Genin who wasn't paying attention and was staring at his tea.

"Naruto-kun" he snapped his gaze to Yugito who sat beside him.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" he shook his head.

"I was going to ask if you would like me to train you" the robed man answered with a raised eyebrow "you didn't know Arashi was your father did you?"

"Arashi?"

"That's what we always called him since only his sensei and the Hokage called him Minato" Ku Nel smiled at him "is something wrong?"

"Of course something's wrong!" Naruto yelled and stood up "I'm expected to believe that a demon is the son of a hero!"

"You're not a demon!" Kotaro yelled back at him and smacked him on the head "dude calm down, you're a container not a demon so never say that again".

"B-but-"

"Naruto-kun" he snapped his haze to the female Jinchuuriki beside him "every Jinchuuriki of our world is related to a Kage, Shukaku for example".

"What about you then?"

"My grandfather is the current Raikage and he's a real bastard"

"Settle down, all of you" Evangeline ordered and everyone sat back down in their seats "now, where were we?"

There was silence until Naruto spoke up "I'll accept Ku Nel-san's training".

"Good, now Negi-kun I believe you wanted to ask me something" the robed man smiled.

"Yes" the Child-Teacher stared at him for a few moments before asking the question which had been haunting him since the tournament "is my father alive?"

"Yes he is although I do not know where he is I can tell you he is alive" Ku Nel answered.

Negi sighed and lowered his gaze towards the floor for a moment "do you have any leads?"

"No, I'm afraid not although you can always go to the Magic Realm if you want answers" the robed man replied.

"Yugito-Chan? What's wrong?" Konoka's voice caused everyone to shift their eyes to the female Jinchuuriki who was glowing a slight blue.

"I don't know" she replied and suddenly the entire area lit up in a pink light "what's going on?"

"Is this one of your stunts, Al?" the Vampire asked but the robed man shook his head.

"This has nothing to do with me" Ku Nel replied as the group stood up "hey Kitty? Doesn't this look like-"

"Don't call me 'Kitty' and yes it does look like a jump-gate" Evangeline cut in. A column of pink light erupted from the floor and engulfed Yugito and Naruto "their being teleported, Al stop this!"

"And how do you suppose I do that?" Ku Nel shot back at her as the two Jinchuuriki were lifted off their feet.

"Hold on!" Asuna shouted and grabbed Yugito but was pulled up along with her. Soon everyone grabbed onto them but were all lifted along with the two "oh no".

In a flash of pink, the group was gone only leaving Ku Nel and Evangeline behind in the room "now what?"

**Elemental Countries: Temple of Nine / Wave Country**

The temple lit up and the ground rumbled causing both Kakashi and Yamato to fall to the floor "what is that? An earthquake?"

"How should I know?" the Anbu shot back as they regain their footing. Suddenly a beam of pink light shot passed them out away from the temple "what is this?"

"Come on, we'd better get outside" the Ex-Jonin said and the two bolted back the way they came out of the temple.

"The light is heading towards the mainland" Yamato stated and they both nodded.

"Let's go" the two dotted towards where the light was heading.

"**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!"**

"What's that sound?" Yamato asked as they started running across the water at full speed.

"It sound like someone laughing" Kakashi answered.

"Yeah, well its freaking me out" the Anbu stated as they reached the shore.

"No!" two shouts rang out and then a thunderous explosion was heard followed by another.

The two stopped there progress when they reached their destination, a large crater about ten miles wide and two massive creatures standing in the center. One with two swishing tails which looked of a cat and one with nine tails spread out over terrain behind it in the shape of a fox.

"Sweet Kami" the Ex-Jonin paled visibly upon seeing the King of Demons.

"What's that?" Yamato pointed and Kakashi followed his direction and saw several figures covered in dust.

"I don't believe it" the dust cleared to reveal five girls and three boys, one of which he recognized "Naruto".

**Elemental Countries: Hokage Tower**

"What was that?" Tsunade shot up from her seat upon feeling a large shockwave of energy being released into the world.

"I don't know, looks like it came from Wave Country" Shizune answered before another two waves of energy washed over the village "whatever it is its powerful".

"A chakra source that large can't be human, send for Jiraiya" the Hokage started towards the door "assemble everyone you can for that matter, I don't like this".

Fifteen minutes later all of the Ninja in the village went on full alert and half of them had set off towards Wave Country including Tsunade and what was left of the Rookie Nine.

**Elemental Countries: Wave Country/Demon Crater**

Kotaro groaned as he shook his head to get rid of the headache he had "what happened?"

"Teleportation Magic" Negi answered and climbed to his feet as the dust around them cleared "everyone okay?"

Confirmation was heard from Kotaro, Kaede, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna but not from Yugito or Naruto who they spotted were panting heavily and staring up towards what they thought was the sky.

"Oh no" Naruto's voice sounded strained as the group turned to where he and Yugito were looking.

"Oh my god" Asuna said as the dust completely cleared to see two animals the group knew very well "are they-"

"Yes" Yugito cut in and struggled to stand "Nibi no Nekomata and Kyuubi no Kitsune".

"**Hahahahaha! Finally I am out of that blasted cage" **the Fox laughed before turning its gaze to the group **"and look Nibi, we have some pray right here for us".**

"**I think we've been imprisoned long enough, lets kill these annoying pests and then we can get down to business" **the Cat said and its tails stopped moving only for them to start glowing blue.

"And what business would that be?" Naruto asked as he managed to stand.

"**Why the complete and utter destruction of every major village in the Elemental Countries of course" **Kyuubi snarled and set out its tails **"you human's need to learn your place".**

"What makes you think we're gonna let that happen you overgrown furball?!" Yugito yelled only for the two demons to grin.

"**This" **Kyuubi's tails came up and swung down glowing red.

"Everyone stand together now!" Negi ordered and the others immediately surrounded him "Magic Barrier Full Charge!"

"**Tailed-Jutsu: Seismic Slash!" **the moment the tails hit the floor a massive blast of energy was released, the area lit up and the light was blinding to all there including the recently arrived army from Konoha.

"Naruto!" Kakashi yelled in worry only to be held back from jumping in by Yamato.

"Sorry Sempai but there's nothing you can do at the moment" the Anbu told him as the blast started to die down.

The dust was suddenly blown away to reveal the group readying the most powerful attack in their arsenal's.

"What the-" Tsunade blinked as she saw the group take up a position to attack and spotted a certain Ninja "Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun, Kotaro-kun you two are with me" Negi shouted out orders to the group "everyone else fight Nibi".

Everyone nodded and the two teams jumped away from each other two fight their own demons.

'_Shundo!'_ the three boys shouted in thought and closed the distance between themselves and Kyuubi in a matter of seconds.

They jumped on the demon's tails as they swished back and forth. A tail turned, like a snake ready to pounce and dived towards Kotaro who was barely able to _Shundo _away before the energy in the tail was released.

"**Annoying vermin, I will kill you here and now" **thousands of small bullet shaped chakra shards floated out of the Kyuubi's body and aimed at the three warriors **"die! Tailed-Jutsu: Chakra Salvo".**

"Magic Barrier Full Charge!" Negi called out but the other two were outside of his barrier and so were hit by the volley of explosive chakra shards. The chakra-bullets hit the two, exploding on contact and blowing them clear across the crater "Naruto-kun! Kotaro-kun!" The dust from the explosions cleared and revealed the two of them, battered, bruised and looking worse for wear but they struggled to stand back up "are you two okay?"

"I'll be fine" Kotaro grunted as he clutched his bleeding stomach "barely grazed me".

"Don't worry about us, we can take care of ourselves" the orange-clad Ninja grinned like a fox even though his left shoulder was bleeding severely "have you got anything that can take him down?"

"I might, can you two keep him pinned while I start the incantations?" the Child-Teacher asked and the two nodded "alright then let's do this".

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto summoned ten shadow clones and charged while priming a 'Rasengan'.

"Five Kage Split" Kotaro summoned four shadow clones and charged alongside the Ninja while priming an 'Inugami'.

"Rastel Maskil Magister Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulagurientes!" Negi began.

Naruto and Kotaro closed in, Kyuubi's tails started smashing down on the terrain around them causing untold destruction and wiping out the clones. It looked like a storm more than a battle to the spectators who were at a 'safe' distance away. The two warriors jumped; energy-spheres in hand and spinning rapidly as they were rammed into the demon's midsection.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

"Demon Inugami!"

The 'Inugami' expanded and engulfed half of the beast's tails while keeping it pinned in it's the ball's gravity well while the 'Rasengan' tore through the creature's midsection and blew out of the other side of it causing it to scream in pain.

"Now Negi! Finish it!" the two yelled as they jumped away.

"Austrina! Jovis Tempestas Fulgariens!" the Child-Teacher let loose a battle cry through a massive directed tornado at the pinned demon.

The attack hit dead center causing Kyuubi to double back under the impact and with a thunderous explosion he fell in a pile of dust and smoke while the remains of the attack shattered the area. All three boys were panting hard after that and were trying to resist the urge to just fall down and slip into unconsciousness.

"Did we get him?"

**Elemental Countries: Wave Country/Demon Crater**

"Dodge!" Asuna yelled as Nibi's two tails came crashing down beside them with a loud _boom. _The five girls skidded out of the way and resumed a fighting stance "Konoka, Yugito! Fall back while we get in close!"

"But-".

"No 'buts', this fleabag is dangerous in close combat and you two are medics. Yugito-Chan, you can't use the cat's power at the moment so you can't fight it here" the Canceller argued some good points so the two nodded in agreement before jumping away "Kaede-san draw that thing's attention, Setsuna-san back me up!" _'Kanka Style: Fusion power full charge' _Asuna readied herself as she charged forward with Setsuna by her side.

'_Shukuchi Mukyo' _Kaede shot passed them and appeared above Nibi's tails. The demon barely had any time to react as Kaede cut through her tails in two swift motions "got you".

'_Kanka Style: Heavens Slash' _Asuna swung down with her sword and cut straight down the demon's face while Setsuna ran along its side.

"Hyaku Retsu Oka-Zan!" the Samurai-girl called out and pelted Nibi's side with hundreds of sharp petals. She lunged and launched an attack with all her might _'Zangan-Ken'._

Nibi fell, her tails destroyed and holes riddled throughout her body **"damn humans, always annoying" **and with that the creature slowly closed her eyes.

"Let's regroup with the others" Kaede said after they made sure the Queen of the Damned was down for the count.

The group nodded and made their way to the other side of the crater where the three boys were still panting from their little exchange with Kyuubi "are you three okay?"

"Yeah were-" it happened in a fraction of a second, Naruto was speaking one moment and the next a tail had extended from the dust and smoke where the Kyuubi crashed and it stabbed the Ninja through the midsection.

The tail was smaller then before and looked more like a spear than a tail but it had the same effect as one of Kyuubi's tails. It cut straight through the young Ninja and slowly lifted him off his feet. Blood started to swell in his mouth and he could hear the faint screams and yells of his name from those around him before the tail retracted from him and he sank to the floor. He stared up at the stormy clouds above and tried to breathe but found he couldn't with the blood in his mouth.

"**And to think Nibi has fallen to fools like you"** the Kitsune's voice rang out through the smoke.

"Konoka-san, Yugito-san! Try and heal Naruto, we'll deal with Kyuubi" Negi ordered and the two girls crouched down beside the orange-clad ninja. The Child-Teacher stood, staff in one hand and a spinning electric tornado around the other "let's go!" The group charged "_Sagitta Magica Convergentia Fulguralis! Unum, Duo, Tria!_ Thunder Flower Punch!"

'_Kanka Style: Heavens Slash'._

'_Zangan-Ken'._

"Demon Inugami!"

The King of the Biju shrugged off the first three attacks and knocked Kotaro away so the boy wasn't able to land his little blackhole-ball **"is that all? Yes? I guess it's my turn now then". **Kyuubi readied his tails as the group took cover next to Negi **"Tailed-Jutsu: Seismic Slash!"**

"Magic Barrier Full Charge!" he was barely able to raise the shield in time when the attack hit them.

The crater was exploded in light, forcing all in the trees outside of the crater to shield their eyes. When the light died down, smoke and dust had engulfed the area. Not a single thing could be seen and so everyone held their breath for when the crater was revealed again. When the dust cleared, the group of warriors were laid out over the terrain, they were battered, bruised and most of them were unconscious but still alive. Konoka and Yugito had finished their work when Kyuubi had launched his attack and so he rose again, Negi stood as well along with Asuna.

"That hurt" the Child-Teacher winced in pain as clutched his bleeding arm "that hurt a lot".

"What do we have to do to beat this thing? We've thrown our most powerful attacks at it and it just keeps regenerating" Naruto growled.

"I have an idea but I'll need you for this Naruto" Negi said "Asuna-san, can you hold that damned fox off?"

"I'll try, please hurry though" Asuna nodded and charged forward yet again before jumping high into the air where she readied her sword.

"What do you have in mind?" the orange-clad ninja asked.

"I want you to create a 'Rasengan' using the power I give you from my staff which is a holy artefact" the Child-Teacher explained.

"You want me to create a 'Rasengan' using nothing but spiritual energy? I've never done that before, I could mess it up" Naruto said in slight panic.

"You won't mess up so start spinning the magic!" Negi shouted and he nodded while spinning his hands in the shape of a ball just at the end of the staff.

Negi focussed the staff's energy into the space between the blonde's hands and a ball started to form. A multi-coloured ball that was constantly spinning in all directs at once, a ball that glowed slight even after Negi cut the power and it expanded to become the size of the both of them combined. Naruto held up the ball above their heads and glared at the nine-tailed demon before him.

"Go!" Naruto shot forward while Asuna back-pedalled to avoid the blast that was sure to come.

"**What is that? No matter I'm not getting hit by it! Tailed-Jut-"** Kyuubi's eyes widened as Naruto suddenly executed a _Shundo _and appeared right on top of him.

"Super Chakra Rasengan!" the attack hit dead center in the demon's forehead.

_Ka-Boom_

Naruto was blown back from the recoil and would have continued across the crater until he hit something but he was caught thankfully by Asuna. It took a few minutes before the dust cleared but it was evident that the demon was in pretty bad shape.

"**You damn annoying brat!" **a growl was heard as the dust cleared to reveal a heavily damaged Kyuubi no Kitsune **"I don't know what the hell you hit me with but I'll make sure your never able to ever again!"**

"**That's enough Kyuubi!" **everyone stopped at that voice, even the King of Demons **"you've been beaten, you cannot win so I am here to take you soul as per the agreement".**

"**Ah Shinigami-sama what a pleasant surprise" **the Kitsune growled lowly and started backing away **"sorry to cut our reunion so short but I think I should be going, bye".**

"**Not so fast, Death Style: Power Extraction!" **__the Death God sent out a chain which grabbed four of the creature's tails before yanking them out and tossing them towards Naruto where they were simply absorbed **"get back here and I'll go easy on you".**

"**Ah no thank you, I'd prefer not to die today" **Kyuubi snarled and glared at the group **"watch yourself brat, I'll be damned if I let you keep my tails. Mark my words, I will have them back and I will end your life".**

"Screw you, you damn fox!" Naruto shouted back as the fox started to disappear in a cloud of dust.

"**Until we again brat" **with that the Kitsune was gone and the Shinigami ripped out Nibi's soul before fusing the Biju's Youki-core into Yugito.

The still conscious members of the group let out a sigh as the Death God left with a **"well my work here is done; keep a look out for that fox would you? I'd like his soul delivered on a silver platter".**

Naruto nodded before collapsing from exhaustion which the others followed his example moments later.

'_This is gonna hurt in the morning'._

**Author's Notes:** this is the longest chapter since the first one I did…well what do you think? Good? Bad? Alright? Well Nibi's dead now, Kyuubi's on the run and the group appears to be stuck in the Naruto Universe. Can things get anymore complicated? Find out next chapter in the conclusion to part one.

See Ya Later…


	12. Chapter12: A New Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter12: A New Journey Begins

**Elemental Countries: Konoha Hospital**

Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he groaned when he saw the light from the window. The curtains were fluttering in the wind from the open window and he tried to sit up only for pain to shoot through his shoulder and midsection. He remembered the battle with Kyuubi and Nibi and how his shoulder was bleeding badly and him being stabbed by one of the Kitsune's tails.

He shook himself and looked around at the room he was in while asking barely above a whisper "where am I?"

"Ah you're awake" he snapped his gaze to the other occupants in the room "it took you long enough".

"Not now Yugito" the Thousand Army grunted in pain and sat up.

"What? No Yugito-Chan?"

"No" was his reply as he scanned the room with his eyes "is anyone else awake?"

"Most of us are, although that big breasted women who was in here earlier told us to stay in bed" she replied with a small smile "please don't get that close to death again".

He looked down at his stomach where he was now bandaged up "no promises".

"You're too stubborn to die like that anyway" Setsuna said as she sat up with a wince "is everyone alright?"

"We're fine" they heard Kotaro grunt "we're all hurting like hell but we'll live".

"Where are we exactly?" Negi asked sitting up in bed.

"We're in the Elemental Countries or more precisely Naruto's home village" Yugito answered and Naruto's eyes widened.

"Oh no then that means the big breasted women you said earlier was Tsunade-Obachan" unfortunately for him the Hokage walked in when he said that and kindly delivered one of her monstrous punches to the boy's face sending him across the room and crashing into the far wall.

"Baka! We thought you were dead and the first thing I hear from you since you got back was calling me Grandma!" Tsunade shouted and everyone in the room stared at her "and I see you've made some friends as well".

"Sorry, sorry" he grinned like fox as he stood up from wreckage where he 'landed' "I tried to get back sooner but as you can see I was a little busy".

"Tell me about it, we saw you all fighting the Kyuubi and the Nibi" the Hokage said and they all nodded.

"Yeah that was fun" Kotaro commented was ignored.

"Well we won at least but Kyuubi escaped" Negi shook his head "even the Shinigami wasn't able to catch him".

"Shinigami was able to take Nibi's soul though and he did extract her Youki-core and put it in Yugito" Naruto told them "he was only able to take four of Kyuubi's nine tails of power and put it in me so the chances are the fox will be coming after me sometime in the future".

"Then we'd better get ready huh?" Kotaro grinned and raised his arm towards the ceiling "we'll wipe the floor with that old demon".

Everyone but Tsunade laughed at that and Naruto just wiped away a tear "only you would say we'd wipe the floor with the King of the Biju".

Once everyone calmed down the Hokage spoke again "Naruto, could you explain what happened exactly?" He nodded and told her everything that had happened to him "I see".

"Obachan, what's happened while I've been away exactly?" She ignored his comment and told him everything that had happened while he was away "wait, I brought Sasuke back why did he run away again?"

"He wanted power, when you beat him he thought he had gotten weak and wanted more power so when Orochimaru came knocking he left" the Hokage explained. She started down at the boy she thought of as a son "Akatsuki will be coming after you now that they know your alive, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know but for the moment it doesn't matter" the Thousand Army said as his face took on a look of seriousness "did you or did you not know my father was the Yondaime?"

The Hokage gulped as the temperature in the room dropped and she nodded "yes I did, but no' one told you because he had enemies and you already have your own problems to deal with. The Sandaime didn't want you too be put in unnecessary danger".

"I thought as much".

**Elemental Countries: Konoha Hospital**

"So brat, how are you doing?" the Toad-Sannin asked from the open window.

"As good as can be expected" the Thousand Army replied. Everyone had been ushered into their own rooms to rest and so Jiraiya had paid the blond a visit "it's good to see you again Ero-Sennin".

"What are you going to do now? The cloud girl is heading back to Kumo in a day or two and the rest of your new friends will most likely be heading home soon".

"I was thinking about going back with them, Ku Nel-san did say he wanted to train me".

The Toad-Sannin took on a thoughtful look before smiling "I'll be going with you then".

"Really?"

"I just have to get permission off of Tsunade for a two and half year training trip" the grey-haired man grinned "it shouldn't be too difficult".

"Two and a half years?" Naruto thought the idea over before nodding "alright then, when I get back I'll go after Sasuke-Teme again and drag his ass back".

"Naruto about Sasuke, I removed his curse seal and he still wanted to leave" Jiraiya stated sadly "I know he was once your friend but he's clearly an enemy now".

"It doesn't matter; I didn't almost die fighting him to leave him in the hands of that snake paedophile" the Thousand Army smirked "I don't care if I have to brake every bone in his body and drag him back to the village, he's coming back".

**Elemental Countries: Konoha Ichiraku's Stand**

"Hey old man, ten cups of miso ramen please" Naruto grinned at Ichiraku and sat down along with Yugito, Negi, Kotaro and Asuna. They were all wearing their civilian cloths so they didn't cause too much attention…okay since Naruto pretty much looked like a dark Yondaime with a the image of a Kitsune with nine tails emblazed on the back they were spotted quite easily "hey, where are Kaede-san, Setsuna-san and Konoka-Chan?"

"Konoka-san is helping out at the hospital and Setsuna-san is with her since she's her bodyguard" Negi answered and made his order "just one cup of ramen please".

"Ten for me" Yugito said off handily to the chef and shrugged as most of them looked at her "what? I'm a Biju now so I need my fill and besides, Ramen is great".

"Finally someone agrees with me on that" the Thousand Army said and then sighed.

Kotaro smirked "it's a bunch of noodles, nothing special".

"Clearly you have not tasted it" Naruto started to growl and you could feel sever killing intent coming from the orange-clad boy "I will not let you insult the ramen gods' creation, apologize now".

"Dude, chill" Kotaro sweated slightly and raised his hands in a none-threatening manner "sorry, I didn't know you felt so strongly about it".

The Thousand Army appeared to calm down after that "okay just don't let it happen again".

Suddenly a chill travelled down the groups spine and the Five-Tailed Biju slowly turned his head to a certain blonde girl with a terrifyingly sweat smile on her face "did I just hear you insulting ramen? I wasn't paying any attention so I don't know, were you?"

"NO! No of course not! I-I-I-arfghe" a second later he was sent flying away at full speeds, courtesy of Yugito's supped-up fist "I'm sorry!"

"Baka" Asuna sighed as the group's ramen arrived and she changed to subject "anyway, what's gonna happen to everyone now?"

"I'll be returning to Kumo tomorrow, I need to have a word with my Grandfather" the Female Biju said sadly "somehow I don't think he'll like the situation at all, his weapon is no' longer a weapon after all".

"Do you want us to go with you?" Naruto asked but she just shook her head.

"No, I think I need to do this alone".

"Okay then" Asuna sighed and the meal continued in silence until…

"Hey Naruto!" the group looked out of the stand and down the street to see what was left of the Rookie Nine (minus Sakura who was at training with Tsunade) "when did you get out of the hospital and why didn't you come see us?!"

"Hey Kiba, I just got out this morning and I decided to stop by here first" the Thousand Army waved them over "come on, pull up a chair".

"Kumo nin" Neji said coldly upon seeing Yugito and she stopped eating with a few of the noodles dangling from her mouth.

She ate them and stared at him in confusion until she spotted his eyes "oh right a Hyuga; you must be sore from the little incident awhile back".

He was just about to move to attack when Naruto _Shundo _behind him and grabbed his arms "don't even try it Neji". He blinked in surprise at the former Dead-Last's speed before he was released and he saw Naruto back in his seat eating his ramen again "Yugito had nothing to do with your father's death so if you even think about attacking her you'll have to go through me".

The air was tense for a moment before Asuna sighed and muttered "men".

"Tell me about it" Ino smirked as most of the boys either pouted, shot her annoyed looks or in Neji's case just glared.

"Thank you" the Female Biju muttered to low for anyone else to hear but Naruto, Negi and Asuna all heard it.

The group sat down and chatted for about an hour before they stood up and Ino dragged them all to the new Karaoke club down the street. After finding their seats and having a few laughs Setsuna, Konoka, Kaede and Kotaro came in and after them Sakura arrived.

"Come on in" Naruto gestured with a smile and she sat down at the table "how is everything?"

"Good I suppose" was her answer since she was trying not to cry.

He smiled sadly at her before slowly rising to his feet and casting a glance at the group from Earth and then the stage "can any of you play music?"

Setsuna watched him suspiciously "yes, why?"

"Can you play drums and guitar?"

"Guitar" Kotaro grinned while Negi just shrugged.

"Drums" Setsuna smirked slightly "what have you got in mind?"

"A song I heard when I was in Mahora, since it's our last day here for a few years how about a song?"

"Sure, what are we playing?" Kotaro asked as the four walked towards the now empty stage.

"_Shadow of a Day by Linkin Park_, heard of it?" Naruto asked Setsuna sat down at the drums.

"Yeah" Kotaro confirmed as he and Negi picked up an electrical guitar "we're ready".

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen" Naruto began addressing the audience "you will not have heard this song but I'm sure you will enjoy it".

They started.

Slow at first and keeping a steady rhythm.

I close both locks below the window.  
I close both blinds and turn away.  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

He lowered his gaze to the floor.

And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.

The music started to pick up and the group started to slowly rock back and forth.

Pink cards and flowers on your window,  
Your friends all plead for you to stay.  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple.  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way.

He brought his gaze back up.

And the sun will set for you,  
The sun will set for you.  
And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.

The music played for a few moments before he began again.

And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.

The music continued playing yet again.

And the shadow of the day,  
Will embrace the world in grey,  
And the sun will set for you.

The music trailed off into memory, slowly slipping away and into the past.

**Elemental Countries: Raikage Tower**

Several days later, the group from Earth went back along with Naruto and Jiraiya while Yugito returned to Kumo which is where the story bring us too now.

"Milord, _she _has returned and is here to see you" the Guard at the door sneered the word _'she'._

"Send _her_ in" the Guard nodded and stepped out of the doorway to allow the Female Biju to pass "report".

"Raikage-sama I must ask, do you believe in equality?"

"Yes now report!" he ordered as he stood up.

"If you believe in equality then why do you think of me as nothing more than a weapon?"

His eyes narrowed at her and she smirked a cocky smirk at him "you are not even that, you're a monster that deserves to be destroyed, demon".

"Your right I am, Nibi's dead" his eyes widened in shock as she suddenly _Shundo _behind him and whispered in his ear. "And so are you, bastard" before the Anbu hidden in the walls could do anything she had already cut all of the nerves in the man's head. When the Anbu appeared in front of the desk she merely smiled and turned to the chair "it appears someone will have to take over now, oh who should it be?"

"Definitely not you, demon" one of the Anbu spat only for her to grin at him and shift into her one-tail form.

"Wanna bet?"

**Author's Notes:** I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry for that but that's the way it is. With this the conclusion to part one is complete. Stay tuned for part two: set two and a half years after this when Naruto returns to Konoha and the Akatsuki war begins. I know this chapter was pretty much Naruto centric but it was him returning home and the last few chapters were Negi centric anyways so I'm evening it out. Read, Review and…

…See Ya Later…


	13. Abilities: Part 1

**Abilities: Part 1**

**1:**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki  
Title: Ninja of the Nine-Tails, Thousand Army  
Weapon: Kitsune Youki  
Evolutionary Forms: 1-3 Tails Forms, 4 Tailed Form

Standard Form Attack: Uzumaki Naruto Rendan (Naruto Uzumaki Barrage)  
Type: Combo Attack  
Rank: B+  
Description: A clone combo attack designed to destroy an opponents defenses.  
Note: Can only be used once per battle (since anyone with common sense wouldn't get hit by the same trick twice).

Standard Form Attack: Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan No Maki (Naruto Uzumaki 2000 Barrage)  
Type: Combo Attack  
Rank: A  
Description: A clone combo attack designed to eliminate an opponent with absorption armour.  
Note: Can only be used once per battle (since anyone with common sense wouldn't get hit by the same trick twice).

Standard Form Attack: Rasengan  
Type: Spinning Spiral Energy Ball  
Rank: A  
Description: A ball of energy that is constantly spinning in a sphere shape and can be created in both hands at once.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly but requires an opponent to remain in one place to score a hit.

Standard Form Attack: Oodama Rasengan  
Type: High-Yield Spinning Spiral Energy Ball  
Rank: A+  
Description: A more advanced version of the Rasengan, it is far more destructive and does large amounts of damaged.  
Note: Can only be used once before needing time to regenerate and requires an opponent to remain in one place to score a hit.

Standard Form Attack: Super Chakra Rasengan  
Type: Demon Slaying Spinning Spiral Energy Ball  
Rank: S  
Description: Rasengan fused with the power of a holy weapon.  
Note: Can only be used once.

1 Tailed Form Attack: Kitsune Rendan (Kitsune Barrage)  
Type: Combo Attack  
Rank: A  
Description: A combo attack using one Youki-tail to front-flip and slice an opponent in half while in midair.  
Note: Can only be used once per battle (since anyone with common sense wouldn't get hit by the same trick twice if able to dodge).

1-3 Tails Forms Attack: Tailed-Jutsu Chakra Salvo  
Type: Projected Energy Volley  
Rank: A+  
Description: He lines up a hundred small bullets of Youki in front of him and launches them towards a target. It has the same effect as a Gattling-gun and is extremely hard to dodge.  
Note: Can only be used once before needing time to regenerate.

**2:**

Name: Negi Springfield  
Title: Thousand Knight, Child-Teacher  
Weapon: Thousand Staff  
Evolutionary Forms: None (Currently)

Standard Form Attack: Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae  
Type: Energy Arrow  
Rank: C  
Description: A volley of several wind magic arrows designed to destroy a person's defenses.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Septendecim Sagitta Magica Series Lucis  
Type: Energy Arrow  
Rank: C  
Description: A volley of several light magic arrows designed to destroy a person's defenses.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Double Open-Palm Strike  
Type: Wind Blast  
Rank: D  
Description: Delivering an open-palm impact with a blast of air to knock you opponent back.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Lagena Signatoria  
Type: Sealing  
Rank: A  
Description: Seals a demon or demons into a bottle or container until it is released.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Fulfuratio Alicans  
Type: Lightning  
Rank: B  
Description: A short-range electrical discharge that can render every nerve cluster in the human body useless for a few moments.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing time to regenerate.

Standard Form Attack: AIOE TRKOE  
Type: Lightning Bolt  
Rank: A  
Description: A bolt of lightning strikes from the clouds and is used in a whip-like motion in the shape of an axe.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing time to regenerate.

Standard Form Attack: Flans Ex Armatio  
Type: Wind Blast  
Rank: C  
Description: A gust of wind which blows away an oppponents clothes.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly (though I don't see the point).

Standard Form Attack: Thunder Flower Punch  
Type: Electrical Tornado Joust  
Rank: A  
Description: A spinning tornado of wind magic arrows around the user's arm encased in an electrical current and slammed into a person at point-blank range.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing time to regenerate.

Standard Form Attack: Fulguratio albicans  
Type: Lightning Bolt  
Rank: A+  
Description: Uses user's won body as a lightning rode when touching an enemy so it renders every nerve cluster in an opponent's body useless three minutes.  
Note: Causes damage to user as well as opponent.

Standard Form Attack: Shundo, Sagitta Magica Series Fulguraris, Flans Variens Aerialis  
Type: Wond Tornado Tackle  
Rank: A+  
Description: Encasing the body in wind magic arrows and using the shudno jutsu as a means to accelerate the body at warped speeds. It deflects any damage done to the user at that moment and uses the shundo's momentum to tackle the opponent to the ground while the arrows disengage from the body at the last second.  
Note: Can only be used once per battle before needing time to regenerate.

Standard Form Attack: Ultimate Cherry Blossom Fist  
Type: Electrical Tornado Joust  
Rank: S-  
Description: A powered-up version of the Thunder Flower Punch  
Note: Can only be used once per battle for users own safety, attack causes power drain from user and self-injury is likely.

Standard Form Attack: Veniant Spiritus Aeriales Fulagurientes, Austrina, Jovis Tempestas Fulgariens  
Type: Tornado Blast  
Rank: S  
Description: Basically a tornado shot in a single direction.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing time to regenerate and causes power drain from user.

**3:**

Name: Kotaro  
Title: The Shadow Dog, Five-Tailed Biju  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Forms: 1-4 Tails Forms, 5 Tailed Form

Standard Form Attack: Inugami  
Type: Spiral Darkness Ball  
Rank: A  
Description: A ball of dark energy a single spin and acts like a blackhole.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

1-4 Forms Attack: Tailed-Jutsu Darkness Hounds  
Type: Energy Shadow-Demon Dogs  
Rank: B  
Description: Launches several summoned shadow hounds to destroy his opponent from several directions at once.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing time to regenerate.

1-4 Tails Forms Attack: Demon Inugami  
Type: Spiral Darkness Ball  
Rank: A+  
Description: A more powerful version of the Inugami which engulfs an entire area instead of one person.  
Note: Can only be used once before needing time to regenerate.

**4:**

Name: Asuna Kagurazaka  
Title: Canceller  
Weapon: Cancellation Fan, Ministra Sword  
Evolutionary Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Kanka Style: Heavens Slash  
Type: Sword Energy Release  
Rank: A  
Description: With the swing of the sword a blast of energy is unleashed which will cause tremendous damage and most likely dispel a summon.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Kanka Style: Star Swipe  
Type: Sword Cut  
Rank: B  
Description: An uppercut which will slice through anything.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**5:**

Name: Takamichi Takahata  
Title: Counsellor  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Kanka Style: Fallen Sky  
Type: Fusion Energy Beam Blast  
Rank: A  
Description: A blast of concentrated fusion energy, it has the form of a solid beam of light but the power of a cannon.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Kanka Style: Ultimate Iai-Ken  
Type: Fusion Energy Beam Blast  
Rank: S  
Description: A more powerful version of the 'Fallen Sky'; creates a bigger beam and can destroy an entire city in a single blast.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing to recharge and can cause self-injury.

**6:**

Name: Setsuna Sakurazaki  
Title: Samurai-Girl  
Weapon: Samurai Sword  
Evolutionary Forms: White Feather Winged Angel

Standard Form Attack: Floating Cloud Ukigumo, Twirling Spark Tsumuji Issen  
Type: Three Wheel Spine  
Rank: B  
Description: A technique designed to disable an opponent without killing them, the user grabs their opponent's leg and positions it in a lock position before jumping and spinning in midair three times. After the third time the user them slams their opponent onto the ground, this more times then not knocks out the person its used on without killing them.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Zangan-Ken  
Type: Sword Energy Release  
Rank: A  
Description: With the swing of the sword a blast of energy is unleashed which will cause tremendous damage to opponent.  
Note: Can only be used three times per battle.

Standard Form Attack: Hyaku Retsu Oka-Zan  
Type: Petal Volley  
Rank: B  
Description: A tornado like storm of petals is sent at the target and pelts the person or creature's skin with the strength of a stone.  
Note: Can only be used three times per battle.

**7:**

Name: Evangeline A.K McDowell  
Title: Doll Master, Tidings of Evil, Dark Evangel, Apostle of Destruction  
Weapon: Wires  
Evolutionary Forms: Vampire Queen

Standard Form Attack: Malleus Aquilonis  
Type: Giant Ice Ball  
Rank: A  
Description: A ball of solid ice that hovers off the ground which upon contact with anything will turning everything within a fifty metre radius into a block of ice.  
Note: Takes several seconds to charge and can be used repeatedly.

**8:**

Name: Yugito Nii  
Title: Two-Tailed Biju  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Forms: 1 Tailed Form, Two tailed Form

1 Tailed Form Attack: Blazing Feline  
Type: Youki-Tail Slam  
Rank: A  
Description: She extends her Youki-Tail and creates a large blue flame at its end. When she's ready she unleashes the flame and the flame expands in one direction like a wildfire. It incinerates anything it touches and has an extremely long range.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing to recharge.

1 Tailed Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Inferno Fist  
Type: Youki Lance  
Rank: A  
Description: Her entire arm turns into a lance of blue Youki which looks like a fire. Upon hitting her opponent her attack spreads Youki throughout the person's body causing them to be disintegrate from the inside out. Thankfully they die on contact with the attack so they don't feel a thing as their bodies completely destroyed.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly but requires an opponent to remain in one place to score a hit.

**9:**

Name: Chao Lingshen  
Title: Genius-Girl  
Weapon: Time Bullets  
Evolutionary Form: Release Seal

Standard Form Attack: Bullet Salvo  
Type: Bullet Volley  
Rank: B  
Description: She lines up a hundred time bullets in front of her and launches them towards a target. It has the same effect as a Gattling-gun and is extremely hard to dodge.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly (though you will eventually run out of ammunition).

Release Seal Form Attack: Rast Teil Magister, Mai Magicscir OYPANIA QAOFGEIE  
Type: Directed Energy Blast  
Rank: S  
Description: Uses the seals she has emblazoned on her body to channel spiritual energy, upon focusing to a single spot she forms a arrow like beam and imbues it with dark energy. When she fires it the beam can cut through almost anything and will destroy any form of shield, it is a finishing technique designed to completely destroy an opponent.  
Note: Can only be used twice before needing to recharge. Also causes extreme damage to user, body and soul are severely damaged per use of the attack.

**10:**

Name: Kyuubi no Kitsune  
Title: King of the Biju, King of Demons  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Form: None

Standard Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Seismic Slash  
Type: Energy Releasing Shockwave  
Rank: S  
Description: With the swing of a tail Kyuubi unleashes a shockwave that levels everything within a ten-mile radius.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Chakra Salvo  
Type: Projected Energy Volley  
Rank: A  
Description: He unleashes a storm of hundreds of large bullets of Youki from all over his body him and launches them in all directions hoping to hit his target. It has the same effect as a hundred Gattling-guns and is impossible to dodge.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**Supplementary Techniques:**

Name: Shundo Jutsu  
Type: Warp-Space Teleportation  
Rank: A  
Description: Upon pushing some energy of any kind into you feet and concentrating on where you want to appear you imminently appear at the desired location. This technique does have many weaknesses such as it can only go in a straight line and can be intercepted quite easily.

Name: Koku Shundo Jutsu  
Type: Warp-Space Teleportation  
Rank: A  
Description: Midair version of the normal Shundo Jutsu.

Name: Shukuchi Mukyo Jutsu  
Type: Warp-Space Teleportation  
Rank: A  
Description: Long Range version of the Shundo jutsu, take much longer to travel longer distances and can be intercepted more easily.

Name: Shunshin no Jutsu  
Type: Molecular Teleportation  
Rank: D  
Description: Requires rather large amounts of chakra but unlike the Shundo Jutsu it has no weaknesses, it instantly teleports you anywhere in range and cannot be intercepted.

Name: Cassiopeia  
Type: Time-Space Teleportation  
Rank: S  
Description: Allows the user to instantaneously appear anywhere at any given time, once in use it gives the impression that time has stopped and so a person can move freely for a few seconds before time resumes. This allows the user to escape any trap and get within an enemy's defences within a fraction of a second.

Name: Kawarimi no Jutsu  
Type: Replace Body  
Rank: E  
Description: Switches two objects at a decent range, usually used to avoid being hit this Jutsu can also be used to close in on an enemy really fast.

Name: Kanka Style: Fusion Power Full Charge  
Type: Body Charge  
Rank: A  
Description: Encases the body in pure fusion energy.

Name: Nocturna Nigredinis  
Type: Body Shadow Rap  
Rank: A  
Description: Encases the body in nothing but shadows.

Name: Evocem Vos: Ministelle  
Type: Summoning Partner  
Rank: B  
Description: Allows a Magi to summon his partner(s) to battle at any time.

Name: Vente Nos  
Type: Air Blast  
Rank: D  
Description: Slows the descent of an object of person whom would die upon contact with the ground.

Name: Acceleret  
Type: Speed Staff Boost  
Rank: C  
Description: When riding a staff a Magi can accelerate to the speed of a jet-plane to travel long distances fast quickly.

**Defence:**

1 Tailed Form Defence: Tailed-Jutsu: Youki Shield  
Type: Youki Barrier Plate  
Rank: A  
Description: Creates a plate of solid Youki to block an oncoming attack, it is virtually impenetrable but it is a plat and is vulnerable from the sides and behind.  
User: Naruto Uzumaki

Standard Form Defence: Magic Barrier Full Charge  
Type: Spiritual Energy Shield  
Rank: S  
Description: A Shield made out of solid energy, it can encase a group of people and offers full protection fromeven the most powerful of attacks. Its only draw back is that it can only be used three times before needing time to recharge especially when it is hit by a very powerful attack.  
User: Negi Springfield

**Author's Notes:** To stop people getting confused I have written all of the abilities for the fighters in part 1. Starting passed this 'chapter' is part 2 and upon completing that I will add another one of these for that section. I have already written out a plan for two more parts and I do believe it is coming along nicely. Hopefully this little page will sought out a few things for my fans. Thank you all and I will be updating shortly.


	14. Chapter13: Time Passing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter13: Time Passing

**Earth: Beach**

"You're returning to your Wales?" Asuna asked as the two walked along the beach.

It had been a month since the festival and summer break had started which is brings us to the scene here on a deserted beach with only Negi and Asuna being its occupants.

"Yeah, originally I wanted to head to the Magic Realm through the gate in Wales but after the whole incident with Kyuubi I don't think I'm ready at the moment to go after my father" the Thousand Knight answered taking a few steps into the water "there will most likely be dangers like Fate Averruncus and Count Herrman, in all honesty I don't think I'm a match for them yet".

The Canceller sighed at that and smiled "don't worry too much, everything will be fine someday". She stared off towards the horizon "how's things going with Bookstore?"

"Nothing really, my date with her was just for the festival and she is still my student so until she graduates we can't really be together like that" Negi crouching down and stared at his reflection in the water.

"You must be excited about going home, to see your cousin again" Asuna said and he nodded with a slight smile.

"My cousin yes, but I just hope Anya doesn't try and kil-"

"Fortis La Tius Lilith Lilioth" he heard a whisper and snapped his gaze up. "Anya Flame Buster Kick!" Negi dodged to the side as a rocket-like person impacted the place he was standing a moment ago.

Negi and Asuna skidded away "what the heck was that? Adeat".

"That couldn't be…" the Thousand Knight trailed off as he saw the smoke around the impact die down.

"Good job dodging that one…I see you're still working hard when it comes to your training…" the Mage-Girl smirked as she tossed away her cloak "but your still as puny as ever aren't you Negi?"

"Anya, what are you doing here?"

"To bring you home of course".

**Earth: Eva's Resort / Tropical Sector**

"I see you've been doing some redecorating" Naruto looked around at the scenery "what's this for again?"

"The Boy's training" was Evangeline's reply and a sudden explosion rang out through the sector "I see Boya and Setsuna are having a midair fight at the moment, he had better be able to _Koku Shundo _by now or he'll be spending the rest of the day on _ice_".

Negi while riding his staff dived down the side of the waterfall with Setsuna in pursuit. She smirked and readied her sword as her wings shifted and she glided faster towards him. Using wind pressure the Child-Teacher spun in midair and fired off a few wind magic arrows which she blocked and swung her sword towards him. Seeing this he kicked off from his staff to avoid the swing and executed a quick _Koku Shundo_ to reunite with his staff. He slowed to stop in midair not too far away as she started charging Chi into her sword.

'_Flans Variens Aerialis! _Dominus Aerialus! Ultimate Cherry Blossom Fist!"

'_Ourou Gekka!'_

_Ka-Boom_

Result: double-knockout and both fighters being recovered by a pair of Haruna's artefact drones. Konoka healed them a few moments later while Asuna let out a sigh.

"They're no' longer fighting on the human level" the Canceller said shaker her head and summon her fan "Adeat".

"What the heck?!" came the yell from Anya as she stared at the Child-Teacher with wide-eyes "how the hell can you do that? I haven't seen combat magic on this level in even the advanced books!"

"Well a bunch of stuff has happened so…" was Negi's reply as he folded up his cloak.

"Understatement of the century" Kotaro muttered as Kaede came flying passed followed by Ku Fei who was panting.

"What the heck is this? The superhuman club or something?" the Mage-Girl asked staring at them before Yue answered.

"Err no, we've encountered a few challenges and so we've been training none-stop to be ready for the next ones that will be coming" she replied.

"But who can teach you all this?"

"Well we each have our own ways, Negi-sensei for example is currently training to be the next 'Dark Evangel' under Eva-san" Yue stated and suddenly there was no sound in the area.

Anya was staring at her in mute horror before stuttering out a "E-Eva-san a-as in t-the-".

"Yes 'the Doll Master', 'the Tidings of Evil', 'the Dark Evangel', 'the Apostle of Destruction', that Eva-san…do you know of her?"

"Of course I know of her!" Anya shouted in panic in her eyes "Negi's her apprentice! What the hell is he thinking?! If she finds us here she'll-".

"I'll do what my dear?" asked a full-grown version of Evangeline from behind the Young Mage-Girl "what is it I would do Anna Cocorowa?"

She shrieked before running off as the Vampire returned to her normal form and started laughing "that was fun".

"Why did you do that?" Setsuna raised an eyebrow only for the Vampire to snort.

"She's the brat's childhood friend, if she wants to stay she should at least know about who he trains under" was Evangeline's reply with a smirk "and besides its fun scaring the young". Setsuna face-faulted at that and the rest of the group just shook their heads before the Vampire shot them an annoyed glare "what's everyone standing around for? Get back to what you were doing, the shows over".

_**Time Skip: Two and a Half Years**_

**Elemental Countries: Konoha Southern Gate**

Six figures walked through the gates as the morning sun started to rise on the horizon. Each one had a small earpiece in their left ear.

On the far right was an aged man with long grey hair, wearing a horned Hitai with the kanji for 'Oil' on it and he wore his red Sennin cloths. The guards on station didn't need a second look at him; they knew him as the Jiraiya: Toad-Sannin.

Beside him was a fifteen-year old boy with bright sunshine air, wearing a long black coat and wearing a Konoha hitai. He looked like the image of a dark Yondaime Hokage; suddenly he vanished and reappeared on a nearby tall pole leaving behind what was reminiscent of nothing more than a flash of yellow.

Next was a thirteen-year old boy wearing a white cloak over himself, he had red spiky hair and a strangely shaped wooden staff which he held beside him.

Beside him was a girl about eighteen whom was wearing black samurai robes with a sheathed Katana attached to her belt. Her eyes were scanning their surroundings, as if searching for threats while casting a few glances at the girl beside her who she would protect with her life.

Said girl was wearing pure white robes and had the kanji for Queen emblazoned on her back. She had long dark brown-hair and had two small fans clipped to her belt.

Finally there was a fourteen-year old boy with dog ears and a three tails wearing civilian cloths and sporting a cheesy grin.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" the Toad-Sannin smirked up at the blond standing on the pole.

"Yeah it has" that's when he spotted the Hokage Monument "oh man, dad must be rolling over in his grave now that Tsunade-Obachan's ugly mug is next to his face".

Kotaro howled in laugher for a moment while Konoka giggled slightly and the others sighed.

"I think I'll go check us into a hotel" Negi said and vanished in a flicker of shadow.

"I'm hungry so I'll see you guys later" Kotaro waved as he disappeared in a blast of wind.

"Come on Set-Chan, I'm hungry too" Konoka said before she began walking followed closely by her bodyguard.

"I see your back Naruto and grown-up now too, huh Naruto?" the Thousand Army turned and saw his former sensei sitting on a nearby rooftop ready one of his orange books. He waved with his free hand "Yo".

"Kakashi-sensei" Naruto appeared beside him in a flash of yellow.

"I am no' longer your sensei Naruto, I retired years ago remember?"

"It doesn't matter I still consider you my sensei and…" he put his hand into his weapon pouch and pulled out an orange book "…I got you a present".

Kakashi's eyes widened and he slowly took the book before examining it "Naruto…You…This…How..."

"It's the newest one in the series, three years in the making and an ultra rare copy".

Kakashi was trembling in anxiety as he slowly opened the first page and began to read. They both jumped down to the street and started walking along with Jiraiya through towards the center of town only to stop when they came across a sudden pink haired fifteen-year old girl and her sensei.

"S-Sakura?"

She turned to look at him and stared in disbelief while pointing at him "N-Naruto?"

"Wow" he said while they both stared at each other "you look beautiful".

She blushed at that and smiled back "thanks".

"I see you drilled some manners into him where girls are concerned, good thing too or Sakura would have pounded him" Tsunade smirked at the Toad-Sannin who merely shrugged.

"It wasn't that hard to do actually, his friend had taught an all-girl class for the last few years and they recently graduated" was Jiraiya's reply.

"All-girl?"

"Yes, Konoka-Hime especially considers him a teddy bear" the Toad-Sannin grinned as Sakura shot him an angry look.

"Shut up Ero-Sennin" Naruto said as he appeared behind the hermit in a flash of yellow with a kunai at the Sennin's neck "or do you want a replay of what happened last time you pissed me off?"

Jiraiya sweated at that remembering the swishing of four red tails and a monstrous strength, far superior to Tsunade's hitting him in the face "no thank you Naruto, if I remember correctly I still have a scar from when you grazed me with that frickin cannon of yours".

"Good times" he smiled as he appeared back beside Sakura in a flash.

"Is that Hiraishin no jutsu he just used?" Tsunade asked as she stared at the blond or in her mind the image of the Yondaime overlaying his figure.

"Sadly no, he still needs some work on it but that is Shundo Jutsu which is a less advanced version of the technique and Minato's base Jutsu for the Hiraishin" the Toad-Sannin explained.

"Naruto-Ni-san! Check it out!" they all heard and shot a glance over at the recently arrived Konohamaru. They stared for a moment before taking a step back as he puffed into smoke "Oiroke no Jutsu!" There now stood a naked woman with clouds covering her private areas "I finally got it right". Naruto was paying extra attention to him when he was like that until he transformed back "well what do you think?"

"Heh heh heh" the Thousand Army chuckled and shook his head before tapping on his earpiece communicator "Negi, are you finished with the hotel yet?"

"_Yeah why? Something wrong?" _came the reply.

Naruto looked over at Konohamaru again "you could say that, I might have spotted something and I just need a second opinion that's all".

"_I'll be there shortly"._

He tapped the button on the earpiece again before shaking his head "I owe Haruna-san for making these things, they come in handy". He turned back to Konohamaru and saw that everyone was staring at him "Konohamaru, you shouldn't do that Jutsu anymore after this is over but I want you to use it again right now".

"Naruto you pervert! Just what are you thinking telling him to use that Jutsu again?!" yelled the Pink-Haired Ninja beside him.

"Sakura" he said calmly "shut up, Konohamaru do it now".

He gulped and nodded "Oiroke no Jutsu!" He transformed yet again with the clouds covering her private area "what's this for Naruto-Ni-san?"

Naruto wasn't paying attention to him however, he was staring at the boy/girl's shoulder where he could see small traces of mist like energy gliding down his/her frame.

Suddenly Negi arrived in a flicker of shadow "you wanted to see me Naruto?"

The Thousand Army turned his head and nodded towards Konohamaru "can you see that above his shoulders?"

Negi and the group all stared at where Naruto said to but only Negi could see it clearly "yeah, it looks like mist but yet its-".

"Energy" Naruto cut in before staring at the strange mist yet again "correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the only kind of energy that gives off the image of mist look like-".

"Kanka" Negi nodded "whoever you are put some cloths on please". Konohamaru nodded and shifted into the Oiroke no Jutsu version which had cloths "good now step towards us". He did as told and approached the two "hit me with everything you've got".

The young Ninja was reluctant before Naruto nodded at him and he threw a punch at Negi. What everyone in the area had not expected was the sound of a _clang _like a pair of kunai collided.

"So he can use the Kanka Style" Naruto stated matter-of-factly and started rubbing his eyes "great, what are we going to do about this?"

"I'll talk to Asuna-Chan about it, maybe she'll take the boy on as her apprentice, after all sooner or later we'll have to start training the next generation" Negi said as the boy withdrew his fist and returned to normal form "he's a boy? Must be a side effect of the Jutsu he used since that was obviously a full body transformation".

"Yeah, it's an S-Ranked infiltration technique I created during my academy days" Naruto said off handedly and Negi soon disappeared.

"The kid can use Kanka?" Jiraiya asked in slight surprise before examining the Sandaime Hokage's Grandson "I hope he doesn't end up like that chick Asuna, he'd kill me".

"You tried to peep on her so of course she'd kill you, personally I think I should have handed your ass over to Evangeline so she could put you on ice".

The Toad-Sannin paled "don't even joke about that, she scares me shitless".

"She's the Girl Queen of Darkness; I'd be worried if you weren't afraid of her" Naruto sighed before Kakashi closed his book.

"Alright you two, now that the pleasantries are over and since Naruto is back. You two will now be apart of a team again even though I am no' longer your sensei" he pulled out two bells "you'll be equal Shinobi of Konoha now and so I want to test how far you've come".

Jiraiya coughed before waving his hand "Kakashi I'm sorry to interrupt and no' offence but Naruto would kill you in just a few seconds".

"…"

"Naruto, I'm gonna have to ask you to _not_ use any tails or Shundo Jutsu and its variations" the Toad-Sannin told him "understand?"

"Yeah, I got it" the Thousand Army replied.

"Alright now you'll last longer than a minute" Jiraiya said turning back to the Ex-Jonin.

Kakashi sweat-dropped and nodded while recalling what had happened in the fight with Kyuubi no Kitsune years ago "yeah, it's probably a good idea if you put limiters on him".

They started walking towards the training area they had used years before to begin yet another chapter in the history books of their lives.

**Author's Notes:** The new chapter is finally here and before anyone asks this is fanfiction, as fanfiction it is not supposed to follow the original storyline of the series so that's why I've changed the trip to the Magic World encase anyone's wondering. As for the two and a half year time-skip…it is a must considering Akatsuki does start their movements after the skip. Personally I hate part two of the manga and anime, there are only three good parts in it and they are Naruto going four-tails, his fight against Kakuzu and the Shikamaru Vs Hidan battle.


	15. Chapter14: The Kazekage Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter14: The Kazekage Part 1

**Elemental Countries: Training Ground**

"The rules are the same as last time" Kakashi said as he clipped to the two bells to his belt.

"This brings back memories" Naruto said while examining the clearing and the three nearby wooden posts.

"Yeah, this is the same training field we used back when we first became Genin" Sakura smiled sadly "back when we we're team 7".

The Thousand Army also smiled sadly at her words "we had Sasuke back then…no use dwelling on the past, for now we have something to do". He turned to the Ex-Jonin "I hope you haven't gotten rusty in your retirement Kakashi-sensei because I doubt you'll be able to read that book this time".

Sakura turned and tied her hitai in the right place on her forehead "yeah, this time we'll be coming at you as ninja and not as academy students".

The Ex-Jonin's eyes narrowed and he lifted his hitai to reveal his left Sharingan eye "it appears I'm in for a challenge this time round".

Naruto suddenly took out several smoke bombs and through them to the floor causing them to explode. Smoke covered the area and quickly blocked everything from view.

'_I can't see a thing, not bad Naruto but not good enough' _Kakashi started going through hand-seals before taking in a deep breath. "Futon: Daitoppa!" he blew the air out and with a blast of wind the smoke had cleared. "You have to do better than that Naruto!" he called out as his eyes scanned for Naruto but only found Sakura "where are you Naruto?!"

"Right here" the Ex-Jonin heard the whisper as Naruto burst out from the ground and tapped his shoulder before jumping away and skidding to a stop.

"You hid underground, but why would you-".

"Y'know Ero-Sennin should really have put more limiters on me" Naruto clicked his fingers. "Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae" he muttered and Kakashi was suddenly trapped in web like strings "I may not be as good at using spells as Negi but that spell is good for keeping people pinned down if only for twenty seconds". He started forming a Rasengan in his left hand "fortunately that's all the time I need to finish you off". He thrust forward while the Ex-Jonin's eyes widened "Rasengan!" Kakashi poofed out of existence the moment the energy sphere made contact and the flytrap Naruto cast causing Naruto to skid before scanning the area for his former sensei "nice trick with the shadow clone, I thought I had you for a moment there".

"Where is he?" Sakura asked while looking around "not left, not right, not up, so that leaves". She punched the ground and the entire clearing exploded out from the ground "below".

Kakashi was staring at her with wide-eyes and slight panic _'Such monstrous strength, I doubt I can take one of these kids never mind both at the same time'._

"Peek-a-boo" the Pink-Haired Ninja said in a singsong voice "I see you".

The Ex-Jonin gulped before jumping out onto the now destroyed ground "okay you two have had your shot, my turn now".

He _Shunshin _beside Sakura and readied a punch to her stomach but was unable to hit his desired target since Naruto had created a clone and used _Kawarimi no Jutsu_ with Sakura. He turned just in time to receive a punch square in the face by the Pink-Haired Ninja; he was sent flying from the blow with a bloodied nose but was able to recover quickly and skidded to a halt a little distance away from them. He started going through hand-seals while never taking his eyes off the two.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!" Kakashi called out as a puddle beside him shot up into the air and took the shape of dragon.

They both dodged at the last moment with _Kawarimi no Jutsu _and suddenly appeared at his side attacking in sequence with each other. The Ex-Jonin jumped away into the trees after exchanging a few blows and started forming hand-seals again while casting glances at all the puddles in the area. He mentally thanked Kami that it had rained recently and launched his attack.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" the water in the area collected in one location and fell towards the Genin and Chunin like a wave.

"Sakura get behind me now, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" a clone appeared beside Naruto as the Pink –Haired Ninja ducked behind his back. The clone started spinning chakra in the original's hand and dispelled itself once it was done "stay in cover" He formed an oversized Rasengan and thrust it into the wave of water that hit them "Oodama Rasengan!"

The water parted around the ball and the moment it died down Sakura _Kawarimi no Jutsu _with a branch beside her sensei and slammed her fist into his face yet again sending him flying "you have to do better than that Kakashi-sensei".

He crashed hard into a nearby tree and rose again with a groan "when I said you'd be a challenge this time round I never expected you both to be able to beat me into the ground, you've both grown strong, let's continue shall we?"

**Elemental Countries: Konoha**

The next day things went rather smoothly for awhile, the Ala Alba members in town had checked into their hotel and were currently scattered across the village. After their little spar with Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura had had a run in with Shikamaru and Temari who was Suna's liaison to Konoha. Apparently Suna patched things up with Konoha after hearing Naruto was alive two and half years and so the two were allies even if their negotiations were a little strained. Speaking of Naruto and Sakura, they were both late when they entered the Hokage's Office and found their new team-mates.

"Ah you finally made it, don't tell me you took after your sensei's tardiness?" Tsunade asked as the two strangers cast the Chunin and the Genin a look.

"No of course not" the Thousand Army said sarcastically as his Pink-Haired team-mate bowed in apology. "We just got lost on the road of life" he couldn't help himself.

Tsunade and the oldest of their new team-mates sweat-dropped at that before the Hokage shook her head and said quite simply "well these are your new team-mates". The four looked each other over as Tsunade introduced them "Naruto, Sakura this is Yamato". She gestured to the oldest of the two "he is your new squad leader, he's one of my former Anbu Captains and next is…" She gestured towards the boy whom looked around their age with a Katana strapped to his back "Sai, he's a Root Anbu that was chosen by the counsel to replace Sasuke. Your team will be known as Team Yamato".

"Err…alright, what's our first mission?" the Thousand Army asked.

"It's an S-Ranked mission to Suna, Gaara: the Kazekage has been kidnapped by your old friends Akatsuki. Your mission is to retrieve him, hopefully alive and return him to Suna" Tsunade stated and both the Team 7 veterans' eyes widened.

'_Those bastards again'_ Naruto growled at the memory of Itachi and Kisame "any idea who's took him?"

"Don't know, you might get some more information if you stopped by Suna first though" the Hokage answered and they four nodded "get going". They made their way towards the door before Tsunade told them to wait a moment "Naruto, for this mission your in charge even though everyone here has a higher rank then you. If you complete this mission without a hitch I will personally promote you too Jonin, understood?"

She stared at her for a few seconds before smiling "thank you Obachan, I won't let you down".

They left the room a moment later and Jiraiya appeared "was it wise to offer him Jonin status?"

"He should have been made Chunin years ago but that damned Council forced my hand, I won't let them screw Naruto over again and I hope this is enough for him to forgive me for bowing to the council's wishes back then" the Hokage said sadly remembering when she argued with the council on the decision of who to promote.

"Yeah he should have, but remember when you first met him and the bet you made with him?" the Toad-Sannin asked staring out of the window at the setting sun.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly he blasted Kabuto into a boulder" Tsunade chuckled at the memory "the look on the guy's face when Naruto slammed the Rasengan into him was priceless".

"He was considered a no-talent failure after all, its only natural people would underestimate him" Jiraiya couldn't help but grin "even Orochimaru was pissed at the kid for learning that Jutsu at his age".

"Yeah" the Hokage's face suddenly hardened "Ala Alba are still in town right?"

"Yeah, four of them".

"Send for them, I get the feeling Naruto will need some help on this mission".

**Elemental Countries: Wind Country Desert**

The figures dashed across the dunes at inhuman speeds, trailing dust and sand behind them. Four of them were the Ninja's of Team Yamato while the last one was the Suna Jonin: Temari. They had been moving for the last two days and were approaching the Village Hidden in the Sand far earlier than they were supposed to be.

"Who are these 'Akatsuki' guys anyways? Why did they kidnap my brother?" Temari asked the group.

"They're a collection of S-Ranked criminals and they're after the Biju, they went after him to get to the demon and then to its power" Naruto answered.

"Why haven't they come after you then? Last time I checked you were Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki".

"They've tried, they can't extract Kyuubi anymore since he is no' longer in my body so I'm nothing more than a nuisance to them now" the Thousand Army replied as he spotted to large pillar like structures in the distance signifying they were nearing Suna.

"What about Gaara? If they extract Shukaku then what will happen?"

"I doubt they'll be using a safe procedure so…" he trailed off and she understood.

"He'll die".

"That's what we're here to prevent".

They arrived at the village a few minutes later and were approached by a slightly panicking Suna Jonin "Temari-sama, you've returned! Please right this way". They made their way through the village towards the hospital "Kazekage-sama was kidnapped as I'm sure you're aware, but Kankuro-sama chased after them and has been severely injured as well as poisoned".

"Kankuro too?" she asked horrified that her two brothers had been beaten so badly "how long does he have?"

"About a day".

"Sakura" Naruto said and she nodded before stepping forward.

"Let me see him, I'm a medic" the Pink-Haired Ninja stated and soon enough they found the room where Kankuro lay on a bed with several elders around him.

She and Temari dashed towards the bed just as Naruto, Sai and Yamato entered the room. Most of the elders snapped their gaze to the blond and an aged woman shot towards him only too be intercepted by several Ink clones created by Sai. She slid back across the floor and assumed a fighting stance.

"Yellow Flash of Konoha, today you pay for your crimes" the old woman said and took out a scroll only for Naruto to shoot Yamato a look to which he shrugged.

"Thanks for the cover Sai" Naruto said and the Root Anbu nodded "now old lady, I don't care who you are but I ain't no Yellow Flash. I'm the Thousand Army and I don't appreciate…" he _Shundo _behind her "…being referred to as my father".

She spun round and examined his face before sighing "sorry, you look so much like him besides the whisker marks".

"Whatever" he turned to Sakura who was busy working on Kankuro "how is he?"

"I might be able to extract the poison but I'll need some time and supplies" the Pink-Haired Ninja replied.

The Thousand Army cast a look at the guards in the room "you heard her, bring whatever she needs". They nodded and began gathering whatever Sakura asked for "how long will this take?"

"At least an hour" she answered as she began extracting some of the poison in a compressed bubble.

Naruto nodded and took a step back "just remember we're on a time limit here".

She nodded and went back to work. An hour later she finished and wiped the sweat off her head before sitting down in a chair.

Naruto looked over at the elders and asked "do you know anything about who came after the Kazekage?"

They looked nervously at each other for a moment "the one who defeated Kazekage-sama used some kind of moulded chakra clay explosives, he nearly destroyed the entire village and as for the one who injured Kankuro-Sama-".

"It was Sasori of the Red Desert" they heard Kankuro speak as he attempted to sit up "he's a Puppet Master, one of the best if not the best".

"Somehow I think I've met someone who's better" the Thousand Army smirked before he frowned "any idea where they're heading with Gaara?"

"North, towards the old caves" was the reply.

"Thank you" Naruto nodded before turning to his team "let's move out".

"Naruto wait" he stopped as Kankuro said one last thing "good luck".

"I'm going to become the next Hokage, but for now I'll settle for the Kazekage owing me a favour" Naruto grinned and left. "Let get moving" he said to his team whom nodded.

Once they were out of the building they were stopped by Temari "wait, I'm going with you".

"No Temari, I will be representing Suna during this escapade, you need to stay here and look after everything while we go search for Gaara" the old woman from before dropped down from the rooftop "beside its been awhile since I've taken care of my adorable grandchild".

"You mean Sasori?" Naruto inquired and she nodded "what's your name old hag?"

"Chiyo, and don't call me an old hag" she grunted to which he ignored.

"Alright let's get moving" with that said they dashed across rooftops and made a beeline for the Northern Caves. They passed the desert and entered a forest before Naruto felt a chill capture his spine "everyone stop".

They jumped down into a clearing and looked at him as he stared forwards. The others followed his gaze and assumed fighting stances. There standing in the shadow of a tree was a man wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"So soon…" Yamato muttered.

"Those eyes…" Chiyo gulped slightly.

"Uchiha Itachi" Sai stated emotionlessly.

"Well this is not good" Naruto growled slightly while the cloaked figure raised his head revealing his Sharingan eyes "don't look into his eyes; he'll catch you in a Genjutsu".

They all snapped their gaze to the floor as Itachi spoke "it's been awhile Naruto-kun".

"Yes he's the boy who murdered his entire clan, fitting I suppose" Chiyo spoke "the only one to have ever brought the Uchiha to the brink of extinction was an Uchiha".

"This is _not_ going to be easy" Sakura said "this is the guy who's caused you and Sasuke so much pain isn't it Naruto?"

"Yes" the Thousand Army replied "Old hag, any advice for fighting the Sharingan?"

"There are several tactics that work against the Sharingan but against one with the level of the Mangekyo I don't think so" Chiyo responded.

"Alright" Naruto raised his head to stare into the Uchiha's eyes "we'll have to do this the old fashioned way then".

Itachi's eyes narrowed when he couldn't lock Naruto in a Genjutsu "how?"

"I'm not here" was Naruto's answer before he poofed out of existence and Itachi was immediately on alert but couldn't do anything as three more clones grabbed his arms from the sides and his legs from underground. "Sai" was all the clones said as Itachi suddenly spotted a pair of paper bird gliding in front of the Uchiha's face with explosive notes attached to them "boom".

_Ka-Boom_

The twin explosions obliterated the clones and Naruto emerged from the ground next to his team "nice shot Sai".

"I do not believe that finished it though" was the Root Anbu member's reply "that was too easy for the famed IUchiha Itachi".

"I agree, this doesn't seem like Itachi" Naruto nodded while staring at the leftover smoke from the explosions "that was way too easy".

"Your right Naruto-kun" came a voice and everyone lowered their gaze to the floor again as Itachi stepped out from the smoke "I have to say I'm impressed with that little stunt".

"Heh, an attack worthy of prankster" was Naruto's come back as he made an all-too familiar hand-seal "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

"Shadow clone? To use them to watch your enemy without getting caught in a Genjutsu" the Uchiha mused "to think that you've come this far in only three years".

"Whatever you say bastard" the Thousand Army growled in frustration "Yamato".

"I know" the Anbu Captain said before his arm transformed into a lance of wood and extended towards Itachi. It split into several smaller snake-like spears trying to pierce the Uchiha "got him". Itachi jumped at the last minute and the wood turned direction to intercept and catch him in midair "you're not getting away".

Itachi started going through hand-seals and inhaled before exhaling a large ball of fire which burnt the wood "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu". Yamato disconnected the wood at the last moment and allowed it to burn "a wood user? I haven't seen one in my lifetime, wasn't the Shodaime Hokage the only one who could do that?" The Uchiha shook his head "no' matter, I'll end this now".

"Afraid not" before he realised it Itachi felt a pressure on his back twisting and turning. He looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto pressing a Rasengan into his back "I'll be ending this, Rasengan".

_Ka-Boom_

"Got 'em"

**Author's Notes:** (crowd goes wild) Thank you, thank you, you're too kind. (Waves and blows kisses to the audience) I would just like to clear-up a misunderstanding; I have not made Naruto super strong. I have just got him up to the level he should have been at after his training trip with Jiraiya in the manga. It is my belief that Naruto could have taken down Deidara if he was just able to control his emotions instead of losing control over Kyuubi's tails.


	16. Chapter15: The Kazekage Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter15: The Kazekage Part 2

**Elemental Countries: Wind Country**

"Got 'em" Naruto skidded several feet on the ground as the Uchiha was engulfed by a ball of chakra and blasted across the clearing and slamming hard into a hill.

"Is he down this time?" Sakura asked as the group stared at the crater where 'Itachi' now lay.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto formed a clone a sent it to investigate their downed opponent "we'll find out in a second". The clone cast one look into the crater before dispelling and giving its knowledge back to the original "he's not getting up but something's not right".

They dashed over and examined the body "w-what is this?" Sakura stared at the remains of a man that was not Itachi "who is this?"

"Yura, he's a Jonin from my village" Chiyo answered "he can't be a traitor; he's served our village at the highest level for years now".

"I don't think he done it willingly" Yamato commented "fireball Jutsu was created by the Uchiha; that move he pulled during the fight couldn't be faked".

"If that's true then this was just a distraction to buy time" Sai spoke "they've probably already begun the extraction process".

Naruto nodded "then we should keep moving, they've stalled us long enough".

A split second later they were off again and after awhile setup camp for the night before continuing on the next morning. When they reached their destination they were greeted with the sight of Team Gai the Negi and Konoka.

"Naruto-kun" Lee smiled at them "Sakura-Chan".

"You're late Naruto" the Thousand Knight smirked "what took you so long?"

"We ran into a little trouble on the way" was Naruto's reply before he looked up at the seal attached to the boulder-entrance to the caves "a Five Seal Barrier?"

"Yeah, we don't have the numbers to take it down and then go in" Negi explained "I'm here to protect Konoka; she's our backup plan if things go south".

"Neji use your Byakugan and try to find where the other four seal talismans are" Naruto ordered and the Hyuga reluctantly nodded.

"Byakugan" veins appeared around Neji's eyes "I can see them, they're all scattered in all four directions".

"We'll go after them and be back as soon as we can" Gai said before his team vanished.

"I'm staying out here with Konoka, good luck" Negi said and Naruto nodded.

The Thousand Army jumped onto the boulder-entrance and reached under the paper-seal "okay let's do this". He tapped his earpiece "is everyone in position?"

"_I'm good"_ Tenten replied.

"_Same here" _Neji stated.

"_Ready" _Lee answered.

"_We stand ready" _Gai said.

"Alright, on the count of three, one, two, three!" he pulled the paper-seal off and jumped off the boulder "Sakura if you would please knock".

"Knock Knock" Sakura said in a singsong voice as she punched the boulder and the whole thing shattered into rubble.

"Lets move" Team Yamato appeared inside the cave.

"What took you so long?" they caught a glimpse of the Akatsuki members, two of them stood in front of a still Gaara and one of them had blind hair "we've been waiting ten whole minutes".

"Well sorry for the delay, we'll make it up to you by pummelling you both into the ground" was Naruto's retort before he called out "Gaara, if your still alive then get up now". The Kazekage didn't move and the Thousand Army's face turned into a monstrous scowl "damn…it looks like we were too late".

Deidara smirked and shot a look at his partner "I know this isn't what you want to hear Sasori but…I'll fight the brat".

"Now Deidara, you took on the Suna Jinchuuriki so what makes you think I'll let you hog Kyuubi's former Jinchuuriki as well?" Sasori asked annoyed.

Before the blond Akatsuki member could reply Naruto executed a quick _Shundo _and snatched Gaara from the floor before appearing back next to his team "Yamato take him to Konoka-Chan, we'll deal with these two". The Anbu Captain nodded and took the Kazekage while the two Akatsuki members started glaring at the jumpsuit-clad ninja "I think you should rethink your plan, one of us is a match for you so what makes you think you can take us all?"

"A bit cocky eh kid? Fine I'll take you on, yeah" Deidara created a large clay bird which he then jumped on and flew out of the cave entrance "catch me if you can! Yeah!"

"Sakura-Chan, do you think you and the old hag can handle this guy?" Naruto asked and the Pink-Haired Ninja nodded "alright good luck". He bolted out of the cave followed by Sai "let's go Sai".

"I do not believe we will be able to catch him while he is on that bird" the Root Anbu said with a fake smiled "perhaps we should use a decoy?"

"Wouldn't work at this range" the Thousand Army stated "got anything that can be used at long range?"

"Yes but it would do no good against an aerial enemy" was the stoic reply.

"Well have you got any ideas?" the Thousand Army asked and Sai created a giant paper-bird.

"How about this?" the Root Anbu asked as they both jumped on and it took off in pursuit of their opponent.

"Just get me in close" Naruto ordered and the Root Anbu nodded in reply.

"You don't know when to give up, yeah" Deidara whined before three small clay-birds appeared beside him and he pointed towards them. "Let's see what you've got kids, yeah!" the clay-birds shot towards the paper-bird and its riders.

"I guess this is my stop" Naruto said as he readied himself for a long-range Shundo.

"Can you make it at this range?" Sai asked and the Thousand Army nodded.

"I should be able to" he replied before he vanished in a yellow flash. _'Shukuchi Mukyo' _he appeared on the giant clay-bird in a flash and primed a Rasengan to which Deidara was barely able to dodge and jump down into the trees "damn, I missed him". There were twin explosions in the air as both large birds were suddenly destroyed "Sai? You alright?"

"I am fine Naruto-san" was his reply as both he and the Root Anbu landed in the forest below.

"Come out come out wherever you are bastard" Naruto called out in a singsong voice before vanishing in a flash of yellow.

A little ways away Deidara was panting heavy, as he removed his cloak to reveal his mutilated chest "those little shitfaces, I don't have much clay left after my fight with the Ichibi Jinchuuriki, to think they've pushed me this far, yeah". A kunai with an explosive note hit the ground beside him and he was barely able to escape as it exploded "damn!"

"You know you can't escape right?" Naruto appeared before him in a flash with Sai at his side.

"You'll never take me alive! Yeah!" the Akatsuki member shouted while priming his most powerful explosive "you can't get far away fast enough and this will wipe out everything within ten kilometres". Both Konoha nins narrowed their eyes as the man's veins turned black and he started to laugh hysterically "I call this C-4, lets go out with a bang, Ketsu!"

He suddenly imploded and both nin started running "we're not going to make it".

"Get behind me!" Naruto shouted as he activated the Demon Fox Shroud with a tail and turned towards where Deidara's remains suddenly exploded. "Tailed-Jutsu: Youki Shield!" he brought his arms together and formed a plate of Youki to defend them both as the force of the explosion hit them blasting both of them back at high velocity "shit!"

They both crashed hard into a river after flying clear of the blast range. They helped each other out of the water and panted.

"Does this kind of thing happen to you all the time?" Sai asked as he sat down while Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"Not all the time but most of it" was the Thousand Army's reply while falling back on the grass covered ground and staring up at the clouds above. He sighed after a few seconds "come on we'd better get back to the others, Sakura-Chan and the Old Hag might need our help".

Sai nodded and the two were off again. They arrived back at the cave…I mean the hole in the cliff since the whole cave had apparently come down. Standing there in the center were the two Kunoichi they had left to engage Sasori. They both were covered in cuts and Sakura was clutching her ribs while they both stared down at their opponent's destroyed body.

"Yo, Sakura-Chan! Are you two okay?!" Naruto yelled and they turned their gaze towards him.

"We're fine" the Pink-Haired Ninja replied before she and Chiyo jumped to their side "lets just finish this mission okay".

The Thousand Army nodded and they dashed away towards where Yamato was waiting. When they arrived they were greeted with the sight of Team Gai, Yamato and Negi watching as Konoka examined Gaara. Gai nodded towards them as they joined the group and Konoka looked up towards them.

"How is he?" Naruto asked.

"Dead" she replied.

"I can see that, can you do anything for him?"

"…Maybe but it will be his choice if he wants to live or not, I can only give him a chance" she answered.

He nodded and closed his eyes as she began her work. The group waited and sat while casting glances at the neighbouring area, Sakura tried to help her but the Kunoichi had no' idea what she was doing. A half an hour later Kankuro and Temari arrived with a dozen other Suna nins looking for their Kazekage. Just as they closed in on the group, Konoka withdrew her hands from the boy and took a step back.

"It's done".

Gaara's eyes opened, he shook his head and groggily sat up "where am I?"

"Hey Gaara" Naruto grinned at him as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder "you know you gave us quite a scare, you're the Kazekage now so your not supposed to be sleeping all of the time. I mean I almost confused you with Tsunade-Obachan".

"Naruto?" was Gaara's confused reply.

"The one and only" Naruto smiled as he and Sai helped him up onto his feet "you know one of these days your going to fight something who'll completely destroy you and we don't do stitching people back together".

"Tell my brother that" the Kazekage shook his head.

"Tell him yourself" the Thousand Army nodded his head towards the Kazekage's siblings. Temari had tears in her eyes and Kankuro was grinning like crazy "everyone's right here with you, you're never alone".

**Elemental Countries: Suna Hospital**

Gaara awoke several days later in a hospital bed, the weeks events came rushing back to him and he stared down at his hands. Upon their return to the village, the citizens of Suna applauded them all and celebrated the return of their Kazekage. Though Gaara wouldn't admit it, he was overjoyed to know the people of Suna thought so highly of him. From what Kankuro told him though, he would have to have a few words with the council sooner or later since when he was kidnapped they had mostly not cared about his fate.

"Hey Gaara, you awake?" the door slowly opened to reveal Naruto peeking into the room "the nurse said you were allowed visitors now".

"Yes, please come in Uzumaki" the Kazekage called out from his bed. The blond entered followed slowly by Negi and shut the door behind him before sitting down on one of the nearby seats "what brings you both here?"

The leader of the Ala Alba shot a glance at Naruto "I was wondering if I could make you an offer".

Gaara's eyebrow raised at this "what kind of offer?"

"Well, currently the Ala Alba are trying to add the Elemental Countries to the Alliance which already consists of Earth and the Magic Realm" Naruto stated and the Kazekage's eyes widened.

"…And to do that we would have to effectively meet with all of your world's leaders, we've already spoken with the Hokage and now we're meeting with you" Negi continued.

"So you want my village's support in this alliance?" Gaara asked and they both nodded "I'll think about it but I will have to speak with my council, they may not like the idea".

"Okay, all we ask is that you consider it" the Thousand Knight bowed before standing and walking towards the door.

"Wait" he stopped and turned as Gaara continued "why would your world want an alliance with the Elemental Countries?"

Both Negi's and Naruto's eyes dropped to the floor and they sighed "we learned two and a half years ago that all three worlds: Elemental, Magic and Earth are all connected but they aren't supposed to be for another hundred years so we thought the best way things could go is if we tried to make an alliance now instead of a hundred years too late".

"How would you know this?" the Kazekage asked and the two Thousand Warriors glanced at each other.

"We encountered a time-traveller two and a half years ago and she sought of told us" Naruto explained "she also seemed to have a dark passed that she thought needed to be changed".

"Time-traveller?" Gaara stared unblinking to which they both nodded.

"You'd be surprised at the things that can happen during one's life".

"What about Akatsuki?" the Kazekage asked and they both narrowed their eyes.

"Nothing really to say, they're a threat that we'll have to deal with sooner or later" Naruto said and Negi nodded.

"Kotaro-kun's been sent with Jiraiya-sama find out some information about them" Negi explained "they encountered two Akatsuki members, one was a man who looked like he was half coloured and his body was encased in some kind of jaws. The other member wore an orange mask with a single eye hole where his right eye could be seen".

"Anything else?" Gaara asked but the thirteen-year old merely shook his head.

"Great more weirdoes" Naruto grunted and then grinned like a fox "no' problem, we'll just take them down one at a time".

"We're probably going to have to do that sooner or later but not right now, did you hear what Sakura-san said?" Gaara asked in monotone and the other two nodded.

"Yeah, Sasori stated he was meeting with Kabuto-Teme in about a week" Naruto growled at his words "I'm going to ask Tsunade-Obachan to let us go on a mission after him, maybe we can capture him and get some information out of him".

"Good luck with that" Negi stared out of the window "what about Yugito-san?"

Naruto stared at the boy for a moment before he shook his head "I'll ask Ero-Sennin when we get back if he can find out what's happened to her while we've been gone".

**Author's Notes:** Damn this has been a hell of a week, I've been at work for a full seven days and my back hurts. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I've been sought of busy, I might be able to get another chapter up within a week or two but between work and studying for driving theory test I might not have the time. Hope you enjoyed this and I'm sorry if I made the between Naruto and Sai VS Deidara short but lets face it he was cornered and he used up all of his clay in his fight against Gaara.

Read and Review…

…See Ya Later…


	17. Chapter16: The Fox and the Snake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter16: The Fox and the Snake

**Elemental Countries: Hokage's Office**

Kakashi astoundingly was the first one to arrive at the meeting Tsunade had called for between herself, Jiraiya, Yamato and the Ex-Jonin. Of course they all knew they were there, the Toad-Sennin put up a soundproof barrier so they weren't eavesdropped on and Yamato locked the door behind him as Tsunade took her seat.

"Okay explain to me what happened" the Hokage said as an order and the Anbu Captain nodded.

"He did well for his first time leading a mission, only Neji who I think was a little reluctant showed any sign of hesitation to Naruto's command" Yamato informed and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll promote him to Jonin" her eyes hardened "from the reports that were handed in Naruto used some of _his _Youki…Jiraiya, do you mind explaining".

The Toad-Sennin sighed and gazed out of the window "it's called the 'Demon Fox Shroud'; I suppose it's the similar to the human 'Celestial Gates' only with less damage to the body thanks to a Jinchuuriki's natural regeneration of skin tissue. Though when he reaches the fourth tail the damage exceeds the accelerated healing and a single tail is about equal to two gates".

"From Sai's report Naruto used this 'Shroud' with a single tail and was able to shield them both from a very powerful explosion but he deactivated it right afterwards" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her former team-mate "why?"

"When he uses the 'Shroud' he calls on more tails over time, as soon as he reaches the fourth tail however" Jiraiya explained before his gaze darkened "he doesn't maintain full control of himself".

"What do you mean 'he doesn't have full control of himself'?" the Hokage asked slightly worried.

"When he's using the fourth tail, he cannot distinguish between friend and foe" the Toad-Sennin told her "if he sees a person's face his mind automatically starts checking his memory for any bad experiences, he told me that when he looked at me using the fourth tail he saw every single bad thing I've ever done to him flash before his eyes. From using his money to threatening his friends as motivation; Tsunade, I doubt he'll ever have full control over the fourth tail until Kyuubi is dead so until the I suggest you keep him away from friends he has fought before while he's on missions".

The Hokage took on a thoughtful look for a second before shaking her head "that shouldn't be a problem".

"I mean Sakura too"

_That_ made Tsunade freeze and stare at him for a moment "explain".

"If Naruto uses the fourth tail he'll kill her without a second thought".

"Why?"

"Because she's hurt him…a lot, both mentally and physically".

"…"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do but I think it's a bad idea sticking those two together".

"Jiraiya, I was going to give them both a mission to retrieve Sasuke and hopefully kill Orochimaru".

"I'm not saying you shouldn't but I think it's a very bad idea sending Sakura with Naruto, especially since your expecting him to fight a Sannin".

The Hokage shook her head at that "all the more reason for her to go with him, she's a seasoned medic-nin and she'll be able to get Naruto back to combat ready quickly".

The Toad-Sennin stared at her with narrowed eyes for a few moments before nodding slowly "alright, but I recommend you send backup with them just encase".

"I was planning too; after all killing our old _team-mate _is a major priority on my to-do list".

"Jiraiya-sama, Hokage-sama" the Toad-Sennin glanced over to Kakashi "you're talking as if your sure Naruto is a match for Orochimaru, what makes you so sure?"

"The brat's strong, he's on my level now along with everyone from the Ala Alba" was Jiraiya's answer.

"Exactly how strong are the members of that _Organization_?" the Ex-Jonin asked with suspicious eyes.

The Toad-Sennin smirked "Naruto is the third strongest I think, the leader of Ala Alba Negi Springfield is second strongest though give him a few months and I doubt his level will be the same. The strongest is Kotaro; he's a Biju and now has mastery over all five of his tails though he chooses to only use three at any given time".

"I'm not sure I like another Organization full of S-Class combatants running around our world, we've already got one after all" Kakashi said as Jiraiya shot him a glare.

"They are not Akatsuki and their goal happens to be adding this world to their already existing alliance, they've already got the backing of two major villages here in Elemental and I'm sure the rest will follow soon enough" the Toad-Sennin glared at the man for a few seconds longer before turning his gaze back out of the window.

Kakashi sighed "I was just worried they might have some ill intent, that's all".

Jiraiya shook his head "Kakashi, I know you're still hung up about Kyuubi's attack and now that the demon's free it can cause havoc again but…" He turned and stared at the Ex-Jonin "…its not your problem, Naruto is the one it's after and he'll be the one that kills it once and for all. Like father like son". The room was silent, a breeze fluttered passed window and Kakashi nodded without a word "if that will be all Tsunade?"

"That's everything" the Hokage gestured for them to leave seeing as how they got that out of their systems.

"Kakashi" the Ex-Jonin stopped before he was able to jump out of the window and looked over at the Toad-Sennin "if you want to get back at the fox so badly then train Naruto like you should have done when he was your student, arm him with the tools he'll need to fight Akatsuki and he might just stand a chance".

Kakashi stared at him a few a good few seconds before nodding "I have just the thing in mind but I don't think he should begin training until after he comes back from the mission".

Jiraiya nodded and moments later the room was empty besides the Hokage and the piles of paperwork.

**Elemental Countries: Naruto's Apartment**

"Naruto wake up!" Sakura banged on the blonde Jonin's door "come on! Tsunade-Shishou wants to see us in her office!"

The door slowly opened to reveal a very sleepy Naruto wearing nothing but his pyjama pants "Sakura-Chan it's five in the morning, can't this wait?"

"No" was her reply she turned away so as not to look at him while he was half-naked "we're going after Sasuke-kun, now".

The Thousand Army blinked once, twice "okay, give me five minutes". He closed the door and emerged five minutes later fully dressed in his jumpsuit "alright, let's go".

He vanished in a flash of yellow while Sakura disappeared in a poof of smoke. They reappeared in the Hokage office and saw that Tsunade was asleep at her desk with mountains of paperwork. Her _assets_ were clearly visible and she appeared to be drooling with a smile on her face. The Pink-Haired Ninja blushed at her sensei's _predicament _and nudged her shoulder.

"Shishou please wakeup and your err…breasts are showing" Tsunade bolted up and Naruto was stared her chest with widened eyes and trying not to have a nosebleed.

Upon releasing where he was staring the Hokage's face flushed and she punched him through the door "pervert". Once she _readjusted _herself she waited until Sakura brought the blonde back into the room while healing his broken nose "don't tell me you've taken after the old pervert now have you Naruto?"

"No! It's not my fault you've got them on display for all to see" he growled back while nursing his head "Sakura-Chan said you had a mission for us?"

"Yes, I'm sending your team to meet with Kabuto at the Heaven and Earth Bridge" the Hokage explained thankfully forgetting the situation she was in moments ago "capture him and find out if he knows where Sasuke is located along with Orochimaru". The two nodded and started towards the door but stopped when Tsunade spoke again "one last thing, try not to get in over your heads". They cast one last look back at her before exiting the room and set out to gather their team-mates "god speed".

An hour later Team Yamato gathered at the gates and set off, each one in their own thoughts about what was about to happen. None of them noticed the two figures following them closely in the trees…

**Elemental Countries: Heaven and Earth Bridge / Grass Country**

Naruto, Sakura and Sai hid in the bushes with their gaze locked on the bridge where Yamato was crouched inside a Sasori scorpion look-a-like body and was talking with Kabuto who was wearing a cloak with a hood. Suddenly Yamato took out a kunai and jumped back with Kabuto as Orochimaru appeared on the bridge.

"Shit, was he followed?" Naruto muttered as Kabuto and the Snake-Sennin 'talked'.

"I think so" Sakura said to him but her eyes widened as Kabuto suddenly cut through Yamato's disguise "I think we we're just found out, should we jump in?"

"Not yet" the Thousand Army said while Yamato jumped back again to a 'safe' distance.

"That was a wood jutsu you used, kukukuku your one of my experiments aren't you?" Orochimaru asked amused as his tough liked his lips "why don't you bring out your three little friends hiding in the bushes". The Anbu Captain narrowed his eyes and signalled for the group to come out and a second later they appeared in front of him "kukukuku hello again Naruto-kun".

"Hey paedophile, still stalking little boys or are you still after the Sharingan?" Naruto grinned at him and the Snake-Sennin smiled back.

"My, my, you sure know how to insult a person" Orochimaru continued to smile "I heard you've been having a few adventures since our last encounter".

"A few, none I plan on telling you about" the Thousand Army looked over at Kabuto and growled "aren't you supposed to be an Akatsuki spy?"

The Medic-nin Smirked "I haven't been under Sasori's control for awhile now, I've chosen my own path".

"Good, that means we can kill you without any regrets" Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Orochimaru and struck him in the face while activating his 'Demon Fox Shroud' with a single tail of Youki. The attack connected and blew the Snake-Sennin back into the forest behind him "have some of that". He skidded to a stop and summoned two more tails so he now had three out "Yamato, Sakura-Chan, you two deal with Kabuto and keep him off me". Orochimaru chuckled as he emerged from the forest with his face severely damaged "Sai back me up if I need it".

"Kukukuku I see the rumors are true, you have absorbed half of Kyuubi's power" the Snake-Sennin smirked and narrowed his eyes "okay I'll play with you".

"Come on bastard, lets dance" Kabuto came in at his side only to be blasted away by one of Naruto's Youki tails "I'll deal with you Kabuto-Teme in a minute but your boss is the first on my list".

A split second later the Thousand Army was chasing Orochimaru through the forest and but stopped once they were a good distance away "this should be a safe enough distance, lets see why Akatsuki should consider you a threat, let me see why _I _should consider you a threat".

Naruto growled and a fourth tail of Youki formed "you want it? You got it".

His skin started to tare itself apart and he started to bleed through the cuts until it mixed with the Youki. His blood boiled, creating a ball of smoke/steam around him blocking all view of him from sight. He let out an earth shattering scream and suddenly Orochimaru was blown away along with the threes and the grass within a five mile radius. When the Snake-Sennin recomposed himself he stared at the creature that sat on all fours in the center of the crater.

The Youki around Naruto's body had condensed now looked like it was constantly moving all across the boy's body. You couldn't even see any part of the Thousand Army, only the crimson colour of the Youki and the pure black mask-like that covered his face. Its pure white eyes narrowed at the Snake-Sennin and it let out an earth shattering screech which vibrated shockwaves across the area.

"Oh dear, this could be trouble" was Orochimaru's words as he started jumping away to put distance between them.

"Well you wanted to see why Akatsuki considers me a threat so here I am" the Four-Tailed Fox smirked and forced some Youki into the ground through his feet. A hand of Youki shot up from the ground right underneath Orochimaru's face but he managed to dodge and evade Naruto's attack as he sent another Youki hand after him from the first one "hold still!"

The Snake-Sennin stopped turned and sent a snake at the hand from his sleeve only for it to melt a few seconds after contact. He smirked at that then produced another body with a snake like form below his waist instead of his legs from his mouth while the first body was incinerated by the hand. He charged towards the Thousand Army with his snake-like bottom half slithering along the ground. He drew close and punched the boy straight in the Youki-covered face on for him to recover and slam his fist into the Snake-Sennin's face knocking him back with a mighty explosion.

'_That little brat, he hits harder than Tsunade does when she's angry' _Orochimaru growled and his eyes widened when Naruto brought his right arm up into the air before slamming it down on the ground.

"Tailed-Jutsu: Seismic Slam!" with a thunderous explosion the crater was enlarged too a ten mile radius. "Had enough yet bastard?" he snarled as he saw the dust clear to reveal a not so pleased Orochimaru with his legs restored.

"You maybe full of surprises but from what I've seen you are still weaker than Sasuke-kun" he smirked and summoned the Kusenagi Sword from his mouth. He charged forwards and swung with his sword only for it to bounce of the 'Shroud' and cause him to jump away cursing the "it seems that not even the Sword of Kusenagi can penetrate that armour of your".

"It has its moments though I'm gonna have to end this now" Naruto expelled a large number of red and blue balls from his body and they flouted in midair around him "Tailed-Jutsu…"

The four tails came together and all of the balls started to converge on the space between their tips _'what is he doing now?' _The Snake-Sennin jumped back even more as the Thousand Army compressed the ball of Youki _'even for me if I get hit by that it will spell out unavoidable death'._

In one swift motion Naruto ingested the ball of condensed Youki and glared at the Snake-Sennin "…: Kitsune…" his body expanded like a balloon and his mouth began to glow. "…Cannon!" he expelled the Youki from his mouth in a thunderous blast which obliterated everything in its wake.

Orochimaru's eyes widened for a moment before he started going through hand-seals "shit". He bit his thumbs and slammed his hands into the ground "Triple Rashomon!" three large demonic gates appeared between the two fighters as the energy-bolt tore along the ground.

Upon contact with the first gate the energy-bolt exploded in that single direction, the blast was enormous and destroyed all three gates. By the time the smoke cleared, it was clear that the gates were able to deflect most of the blast to either side of them which happened to have created two canyons on either side. He spotted Orochimaru sitting where he was before the blast panting slightly before he made a hand gesture and Kabuto appeared at his side.

"Come Kabuto, we're withdrawing for now" the Snake-Sennin said more as order before he sent a glare at the Four Tailed Fox. "Don't think this is over boy" with that the two were gone.

A moment later Naruto powered down his Shroud and was caught by Sai before he collapsed who laid him on the ground. Sakura and Yamato appeared moments later and the Pinked-Haired Ninja got to work on healing the blonde Jonin.

"I've sent several of my paper-bats after them" Sai informed the Anbu Captain who nodded before turning back to Sakura who was currently trying to heal Naruto's skin.

"Well this hurts" the Thousand Army grunted as the Pink-Haired Ninja finished and helped him up "Sai, your tracking them so lead the way". The Root Anbu nodded and dashed off with the others right behind him "I wish we had some help in this mission".

"Don't we all?"

**Author's Notes:** sorry for the short chapter (at least I think its short) but I couldn't really put anything else in it. I have the next two weeks off work so I'll try and get another chapter up but I do have a driving theory test to do so don't expect see too many chapters going up. Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	18. Chapter17: The Dark Evangel

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter17: The Dark Evangel

**Elemental Countries: Raikage's Office**

"Damn I hate paperwork" the teenage Raikage muttered sleepily as she signed another Anbu officer's report "why did I take this job again?"

"I believe it had something to do with you not liking the previous Raikage" Yugito snapped her gaze towards the window and her eyes widened upon seeing the now eighteen year old Asuna leaning on the windowsill with her sword strapped to her back "hey Yugito-Chan or should I say Raikage-sama?"

"Asuna-Chan!" the Two-Tailed Biju rose from her chair and hugged the Canceller "how have you been? When did you get here and why didn't my Anbu stop you?"

Asuna slowly pulled away "I've been fine, I just got here a few hours ago, and as for the Anbu…they're perverts, all of them".

Yugito blinked once, twice, three times "you didn't kill them did you?"

"No, no, no, I just blasted their perverted orange books with a _little _Kanka" was the Canceller's reply".

"By little, you mean you left craters in your wake" the Raikage said more as a statement than a question as she sat back down in her chair.

"I see you've been doing some climbing on the social ladder, huh?" Asuna asked while taking a seat in front of the Raikage's desk.

"I suppose, after I killed my bastard of a grandfather I had to deal with the Anbu" Yugito began "thankfully most of the civilians and Shinobi had no problem with me including the village council, the only people who did have a problem were the Anbu and the Elders".

"What happened?"

The Raikage reached under her desk for a bottle of sake and upon finding it she pulled it out with two glasses "they hated me the moment I sat in this chair, apparently they didn't hate me because of me being a Jinchuuriki either, no they hated me because once I took office I found out what they had been doing". She pored them both a drink "my _grandfather _had apparently been funding their little projects, one of which was infusing highly unstable and _unknown_ liquids into human test subjects. They were trying to genetically enhance half of my Anbu and were nearly able to before I put a stop to it".

"They were using living humans as lab rats?" Asuna asked downing her drink to stop her form throwing up.

"That's not the half of it, by the time I stopped them they had escaped with most of their _research, _I've had Hunter-nins after them ever since" Yugito drank her glass and sighed afterwards "I lost half of my Anbu that day and Kumo's only just recently got its forces back up to full strength".

"Well that sucks" the Canceller grunted "best to look on the right side".

"Not that I'm complaining or anything but what exactly are you doing here?" the Raikage asked with a raised eyebrow "last I checked the Temple of the Nine was sealed off by an impenetrable barrier to stop access from both sides".

"Oh, I forgot sorry" Asuna scratched her head sheepishly "well, the barrier has been dropped and our group now goes by the name Ala Alba". She smiled for a second "I came here to ask if you and this village wanted to join the Alliance were helping to construct".

"Alliance?"

"Yeah, it was Negi's idea" the Canceller stated "he thought since his father's group united the countries of the Magic Realm he would try and unite this world".

"Hahahaha" Yugito laughed and shook her head "unbelievable, don't tell me". She leaned in and her smile turned into a smirk "you already have an alliance with Konoha?"

"Yes and Suna" was Asuna's reply.

The Raikage sat back and let out another half-hearted laugh "sounds like Naruto's been busy as well then".

The Canceller gave her a sly smile "yes, he just made Jonin".

Yugito's eyes widened for a second before she let out another laugh "that idiot, he just got back from another world and he was promoted two full ranks".

"Heh, it's not really surprising since he trained under Sannin even if the guy _is_ a pervert".

The Raikage froze at that and gulp "please tell me Naruto is not perverted now, right?"

Asuna took on thoughtful look but then shook her head "not unless you count the fact that he wrights the same smut as Jiraiya-san, but even with that at least Naruto's books have an _actual _storyline and aren't just mindless sex". When Yugito let out a sigh Asuna smirked "although considering you like him I think he'll probably immortalize you in one of his books".

The Raikage turned beet red and waved her hands in denial "n-no I-I that is-".

"Calm down girl" the Canceller waved her hand dismissively "if you liked him two and a half years ago then you should see him now".

Yugito took in a deep breath and asked "where is he right now?"

"On a mission, something about a snake…"

**Elemental Countries: Snake Base Beta Four / Grass Country**

He ran down the hallway, Sakura and Yamato at his side as they dashed towards the daylight at the end of the tunnel. They arrived moments later finding the ceiling of the room blown away and what was left was a pile of rubble. In the center of the rubble lay a panting Sai clutching his Anbu sword and struggling to get back his feet.

He was staring upwards out of the _hole _at a fifteen year old boy wearing a white tunic with his chest exposed and twin metal coils rapped around his midsection signifying he was the Oto equivalent of Jonin. He wore no hitai and had a sheathed sword attached horizontally to his lower back. Upon arriving Sakura went over to heal Sai while both Naruto and Yamato spotted the white-clad boy whom they both recognized.

"Sasuke" Naruto stared disbelieving at the person in front of him who was his friend three years ago.

"S-Sasuke-kun" was Sakura's stutter as her eyes widened.

The white-clad boy smirked "Naruto, Sakura, it's been awhile".

"Yes it has" the Thousand Army agreed "I'm bringing you back to the village again even if I have to drag you back like last time".

A split second later Orochimaru and Kabuto appeared beside the Uchiha, both had smirks plastered one faces "sorry Naruto-kun but I'm afraid that will not be happening today or ever". Team Yamato were immediately battle ready again and assumed Taijutsu stances "you think you four can take us?"

The Thousand Army growled lowly at the situation, true he could probably take them by himself if he went all-out but he probably wouldn't beat them both before he'd have to shutdown the 'Demon Fox Shroud' to stop causing himself to much damage.

Sasuke heard him growl and his smirk grew twisted like a snake "what's wrong dobe? Are you still a scaredy cat?"

"No, that was you back when we first met the paedophile beside you" was Naruto's retort "and what about you? Still have that stick up your ass or have you exchanged it for a full blown tree?"

The Uchiha glared at him for that and was about to _Shunshin _towards the blonde Jonin when he head a voice call out fro his side which he had never heard before "I wouldn't do that if I were you".

Team Yamato jumped out of the hole as everyone cast a surprised glance over to the person who spoke. Currently that person was leaning on a nearby boulder with his arms crossed and seemed have slightly narrowed eyes when he pushed off from the boulder.

"Negi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked him while not taking his eyes off Sasuke.

"We've been trailing you since you left"

"_We?"_

"That'd be me too" they snapped their gaze in the other direction to see a smirking Kotaro standing there and holding an Inugami in his right hand "we were told you might need some help".

"Thank you, Negi take Orochi-Teme and Kotaro take Kabuto-Teme" the two nodded though Kotaro didn't look happy "Sas_gay_ is mine".

"Why do I always get the leftovers?" the Five-Tailed Biju whined before executing a _Shundo _beside Kabuto and slamming his attack straight into the man's stomach "Inugami!". Kabuto was blown back before he was pulled into the miniature blackhole and crushed to death by its gravity "oh please! That shouldn't even count as a decent workout".

Sasuke stared in shock for a second before his face hardened and he activated his Cursed Seal _'whoever these guys are they're good but I am still the strongest, I have all the power I need to kill Itachi and now I'll demonstrate it on them'_. The Uchiha Shunshin beside Naruto and drew his sword "die Naruto!" In a flash of yellow Sasuke hit nothing but air and immediately had to dodge a punch to the face _'what? How was he able to see me coming? Not even another Sharingan should be able to track my speed!'_

"I guess it's my turn now" Negi said before his left arm started to glow "Magia Erebea: Dexter Emittam". He charged forward, glowing an eerie black before he vanished and a second later the Snake-Sennin was blown back by a monstrous punch that carried with it an enormous blast of lightning "Byaku-Raishou". The Thousand Knight skidded to a stop, chanting an incantation while charging a ball of spinning dark magic "Stagnet".

"You brats" Orochimaru snarled going through hand-seals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Hundreds of snakes appeared the smoke he created from the technique "kill them all". The snakes moved slithered towards Negi at an alarming rate only for him to disappear and reappear above them gripping the spinning ball in his hand "what?"

"Complexio" he front-flipped in midair, the ball disappeared in his hand "Supplementum Pro Armationem Agilitas Fulminis".

His body suddenly shifted its glow, now glowing a lightning white and he disappeared again. A second later he appeared to have punched the ground where the snakes were and an instant later there was a crater filled with dead snakes. The Thousand Knight flew out of the crater, still glowing white and chanting another spell.

The Snake-Sennin gritted his teeth and started going through hand-seals yet again but this time deciding not to hold back "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

In a _poof_ of smoke a massive purple snake appeared and did not look pleased **"what do you want Orochimaru? And ssssssssssince you called be out where are my sssssssssacrifices?"**

"Right in front of you" Orochimaru gestured to the flying boy who was still chanting.

"Him?" the King of the Snakes looked at the boy before his eyes widened "Orochimaru are you insane?! This boy is the apprentice of the Girl Queen of Darkness and what he's using now is The Dark Evangel's Forbidden Technique! Magia Erebea!"

"Laculatio Fulgoris!" the boy shouted and two spears of lightning were formed and were thrown at the giant snake as its eyes widened.

"I'm no match for that!" the spears cut straight through Manda and forced him to fall to the ground with half of his body severed. "Damn you Orochimaru! Consider your hold on the snake contract revoked" the giant snake snarled before _poofing_ out of existence.

The Snake-Sennin gritted his teeth and summoned the Kusenagi Sword from his mouth but before he could do anything Negi appeared behind him and as he turned the boy slammed a gravity-shockwave punch to his gut blowing him back with a massive blast of energy.

'_How?! With nothing but a single blow? Impossible! Not even that bitch Tsunade had that kind of precise chakra control!' _the Snake-Sennin growled and readied his sword only for his eyes to widen in worry as another lightning spear appeared above Negi's open hand.

"Laculatio Fulgoris" he charged at full speed towards Orochimaru and the spear disappeared into the boy's arm "Supplementum". He threw a punch with his now full powered fist and the Snake-Sennin was instantly floored with the lightning spear now sticking out of his stomach "Dexter Emittam!"

_Ka-Boom_

Orochimaru almost screamed when he felt the delayed impact damage hit him from the spear and wasn't able to do anything as Negi began incanting again "AIOE TRKOE!" In an instant Orochimaru, the Snake-Sennin and Otokage of Sound was electrocuted by an immensely powerful bolt of lightning "and so ends a corrupted man".

A split second later he had to dodge a large ball of fire which had come from Sasuke whom skidded not too far away holding his sword in his hand encased in a Chidori-like lightning. Naruto touched down beside the Thousand Knight already using three tails and holding a Rasengan in each hand.

"Come on Sasuke! You've got nowhere too run and with Orochi-Teme dead you don't have a Sensei to learn from!" the Thousand Army pleaded but Sasuke merely smiled like a snake.

"I've already learned all I needed from that fool anyways, I will kill Itachi and after that Naruto" the Uchiha smile turned into an arrogant smirk. "I will return to Konoha, after all that village needs the Sharingan" his smirk deepened before disappeared in a _poof_ of smoke "there's only so much the Hokage can do to me before the council steps in".

Naruto growled at that before he deactivated his 'Fox Shroud' "damn it, if he keeps running away like this I'll have to kill him and bring him back in a body-bag".

Negi shutdown his 'Magia Erebea' and gave a sigh before shaking his head "from what I just saw he thinks he'll get off scot-free if we bring him back alive".

"I don't trust Konoha's council; they're all arrogant pricks who think the best thing for the village is to worship bloodline clans" the Thousand Army knew damn well they would forgive the Uchiha traitor in a heartbeat if it meant Konoha had the Sharingan back.

"Naruto" they all turned to Yamato who had put up a wood barrier to deflect most of the damage away from his team "there will be time for that later; since Uchiha-san is gone we should head back to Konoha".

The blond Jonin nodded and signalled for the group to move out "let's go, there's nothing here for us now".

**Elemental Countries: Hokage's Office**

"You were really able to do it?" Tsunade asked the group.

"Yes, Orochi-Teme is dead along with Kabuto-Teme" Naruto reported "I had what was left of their bodies brought back here using a few Shadow Clones".

"And Sasuke?"

"He got away".

"I see".

"We're not giving up, not yet".

"I didn't expect you too" the Hokage leaned back and sighed massaging her forehead "alright you can all take the rest of the week off, you've all earned it". Team Yamato thanked her and turned to leave before she spoke again "Oh and Naruto, Kakashi wanted to speak to you when you got back". He turned to her and nodded with a foxy smile before leaving with his team "I was beginning to doubt he could pull it off".

"You have to give those kids credit; they took down a Sannin and his right-hand man and almost took down Sasuke" Jiraiya appeared from the shadows and sat on the window railing "heh, it's almost time for their generation to take charge of our world".

The Hokage nodded slowly and pulled out a bottle of sake "Orochimaru's dead and one of the biggest Konoha criminals has been killed. I should be happy but yet I'm not".

"He was our team-mate and friend even if he turned out to be a traitor, I only hope the next generation will not make the same mistakes" the Toad-Sennin sat down in front of the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade pulled out two glasses and pored some sake into each glass "a toast, to a better future".

They both took a glass and down the drinks in seconds "to a better future".

**Author's Notes:** There you go chapter 17 is now up. I hope to update soon but I have both a driving theory test to do tomorrow along with a driving lesson later that day so I probably want be able to start on the next chapter until Saturday. I'll try but I'm not promising anything, also this story is currently my main priority but don't think I have forgotten about my other stories. Read and review…

See Ya Later…


	19. Chapter18: Zombie Twins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter18: Zombie Twins

**Elemental Countries: Hokage's Office**

Three weeks passed since the death of Orochimaru and his right-hand man: Kabuto. During those three weeks Konoha celebrated continuously, even the other countries were celebrating the end of Konoha's greatest villain. Akatsuki had kept their heads down the passed three weeks though and it had some of the Shinobi feeling uneasy but they joined in with the celebration none the less. Everything seemed normal for once until…

"Where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked her assistant as she entered the office.

"Kakashi-san took him training" Shizune answered seeing her master enter and sit down at her desk.

"What about Springfield-san?" the Hokage asked rubbed her eyes in frustration.

The assistant looked confused for a moment before answering "I believe he said something about perfecting his Magia: Erebea".

"Damn" Tsunade growled "are there any Ala Alba members still in town?"

Shizune nodded "yes, I believe Kotaro-kun is still here but all the rest have went back to their homeworld".

"I want him in this office now" she told her assistant "bring Team Asuma in as well".

Shizune nodded before disappearing out of the door; she returned a few minutes later with Kotaro, Asuma, Shikamaru and Ino.

"You wanted to see us Hokage-sama?" Asuma asked stepping forward.

"Yes, I'm assigning you a mission" the Hokage replied and turned to Kotaro "I asked you here because of what the mission entails and if I know anything of you Ala Alba members you look out for your own". The Five-tailed Biju narrowed his eyes but let her continue "I just received word from Jiraiya; two Akatsuki members have attacked Kumo".

The group's eyes widened and Kotaro started to growl lowly "what happened?"

"The two members engaged the Raikage and your friend from Ala Alba in combat. It ended in a stalemate with Akatsuki withdrawing, after the initial battle the Raikage and the Ala Alba member started making their way towards Fire Country in hopes that will pursue them instead of attacking Kumo, they're on their way here right now and I'm certain Akatsuki is on their tail" the Hokage explained.

"I thought Akatsuki was after the Jinchuuriki? Why did they attack Kumo" Ino asked confused.

"They don't want the Jinchuuriki, just the Biju and the Raikage is a Biju so they went after her" Tsunade answered handing Asuma the mission form "I doubt that Akatsuki will just wait for them to cross the border to Fire Country so I want you five to intercept them". The group nodded and disappeared in a _poof _of smoke leaving the Hokage to sigh and mutter "if anything happens to that girl I just know Naruto will kill me".

**Elemental Countries: Fire/Lightning Country Border**

_Ka-Boom_

"Futon: Atsugai" Kakuzu stated as a blast of wind came from one of his masks and obliterated everything in its path.

"Get down!" Asuna shouted as she pulled Yugito and herself down to the ground and the blast washed over their heads.

Hidan appeared above them once the blast died down and tried to stab them with his scythe "hold still!" They rolled to the side to dodge and sent solid kicks to the undying person in front of them "damn".

They rolled to their feet and Asuna summoned her sword "Adeat".

"Girls, please surrender. It's against my religion to attack with the intent to capture without killing so would you come willingly _Raikage-sama_?"

A second later Yugito activated her 'Demon Cat Shroud' and it condensed into a light blue colour with two swishing tails and her skin was no' longer visible "I'll be dead before I go with you two".

"Alright, I tried" Hidan shrugged and jumped away "have it your way".

"Katon: Zukokku" a massive blast of fire shot out from another one of Kakuzu's masks and sped towards the two while incinerating everything it touched.

Yugito dodged to the side with her legs turning into flames; Asuna stood her ground and brought up her sword and in one swift motion cut the flames in half from one side to the other.

"That girl" Hidan growled at Asuna and charged forwards locking blades with her.

While this happened Yugito stopped and slammed her tails into the floor "Tailed-Jutsu…" A split second later Kakuzu had to jump as lava exploded from the ground beneath his feet "…: Lava Eruption".

"Hidan, these brats are getting annoying, quit toying with them and finish them!" Kakuzu shout to him more as an order than a suggestion.

The undying person appeared behind the Canceller and swung with his scythe to stab her only for her to dodge at the last moment though he did graze her shoulder and draw first blood between the two "got you". He skidded away and drew a symbol on the ground using his foot "perhaps I should torture you for a bit now". He took off his Akatsuki cloak and his entire body changed colour to pure black "I have just cursed you so I think its best if I start with the arm". He took out a knife of sorts and brought it up to his shoulder "well which part of the body do you want to feel pain in first?"

"Curse?" she asked and covered her body in Kanka _'Kanka Style: Full Body Charge'._

"Feel the pain!" he shouted as he stabbed his own arm thinking the pain would go to her but she merely charged glowing yellow and her sword extended "why don't you feel the pain of my curse?!"

"Because I'm a Canceller and that stuff doesn't work on me!" she shouted back jumping high into the air. _'Kanka Style: Heavens Slash'_ she swung down with her sword cutting her opponent in half only both half's of him to roll away and stitch himself back together moments later.

"You bitch! That hurt like hell! I'll kill you for that!" he shouted getting back to his feet and readying his scythe.

Her eyes narrowed and she held up her free hand towards him _'Kanka Style: Fallen Sky'. _A split second later a blast of Kanka fell from the sky and concentrated on the spot where the undying man stood "are you dead yet?"

He struggled to stand before charging again "In the name of Janshin I'll kill you!"

"Tailed-Jutsu: Lava Fist!" Yugito appeared at Kakuzu's side and slammed her lava covered arm into the Juggernaut's side.

He crashed beside Hidan and stood a moment later "she just took out one of my hearts".

Hidan wasn't listening though, he lunged at Asuna who sidestepped the scythe and severed his right arm from his body _'Kanka Style: Star Swipe'._

"Hidan, we must withdraw!" Kakuzu told at him as he stood rolled away and _reattached _his arm.

"Why? They have to be running low on Chakra by now, we can still win!" the undying man yelled back as Asuna and Yugito regrouped with each other.

"I sense several Konoha Shinobi on their way here now, we're in no' condition to fight them right now or beat these two before they arrive" the Juggernaut explained.

Hidan growled at that before shouting "fine! We'll withdraw for now". He glared at the two girls before he and Kakuzu disappeared from sight "you haven't seen the last of us girls!"

After they were gone the two girls powered down and panted "damn those two".

"I don't think we can go another round against them if they're all healed up and come back before we reach Konoha" Yugito stated before slumping to the ground.

"Yugito-Chan!" Asuna shouted running over too her "are you alright?"

"Not really, I think I overloaded my chakra pathways with that last 'Cat Shroud'" the Raikage winced "using it twice in one day isn't a good idea".

"I'll bet" a second later Asuna stood up and turned as five figures dropped down from the trees.

"Sorry we're late Asuna-Chan" Kotaro said dashing over to her and spotted Yugito on the floor "what happened?"

"We ran into the two Akatsuki members that were hunting us but we managed to drive them off" the Canceller told him and looked over at Team Asuma "have you got a medic?"

Ino stepped forward and started a diagnostics check on the Raikage before reporting "her chakra pathways are all severely burned, it'll take at least a week for them to heal".

"Good it's not fatal" Asuna sighed before lifting the girl and supporting her left arm as Kotaro got the other.

"Come on, we'd better be getting back" Asuma said more as an order than a suggestion.

The group nodded and took to the trees but Kotaro couldn't help but sigh "Naruto's gonna kill me for being late".

**Elemental Countries: Hokage's Office**

"Raikage-sama, welcome back to Konoha though I wish it were under better circumstances" Tsunade greeted and gestured for the teenage village leader to take a seat "but may I ask why you are out of bed?"

"The doctor's said I could leave as long as I don't use too much chakra or Youki for a week" was Yugito's reply as she and Asuna sat down in front of the desk "I'm glad you sent your Shinobi to escort us, I'm not sure we would have been alright had you not".

The Hokage nodded and leaned back in her "don't worry about it, now onto business". She leaned forward again "these two Akatsuki members are no' doubt waiting outside Fire Country for you to return to Kumo; personally I have no ill will towards Kumo but most of the Hyuga clan do so you'll have to forgive me if I'm not doing much for you".

Yugito nodded "I understand though I would appreciate it if they will let their prejudice go after the Alliance is officially announced throughout the civilian populations".

"Naruto is only half Biju so he can't be sealed away in the same sense as a full Biju can, Akatsuki won't be coming after Naruto…at least not yet so for now Akatsuki do not concern us" Tsunade explained sadly "I'm sorry but if Akatsuki does not attack Fire Country I cannot do anything".

"I understand Hokage-sama, you don't need to explain but Ala Alba and Naruto will no' doubt be going after Akatsuki sooner or later" the Raikage stated and Tsunade nodded with a sigh.

"Ala Alba I have no' doubt but as for Naruto…he needs a mission from me to be able to engage an Akatsuki member" the Hokage leaned back "currently the only team I have available for anything is Team Asuma and they're no' match in a fight against _two _Akatsuki members at once".

"I could go with them" Asuna offered only for the Hokage to give her a firm look.

"You are in no' shape to fight, either of you".

"What about Kotaro-kun?" the Canceller asked "I could ask him to help out, I'm sure he'd like a crack at these guys".

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding "alright, if Akatsuki attacks Fire Country I'll send out Team Asuma with Kotaro-san going along with them".

Asuna nodded and stood "if that will be all Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade nodded and said "yes, please both of you get some rest".

The two nodded and started towards the door only for Konohamaru to enter with Kotaro right behind "Konohamaru-san get back here you little brat!"

The Genin passed both girls and dashed towards the Hokage "today I become Hokage!" He jumped towards her with his foot extended in a kick only for Tsunade to use a single chakra-enhanced finger to flick him back across the room and out through the door he came through "aaahhhh!" With a loud _crash_ he hit the wall on the other side of the door making a crater upon impact "that hurt". He fell to the ground and shakily stood.

"Honourable Grandson" a man wearing a pair of sunglasses appeared and moved to help the boy up only for the kid to glow yellow a little "you still have a long way to go before you can challenge the Hokage".

"This brat wants to be a Kage?" Yugito grunted and looked back at Tsunade "is he one of yours?"

"He's the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage" was Tsunade's reply.

Konohamaru grinned smugly at Yugito "yeah! And I'm gonna be Hokage one day! So show me some respect!"

Yugito grunted at that "why should I respect someone like you?"

"Because I'm the Sandaime's grandson!"

"So? I'm the current Raikage and from where I'm standing you couldn't hit me even if I am in the weakened state I'm in now" Yugito answered and started walked passed the boy.

"Wha?" Konohamaru turned and point "yeah right, let's fight! I'll show you!"

He charged only to be stopped by Asuna "what's with this brat?"

"Heh heh" Kotaro chuckled nervously "he's your new student in art of Kanka".

Even Yugito shot the boy a disbelieving look "your kidding? This kid can use Kanka?"

Asuna looked down at him and saw that his body was glowing slightly yellow and there appeared to be mist coming off of his shoulders "yeah he's using Kanka right now, it's in its purest form but even so he's still using it".

"Good luck training him!" Kotaro called out over his shoulder as he started running along with Yugito leaving an angry Asuna and a confused Ebisu behind.

"Hey get back here! I'm no' good with kids!"

**Elemental Countries: Hokage's Office**

The next day Shizune dashed into the room to find the Hokage sleeping at her desk "Tsunade-sama!" the Hokage didn't wakeup. "TSUNADE-SAMA!!" she was up now though…

"What?! What is it Shizune?"

"We just received word, the two Akatsuki members have just attack and destroyed one of Fire Country's temples on the border" the assistant informed and the Hokage immediately stood up.

"Get Team Asuma in this office now! Kotaro too" Shizune disappeared and five minutes later the five people who had been in her office yesterday arrived "I have a mission for you all". She handed Asuma a mission form detailing the two Akatsuki members "I've just gotten word that one of our temples along the border has been attack by these two. I want you to find these two _people_ and kill them, is that understood".

"Yes Hokage-sama" Asuma answered.

"I'll send backup when I can" Tsunade told them.

Team Asuma nodded and disappeared in _poofs _of smoke with Kotaro following a few seconds later disappearing into his own shadow.

"God Speed".

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 18 is now up and too answer the question I received. Yes Naruto does write smut…he's Jiraiya's apprentice, it's in the job description. This chapter was pretty much Asuna and Yugito centric since ever since the time skip they've only appeared once in my story…to be honest I'm not sure how to get Naruto and Yugito together since lets face it Naruto is dense. Oh well, there's time for that later; please read and review.

See Ya later…


	20. Chapter19: The Shadow Dog

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter19: The Shadow Dog

**Elemental Countries: Fire/Lightning Country Temple**

"There they are" Asuma said as the squad of five landed on a damaged rooftop of a building. A single Akatsuki member stood in the center of the destroyed clearing "which one is he?"

Ino checked the mission form "his name's Hidan, Raikage-sama said he was cut in half but was still alive".

"Where's his partner?" Kotaro's eyes scanned the area only for them to widen when he saw a wave of flames coming towards them "over there!"

"Katon: Zukokku" they barely dodged when the wave of flames hit the spot where they stood moments before.

"That was close" Chouji said as Hidan appeared behind him.

"Chouji watch out!" Ino shouted as the undying man swung with his scythe only to stop in mid-swing.

"What?" Hidan's eyes widened as he tried to move.

"Kagemane no Jutsu success" Shikamaru stated from behind him "now Asuma-sensei!"

Asuma _Shunshin _beside the undying man and in one swift motion sliced his head off the moment Shikamaru deactivated his Jutsu "I got him".

"You bastards! I'll kill you for this!" the disembodied head shouted at them causing the squad to stare in shock and horror "Kakuzu! A little help here!"

"Futon: Atsugai" a massive blast of blew the group back and Kakuzu appeared to reattach Hidan's head to his body "you should thank me".

"No" the undying man said simply and rubbed his neck to get rid of the kinks "no' more playing around, we're ending this…now".

He charged forward and jumped high into the air as Kakuzu fired off a monstrous blast of flames from his two attacks "Futon: Atsugai, Katon: Zukokku".

"Demon Inugami!" Kotaro shouted lunging forward and the flames were absorbed into the miniature blackhole.

"Not bad kid, but not good enough" Hidan suddenly appeared in front of Chouji and swung with his scythe "your blood is mine!" It cut him across the chest and he was sent crashing a few feet away "got you!"

"Chouji are you okay?" Ino asked helping him up and saw the large wound across his chest. "Let me help with that" the Yamanaka started healing the wound with her glowing green hand.

Shikamaru snapped his eyes in recognition at the blood on the undying man's scythe "Kotaro-san! Grab his weapon now! I'll cover you!" The Shadow Dog didn't say a word as Shikamaru called out "Kagemane no Jutsu". Hidan started making a symbol on the ground only for him to stop when the Genius-Boy's shadow reached him "success".

Executing a quick _Shundo _the Shadow Dog appeared in front of him and grabbed the scythe right out of his hands "I'll be taking that".

"Hey! Bastard! Give that back!" Hidan shouted but couldn't move.

"What do I do with it?!" Kotaro called out as he dashed back towards the group.

"Wipe the blood off it somehow!" Shikamaru shouted back as he saw Asuma make a hand sign saying they we're retreating.

"Inugami" Kotaro said as he used the miniature blackhole to suck the blood off the blade. It may not have been able to consume the scythe but it was enough to get rid of the blood "done!"

"Good! We're falling back!" the Genius-Boy said more as an order and the Shadow Dog nodded before Kakuzu appeared at his side and grabbed the scythe from him.

"Not with that your not" the Juggernaut told him as Kotaro _Shundo _beside Shikamaru and grabbed him by the shoulder before disappearing.

**Elemental Countries: Fire/Lightning Country Border**

_Seven Hours later_

"The bleedings stopped, those guys were tough" Ino said panting as she healed Chouji's wound "I don't know what he had in that weapon of his but it caused a lot of cellular damage, I can't do anything for you other than close the wound".

"Do what you can" he told her and winced as she patched up the wound.

"Even if we get back to Konoha I doubt you'll be allowed on missions ever again" the Yamanaka told him but making sure everyone heard as well.

"Ino-"

"When he cut you he severed two major chakra pathway hubs, your lucky to be alive after that" she cut him off "if it was just a little further it might have…"

"I doubt we can survive another encounter with them" Shikamaru said sitting down "one of them seemingly cannot die and the other…"

"Is a walking behemoth" Asuma continued and stare up at the now night sky "they're no pushovers that's for certain".

"What do we do?" Ino asked the question.

"We have two options: either we start back to Konoha and they'll most likely follow us or…" the Genius-Boy sighed and lay back on the grass "…or we hold them here until reinforcements arrive".

"I might be able to buy us some time" Kotaro stated and Team Asuma looked over at him.

"No' offence but I don't think you can beat two Akatsuki members at once" Shikamaru said before staring back up at the star filled sky.

"I don't have to beat them, all I have to do is hold them off for awhile" the Shadow explained and rubbed his eyes "at the very least I can slow them down".

Shikamaru looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding "if you think you can handle it".

"I can".

"Tomorrow then we'll reengage Akatsuki" during this time Asuma hadn't spoken but he nodded as Shikamaru continued "they shouldn't be moving during the night".

_Three Hours Later_

"Shikamaru, are you still awake?" he heard from his side.

He turned his head from the sky to see Ino approaching slowly "Ino? What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep".

"Me neither" the Genius-Boy looked back up at the star-filled night sky.

The Yamanaka lay down beside him and stared up at the stars like he was "why are we out here fighting these guys?"

"What do you want to hear? The truth or sweet lie?"

"The truth" she deadpanned.

Shikamaru sighed and he stared up at the sky "they're after the Raikage…and Naruto".

"But why us?"

"We were the only team available…personally I'm glad we have an Ala Alba member with us, after all they have the most experience with fighting S-Class opponents other Team Yamato" the Genius-Boy explained shaking his head with a smile "you know its funny; four years ago we were academy students without a care in the world and now we're…"

"Fighting for our lives on the battlefield against two opponents as strong as a Kage" Ino finished and shut her eyes "things were simpler back then…you were always sleeping, Chouji was always eating, I was always fighting with Forehead-Girl, Hinata was always stuttering, Kiba was always boasting, Naruto was always pulling pranks, Shino was always sitting quietly and Sasuke…"

"He turned out to be a traitor…just like his brother" Shikamaru closed his eyes and whispered "all good things must come to an end".

They drifted off to sleep not noticing Kotaro sitting on a nearby branch looking down at them and shaking his head "this world has a lot of problems it seems".

**Elemental Countries: Fire/Lightning Country Border**

_Five Hours Later_

"Damn it" Kotaro growled as he dodged another swipe from the scythe-wielding Hidan. "Would you stop already?!" Kotaro grew a fourth tail and punched Hidan square in the jaw sending his across the field with a thunderous explosion accompanying him.

"Got to do better than that!" Hidan yelled as he appeared at the Shadow Dog's side and swung with his scythe only to be blocked by Asuma and his wind enhance knives "damn you!"

"We'll deal with this guy; you keep his partner off our backs!" Shikamaru ordered and Kotaro charged towards Kakuzu at full speed.

"Inugami!" Kotaro called out only for Kakuzu to dodge to the side at the last moment and charge an attack of his own.

"Katon: Zukokku" the heat blast caused him to jump away even though it did leave several burn marks on his legs.

"Shit, it looks like I can't afford to hold back" Kotaro growled lowly and sprouted a fifth tail causing him to shift into his full demon mode (Note: think the form he uses when he first fights Negi in Kyoto only with five swishing tails).

"Katon: Zukokku, Futon: Atsugai" the Juggernaut fired off a massive blast of heat from his combination attack.

"Demon Inugami!" the blackhole absorbed the flames when Kakuzu appeared the Shadow Dog's side and tried to grab him with its tentacle "damn it get off!"

Meanwhile on the other side of the battlefield Asuma dodged several swings from Hidan's scythe "you can't run forever!"

"He doesn't need too, Kage Nui" solid shadow spikes surrounded him and struck piercing right through him.

Hidan laughed at that "you'll have to do better than that!"

Shikamaru grunted and canceled his jutsu "damn, what the hell does it take to kill you?"

"That's your problem" the undying man laughed again. "I cannot die" he appeared right before the Genius-Boy and swung with his weapon.

Blood sprayed and Shikamaru stared wide-eyed.

The cigarette fell from Asuma's mouth and he winced as blood slid down his chest.

"Asuma-Sensei!" he fell back into Shikamaru's arms as Hidan removed his scythe from the Jonin's chest.

Ino appeared beside them as Shikamaru laid their sensei and she started up a panicking medical diagnostic jutsu "it struck his lungs, I can't do anything here".

The Genius-Boy glared at the undying man who was smiling widely "get Asuma-sensei out of here, I'll cover you".

"Shika-kun you can't-".

"Go Ino! I'll hold him off as long as I can" he said as an order that had the underlying message 'don't argue'. She shivered and jumped away carrying their Sensei "you're going to pay for that".

Hidan chuckled and readied his weapon "you're amusing, I'm going to enjoy killing you".

A split second later they lunged at each others.

Kotaro slammed his fist into the ground and a split second later a hundred dogs appeared "Tailed-Jutsu: Darkness Hounds!" all of them were made out of shadows and they charged at Kakuzu.

The Juggernaut dropped and fought them at close range using its tentacles to stab them which caused them all to dispel.

"I grow tired of these games" Kakuzu stated "surrender or die, those are your only options".

"I think I chose option number three, which is to kill you".

"So be it" another blast of heat was launched and Kotaro was barely able to dodge.

"So fast" Kotaro grunted in pain as he put clutched his now burned left arm "he's keeping me at a distance so I can't use anything at close-range". Panting the Biju started spinning another Inugami in his right hand "no' choice, if I don't use this I doubt I can last much longer".

"What is that? The same Jutsu as before? No its different" Kakuzu growled and launched another combo attack "Katon: Zukokku, Futon: Atsugai".

Once it was ready Kotaro charged hoping to get within range before deploying it; just before he hit the flames he threw his right arm forward and shouted "Oodama Demon Inugami!"

The blackhole he created was enormous and could easily destroy an entire Shinobi village but Kakuzu managed to get out of its gravity well just in time but was left panting after the last exchange. Kotaro de-transformed to a one-tailed half demon dog and panted heavily while sweating. He knew he was finished, he was unable to score a direct hit and that attack always left him drained since it was basically channeling the power of four tails into a single spinning blackhole ball.

"Now's my chance" Hidan appeared beside him and swung down with his scythe. "Die!" the weapon severed the Shadow Dog's right arm and sent him crashing to the floor not too far away "ha I got him!"

Shikamaru appeared beside the injured Kotaro who was clutching his stomach while trying not to puke and fighting back a scream of pain. The Genius-Boy watched as Kotaro bit his tongue as he ripped off a piece of his sleeve and bandage up his now empty shoulder-arm socket.

"Finish them quickly Hidan" Kakuzu said as he walked up beside his partner.

Hidan appeared above them "you don't need to tell me twice".

_Smack_

Hidan was blown back by a pink coloured super punch "what?!"

A swish of wind revealed Naruto, Negi, Sakura, Konoka, Sai and Yamato.

"Sorry we're late" Naruto said as both Shikamaru and Kotaro sighed in relief "Sakura-Chan, Konoka-Chan; they're your responsibility". The two girls went to their two injured friends "where's the others?"

"Chouji's injured but Ino says he'll live, Ino took Asuma-sensei away when he was injured by the guy with the scythe" Shikamaru informed the group.

"Sai, Yamato" Naruto ordered "go find them, we'll deal with these two".

"You okay Kotaro-kun?" Negi asked looking back as the Shadow Dog winced.

"It's alright just a flesh wound" Kotaro told him "I'll be fine, this isn't the first time I've had my arm cut off".

"It appears there are more people to play with us Kakuzu" Hidan smirked and raised his weapon parallel to the ground "let's have some fun!"

**Author's Notes:** Okay, in all honesty I was planning on killing someone off sooner or later but I just don't know who to kill off, I mean all of the Ala Alba member are a must for this story as well as Naruto along with Team Yamato and Tsunade. I am terrible at righting girls' deaths so I try to avoid them because I simply can't write them. So that leaves the guys and I'm having trouble figuring out which one to kill off. Anyway the new chapters up, please read and review.

See Ya Latter…


	21. Chapter20: Heroes and Villains

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter20: Heroes and Villains

**Elemental Countries: Fire/Lightning Country Temple**

"Watch yourselves with these two" Shikamaru advised them "the guy with the scythe is really fast and prefers close-combat, don't get cut by him or he'll curse you and be able to kill you easily".

"I'll fight him" Negi stared at the undying man and attached his staff to his back.

"What about the other one?" Naruto asked not taking his eyes off the skeleton shadow like behemoth of a man with tentacles in front of him.

"He's a mid-range fighter and a damn good one, he escaped my 'Oodama Demon Inugami' and uses all five elements but usually just uses two together at any given time" the Shadow Dog explained.

"No' wonder you had problems with them" Negi stated "Naruto".

"I heard what he said" the Thousand Army said before making a hand-seal "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu".

The clones charged at the Zombie Twins but were cut down quickly "is that best you can do?" Hidan taunted as both Negi and Naruto took on a calculating look.

"They use that speed and attack pattern" Naruto muttered and Negi nodded "ready?"

"Ready" the Thousand Knight nodded and was engulfed by a dark aura "Magia Erebea: Dexter Emittam". He started chanting and formed a ball of energy "Stagnet". He moved in a blur and appeared in the sky like a soaring angel now glowing white lightning with the ball disappearing into his hand "Complexio, Supplementum Pro Armationem Agilitas Fulminis".

He descended at inhuman speed towards Hidan who managed to dodge to the left right before the Evangel touched down on the place where he was standing moments ago. The undying man growled and swung with his scythe only for the boy to appear behind him and throw a punch which was remarkably similar to someone swinging a sledge hammer at the man's back. The gravity-shockwave that accompanied the blow blasted both Hidan and his weapon away from each other

Kakuzu moved to help his partner but Naruto appeared in front of him in a flash of yellow "you're not interfering".

"Katon: Zukokku" the Juggernaut didn't seem to think so and Naruto was barely able to dodge. Kakuzu moved to assist his partner only for five Naruto shadow clones to appear and engage him in close-quarters fighting "out of my way, Futon: Atsugai".

The blast of wind dispelled the clones and the real Naruto skidded to a stop further away "this is not my day".

By this time Sai and Yamato had returned with Asuma, Ino and Chouji "how are they doing?"

"I don't know; they're fighting some strong opposition" Sakura answered as Konoka finished re-growing Kotaro's arm.

"They'll be fine" Yamato shook his head at the fight "they don't know how to give up".

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" three clones appeared at Naruto's side and he held out his right hand. Two of those clones put their hands over the originals extended hand "Futon:…" everyone on the battlefield froze as an earth shattering screech was heard and a ball formed in the boy's palm. He held his hand up as the ball expanded and four spinning blade of wind chakra acted like a spinning shuriken "…Rasenshuriken".

"Such a terrifying screech, truly that jutsu is worthy of a monster" immediately after the Juggernaut said that Naruto and his clones bolted forwards. _'Things will turn ugly if I get hit by that' _Kakuzu thought grimly and in several swift motions destroyed the shadow clones. He spotted Naruto and jumped away to avoid the attack as the Thousand Army lunged _'I have to Dodge!' _After a few moments the ball dissolved since it didn't hit its intended target and Naruto was forced to _Shundo _away _'that was too close'._

"Damn I missed" Naruto cursed and clutched his right arm.

"Figures, he always tries to play the hero" Ino shook her head and sighed.

"Don't count him out yet, he has a track record for exceeding people's expectations" Yamato smirked "and if there is one golden rule for fighting Naruto it's never underestimate him".

"Ballistica Magica" Negi blurred away as Hidan swung with his weapon again.

"Hold still, you cockroach!" the undying man shouted in frustration and a bit of fear.

The Thousand Knight appeared a few feet away charging all forms of energy into another ball "Supplementum". The ball disappeared into his hand and he shot forward in a blur "game over". He appeared in front of Hidan and threw a punch "Dexter Emittam!"

_Ka-Boom_

The undying man was blown back by the force of the blow and after a significant distance the gravity-shockwave that accompanied it hit him. The shockwave rippled along his skin, blowing it to pieces and destroying the man's entire body. He was barely able to scream as he was instantly vaporized. After a few moments the dust settled and Negi sighed before turning off his 'Magia Erebea'.

"You partner's dead" Naruto said as a statement "surrender or you're next".

Kakuzu appeared to think about it for a moment before shaking his head "I'm afraid I can't, I'd rather die in battle than in a prison cell".

The Thousand Army closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and forming a familiar hand-seal "very well then prepare yourself; Kage Bunshin no Jutsu". Three clones appeared beside him again and started forming the Rasenshuriken "its ready lets go".

Kakuzu jumped into the air and threw his tentacles at the boy "as long as I take you and that jutsu of yours out I shouldn't have a problem! You're my only target!"

"He's seen right through it! Get out of there Naruto!" Ino shouted before her eyes widened when Naruto go pierced by the tentacles.

"Got you" the Juggernaut said with a satisfied smirk before his eyes widened in horror as the 'Naruto' _poofed _out of existence _'no! Don't tell me he used his real body as a distraction?!'_

"Not really!" the three 'clones' were behind him and one had a Rasenshuriken in hand. The other two grabbed onto the original's legs and pushed him towards his opponent "it's me that's got you!" He extended his arm and landed that attack dead center in the Juggernaut's back "have some this, Futon: Rasenshuriken!"

Kakuzu was blasted forwards and continued to accelerate as the ball like wind charka-shuriken engulfed him and slashed at his body. When he suddenly stopped in midair and the ball-shuriken expanded it looked like he was stuck in the center of a tornado which was constantly ripping him apart. Most had to cover their eyes from the intense winds but those that could see clearly saw that Kakuzu was destroyed instead of killed. When the tornado died down what was left was a deep crater and a broken Kakuzu falling down into it.

"Did you get him?" Negi asked and Naruto nodded after he got back to his feet clutching his right arm.

"Yeah, though I think I might have to work on that Jutsu's recoil" the Thousand Army nodded before slowly stepping towards the crater "my arm hurts like a bitch".

Negi sighed and glanced over at the others who had been watching wide-eyed at the pair "Konoka-Chan! After Naruto's done you and Haruno-san take a look at his arm!"

"Where's he going?!" Konoka called back.

"To finish him off".

**Elemental Countries: Temple of Nine / Wave Country**

"How are things going between you and Negi-kun?" Haruna nudged the Mind-Reader as the three girls walked down the hall towards the Teleporter Chamber.

Nodoka blushed slightly nervous and smiled "we're fine; he really is an English gentlemen".

"He's pretty handsome too huh?" she said with a sly grin towards the other girl of the trio.

Yue blushed and shook her head "why are you asking me for?"

"No reason" Haruna said simply as they emerged in the central chamber. She spotted Kaede sitting on the edge of the center platform with Chachamaru and Hakase standing besides her operating a holographic computer "hey guys! Whatcha doing?!"

The three looked over at the three that entered and shrugged while Hakase answered "I'm trying to get the backup defense systems online".

Haruna, Yue and Nodoka walked onto the main platform confused as Chachamaru explained "she's working on this place's security".

Haruna made an 'O' with her mouth before grinning and waving her hand dismissively "oh please, we've got what? A few hundred mages here from Earth so they should be more than enough to keep this place intact".

"Do you even know what this place is?" Hakase asked annoyed.

Haruna scratched her chin "it's a gateway to our world".

"It's more than that, it's the only known connection point between Earth and the Elemental Countries" Hakase explained and turned back to her computer "I don't care how many mages Konoka's grandfather sent us, I'll feel a lot better when I-". The holographic screen lit up and the walls that were always glowing pink now glowed blue "there you go, backup defense systems are now online along with the magic barriers".

"Good, that means I can get some sleep" Kaede said before she stood and started off the center platform. "Goodnight" she waved without looking back as she approached the doorway.

Just then they heard a beeping noise from the holo-computer and Kaede stopped to look back and see Hakase's eyes widened before they narrowed "what is it?!"

"Someone's coming through the portal and no' one's scheduled to travel between this world and Earth for another week" Hakase told her as the center if the platform lit up.

Immediately after the column of light appeared in the center Nodoka's eyes widened and her face paled "Nodoka? What's wrong?"

"We have to get out of here now!" Kaede appeared at their side as two figures emerged from the column of light "we're in trouble here".

"That's…" Yue's eyes widened as she gazed at the two.

One was a girl who looked around their age but she was clearly older than she look; she wore a doll like dress and carried a small sword in one hand and a sharp dagger in the other. The other figure was a boy decked out in a pale light grey shirt, grey eyes and grey hair.

"…Fate Averruncus"

"Hello Ladies…how are you this evening?" the boy asked politely.

"You know this guy?" Haruna asked and gulped as she saw both Yue's and Nodoka's horrified expressions.

"Remember the Kyoto fieldtrip three years ago? Negi-kun, Asuna-Chan and Setsuna-Ni-Chan all fought this guy and his employer along with some rival of Setsuna-Ni-Chan's" was Yue's shaky reply as most of the group pulled out their Pactio cards "don't underestimate him".

"Adeat" in a flash of pink like everyone was ready for combat though this did not seem to faze the boy in anyway.

Fate looked over his shoulder at the girl behind him and said as an order "I will deal with them, continue with the plan".

She nodded as the column of light dimmed and disappeared leaving behind three wooden crates the size of the girl. She looked over at the boy and pouted "okay but where's the door, its too stuffy in here".

Fate sighed and pointed one of his hands up towards the ceiling "alright". He aimed two fingers which immediately glowed and muttered "BHCIO NH CIOTAN BAHTEHT". A solid beam of light shot out of his fingers and slammed hard into the ceiling tiles "KAK'N O MMA IITPQ EEQE!"

_Ka-Boom_

A hole appeared in the ceiling as several large chunks of debris fell down the large room passed the platform and into the abyss below "so he's strong right?" everyone sweat-dropped at Haruna's easing of the tension just before a large chunk of debris landed right in front of them.

Fate looked back over his shoulder at the girl and stared "are you going or what?"

"Yes, yes; keep you pants on" she put away her weapons and picked up on of the crates before jumping straight up and out of the temple through the new 'window'.

The boy then turned his attention back to the group and stared "it appears Negi-kun is not here…oh well I suppose I will have to arrange some time to talk to him later".

Kaede appeared at his side using _Shundo_ to its full affect and cut straight through him with a kunai only for the blade to pass right through him like he was made of water. She narrowly dodged _Shundo _behind her and threw a punch that felt like a hammer at her stomach, she was blown back but quickly recovered as he was upon her once again.

"Four Way Split" she dodged and created three shadow clones "Shadow Cross".

The attack connected but he merely vanished and appeared in front of the original in a swirl of water "nice effort". He said before punching her square in the face "but not good enough". His partner returned and picked up the second crate "hurry it up; I wouldn't be surprised if half the Ala Alba are on their way here since I bet they noticed our little disturbance".

"You're always in a rush" the girl pouted carrying the crate out of the hole.

Nodoka appeared at the boy's side and they locked eyes; his eyes widened as he realized he was paralyzed at the moment. Yue appeared above them and swung down with her broom releasing a contained blast of wind.

"Oka Sosho Taiko Chogyo Sei!" she called out as the broom connected with Fate's chest.

_Ka-Boom_

Once the dust cleared the boy reappeared behind them seemingly unharmed and chanting a spell "AO PY IIE TPAE!" lead spikes shot out form the ground towards the two girls. Upon reading their opponent's mind Nodoka narrowly dodged the fatal blow and knocked Yue out of the way as well though the spike did grazed her arm drawing blood "A Mind-Walker? That explains why you were able to shutdown my nerves causing me to stop and take that attack". He appeared behind them "it won't work again though".

They turned but they knew it was too late as Fate readied the killing blow; suddenly before the boy could act Kaede appeared in front of him with a giant flame-ball in hand and struck him dead-center. With a thunderous explosion Fate was blown back as the inferno hit him.

"Did you get him?" Yue asked.

Even with the power to read minds Nodoka was unable to act as Fate appeared behind her and stabbed her with a spear of lead through the shoulder "not quite".

"Nodoka!"

She fell to the floor…a pool of blood soaking the part of the platform where she lay.

Fate's partner appeared again and picked up the last crate "last one!"

"I know" the boy stated before appearing at her side "if you'll excuse me ladies, I'm afraid we have prior engagement".

With that he and his partner disappeared out of the hold leaving the group dashing over to their fallen friend.

"Nodoka! C-come on t-this isn't f-funny" Yue tried to remain calm though her eyes were now watered.

"This might work" Haruna said drawing something in her book. A split second later a large pod materialized around the Mind-Reader "this should keep her alive until we get her some place safe".

"I'll carry her" Chachamaru stated and picked up the pod.

Kaede let out a sigh "we'll head for Konoha; maybe Konoka-dono will be able to do something for her".

They nodded and set off.

**Author's Notes:** The plot has twisted, bet nobody saw that coming huh? Oh well…Part 2 is almost done, a few more chapters and I'll be moving onto Part 3.

I would also like to point out that I'm sorry if I made it look like Kotaro was weak. It wasn't my intention to make him look weak; in fact he's been basically the strongest of the Ala Alba members up until now. But please take into account that Shikamaru and Asuma were fighting in the area so he couldn't transform completely into the Five-Tailed Dog. Also Biju are basically giants walking tanks, think of Kotaro's five tailed form as something similar to Naruto's and Gaara's medium forms instead of a full Biju evolution. I try and balance out my stories and their characters. Naruto: Powerhouse, Negi: Speedster/Skill, Kotaro: Hybrid.

One last thing: I now know who I have to kill off, it goes well with what I'm planning to do with one of the characters and it should work if do right…hopefully.

Read and Review…

…See Ya Later…


	22. Chapter21: Sounds Last Hearing

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter21: Sounds Last Hearing

**Elemental Countries: Hokage Tower**

"Fate Averruncus" Kotaro growled as the members of the Ala Alba stiffened.

"You know this guy?" Naruto shot them a questionable gaze "who is he?"

"We met him three years ago; even if he looks young my Master said he was an old enemy of my father's during the last Great Magic War" Negi explained "he's insanely strong and last time we encountered him we were lucky Master showed up to deal with him herself".

"Evangeline-Obachan took him on? And he survived? How'd he manage that?" the Thousand Army asked in a voice that sounded like 'what the fuck?'

"He escaped by leaving behind some kind of water clone which she err…vaporized" Asuna replied nervously remembering the in Kyoto clear as day.

"The guy nearly turned me into stone" the Thousand Knight clenched his fists "and now he's here and Nodoka-Chan is in the hospital because of him with a lead spear through her shoulder".

Silence reigned on the room then before Tsunade spoke "I'll have Jiraiya keep a look out for this _boy_ but you have to calm down Negi-dono".

Negi too a deep breath and unclenched his fists "I know but I can't forgive this guy for what he's done, the moment I find out where he is I'm going after him".

Everyone in the room was staring at him with a mixture of emotions before Naruto nodded with a smile "you no' doubt will but right now your place is by Nodoka-Chan's side".

The Thousand Knight nodded slowly letting his thoughts wonder for a moment "I know".

"She'll be fine, Konoka-Chan and Sakura-Chan are working on her right now, and they're the best doctors in three worlds" the Thousand Army stated "if anyone can do anything for her it's them".

Negi nodded with a sad smile before his features hardened "and what about Fate".

"We'll deal with him when the time comes" the Canceller said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Negi nodded again as Tsunade let out a sigh "alright, now then". She leaned back and narrowed her eyes "Naruto, Negi-dono, Kotaro-kun". The three instantly stiffened "those techniques you used…I don't want any of you using them again". Everyone stared at her as the three's eyes found the floor very interesting "Oodama Demon Inugami', 'Ballistica Magica' and 'Futon: Rasenshuriken' are way to dangerous for you three to use".

"Why?" Kotaro asked stepping forward only to be glared at by Konoka which was odd in itself since she was never angry.

"All three of them should be classified as forbidden techniques! That's why!" Konoka _shouted._

_That_frightened everyone in room even when the Shadow Dog asked the question "what do you mean?"

"You're 'Oodama Demon Inugami' drains you completely of energy leaving you open to attack and basically deadweight for about a week" she stated before looking over at the Thousand Knight "you're 'Ballistica Magica' sent microscopic shockwaves through your entire body and its atoms. If you use that more than once before a medic can heal you it might break your body's atomic bonds and you're entire body would loose molecular cohesion resulting in you dissolving into nothingness". Negi gulped at that and stared at his hand which he used to wield the technique while she then turned her gaze to Naruto "and you! That Rasenshuriken of yours destroyed the nucleus of every cell in the guy's body you used it on but it also did the exact same thing to your arm".

Tsunade stared at the three as she watched them flex their hands "as she said, they should be classified forbidden techniques and they will be because I don't want any of you using them unless absolutely necessary. Understood?"

The three nodded and Naruto spoke up "we'll only use them as a last resort option".

"Alright, now that we've gotten that out of the way I have a mission for Team Yamato" Ala Alba bowed slightly before exiting the room as Team Yamato stood in front of the Hokage's desk "you have an S-Rank escort mission and the client specifically wanted your team for the job".

"Who are we escorting?" Sakura asked.

"That'd be me" the squad snapped their gaze to the door.

"Yugito?" Naruto asked with raised eyebrows "I thought you left already".

"I'm heading back to Kumo now and I need an escort encase Akatsuki decides to try anything" the Raikage smile sent a chill down the Blonde Jonin's spine.

"Why do I get the feeling this will not be fun?" Naruto muttered shaking his head "alright everyone pack your things, we meet at the North Gate in an hour". Sakura, Sai and Yamato nodded before the Team vanished; Tsunade disappeared out of the door moments later looking for some sake.

**Elemental Countries: Fire/Lightning Country Border**

Naruto stood in the clearing staring at Yugito as she approached the ravine "okay, now tell me what this is about Yugito".

The place was beautiful, the sun shone through the trees and the water was as clear as day. It was approaching sunset and Yamato had built a wooden house so they could camp for the night using one of his jutsus. Currently the group had parted ways, Sai had gone off to draw, Yamato and Sakura were trying to catch some sleep and that left Naruto and Yugito. They had both entered the forest outside the _house_ at Naruto's request.

The Female Biju averted her eyes nervously "I-its nothing really, its just I'd feel a lot better if it were you taking me back instead of some Konoha Shinobi I don't know".

The Thousand Army shook his head and smiled "I get it; after all it is the Hero's job to escort the princess back to her castle".

Yugito blushed red at that and sputtered "n-no y-you I-idiot I-I j-just a-asked f-for-".

Naruto waved his hand in defense "wow calm down Yugito, I was just joking".

She pushed him into a tree and her pupils narrowed into slits "you think that's funny?"

He smirked and appeared behind her in a flash before she could process what had happened. He grabbed her arm and flipped her round before pinning her to the ground so he was straddling her.

"Well this looks familiar, I believe three years ago you were the one pinning me to the ground with a grin on your face" he said smiling before he bent his head down to her ear and whispered "did anyone ever tell you look cute when you're angry?"

She smirked before bursting into flames and appearing behind him "of course, and none of them are still alive". She seemed to be panting now and it looked like steam was coming of her body as she pinned him to the ground "why do you make me feel so-".

"-Unbelievably hot?" he supplied leaning up and capturing her lips with his. He backed off after a moment and smirked as lips tried to follow his "I think you're in heat".

Her cat-like ears darkened at that and she smiled darkly down at him "it appears I absorbed more than just Nibi's power". She kissed him again as her hands roamed his chest "I want you".

He flipped them over and kissed her as his pupils narrowed into slits "then you shall have me".

She pushed his face away from her for a moment and said "you'd better not put any of this in those books of yours".

He grinned like a fox "no' promises".

Insert Imagination

_**Time Skip: One Month**_

**Elemental Countries: Training Ground**

Naruto slumped to the floor panting and breathed heavily. He shook his head and started laughing uncontrollably eventually hollering into the air and then slumped back to the ground lying on his back. He smiled up at the clouds as his breathing returned to normal. For the passed three weeks he had been trying to perfect Hiraishin no Jutsu without the use of Kunai. He just now had been able to do it thanks to his shadow clones and the memory download once dispelling.

Things had quieted down but everyone new it wouldn't last forever; there had been no' word on Akatsuki, Sasuke or Fate Averruncus and everyone had been feeling very uneasy. During this time the Shinobi and Ala Alba alike were training for war knowing it was coming; Konohamaru for example had taken up Kenjutsu and was learning how to wield the blade and Kanka from Asuna.

Negi and Nodoka were sadly the only people not training; the Mind-Reader was still in the hospital though she was out of danger and conscious now. The Thousand Knight refused to leave her side to which Sakura and Konoka allowed him to stay; the Ala Alba members had reinforced the defences of the Temple of Nine and Haruna had built in some safety measures to stop intruders.

"Naruto!" he heard and turned his head towards the entrance. The rest of Team Yamato was standing there and Sakura was calling over to him "Shishou wants to see us, come on!"

He grumbled before standing up and _Hiraishin _to her side causing them all to stare "what?"

"You actually mastered it?" Sai asked with raised eyebrows and he nodded.

"Took awhile but yeah I got it down now" the Thousand Army stated and walking "though it did take me forever to get it down properly without Kunai".

Yamato shook his head before the group set off toward the Hokage Tower. Once there they made their way to Tsunade's office and knocked on the door. They waited for a soft 'come in' to be heard before entering and lining up in front of the Hokage's desk. In the room already were the Hokage, Kotaro, Asuna, Negi, Kakashi, Jiraiya and both teams Kurenai and Asuma all standing silent as the group entered.

Tsunade lowered her gaze to the desk before speaking "good you're finally here". She looked up and let her eyes roam the people in the room "I'm afraid I have some bad news to inform you all of". They all stared at her waiting as she continued with closed eyes "Maito Gai has been killed on a mission and his Team is in the hospital right now being treated for some kind of poison".

Silence.

Nobody could say a word; they had after all just heard that a friend and one of the strongest people they knew had died and several other of their friends were injured. They couldn't believe it and some of them couldn't grasp what the Hokage had just told them. Gai…dead. It didn't make sense.

"How?" Naruto stared wide-eyed even as Tsunade shook her head.

"They we're on a mission in Rice Country when a large explosion occurred and destroyed Otokagure along with half of Rice Country" the Hokage answered "they were caught in the blast but Gai shielded his students so they had a chance of living…sadly he didn't make it out of there alive".

Ino shook her head in denial "he's one of the strongest ninja in this village he can't be-".

"-_Was; _was one of the strongest people the in village;past tense, he's dead and it appears Akatsuki is responsible" Tsunade cut in.

"How" Naruto asked trying to control his temper.

"They've wanted to get rid of all traces of Orochimaru for along time now…only they would launch an attack of this scale" the Hokage answered leaning back in her chair.

"I didn't ask why, I asked how" the Thousand Army he reiterated "you said a single explosion destroyed half of a country".

"According to Neji the blast was enormous and the smoke it gave off looked like a mushroom" the moment the words left Tsunade's lips the Ala Alba members stiffened stared at her.

"A mushroom cloud" Naruto looked over at Negi "doe's that sound an awful lot like a-".

"A nuclear explosion" the Thousand Knight finished with widened eyes "but how in the nine-hells is that possible?"

Kotaro's eyes flickered in recognition "Fate Averruncus".

Asuna looked over at him before nodding with a growl "of course, he must have sneaked it passed when he attacked the Temple".

"The three crates" Naruto stated "if they were holding nuclear weapons then that means there are still two more and Akatsuki now has them at their disposal".

"They could strike anywhere now" Kotaro growled "at anytime".

"What's a nuclear weapon?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes.

"An energy source that if misused can destroy entire countries within moments" Asuna answered "on Earth they're used as deterrents for war and in the Magic Realm they're prohibited altogether".

"They're not meant to be used" Negi told the Hokage "we have to find out where they are and dispose of them before Akatsuki can use them again".

"I think I might be able to help with that" a voice said from the window. Everyone turned and saw the Toad-Sennin leaning on the banister "I've found the location of Akatsuki's home base".

"Where?" Sakura asked.

"Amegakure no Sato" he replied.

"Fate Averruncus is no' doubt there as well" Negi stated before turning to the Hokage "Ala Alba will be going after him and Akatsuki".

Tsunade stared at him for a moment before nodding "I see; alright then, I suppose it's about time we dealt with Akatsuki". She stood up from her seat and turned to the Konoha Shinobi "I'm assigning you all a SS-Rank mission, Jiraiya will be leading you and the mission is to wipe out with Akatsuki once and for all". The group nodded "you leave tomorrow morning; dismissed". They all turned left leaving Tsunade to sigh and sink back into her chair "I think I'm getting too old for this".

The Toad-Sennin stared at her for a moment before asking "do you want to go get a drink?"

She thought about it for a moment before nodding standing up again and moving towards the door "sure but your buying".

Jiraiya sighed before following her out of the door "never a dull moment around here".

**Author's Notes:** I know it's a short chapter but I really didn't know what else to put in this since the Akatsuki war is coming to a close. Anyway read and review.

See Ya Later…


	23. Chapter22: Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter22: Rain

**Elemental Countries: Akatsuki Home-Base / Ame**

"We have a problem" Konan said stepping onto the balcony.

"What is it this time?" Pein asked staring off into the poring rain that fell upon his village.

"I just received word" she answered "Kyuubi's former Jinchuuriki is on his way here with his allies".

"Why would that concern me? Send out the others to intercept them" the supposed God ordered though she shook her head.

"That boy is no' longer a child" she stated and Pein turned to her "he has grown strong and has powerful allies. Even if Akatsuki is sent out to fight them the Konoha Shinobi will win".

He turned away from her again "you're probably right; sadly though I doubt it matters, it appears its time I dealt with these children myself".

"No" they heard from the side and both turned "you will not be able to stand against such a force".

"Then what would you have me do Madara?" the figure dressed in black chuckled and stared at them with his one visible Sharingan eye.

"Sasuke is on his way here; send Akatsuki to fight him and his new _team-mates _while we personally deal with Uzumaki Naruto and his little batch of friends" Madara said more as an order than a suggestion before turning back to the shadow and asking "are you coming too?"

The figure was covered in shadows but it was clear that his eyes had nodded and a ghost of a smile appeared on his lips "to test how far the Thousand Master's son has come, yes I will accompany you".

A second later the four disappeared into the building.

**Elemental Countries: Unknown Location / Rain Country**

"How much further?" Kiba asked getting impatient.

"We're almost there, another half an hour and we'll have arrived" Jiraiya informed the group as they made their way through the trees.

"I'm sure Lee would have liked to be here for this" Hinata said quietly though everyone heard.

"His entire team would but they're all in the hospital at the moment and can't really do anything" Shino told her in his normal none-emotional voice.

Kiba stopped for a moment and waved for everyone to stop as well "wait, someone's here".

"Great senses dogboy" a girl's voice said as the person appeared next to Naruto "didcha miss me?"

"With every bullet so far" Asuna commented while waving "hey Yugito-Chan".

"Sorry I'm late but my council wouldn't let me go until I finished this morning's paperwork" the teenage Raikage explained.

"Wait, they let you leave the village?" Naruto asked surprised.

"I convinced them that Akatsuki needed to be dealt with swiftly so yes they let me go" she answered and smirked for a moment before her cat ears twitched "we've got company".

"Very perceptive girl" came a voice as both the Konoha Shinobi and the Ala Alba took up defensive stances. They looked up and spotted their foes "who shall be the first of you to die?"

There were four of them, one was a women with blue hair and appeared to have a pair of wings on her back made out of papers. Another wore nothing but black and had an orange mask covering his face with only a single eyehole. The next appeared to be male and had strange markings on his face but he seemed confident and looked upon the group as if they didn't matter. The last was someone most of the Ala Alba members recognised.

"Fate Averruncus" Negi growled out and was about to move to fight when Naruto motioned for him to stop.

"Those eyes" Jiraiya narrowed his eyes when he saw the eyes of the man with markings on his face which were clearly a doujutsu that the Toad-Sennin knew quite well: the Rinnegan "Nagato?"

"Hello sensei" he spoke to Jiraiya surprising everyone.

"You know this guy?" asked the Thousand Army.

"He was apart of a group of one-time students I had back during the Second Great Shinobi War" the Toad-Sennin explained "I don't get it though, he looks like another member of the group but he has the Rinnegan which only Nagato had".

"This isn't my only body Jiraiya-Sensei" Pein stated "I have many and please call me Pein".

"Pein huh? The name suits you" Jiraiya stared at the Akatsuki cloak he wore for a good moment before saying "it appears Orochimaru was right back then, I should have killed you when I had the chance". Everyone tensed at that as the Akatsuki leader narrowed his eyes even as Jiraiya continued "clearly that's a mistake that will have to be set right".

"Don't presume to be able to win against me Sensei" Pain glared at the Toad-Sennin "I have never lost a fight; I am a god after all".

"A god?" Jiraiya's eyebrows rose at that "please; just because you've got those eyes don't think you're invincible". He turned his gaze to the female member and he smiled sadly at her "I see you've grown into a beautiful woman Konan".

She appears to nod slightly before speaking "Sensei, I would advise you to leave now otherwise you will all die". She shifted her gaze to Yugito and Kotaro "and leave the Biju here".

"Sorry that's not going to happen" Naruto interrupted.

"And how do you plan to stop it boy?" the masked figure said causing the Thousand Army to look and see his Sharingan eye "you're no' match for us".

A flash of pain flooded Naruto's head and he winced while still staring at the Masked Man. Everyone glanced at him wondering what was wrong and he closed his eyes only for split second but to him it felt like hours.

_**Elemental Countries: Demon Battlefield / Fire Country**_

_The Yondaime Hokage dashed through the seemingly endless forest and stopped in a clearing where a large pond lay undisturbed and a man wearing a strange black cloak with red clouds on it stood at its edge. He also wore an orange mask with a single eyehole and there were markings that seemed to appear from the hole and spiral outwards eventually reaching the end of the mask. Behind him stood the fearsome Nine-Tailed Demon Lord: Kyuubi no Kitsune which seemed to tower above them but seemingly did not move. Almost like it was being control and told to stay put._

"_What do you want Uchiha Madara? What are you doing here?" Minato demanded taking a step forward "why have you summoned Kyuubi no Kitsune?"_

"_Now, now, is that any way for the 'Yellow Flash' to act?" Madara said with a dark chuckle and a smirk from behind his mask "I must admit I wasn't expecting you to find me until Kyuubi started knocking on your front door". He let out another chuckle before widening his eye with glee "you've saved me the trouble of sending the Kitsune to hunt you down in that pitiful village"._

"_Is this just about me?" the Yondaime asked in anger "face it! You've lost this war; Nagi has no' doubt wiped out the last of you murderous bastards in the Magic Realm. You may have a problem with me but don't drag entire villages into this just because you want me dead!"_

"_I'm afraid it's too late for that Namikaze Minato" the Masked Man folded his arms "Fate has sealed off the Temple of the Nine so there's no' way to access that world again and I'm confident that he's destroying the gate to the Magic Realm as we speak"._

"_Don't count on it" Minato growled priming a 'Rasengan'. "Nagi will defend those worlds with his life if he has too"._

"_There should only be one world Namikaze Minato" Madara smirk grew behind his mask into a twisted smile "before this is over both the Elemental Countries and the Magic Realm will burn until there's nothing left to save"._

"_I won't let that happen" the Yondaime told him only for the Masked Man to chuckle "why are you sending Kyuubi after me anyways?"_

"_You are a threat to our plans and need to be neutralised" Madara replied and then narrowed his eye slightly "you and that damnable Jutsu your making"._

"_I'll make sure you die Madara" Minato promised. With a flash of yellow he was gone "even if I die I'll make sure someone completes the Rasenshuriken and kills you"._

_Madara looked up at Kyuubi and said as an order "head to Konoha, I want that village destroyed and that blasted Hokage neutralised before he can prepare a defence against us". The Kitsune's eyes glowed for a second before it started to move…deeper into the Fire Country "it's only a matter of time"._

**Elemental Countries: Unknown Location / Rain Country**

Naruto was angry…understatement of the century.

He snapped his gaze at the Masked Man in front of him and glared "Madara". All of the Akatsuki members snapped their attention to the boy in disbelief at what he had said even as he continued "so you're the one responsible for every bad thing that has ever happened in my life".

"How do you know my name boy? Not even most of the Akatsuki members know my name" Madara glared at him removing his cloak revealing the black armoured suit he wore underneath.

"Naruto do you know him?" Sakura shot him a confused glance which only confused her more when Jiraiya didn't seem to know the Masked Man either.

"I should" the Thousand Army explained "he's the one that summoned Kyuubi no Kitsune to attack Konoha sixteen years ago". Everyone, even the Akatsuki members stared at him in shock for making a statement like that "isn't that right Uchiha Madara".

"How do you know about that boy?" Madara demanded furiously "the only people who saw me anywhere near that battle was the Yondaime Hokage and the Kyuubi no…" He glared at the boy "You're Kyuubi's former Jinchuuriki whom has taken half of the demon's power, meaning you've also got a copy of its memories". He turned to the others and quickly ordered "kill them all; don't leave a single one alive". They all nodded and five figures appeared Pein; all of them had the Rinnegan "I do not want any of them to escape, am I clear?"

Kotaro, Naruto, Negi and Asuna stepped forward "we'll handle this".

"We'll find the nukes" Yugito said immediately turned away and shook Jiraiya's arm "lead the way".

He looked over at the eight warriors preparing for battle before nodding "follow me" he dashed off through the trees with a reluctant group following close behind.

"Now that they're gone…" Naruto began and powered up to Four-Tails and the Youki condensed to block out all view of the skin.

"…Its clobbering time!" Kotaro yelled going straight to Five-Tails and expanding in size to the full form of the Five-Tailed Dog.

"Magia Erebea: Dexter Emittam" Negi was enveloped in a dark aura and created a black ball in his hand. "Complexio, Supplementum Pro Armationem Agilitas Fulminis" his hand engulfed he ball and he now glowed pure white as lightning.

'_Kanka Style: Full Body Charge' _Kanka engulfed he body and she took out her sword "Adeat".

"Are they going to be alright?" Konoka asked as the group made their way away from the area.

Yamato nodded "we'd just get in the way of a fight like that one".

"Tailed-Jutsu: Seismic Slam!" two voices called out from behind them followed by two enormous explosions.

"You see what I mean" the Anbu-Captain deadpanned.

They kept moving; following Jiraiya's directions and ultimately arriving at Amegakure only to find that the village looked like it was in the middle of a war. Buildings were on fire but they we're being put out by the rain, dead Shinobi and civilian alike littered the streets. There was a sudden explosion from one of the buildings as two figures erupted from one of its many windows and crashed into the street below. Jiraiya narrowed his eyes, recognizing one of them as Kisame and the other from the Bingo-Book as Hozuki Suigetsu.

"You want my sword? Fine have it!" with a single thrust Kisame impaled his Zanbato through Suigetsu's chest, piercing his heart. A second later the Missing Nin fell of the sword as Kisame stood up slowly "damn that guy was tough". It was then he spotted group of Konoha Shinobi and the Ala Alba "shit, first that damnable Uchiha's team shows up and now the Konoha pansies".

"Sasuke-kun is here" Sakura asked causing the Swordsman to glare at her.

"Of course girl, he's trying to kill his brother right now" Kisame replied stepping aside "personally I hope Itachi kills him because that damnable Team-Hebi of his has pretty much destroyed this village". He nodded towards center of town where several large explosions shook the ground they stood upon "if you're here for the bombs they're near where those two are fighting, I won't stop you".

"Oh and why won't you try and stop us?" the Toad-Sennin kept his eyes set on the Swordsman.

"There's nothing for me here now; I'll be leaving" with that said he turned and vanished using a _Shunshin._

It was quiet for a moment before Jiraiya started running through the street towards the explosions "come on lets go". They avoided to the rooftops because the buildings looked like they might collapse at any moment "stay close and stay together".

They arrived to see bodies everywhere; it appeared that Ame nins populated most of the battlefield but it was clear there were several nins that looked like they sported curse seals. They spotted Sasuke standing over the body of a dead Itachi in the center of town with his Kusenagi Sword nailing the latter into the ground. The Living Uchiha was smiling like a snake down at his brother's broken before sighing and rubbing the curse mark on his neck. He chuckled which was reminiscent of a certain dead Snake-Sennin and his eyes now sported a Mangekyo Sharingan.

"You all took your sweet time" the Uchiha stated before moving his sword from the Itachi's body "it appears you all have taken to Kakashi tardiness".

"You're coming with us Uchiha" Yamato stated.

Sasuke stood staring impassively at them "well I've fulfilled my revenge so I suppose I'll be returning".

"Where's your team?" they heard Shino ask.

The Sharingan wielder merely shrugged "dead I suppose, not that it matters. They were merely a means to an end so it doesn't matter to me what's happened to them".

"How can you take something like that so lightly? They were your team and you're telling us that you didn't care for them?" Kiba growled narrowing his eyes at Sasuke.

The Uchiha shrugged again "why should they? Beside we're heading back to Konoha and even though they did help me I doubt the council would let them live".

"What makes you think they'll let you live then?" Sakura asked and saw him shoot her a smile that she thought resembled a snake.

"I'm the last Uchiha of course and as such they wouldn't dare put me to death" he replied sheathing his sword still smiling "Konoha needs its Sharingan and the council won't let the Hokage do anything to me".

Hinata appeared at his side and immediately closed his tenketsu in a few seconds before he could react. He grunted before falling to the ground unconscious and the Hyuga Heiress turned to find everyone staring at her.

"W-what?" she stuttered slightly "he was asking for it".

They nodded numbly before Haruna turned and appeared to be holding a small machine in her hand "the nuclear radiation coming from the bombs is this way" she pointed towards the very center of the area where two crates lay on what appeared to be a pedestal "that's them". Setsuna and Yugito _Shundo _up to them before breaking open the crates revealing two very powerful weapons with their screens flowing "oh crap that's not good".

"What's wrong?" Ino asked as Haruna examined the bombs.

She turned, fear written all over her face "they're already armed and I don't think I can deactivate them".

**Author's Notes:** Heh heh heh heh, okay the new chapter is up and heh heh I guess you weren't expecting that. Sorry to those Sasuke-lovers out there for making Sas_gay_ a real bastard in this chapter but in all honesty that's exactly what he is after the time-skip and I'm sure all of the _Naruto _fans will agree with me. Anyway Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	24. Chapter23: The Battle of the Legacies

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter23: The Battle of the Legacies

**Elemental Countries: Battlefield / Rain Country**

'_Kanka Style: Fallen Sky' _beams of fusion energy blasted down across the battlefield which was now one large crater with a diameter of twenty miles. "Hold still!" Asuna shouted and closed in on Konan. Fate appeared in front of her and punch the Canceller in the stomach sending her crashing back along the crater and kicking up dust as she flew "damn it".

She stood back up and charged again avoiding a spear of lead from Fate "IINOH IIE TPAE!"

_Ka-Boom_

The smoke died down to show Negi standing in front of the Canceller with his Magic Barrier on full charge to guard from the Doll-Like Boy's attack. Fate appeared beside them, a lead spear in one hand and thrusting it toward the Thousand Knight. Negi blocked the strike with his staff clutched in one hand and threw a punch with his other which Fate grabbed with his empty hand. They pushed away from each other skidding several feet away before Negi took to the skies and started incantations.

"Laculatio Fulgoris!" two lightning spears formed and Negi threw them towards the Doll-Like Boy. The spears hit dead center and cleaved the Fate in half only for him to evaporate into water "damn it, water clone".

"KAK'N O MMA IITPQ EEQE!" a beam of energy grazed the Thousand Knight's left arm just as he narrowly dodged the blow.

In a split second everything from his hand to his elbow was petrified "that was close".

Fate appeared beside him intent on finishing the job when Negi suddenly vanished and appeared behind him. The Doll-Like Boy turned too slowly to react as the Thousand Knight landed a punch to his gut followed by a shockwave and a gravity enhanced impact. He was blown back across the crater by the force of the hit but got up moments later and coughed slightly.

"That was a cheap shot" Fate stated.

"Just as cheap as you turning my left arm to stone?" Negi shot back before they lunged at each other again.

"You remind me way too much like Kaede-Sensei" Kotaro stated as Pein delivered blow after blow on him only for it to regenerate instantly "that kind of thing won't work, try something else".

Pein was becoming frustrated as the Five-Tailed Dog engulfed one of his bodies in shadows before crushing it "Tailed-Jutsu: Darkness Crush". With one of Pein's bodies now destroyed Kotaro turned and launched another attack at another body "Tailed-Jutsu: Darkness Spread". Several small bullets of shadow expelled themselves from his tails like machineguns and hit two more bodies "gotcha".

One of Pein's bodies appeared above him and attacked with its projectile hands which struck Kotaro hard in the side "you cannot win demon; I am a god and as a god I will slay you and the human race will finally find peace".

"You really believe that bullshit you're spewing?" the Shadow Dog shot back bringing his right arm up "I got two words for you: screw you". He slammed his right hand/paw into the ground "Tailed-Jutsu: Seismic Slam!"

_Ka-Boom_

"Get back here Madara!" Naruto shouted firing off bullets of Youki "Tailed-Jutsu: Chakra Salvo!"

"But Tobi's a good boy!" the Masked Man called back dancing across the battlefield like a clown.

'_Hiraishin' _in a flash of crimson the Four-Tailed Fox appeared above him and hammer-punched him in the head. Upon contact the ground shifted when the shockwave from the impact hit causing a mighty explosion across the crater.

Madara stood a moment later with his mask having small crack on it "very well; since Tobi's a good boy, Madara will be the bad boy". He appeared above the Fox, going through hand-seals and finally resting on an all-to familiar seal "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu" a massive ball of flames erupted from his orange mask and stream towards Naruto.

(Note: If Kakashi can do it behind his mask then so can Madara).

"Tailed-Jutsu: Youki Shield!" a plate of Youki appeared in front of the fire blast; deflecting the attack and allowing Naruto to _Hiraishin _away before Madara could close in on him.

"Hahahaha!" the Masked Man laughed appearing beside Naruto, matching his speed in every way. He threw a punch which connected with the Four-Tailed Fox's stomach and caused him to be blown back by a concentrated blast of gravity "you'll die here Namikaze Naruto; just like your father I'm going to send you straight to hell!"

"Tailed-Jutsu:…" he suddenly heard and jumped away as the dust started to clear. "…Kitsune…" The dust cleared and he raised an eyebrow as Naruto seemed to expand severely.

"What the hell is tha-"

"…Cannon!" like a bullet a concentrated blast of Youki was expelled from the Fox's mouth and shot towards the Sharingan user.

"Shit!"

_Ka-Boom_

**Elemental Countries: Akatsuki Home-Base / Ame**

"What do you mean 'you can't deactivate them' why the hell not?!" Ino shouted fear evident in her voice.

"They're already armed and it needs a code to be imputed to deactivate them; we don't have the code!" Haruna yelled back.

"Can we move them?" Yamato asked to which his reply was a shake of the head.

"It might set them off" Haruna answered.

"What about disarming them manually?" Setsuna stepped in.

She thought for a moment before replying with a shake of the head "it wouldn't be a good idea; it's probably rigged to detonate if either of them are tampered with".

"Is there anything we can do?" Sakura inquired.

"Perhaps" Haruna started accessing the computer on the bomb. "Damn; where's Chisame-San when you need her" she muttered and pressed one final button. A countdown timer appeared on the both bombs' side screens "alright, I think I got it". She turned and jumped down "we can't move them so since they're already armed I set it on a countdown timer". Haruna looked back up at the display screen "it will detonate in twenty minutes and take half of this country with it".

"I thought we came here to stop them going off?" Yugito glanced at the warheads.

"Would you rather what's left of Akatsuki using them or us?" Haruna shot back with a slight glare and _humph_ "if you've got a better idea I'd love to hear it?"

The teenage Raikage glared slightly but shook her head after a moment "never mind, let's just leave".

"We'll head back to the others and then leave" Jiraiya stated before glancing over at Haruna "how far do we have to go to get out of the blast range?"

"We have to reach the border in fifteen minutes or we won't make it".

**Elemental Countries: Battlefield / Rain Country**

Paper cuts cover her body as Asuna tried to stand only to be hit by another flying piece of paper slashing along her leg "your life ends now Princess. Paper Shuriken!"

She attempted to dodge but one caught her in the left shoulder; as the small projectile hit, her mind overloaded in pain and the paper cut right through. She let out a silent scream as the shuriken blew out of the other side of her shoulder and she fell to the floor. Her sword fell to the ground a few yards away and struck the earth so it was sticking out of the ground.

"I am terribly sorry Princess but against an angel like myself you simply are no match" Konan summoned a paper like katana and held it above the Canceller's head.

Asuna looked up clutching her bleeding shoulder and smirked "sorry but I have a friend who's an angel and I can tell you right not you sure as hell are not one".

"We are trying to create a world free of war, why do you oppose us?" the Paper-Angel asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do" Asuna answered and shot her right hand out. _'Kanka Style: Ultimate Iai-Ken' _a massive blast of fusion energy hit Konan dead center in the chest blowing her skywards.

In a flash of light Asuna's blade appeared in her hand and she jumped after the Paper-Angel.

Konan recover after a moment however and tried to stabilise her ascent with her wings but was unable to dodge as Asuna drew in close with her blade in hand _'Kanka Style:…' _the area lit up as Asuna appeared behind her pressing a hand to her back and they were both were suddenly rapped in a bubble of Kanka energy.

"No! I won't die at the hands of a corrupted Princess like you!" Konan yelled in vain as Asuna continued.

Immediately the fusion particles started slashing them both but just as the attack started it abruptly stopped with Asuna suddenly appearing above her and charging up her blade _'…Star Light Rendan' _she swung down cleaving the Paper-Angel in half. The Canceller touched back down on the floor as what was left of Konan's body dissolved into scraps of paper "I'm going to feel that one in the morning". She sighed in relief before falling to one knee and clutching her shoulder "damn she really got me".

--

"Futon: Reppusho!" Pein called out only for Kotaro to regenerate the area of impact.

"That won't help you!" the Shadow Dog yelled and an Inugami formed at the point of one of his tails. "Demon Inugami!" the tail flung the ball at the body of the Supposed God which had been launching its hands at him. The ball missed as he dodged "Tailed-Jutsu: Seismic Slam!"

_Ka-Boom_

Pein's three remaining bodies appeared beside each other after the blast and looked impassively at the Five-Tailed Dog "surrender now demon".

Kotaro growled and directed four tails worth of power into his most powerful attack "Oodama Demon…" he shot forward and through out the ball "..Inugami!"

The effect was instantaneous; a blackhole formed and pulled two of Pein's bodies into the void before disappearing leaving a massive crater the size of a village. After it was over Kotaro fell to the ground, panting hard and cursing at his exhaustion before he looked up and saw what looked like the original Pein standing above him with readying to finish the job.

"Impressive but still not enough; do not worry though, I'm sure you will rise to heaven in the next life" Pein said and swung down with his sword only to slice right through the Shadow Dog. "What?" 'Kotaro' phased out of existence _'shadow clone?'_

He suddenly heard something from behind him but wasn't able to turn in time before the Shadow Dog struck "Inugami!"

The Supposed God grunted in pain as Kotaro drove the attack home into the man's gut. He pulled back at the last moment and let the attack go, expanding and pulling Pein in. A few seconds later Pein disappeared into the void and forever vanished from the world as his body was crushed into oblivion and destroyed.

The Shadow Dog sighed in relief before slumping to the ground "holy shit; did I get them all?" He looked around and sighed again when he saw nothing "good, I think I killed him this time". He shakily got back to his feet and shook himself before checking the number of tails he had "crap, Konoka-Ni-Chan is gonna kill me for that".

--

Naruto skidded along the side of the crater, Negi and Fate clashing every few seconds over head and Madara approaching him on the ground. The Four-Tailed Fox blocked several gravity-enhance punches from the Masked Man before ducking under another and delivering a right hook Madara's stomach. He charged forwards though slowly, chakra beginning to form in his right Youki-covered hand and while his left shot out away from his body towards Madara trying to catch him. Though the Masked Man managed to dodge the Youki-arm Naruto got beside him using _Hiraishin _and attacked at point-blanc range.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" the Four-Tailed Fox called out as the attack hit dead center in the man's chest.

Madara shot backwards before the attack engulfed him like a tornado and the winds it contained started slashing at his body. Half of his mask cracked and crumbled by the end which is when he fell to the ground…hard. He struggled to stand a moment later; his mind was flooded in pain and his body ached with the feeling of flames.

"You annoying little brat!" the Masked Man shouted in anger as he saw Naruto power down from his Four-Tails Form "do you have any idea how much time and work I've put into this plan?! And because of you and your miserable little friends everything is ruined! I'll get you for this boy".

He growled in mute anger and was about to go through hand-seals when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder "don't; we need to leave now".

He saw Fate standing beside him as Negi appeared beside Naruto "why should we?"

"Konoha Shinobi and the Ala Alba approach which means Amegakure no Sato has fallen" the Doll-Like Boy answered not taking his eyes off their two opponents "unless you wish to face the Toad-Sennin, the Two-Tailed Cat and the Angel Samurai then I think we should withdraw now while we have the chance".

Madara stared for a few moments thinking it over before reluctantly nodding "alright". He looked up at the Thousand Army and spoke again "do not think this is the last you'll see of me Namikaze Naruto; when next we meet it will just be you and me".

Fate's grip tightened and suddenly both he and Madara were rapped in water before evaporating. The Thousand Knight powered down from 'Magia Erebea' and sighed in exhaustion as he sat down on the ground. Naruto fell backwards and hit the floor back-first while staring up at the darkened clouds that hovered above.

"Did we win?" was the Thousand Army's question.

"Yeah we won" Negi answered quietly after a pause.

Asuna and Kotaro appeared from the other side of the battlefield and slumped down beside them saying something like "wake me up in an hour".

"We are in enemy territory; shouldn't we be awake until we get out of here?" Negi shot the two a questionable glance.

Sadly neither was able to reply as they suddenly heard another voice from the trees outside of the crater "hey! Are you all still alive?!" They looked up to see the others standing on the crater's edge and Ino appeared to be the one that spoke "did you win?!" They jumped down into the crater and appeared at their side which was when Sakura and Ino and Konoka started healing their wounds "well how'd it go?"

"That guy with the multiple bodies is dead and so is the girl but Fate and…" Kotaro trained off trying to remember the Masked Man's name.

"Madara" Naruto told him.

"Yeah him; those two got away when they sensed you all coming back" the Shadow Dog explained as Sakura, Ino and Konoka finished "what happened in Ame?"

"The bombs have been activated; we need to leave right now" Haruna told them in a hurry as all four of them were helped up by someone.

"Lets go, it's only a few miles to the border" Asuma said as they started moving at full speed.

They only just made it to the border when they suddenly heard a mighty explosion come from behind them "we're not gonna make it".

"Negi-kun! The Shield!" Setsuna shouted as she looked back at the far away speck of light that seemed to be rising and rushing towards them "hurry!"

"Magic Barrier Full Charge!"

_Ka-Boom_

**Author's Notes:** I just high explosives, don't you?... anyway here's chapter 23 and it's a bit of cliff-hanger I know. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon and that's basically it for today. Nothing really left to say but Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	25. Chapter24: The Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter24: The Challenge

**Elemental Countries: Konoha**

A month passed since the destruction of Amegakure and everyone managed to recover from their wounds. It wasn't long before a funeral was held for Gai to which every Shinobi in the village attended; it had rained heavily all day continued to do so until around midnight. Lee had taken everything pretty hard though he pulled back from his depression and was talking about 'Youth' again a week after the funeral.

As for Sasuke…he was thrown in jail…again. This time though his sentence was life imprisonment; the Hokage tried to deliver the death sentence but…the council wouldn't have any of it. Sakura was the only one who went to visit him anymore but even that was rare; she had completely moved on from the Uchiha. A few days ago though Sasuke was discovered missing from his cell; physically this was impossible because Jiraiya had put up hundreds of seals to suppress his chakra so the only way he had escaped would be if someone broke him out.

Again it seemed like everything had quieted down until…

Naruto bolted awake in bed panting heavily; it was night and he shook himself after realising he was in his room _'just a dream, thank Kami-sama'._

"You were having a nightmare again" he heard and looked down at the person who was sharing his bed. "You've been having a lot of them lately" Yugito said with worry evident in her eyes.

"I'm not a full Biju so I'm finding it hard to shutout Kyuubi's memories" the Thousand Army rested back in bed as she cuddled into him.

"They're becoming more frequent Naruto" the Female Biju said and rested her head on his shoulder "I'm getting worried".

Naruto nodded sadly "don't worry; you won't lose me".

He kissed her head before sliding away from her and out of the bed "where are you going?" she curled up in a ball to keep warm.

The Thousand Army headed for the bathroom calling over his shoulder "I need some fresh air to clear my head".

She sighed softly before pulling the bedcovers over her "alright; see you when you get back".

He took a shower before putting on some cloths and exiting the house. Tsunade and Jiraiya had showed him his mother and father's old house which they had lived in before the Kyuubi attack sixteen years ago. The two had given it too him saying it was his inheritance which is what they had told the council. The Thousand Army had spent an entire week in the house cleaning it up and going through his parent's things. He had found a photo of his parents in the main bedroom which he moved into once he brought his stuff over from his old apartment.

Naruto walked through the empty streets of Konoha Central Plaza before he suddenly sensed something. He spun round to find a bird he identified as a hawk sitting on the ground with a miniature postman bag around its neck.

"Follow me" it said before ascending into the air and flying away.

Naruto's eyes narrowed _'that's very odd; it's clearly a summon but what's it doing here?' _He chased it to the Hokage Mountain, right on top of the Fourth's head _'why has it stopped here? Is it messing with me?'_

"Message from master" the Hawk removed the bag from his neck "master says message is important".

The Thousand Army stared at the Summon for a moment before picking up the bag. He examined it and after he was satisfied that it wasn't a trap he opened it to reveal its contents. Inside was a rolled up scroll which he removed and unwrapped to see what this was all about.

He found his answer.

'_Greetings Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto_

_If you are reading this it means you have met my summon and I do hope you haven't destroyed him yet. Tobi wouldn't like that. I'll get right to the point; I want you dead. You and that infernal jutsu of yours is a direct threat to me and my very existence. I'm offering you an invitation, to continue what we started back in Ame. I challenge you to a duel; one on one with no' one you interfere this time._

_Meet me at the designated location by midday._

_I'll be waiting._

_You're sincerely Uchiha Madara_

_P.S. Tobi's a Good Boy'_

The Thousand Army scanned down at the bottom of the page where a map was drawn. More specifically where the map was marked…the place where everything started…

…And everything changed.

**Elemental Countries: Konoha**

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto get out here right now or I'm gonna come in there and drag you out myself!" the Pink Haired Chunin banged on the door.

"I do believe he is asleep" she heard Sai state and she turned to glare at him.

"I do not give a damn" she growled "that boy has been late for just about everything lately I refuse to let him turn into another Kakashi-sensei".

"Calm down Sakura-san" Yamato gestured with his hand for her to quiet "it wouldn't do any good if he was to have had company over and you woke them up".

"Yeah right who would-" the opened to reveal a sleepy Yugito standing in the doorway in her night time attire.

"Would you shut up pinky? Some of us are trying to get some sleep you know" the teenage Raikage said rubbing her eyes.

"I-I'm so sorry Raikage-sama, I didn't think you'd be…" the Chunin trailed off.

"Drop the Raikage-sama crap, I get enough of that from my villagers and my council so I don't want my friends calling me that" Yugito moved to allow them all entry to which they stepped into the house and she closed the door behind them. "I'll be back in a minute, I just need to get changed first" she vanished upstairs as they all sat down on the various assortment of sitting arrangements.

Sai examined the living room; it appeared to them all that the house was larger on the inside then the out, it was...spacious to say the least. There was a fireplace and a table in the center of the room where the sofas and chairs were placed around. They could see the kitchen from where they sat and it seemed completely clean as if it hadn't been collecting dust since Naruto had moved in.

Yugito returned a few minutes later fully clothed in her Raikage robes "okay so why are you here and why did you have to wake me up?"

Before Sakura could say anything to the grumpy Yugito (she is clearly not a morning person) Yamato spoke up "we were looking for Naruto, he was supposed to meet up with us for a team meeting but he didn't show".

The teenage Raikage stared at him in confusion for a moment "last I saw of him he said he was going out for a walk to clear his head".

"Clear his head? Why?" Sai asked showing actual emotion for once.

"He's been having dreams lately…nightmares actually; he's been waking up in the middle of the night for the passed week visibly shaking and I've had to calm him down several times" Yugito said looking down. She shook her head "he told me that they were all the same, that he was at the Valley of the End with the Shodaime's necklace glowing in his hand and he was facing off against Uchiha Madara and Kyuubi no Kitsune. He's been passing it off saying that its probably one of the memories Kyuubi has of when he fought alongside Madara when they fought the Shodaime Hokage but…I am getting worried about him".

"Do you know where he is now?" Sakura asked with concern in her voice.

"He's probably just straitening out his memories" the Raikage answered.

"What's this?" they looked over at Sai who picked up some kind of letter off the table "it's for Naruto-san".

He handed it to each and they all read it line-for-line. They all shared a look before dashing out the door to inform the Hokage.

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto had gone off to fight Madara by himself at the place where Madara had chosen to fight…

…The Valley of the End.

**Elemental Countries: Valley of the End**

"I'm here Madara-Teme, where in the seven hells are you?" the Thousand Army called out from the Shodaime's head.

He spotted the Masked Man waving at him comically from the other statue where he sat on its head "Tobi's over here, can you see Tobi?!"

"Would you drop the personality shit just this once? It's really getting annoying" Naruto said and suddenly in a flash of yellow appeared on the others statue's head though it was a fare ways away from his opponent.

"Alright, if that's the case" Madara stood up and looked down at the valley. "We should relocate to a more…open environment" he immediately appeared on top the water in the center of the valet.

Naruto followed a moment later in a flash of yellow "why'd you call me out here Madara? You said that you wanted to challenge me but I don't buy it; why now? Why not right after Ame was destroyed?"

The Masked Man chuckled at that before shaking his head "you still don't get it do you?" He reached up one hand towards his mask "I needed time among other things such as this". He removed his mask slowly and the eyes of his opponent widened upon seeing the face "this is something I needed time for".

That face…

"Sasuke" the word escaped Naruto's lips and he glared at the man in front of him who held the face of his once best friend "what have you done Madara?"

"Simple" he tucked the mask away on his belt and shot the Thousand Army an Uchiha smirk (you know the arrogant ones) "I merely transferred bodies from my old one into his".

"You bastard" Naruto snarled and readied himself to fight at a moments notice "what'd you do? Copy Orochimaru's immortality jutsu or something you sick freak?!"

"No, no, no, nothing of the sort" the Uchiha smirked "I invented that jutsu; Orochimaru was the one who tried to copy it off me though he was never able to complete like I did".

"You…" the Thousand Army tightened his hands into fists "…you're a monster even worse then the Kyuubi; at least he has some sense of respect for those he encounters but you…your…nothing but a heartless monster who thirsts for power".

The Uchiha seemed to glare as his Sharingan activated but not the Mangekyo "just for that I'll make sure my first target for destruction after here is Konoha or maybe I should go after Kumo after all I can think of a few interesting things to do with their Raikage".

Naruto's eyes turned red at that "I'm not gonna let that happen; I'll make sure you pay for the atrocities you've committed; that's a promise of a lifetime".

"Promise all you want; it won't help you" Madara smirk twisted slightly into a sneer "you father wasn't able to kill me so what makes you think you can?"

"Because if I don't then who will?" he shot back not taking his eyes off his opponent's "beside, I have a knack for beating the odds".

"We'll see about that boy but I must say it did take some work to actually get a hold of this body and wipe Sasuke-kun clean of his soul though I do get his memories and I have to say most of them of you were actually quite interesting" the Uchiha stated with a bit of humor that turned into disgust "the things that were in this body were full of so much taint it was terrible beyond measure though I have erased most of it".

"Yeah well don't get comfortable; I'm sending you on a one-way trip to meet the Shinigami" Naruto narrowed his eyes and assumed a Taijutsu stance "talking is over; we don't need words to understand each other".

"Very well" Madara nodded and his smirk vanished as he started going through hand-seals "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" Naruto _Hiraishin _away to avoid the blast and Madara pursued dotting along the water "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!"

Naruto dodged each of the fireballs and the flung himself at Madara "Rasengan!" The attack phased right through him and the Thousand Army had to spin in midair before landing again on the water growling lowly _'it didn't even touch him, it was almost as if he wasn't even there'._

"That won't work on me boy" the Uchiha appeared behind him with what appeared to be the Kusenagi Sword in hand. He swung only for Naruto to narrowly dodge and throw a punch which again phased right through him. Madara turned and swung down "hold still".

Naruto disappeared into the water before the blade could touch him and burst out a moment later two shadow clones "Futon: Rasengan!"

_Ka-Boom_

The valley shook under the impact as steam seemed to be coming off of the water "it appears some attack do get through your defences". That was when he saw it…Madara was standing up seemingly unharmed _'impossible, that was a direct hit at point-blank range'._

"You almost had me with that one boy but it won't be quite that easy" the Uchiha smirked and lunged again with his sword in hand.

'_What the hell, none of my attacks are having any effect but they were doing so well the last time I fought him' _he evaded and shot forward using a Rasengan to block the Kusenagi Sword from hitting him _'wait I've seen something like this before; during my fight with Ku Nel-sensei a few years ago. Damn it, what's the weakness of this thing?!'_

"Too easy" the Uchiha said appearing above him while going through hand-seals "you're such a child". He finished the hand-seal and jumped away "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!"

A dragon made of pure fire appeared from seemingly no' where and shot towards him at freighting speeds. He tried to dodge but knew he was going to be able to with normal speed. The dragon closed in, readying for the kill and slammed itself headfirst into the rock where he stood.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_There are only three ways to pierce this type of defence; one is causing fast-paced damage which would mean hundred of hits a second on one target, another would be to overload the defence by hitting it with one concentrated blast of energy. The last is probably the easiest to use but the hardest to exploit and that's to use a Transcended Weapon of some kind; those can't be blocked" Kun Nel stated._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

"I got him" Madara said with a smirk "finally I can be rid of that man and his legacy".

"I wouldn't count on it" he heard and turned only for his eyes to widen at the sight in front of him. A Four-Tailed Fox priming his most destructive attack "Tailed-Jutsu:…"

Madara's Sharingan morphed into the Mangekyo and his eyes shot open "Amaterasu!"

"…Kitsune Cannon!"

The two attacks connected.

One as hot as the sun and the other made out of both Chakra and Youki.

They had met halfway.

And the turned grey.

_Ka-Boom_

The valley shook under the impact. For a moment it looked like the whole valley was about to fall to pieces from the blast as the water seemed to splash along the canyon walls like some rapids and the cliffs themselves seemed to be straining to hold themselves together. After the smoke cleared Naruto and Madara were on one knee on top the water on opposite ends of the valley. Naruto no' longer had his 'Fox Shroud' activated and Madara seemed to have deactivated his Mangekyo Sharingan. Both were breathing heavy and seemed to come to a mutual understanding to allow each other to catch their breath.

Madara started going through hand-seals once more and held out his hand towards the Thousand Army "let's see you survive this Namikaze! "Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu!"

A massive dragon of fire appeared from the Uchiha's hand and shot towards Naruto at full speed "that's not good". He made a familiar seal "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" two clones appeared at his side and he held out a hand. A moment later the clones started spinning chakra and inserting the wind element into the ball he was forming "Futon:…" he shot forward once it was finished, intercepting the dragon head on "…Rasenshuriken!"

The two connected resulting in the dragon scattering as the Jutsu tore it apart and he continued on ahead towards Madara "you annoying little brat; what does it take to kill you?!" the Uchiha started going through hand-seals again as Naruto drew near "no' more playing around; Kuchiyose no Jutsu:…" A burst of smoke forced Naruto to cancel the Rasenshuriken as he was blown back only to be caught by the clones he had made before "…Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

The Thousand Army gulped audibly as he gazed up at the creature Madara had summoned…at the thing that had fought his father "Kyuubi…"

It let out a roar which shook the valley and it lowered its gaze to Naruto **"hello Kit, long time no' see".**

"Kyuubi…now, now, you shouldn't play with your food" the Uchiha said in that cheerful voice of Tobi like way he had before his voice darkened back to normal "kill him and get this over with".

"**With pleasure" **the Giant Fox let a smirk cross its features as it brought its jaw down to eat the boy **"I'm going to enjoy this".**

Not even thinking Naruto _Hiraishin _away while going through hand-seals and finally touching his hand down to the water "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Bunta no Gama!"

There he stood; on top of the Toad King's head with his jumpsuit open and his clear blue eyes staring directly into the eyes of the Nine-Tailed Fox.

**Author's Notes:** Well what do you think? Any good? Now the real battle begins from here. Next time on Naruto: Magister Magi Chronicles…the fight we've all been waiting for (or at least I have) Naruto and Gamabunta VS Madara and Kyuubi. Please Read and Review…heh heh heh…

…See Ya Later…


	26. Chapter25: Like Father Like Son

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter25: Like Father Like Son

**Elemental Countries: Valley of the End**

"We're almost there" Kakashi said as the group neared their destination. A wave of energy washed over them and then another "does anyone else feel that?"

"Yes" Yamato replied "they're chakra spikes".

"I smell two other scents coming from ahead of us; probably summons" Kiba sniffed again "very large summons; one of them smells like a frog or toad".

"And the other?" the Hokage asked.

His eyes narrowed "a fox".

They arrived moments later to the sight of the valley; they stood on the Shodaime's head and stared down at the large canyon below…or more specifically the two massive creatures standing on the water. On one side of the valley a huge Toad wearing samurai robes and a sword strapped to his side. On the other side of the valley stood a giant fox with nine swishing tails and crimson slit eyes.

"Holy shit" was all Ino could say at the sight before her.

On each creature stood someone they all recognized. On the fox's head stood someone they could clearly see was Sasuke but yet it wasn't…almost as if he was nothing but a shell for someone else now. But the person on the toad's head was the most surprising; a boy they all knew with the jacket of his jumpsuit open and waving in the wind. Blonde hair still spiked even with the winds that breezed passed and blue eyes staring over at his opponent. To Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi they thought they saw the boy's father overlay his form though it could have been the dust that accumulated in their eyes.

"Naruto" the word escaped Sakura's lips as she stared down at him "we should help him". She was prepared to jump in when Negi suddenly appeared in front of her and shook his head "what the hell are you doing?"

"You know as well as I do he wouldn't want you going down there" the Thousand Knight answered "this is his fight; you have no' right to interfere".

"But-".

"You'd only be in the way in a fight like this" he said sadly and looked over his shoulder at those below "he needs to do this alone".

**Elemental Countries: Valley of the End**

"**Brat, you had better have an explanation for calling me out; I am a busy toad after all" **Gamabunta seemed to glare at the Jonin that stood on his head.

"Take a look in front of you encase you can't figure it out; I need your help" the Thousand Army replied gesturing towards the Giant Fox on the other side of the valley.

"**If I'm not mistaken that's Kyuubi?" **the Toad-King chuckled lightly **"and why would I fight a guy like him? He's the one that gave me this scar in my left eye".**

"**Damn right I did; stick around and I'll do the same to your other eye" **the Giant Fox laughed as Gamabunta seemed to glare.

"**Alright kid; I'll help you out just this once as long as this pansy of a Biju gets taken down a peg or a hundred" **the Toad-King unsheathed his sword and held it like a dagger.

"Thanks Boss Toad" Naruto nodded and called out towards the monstrous fox "hey furball! You aren't planning on running this time are you?!"

"**Insolent little brat; I'm going to enjoy devouring you" **Kyuubi growled and brought a tail up.

"Yeah well I'd like to see you try" the Thousand Army shot back as Gamabunta suddenly shot forward.

"**Tailed-Jutsu: Seismic Slash!" **the Kitsune brought its tails down just as the Toad-King jumped to avoid them.

_Ka-Boom_

The Toad-King made hand-seals in midair above the fox **"****Suiton: Teppoudama No Jutsu!"** he called out sending several large shots of water at Kyuubi.

The Giant Fox dodged easily and watched as Gamabunta landed on the water, skidding to a halt **"gotta do better than that". **He expelled chakra from his body and concentrated it between its tails **"let's see you survive this".**

"**Damn it, we can't let him finish charging that attack" **Gamabunta charged forward, sword in hand and swung down with it.

"**Tailed-Jutsu:…" **the fox's tails blocked the sword strike and acted like blades themselves. **"…Kitsune…"** Kyuubi continued charging, swallowing the ball of condensed Youki. Seeing the only way to survive was to avoid the blast was to dodge Gamabunta closed in and sidestepped just as the fox fired **"…Cannon!"**

_Ka-Boom_

The valley suddenly had another section added to it after the blast.

The Toad-King skidded along the water panting heavily while clutching his side; his sword fell into the water not to far away and the hilt seemed to be sticking out of the water after it landed "that was close".

"**Very; I can't take a direct hit from that kind of thing kid" **Gamabunta told him still clutching his now bleeding side **"it barely grazed me but I can't last much longer against something like that".**

The Thousand Army nodded and asked with worried eyes "are you gonna be okay?"

"**I'll be fine" **came the reply.

"Can you shoot some oil?" Naruto asked taking out a kunai with an explosive tag attached to it.

"**Of course" **Gamabunta immediately went through hand-seals and spewed a vast amount of oil towards Kyuubi.

Naruto threw the small kunai at the oil as it was launched at he fox causing the explosive tag to explode and igniting the oil upon contact with the liquid.

"**Katon: Gamayu Endan!"**

"**Tailed-Jutsu: Youki Shield!"**

_Ka-Boom_

When the smoke cleared the Fox stood seemingly unharmed though it did look like some of the attack had gotten through **"it didn't work".**

"If we can't take down the furball I'll go after his summoner. Stay here" suddenly Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow and reappeared above Kyuubi. He fell straight down towards Madara whom stood on the fox's head, Rasengan in hand and held out "Rasengan!"

The Uchiha narrowly dodged the attack knowing that he no' longer had the usage of his space/time displacement technique because of the 'Kitsune Cannon' Naruto had used on him before hand. He turned and punched the Jonin in the stomach sending him flying of the fox's head before he pursued, going through hand-seals.

"Kyuubi; make sure that infernal frog does not interfere" Madara charged forward across the water towards Naruto as he recovered from the previous blow.

The Fox charged forward and swung one of his tails **"Tailed-Jutsu: Seismic Slash!" **Gamabunta was blown back; a new slash eye on his left and his head held back as he slammed hard against the valley wall **"heh heh heh; I told you I'd get the other eye".**

The Toad-King seemed to smirk as he warily climbed to his feet **"so what; you've been beaten before and I'll be damned if I let you live this time".**

"**You believe that don't you? Maybe you haven't realised yet but I along with the rest of the Biju are immortal, we cannot die"** Kyuubi laughedonly to grunt in pain as he felt something hit him in the stomach.

"Futon: Rasengan!"

_Ka-Boom_

The Giant Fox staggered for a moment after he was blown back by the force of the jutsu; it panted and glared at Naruto who had hit him **"you damnable little brat".**

Madara appeared between the two and started going through hand-seals that the Thousand Army recognized though they seemed a little different "I'll deal with you now boy!" He dashed across the water with his right hand seemingly encased in lightning "die!"

Creating two shadow clones Naruto prepared his counter and dashed forward with a chakra like shuriken ball in hand "let's get wild!"

"Raiton: Oodama Raikiri!"

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!"

The two attacks clashed head-on; lightning chakra dotted across the neighbouring water, the water itself rippled and the entire valley seemed to shake under the force of each attack. Slowly Rasenshuriken spun in a motion like that of an actual shuriken before speeding up along with the winds in the area. The skies overhead seemed immensely dark and a thunder storm seemed to be ravaging the canyon. But suddenly everything stopped with a terrible explosion and both combatants were blown away from each other crashing hard next to their summons.

Madara let out an earth shattering scream as he covered his eyes "my eyes!"

"**Naruto? You okay?" **Gamabunta asked looking down at him and his eyes widened at the sight of a barely conscious Thousand Army with his right arm missing from his body.

"Shit" he coughed some blood and sat up clutching his missing limb "my arm's gone".

"**Oh crap" **the Toad-King gulped audibly **"you're going to be okay, right?"**

Naruto shook his head standing up though he winced a little "no, I'm not a full Biju so I can't regenerate entire limbs".

"**I'm sure the others will be able to fix it" **Gamabunta reassured as he lifted Naruto back on top of his head.

"I'm gonna kill you! You little brat!" they heard a yell from the other side of the valley. Madara stood up with his eyes bleeding; several slashed across his face where his eyes were "look at what you did! I took this body because I wanted the Mangekyo Sharingan back and now when I finally have it back, you destroy it with that damnable jutsu of yours! I'm gonna kill you, you bastard!" He turned to the Fox and spoke an order "use your Forbidden Technique".

Kyuubi snapped his attention to the Uchiha and growled **"hell no! Its forbidden for a reason, remember!"**

"I don't care!" he strained his Sharingan on the fox "do as I say!"

Caught in a Genjutsu, Kyuubi's eyes seemed to become hollow and he brought all nine-tails up facing the heavens "Tailed-Jutsu:…" lava erupted from all from the ground around the canyon and gathered above the Fox and started to form the shape of a ball.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto grunted in pain while trying to stop the bleeding.

Madara laughed with a triumphant smirk "Kyuubi no Kitsune's Forbidden Technique. Tailed-Jutsu: World Desolation; this jutsu has only ever been used once and that was back when I faced the Shodaime Hokage. This jutsu was the thing that created the Valley of the End".

"**But after you fought the Shodaime this entire area was basically turned into a volcano and ash stretched for mile; don't tell me this is that jutsu?" **the Toad-King watched horrified as the ball if lava seemed to expand more and more as more lava was added **"if that thing hits the valley, the entire border between the Fire and Rice Countries will be covered in a cloud of ash that will kill anyone who crosses within minutes".**

"How do we stop it?" the Thousand Army strained as he rose to his feet.

"**How the hell should I know?" **Gamabunta shot back.

"…**World…"**

"It looks like Evangeline's attack from a few years ago but hers was made out of ice" Naruto stated "she said the weakness is always the very top of the ball".

"**Okay we know its weakness; now how do you plan on stopping him?"**

"The last time I fought Kyuubi, I used 'Super Chakra Rasengan' to bring him down. It focused purely spiritual energy through a holy artefact and made a Rasengan out of it but I don't have an artefact with me" Naruto replied.

"**What about the Shodaime's necklace?"**

"Necklace?"

"**You know, the one around your neck"** Gamabunta told him pointing at him **"use that as a medium for your jutsu; it was used to stop Kyuubi no Kitsune when the Shodaime used it".**

Not even thinking twice Naruto removed his necklace and held it out using his last remaining hand. He started spinning Chakra around it, focusing it and compressing it into the shape of a ball that was slowly expanding.

"I need a lift" was all the Thousand Army said before the Toad-King jumped high into the air.

"**Good luck!" **Gamabunta called out as Naruto jumped off, hand extended away from his body.

"Super Chakra Rasengan!"

…Desolation!"

_Ka-Boom_

The world turned white and then crimson before settling into darkness. With a mighty explosion and a loud scream of pain, the large ball of Chakra drilled straight through the ball of lava and descended. Hitting Kyuubi dead-center from above. The lava followed and suddenly the Kitsune was engulfed in a light that seemed to destroy its body a piece at a time. Naruto was blown back and caught by Gamabunta before being laid down on the shore even as the fox slowly vanished into oblivion.

From the crater was Kyuubi no Kitsune rose five spear like tails which rose and flew straight into Naruto's body…right where his Jinchuuriki seal was located. The seal morphed slightly and seemed to spin before stopping and glowing. A moment later a ghost-like figure shot out of the crater before though it seemed to destroy itself seconds later signifying the Kyuubi no Kitsune was now dead and sent on his way to the Shinigami.

"**We got him" **Gamabunta sighed as the clouds overhead began to clear.

He looked down at Naruto even as he winced and spoke up "what about Madara?"

The Toad-King looked around but found nothing of the Uchiha **"he got away".**

"Damn, I was hoping I'd got him this ti..." the Thousand Army trailed off as his eyes closed.

"**Naruto? Naruto?!" **Gamabunta shouted as he saw him fall into unconsciousness.

Suddenly the Konoha Shinobi, the Raikage and Ala Alba appeared beside them.

**Author's Notes:** Read, review and…

…See Ya Later…


	27. Abilities: Part 2

**Abilities: Part 2**

**1:**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze  
Title: Ninja of the Nine-Tails, Thousand Army  
Weapon: Kitsune Youki  
Evolutionary Forms: 1-3 Tails Forms, 4 Tailed Form

Standard Form Attack: Rasengan  
Type: Spinning Spiral Energy Ball  
Rank: A  
Description: A ball of energy that is constantly spinning in a sphere shape and can be created in both hands at once.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly but requires an opponent to remain in one place to score a hit.

Standard Form Attack: Oodama Rasengan  
Type: High-Yield Spinning Spiral Energy Ball  
Rank: A+  
Description: A more advanced version of the Rasengan, it is far more destructive and does large amounts of damaged.  
Note: Can only be used once before needing time to regenerate and requires an opponent to remain in one place to score a hit.

Standard Form Attack: Super Chakra Rasengan  
Type: Demon Slaying Spinning Spiral Energy Ball  
Rank: S  
Description: Rasengan fused with the power of a holy weapon.  
Note: Can only be used once.

Standard Form Attack: Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Rasenshuriken)  
Type: Spinning Wind Spiral Energy Shuriken  
Rank: S+  
Description: A variation of the 'Futon: Rasengan'; this is the true jutsu designed by Minato Namikaze which he wasn't able to finish. It requires the use of three clones and a large amount of Chakra to use. Unlike the name says; it cannot be thrown like a normal shuriken so it needs to be wielded in the hand and hit a target at point-blank range to do any damage.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing to recharge and causes damage to user's own arm on a cellular level. (Warning: Forbidden Technique)

Standard Form Attack: Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae  
Type: Energy Arrow  
Rank: C  
Description: A volley of several wind magic arrows designed to destroy a person's defences. Can also be used to bind a target a few seconds allowing for a follow-up attack.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

1-3 Tails Forms Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Chakra Salvo  
Type: Projected Energy Volley  
Rank: A+  
Description: He lines up a hundred small bullets of Youki in front of him and launches them towards a target. It has the same effect as a Gattling-gun and is extremely hard to dodge.  
Note: Can only be used once before needing time to regenerate.

4 Tails Forms Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Seismic Slam  
Type: Energy Release  
Rank: S  
Description: With the swing of a arm a crater is created ten miles wide with a mighty explosion from a Youki enhanced hammer-punch  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

4 Tails Forms Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Kitsune Cannon  
Type: Directed Energy Bullet  
Rank: S+  
Description: Expelling both Chakra and Youki from the body and then focusing it into a small compact ball. Upon compressing it the user eats it and it reacts inside the body. The result is a blast of concentrated energy which is shot out of the user's mouth and accelerates towards a target and unavoidable speeds. Upon impact with a target the ball explodes in one direction and can destroy three Rashomon Gates without losing power.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**2:**

Name: Negi Springfield  
Title: Thousand Knight, Dark-Evangel  
Weapon: Thousand Staff  
Evolutionary Forms: Magia Erebea

Standard / Magia Erebea Form Attack: AIOE TRKOE  
Type: Lightning Bolt  
Rank: A / S- (Depending on Form)  
Description: A bolt of lightning strikes from the clouds and is used in a whip-like motion in the shape of an axe.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing time to regenerate in Standard Form but can be used repeatedly in Magia Erebea Form.

Standard Form Attack: Ultimate Cherry Blossom Fist  
Type: Electrical Tornado Joust  
Rank: S-  
Description: A powered-up version of the Thunder Flower Punch  
Note: Can only be used once per battle for users own safety, attack causes power drain from user and self-injury is likely.

Magia Erebea Form Attack: Byaku-Raishou  
Type: Electrical Directed Energy Blast  
Rank: A+  
Description: An electrical discharge accompanied by a blast of gravity and shockwaves.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Magia Erebea Form Attack: Laculatio Fulgoris (Standard)  
Type: Directed Concentrated Spear of Lightning  
Rank: S  
Description: Creates spear of pure lightning magic and throws it at a target resulting in it being able to slice through just about anything.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Magia Erebea Form Attack: Laculatio Fulgoris (Supplementum)  
Type: Close-range High Impact Lightning Punch  
Rank: S  
Description: A variation of the original 'Laculatio Fulgoris' which is consumed by the wielder's hand and with a punch the spear can be released causing twice the damage of the original variant.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing time to regenerate.

Magia Erebea Form Attack: Ballistica Magica  
Type: Close-Range High Impact Atomic Slasher  
Rank: S+  
Description: Creates a ball of spiritual energy and is consumed by the arm of the wielder; upon contact with an enemy the technique sends out a shockwave which destroys the bonds between atoms in a body causing it to loose cohesion and vaporise.  
Note: Can only be used once for users own safety because recoil causes a similar amount of damage to user's own arm as it does the enemy.

**3:**

Name: Kotaro  
Title: The Shadow Dog, Five-Tailed Biju  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Forms: 1-4 Tails Forms, 5 Tailed Form

Standard Form Attack: Inugami  
Type: Spiral Darkness Ball  
Rank: A  
Description: A ball of dark energy a single spin and acts like a blackhole.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

1-4 Tails Forms Attack: Tailed-Jutsu Darkness Hounds  
Type: Energy Shadow-Demon Dogs  
Rank: B  
Description: Launches several summoned shadow hounds to destroy his opponent from several directions at once.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing time to regenerate.

1-4 Tails Forms Attack: Demon Inugami  
Type: Spiral Darkness Ball  
Rank: A+  
Description: A more powerful version of the Inugami which engulfs an entire area instead of one person.  
Note: Can only be used once before needing time to regenerate.

5 Tailed Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu Darkness Hounds  
Type: Energy Shadow-Demon Dogs  
Rank: S  
Description: Launches several rather large summoned shadow hounds to destroy his opponent from several directions at once.  
Note: Can only be used once before needing time to regenerate.

5 Tailed Form Attack: Oodama Demon Inugami  
Type: Spiral Darkness Ball  
Rank: S+  
Description: The most powerful version of the Inugami which can engulf an entire village in its blackhole.  
Note: Can only be used once and intense gravity cause heavy damage to user.

**4:**

Name: Anna Cocorowa  
Title: Mage-Girl  
Weapon: Magic Wand  
Evolutionary Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Anya Flame Buster Kick  
Type: Missile Impact  
Rank: B  
Description: A dropkick encased in flames.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**5:**

Name: Setsuna Sakurazaki  
Title: Samurai-Girl, Angelic Samurai  
Weapon: Samurai Sword  
Evolutionary Forms: White Feather Winged Angel

White Feather Winged Angel Form Attack: Ourou Gekka  
Type: Sword Energy Release  
Rank: S  
Description: A sword strike which can destroy a hundred-kilometre waterfall in a single attack  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing time to recharge.

**6:**

Name: Konohamaru Sarutobi  
Title: Honorable Grandson  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Oiroke no Jutsu  
Type: Infiltration-Type Transformation Technique  
Rank: S  
Description: Full body Transformation into a naked woman.  
Note: Not for use on the battlefield unless you plan on making the enemy have a nosebleed.

**7:**

Name: Kakashi Hatake  
Title: Ex-Jonin, Copy-Nin Kakashi  
Weapon: Sharingan  
Evolutionary Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)  
Type: Air Blast  
Rank: C  
Description:  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu)  
Type: Dragon Projectile  
Rank: B  
Description: Summons up the water in the area to create a dragon made out of water to consume the target(s).  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu)  
Type: Water Wave  
Rank: A  
Description: Summons up the water in the area to create a large wave of water to wash away an opponent and drown them.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**8:**

Name: Yugito Nii  
Title: Two-Tailed Biju, Raikage  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Forms: 1 Tailed Form, 2 Tailed Form

Standard Form Attack: Fire release: Lava Inferno Buster  
Type: Directed Blast of Lava  
Rank: S  
Description: Forms a wide ring of lava around her arm and blasts it towards a target incinerating anything in its path.  
Note: Can only be used once because of highly instable recoil.

1 Tailed Form Attack: Blazing Feline  
Type: Youki-Tail Slam  
Rank: A  
Description: She extends her Youki-Tail and creates a large blue flame at its end. When she's ready she unleashes the flame and the flame expands in one direction like a wildfire. It incinerates anything it touches and has an extremely long range.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing to recharge.

1 Tailed Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Inferno Fist  
Type: Youki Lance  
Rank: A  
Description: Her entire arm turns into a lance of blue Youki which looks like a fire. Upon hitting her opponent her attack spreads Youki throughout the person's body causing them to be disintegrate from the inside out. Thankfully they die on contact with the attack so they don't feel a thing as their bodies are completely destroyed.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly but requires an opponent to remain in one place to score a hit.

2 Tailed Form Attack: Blazing Feline  
Type: Youki-Tail Slam  
Rank: A  
Description: More powerful version of the original Blazing Feline.  
Note: Can only be used repeatedly.

2 Tailed Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Inferno Fist  
Type: Youki Lance  
Rank: S  
Description: More powerful version of original Inferno Fist.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**9:**

Name: Itachi Uchiha  
Title: None  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Form: None

Standard Form Attack: Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu)  
Type: Directed Fire Blast  
Rank: C  
Description: Expels a giant ball of flames from his mouth.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**10:**

Name: Kyuubi no Kitsune  
Title: King of the Biju, King of Demons  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Form: None

Standard Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Seismic Slash  
Type: Energy Releasing Shockwave  
Rank: S  
Description: With the swing of a tail Kyuubi unleashes a shockwave that levels everything within a ten-mile radius.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Chakra Salvo  
Type: Projected Energy Volley  
Rank: A  
Description: He unleashes a storm of hundreds of large bullets of Youki from all over his body him and launches them in all directions hoping to hit his target. It has the same effect as a hundred Gattling-guns and is impossible to dodge.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Kitsune Cannon  
Type: Directed Energy Bullet  
Rank: S+  
Description: Expelling both Chakra and Youki from the body and then focusing it into a small compact ball. Upon compressing it the user eats it and it reacts inside the body. The result is a blast of concentrated energy which is shot out of the user's mouth and accelerates towards a target and unavoidable speeds. Upon impact with a target the ball explodes in one direction and can destroy Nine Rashomon Gates without losing power.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: World Desolation  
Type: Volcano Creation / Eruption  
Rank: S+  
Description: Destabilizes the magma underneath the user and forces' it to erupt from the ground and form a ball in the sky above the user. Once there and its fully formed, it compresses then falls to the ground. Upon touching the ground it explodes and drills in the ground until it reaches the nearest magma chamber, creating an eruption. The result is the creation of a rather unstable volcano and a dust could that will kill everything with ten hundred miles.  
Note: Can only be used once, very dangerous too user.

**11:**

Name: Deidara  
Title: Clay Master  
Weapon: Claymore  
Evolutionary Form: None

Standard Form Attack: Ketsu  
Type: Self-Destruct  
Rank: S+  
Description: Consuming clay into the body through the chest and allowing it to react inside the heart. The result is an explosion capable of wiping out everything within a ten kilometre radius.  
Note: Can only be used once because user dies upon usage.

**12:**

Name: Madara  
Title: Masked Man, Uchiha  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Form: None

Standard Form Attack: Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Fire release: Great Fireball Jutsu)  
Type: Directed Fire Blast  
Rank: C  
Description: Expels a giant ball of flames from his mouth.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Jutsu)  
Type: Directed Fire Volley  
Rank: C  
Description: Expels several small blasts of flames from his mouth.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Jutsu)  
Type: Dragon Projectile  
Rank: C  
Description: A dragon made out of pure fire shoots out from the user's mouth. It melts anything it touches.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Amaterasu  
Type: Directed Fire Blast  
Rank: S+  
Description: One-shot kill jutsu that if need be destroy an entire village and its population in moments.  
Note: Can only be used once before needing to recharge and also accelerates the rate in which the Sharingan user becomes blind.

Standard Form Attack: Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu)  
Type: Directed Fire Blast  
Rank: S  
Description: A combination of both 'Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu' and 'Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu' which melts anything it touches and can even alter whether conditions if the need arises.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing to recharge.

Standard Form Attack: Raiton: Oodama Raikiri  
Type: Lightning Blade  
Rank: S+  
Description: A much more powerful variation of the original Raikiri. This technique is capable of matching a Rasenshuriken in a clash akin to the force of nature itself.  
Note: Can only be used once per battle as its scrambles the signals in the user's nervous system for extended periods of time.

**13:**

Name: Pein  
Title: Supposed God  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Form: Six Paths of Pain

Standard Form Attack: Futon: Reppusho (Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm)  
Type: Wind Strike  
Rank: B  
Description: A gust of concentrated wind.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**14**:

Name: Konan  
Title: God's Angel  
Weapon: Paper  
Evolutionary Form: Paper Angel

Paper Angel Form Attack: Paper Shuriken  
Type: Shuriken Throw  
Rank: B  
Description: Throws two chakra imbued papers which morph into the shape of a shuriken and slice through an enemy at high speeds.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**15:**

Name: Fate Averruncus  
Title: Silver-Haired Boy  
Weapon: Lead Spike  
Evolutionary Form: None

Standard Form Attack: KAK'N O MMA IITPQ EEQE  
Type: Directed Petrifaction Beam  
Rank: S  
Description: A beam of solid energy shoots out of the user's fingers like a gun.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: IINOH IIE TPAE  
Type: Petrifaction Blast  
Rank: S  
Description: Detonates a bomb of sought on a location petrifying anything it touches.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing to recharge.

Standard Form Attack: AO PY IIE TPAE  
Type: Lead Impalement  
Rank: S  
Description: Creates lead spike which are used to stab enemies. This can be used from just about anywhere and from nearly every location too.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**16:**

Name: Kakuzu  
Title: Juggernaut,  
Weapon: Five Hearts  
Evolutionary Form: Five Hearts

Five Hearts Form Attack: Futon: Atsugai (Wind Release: Pressure Damage)  
Type: Concentrated Blast of Wind  
Rank: S  
Description: A massive blast of wind which levels everything in its path.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Five Hearts Form Attack: Katon: Zukokku (Fire Release: Intense Pain)  
Type: Concentrated Blast of Wind  
Rank: S  
Description: A massive blast of fire which incinerates everything in its path.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**17:**

Name: Asuna Kagurazaka  
Title: Canceller  
Weapon: Cancellation Fan, Ministra Sword  
Evolutionary Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Kanka Style: Heavens Slash  
Type: Sword Energy Release  
Rank: A  
Description: With the swing of the sword a blast of energy is unleashed which will cause tremendous damage and most likely dispel a summon.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Kanka Style: Star Swipe  
Type: Sword Cut  
Rank: B  
Description: An uppercut which will slice through anything.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Kanka Style: Fallen Sky  
Type: Fusion Energy Beam Blast  
Rank: A  
Description: A blast of concentrated fusion energy, it has the form of a solid beam of light but the power of a cannon.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Kanka Style: Ultimate Iai-Ken  
Type: Fusion Energy Beam Blast  
Rank: S  
Description: A more powerful version of the 'Fallen Sky'; creates a bigger beam and can destroy an entire city in a single blast.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing to recharge and can cause self-injury.

Standard Form Attack: Kanka Style: Star Light Rendan (Star Light Barrage)  
Type: Kanka Combo Attack  
Rank: S+  
Description: Teleporting behind an opponent, this attack slashes at the person who makes direct contact with the user. It ends with a slice from the user's sword leaving the opponent cut in half and dissolving into nothingness moments later.  
Note: Causes exhaustion and some damage to user as well as enemy.

**18:**

Name: Gamabunta  
Title: Toad-King  
Weapon: Dagger-Sword  
Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Suiton: Teppoudama No Jutsu (Water Release: Bullet)  
Type: Water Bullet  
Rank: C+  
Description: Shoots a bullet of water out of his mouth and accelerates at an enemy.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)  
Type: Oil Ignition Stream  
Rank: B+  
Description: Shoots a stream of oil from his mouth which blankets an enemy and then can be ignited threw the use of a fire jutsu or an explosive kunai.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing to recharge.

**19:**

Name: Yue Ayase  
Title: None  
Weapon: Broom  
Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Oka Sosho Taiko Chogyo Sei  
Type: Wind Magic Weapon Jab  
Rank: B+  
Description: With a stabbing motion the user releases a blast of wind which is meant to shred anything it touches.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing time to recharge.

**Supplementary Techniques:**

Name: Shundo Jutsu  
Type: Warp-Space Teleportation  
Rank: A  
Description: Upon pushing some energy of any kind into you feet and concentrating on where you want to appear you imminently appear at the desired location. This technique does have many weaknesses such as it can only go in a straight line and can be intercepted quite easily.

Name: Koku Shundo Jutsu  
Type: Warp-Space Teleportation  
Rank: A  
Description: Midair version of the normal Shundo Jutsu.

Name: Shukuchi Mukyo Jutsu  
Type: Warp-Space Teleportation  
Rank: A  
Description: Long Range version of the Shundo jutsu, take much longer to travel longer distances and can be intercepted more easily.

Name: Shunshin no Jutsu  
Type: Molecular Teleportation  
Rank: D  
Description: Requires rather large amounts of chakra but unlike the Shundo Jutsu it has no weaknesses, it instantly teleports you anywhere in range and cannot be intercepted.

Name: Kawarimi no Jutsu  
Type: Replace Body  
Rank: E  
Description: Switches two objects at a decent range, usually used to avoid being hit this Jutsu can also be used to close in on an enemy really fast.

Name: Hiraishin no Jutsu  
Type: Molecular Teleportation  
Rank: S  
Description: A hybrid between the two Jutsus: Shundo and Shunshin but without the weaknesses of either.

**Defense:**

1 Tailed Form Defence: Tailed-Jutsu: Youki Shield  
Type: Youki Barrier Plate  
Rank: A  
Description: Creates a plate of solid Youki to block an oncoming attack, it is virtually impenetrable but it is a plat and is vulnerable from the sides and behind.  
User: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Standard Form Defence: Magic Barrier Full Charge  
Type: Spiritual Energy Shield  
Rank: S  
Description: A Shield made out of solid energy, it can encase a group of people and offers full protection from even the most powerful of attacks. Its only draw back is that it can only be used three times before needing time to recharge especially when it is hit by a very powerful attack.  
User: Negi Springfield

**Author's Notes**: To stop people getting confused I have written all of the abilities for the fighters in part 1. Starting passed this 'chapter' is part 2 and upon completing that I will add another one of these for that section. I have already written out a plan for two more parts and I do believe it is coming along nicely. Hopefully this little page will sought out a few things for my fans. Thank you all and I will be updating shortly.


	28. Chapter26: Three Worlds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter26: Three Worlds

**Elemental Countries: Konoha Hospital**

"How is he?" Jiraiya asked as Tsunade stepped out of the room.

"It's a good job he killed Kyuubi and absorbed his full regenerative ability otherwise he wouldn't have made it" the Hokage answered taking a seat and sighing.

"So he's not dead?" Sakura asked quietly.

"No" Tsunade replied shaking her head "he'll be out of action for about three months but he'll live".

"That's a relief; I thought the regeneration hadn't kicked in when his arm was blown off" Kotaro stated.

"Any word on Madara?" Negi asked leaning on the nearby wall.

Jiraiya shook his head "no, I tried to locate him but it looks like he's gone back to the hole he crawled out from".

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him or Fate Averruncus" Setsuna sighed and leaned back in her seat "so what is going to happen now?"

The Hokage rubbed her eyes "well; even after Naruto's back to his former self I'll have to put him on probation".

_That _got everyone's attention "why?" Kotaro seemed to growl.

"I'm under pressure form the elders; they're _requesting _I take Naruto off the active list for the moment until he is confirmed to not be a threat" Tsunade explained "they're using this incident with Madara and Kyuubi as an excuse to take away his Ninja status".

"Why?! He just took on and defeated two of the strongest criminals in known existence and he's being punished for it? Bullshit!" Kotaro growled.

"Its not that, though I wish it were" the Hokage shot back "it's because he left the village without telling anyone and just to go after someone for revenge".

"You mean like that Sasuke guy that was Naruto's team-mate?" Negi glared at her "bullshit; he'd never turn out like the traitor and everyone here knows it".

"That's true but a few of the council members are concerned about him though I think they're just mostly worried about him becoming a full Biju now" Tsunade explained clenching her fists before relaxing slightly "thankfully though I have the Village Clan Heads on my side now along with Danzo".

Sai looked up "Danzo-sama? I find it heard to believe Hokage-sama that he would side with you".

"He told me himself just this morning; I didn't believe it at first either but after the council meeting where he spoke up against several of the councilmen in defence of Naruto I'm not sure what to think anymore" she stared blankly at the Root Anbu "he also wants to have a word with you as soon as possible Sai; I don't why though".

Sai nodded "then I shall take my leave" with that he slowly disappeared down the corridor "give my regards to Naruto-dono for me".

"Hey, where's Yugito-Chan?" Asuna asked looking round but not finding of her in the corridor.

**Inside the Room**

The Raikage sat down in the seat beside the bed and shook her head at the boy in front of her "what we're you thinking going in alone?"

"I wasn't clearly" he said a little nervous "I had to settle things myself".

"You still could have told me".

"And what would you have done?"

"I would have tried to stop you from going on what basically counted as a suicide mission to confront an enemy whom could have brought help himself" she hit him over the head "you're an idiot".

"I get that a lot" he replied readjusting himself "but I made sure it was just him that was there because I already sent in several clones as scouts before I arrived just encase it was a trap".

"It was still dangerous Naruto" Yugito said her voice lowly "you could have died".

"I thought I told you, you won't lose me" he stated caressing her face with his left hand.

"You really are an idiot" she said back shaking her head "only an idiot would be so cheerful after nearly dying".

"I have my moments" he chuckled and leaned back against the headrest.

"I should probably be heading back to Kumo; I've been gone way too long" the Raikage said standing up slowly and dusting herself off "I do have a village to run after all".

Just when she was about to exit the room he sat up and called out "wait!"

She turned and raised an eyebrow at him "what?"

"…"

"…"

"…Marry me".

**Elemental Countries: Konoha Karaoke Bar**

And months passed with no' word on Madara or Fate. Things started to settle down again and this time it seemed like things were actually returning to a sense of normalcy. With Akatsuki defeated and most of the Elemental Countries now apart of what was known as the Elemental Alliance (excluding Iwa and Kusa) Ala Alba was scheduled to return home leaving a guard at the Dimensional Gate. Naruto and Yugito had gotten married in the middle of august and all of their friends attended.

Surprisingly Kumo's council didn't have a problem with the marriage after the Raikage said it would improve village relations (which it did except for the Hyuga hating Kumo). Finally on the last day before Ala Alba was scheduled to return home, them and Team Yamato sat down at the bar that they did years ago, talking a amongst themselves.

"Takamichi-kun wants me to return to Mahora Academy and teach another class of students" Negi sighed leaning back into the padded chair "he says I still need experience".

"Good luck with that" Kotaro chuckled "what about you Konoka-Chan? Got any big plans for when we get back?"

"Actually yes" she thought for a moment before nodding with a smile "my grandfather says he's getting too old and wants me to take charge of Mahora Academy and the Western Magic Association on Earth".

"That's great Konoka-Chan; why didn't you tell us?" Kotaro asked concerned.

"Well it turns out my father also wants to step down from the Eastern Magic Association's seat at the Kyoto Shrine though he's still working and will continue for a few more years; he's looking for a replacement" the Doctor-Mage explained.

"Who does he have in mind?" the Shadow Dog drank down a cup of sake.

"You actually" the moments he said that the sake he was drinking spurted out and he stared at her incredulously.

"Why? A desk job isn't my thing" he said waving his hands in denial.

"When we get back he wants you to report to him and become his ambassador and then after a few years, his successor" she smiled.

"You don't have it that bad" he saw Kaede grin "think about how I feel; when I get back home I'm being elected to be the leader of my home Ninja Village".

"Really? You're going to be a Kage?"

"Not a Kage; we don't have Ninja ranks like here" she explained shaking her head "at my home Ninja Village we don't have ranks and we only answer to the leader of the village who usually get elected every twenty years".

"Good for you" Setsuna smiled.

"Shishou wants me to take over as head of the Hospital" Sakura shook her head "she's been a bit grouchy since we defeated Akatsuki, I wonder why".

"She's probably gotten a headache from dealing with the elders" Naruto told her "they've been really bitchy lately".

"Most of it is your fault" Sai deadpanned.

"Don't remind me; what about you anyways? Got anything to do now that this _war_ has ended?"

"Yes actually" he smiled genuinely for once "Danzo-sama has chosen me as his successor and I will be taking charge of Root within the year".

"Am _I_ the only one that's out of a job?" the Thousand Army asked and shot a glance at Yamato.

"I'm going back to Anbu" he said simply putting his hands up "simply put: we're getting more missions than ever now and we don't have the number of teams needed to carry them out so most Jonin teams are being dissolved and taking missions across the board, sorry but I'm needed as an Anbu Captain at the moment more than as a cell leader".

Naruto sighed and smiled slightly "remember the last time we we're here?"

"Yeah we sang until morning and then we had to leave for Earth" Negi said glancing at the empty seat.

"How about for old times sake? Just one song?" Kotaro asked nodding towards the stage.

They all traded glances before Naruto and Setsuna stood and made their way onto the stage followed by Negi and Kotaro. Picking up their instruments Naruto stepped forward as the lights dimmed and he spoke with a smile.

"This is a song called _In the End _by _Linkin Park_".

And so it began…

(It starts with)  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
One thing / I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter

_**Time Skip: Twelve Years**_

**Elemental Countries: Hokage's Office**

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" a voice called out from the other side of the door and so a twenty-seven Naruto entered the room "ah Naruto; about time you showed up, we we're just talking about you".

Upon his entering the office he saw much older looking Tsunade sitting in her chair; she was clearly getting on in her years if the signs of her Anti-aging Jutsu wearing off was any indication. The second thing he spotted we're the two elders: Koharu and Homura sitting in front of the Hokage's desk.

"Hokage-sama" she always saw the look in his eyes when he spoke formally towards her and she knew he wasn't pleased to be in the same room as the elders "may I ask why I was summoned". Oh yeah, he was pissed but after what the two old geezers tried to _legally _do to him years ago he did a very good job at keeping his anger in check "the messenger did not inform me".

"Yes; take a seat Naruto" she replied and he nodded still eying the two elders as he pulled up a seat beside them "alright, first things first: do you still want to be Hokage?"

He blinked before nodding "y-yes".

"Good because after _much _deliberation with the elders here" she gestured to the two old people "you have been officially selected as the next Hokage but you will only be made Hokage when you have completed one of three objectives".

He narrowed his eyes at that and asked "what kind of objectives".

She laid three folders out on the desk "these are the three paths to becoming Hokage; you have to choose which".

He checked them over: become an Anbu, take on an apprentice or…

"I'm not taking on an apprentice; I'm not Ero-Sennin or Kakashi-Sensei and there's no' way I'm joining Anbu" he saw a slight flash of emotion from the elders at that and spoke his last words on the subject "I'll choose the third option: become the Jonin Instructor of a Genin Team". He saw Tsunade flash the elders a smirk before they reluctantly nodded and left "should I ask what crawled up their butt and died?"

"They wanted you in the Anbu too keep an eye on you and as for the apprentice thing I figured you wouldn't want that job yet; Jiraiya sure as hell didn't" the Hokage chuckled.

"Where is the old pervert anyways?"

"His last Toad-Mail said he was in Suna with our son".

"I still can't believe you two settled down and had a kid" the Thousand Army shook his head with a smile.

"Shut up" she bonked him on the head with her fist causing him to wince before handing him the folder "here's your team by the way".

He took a look at the summaries and blinked "you knew I was going to pick this option didn't you?" She nodded with a grin "great; I've got Team 7: A Rookie of the Year, the Highest Scoring Kunoichi and the Dead-Last of the class…this is not a good omen".

**Author's Notes:** Part 3 Begins. To some people I may be going bit too fast but I honestly had no' idea what to put here to make longer. I apologize for that. Please Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	29. Chapter27: New Beginnings Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter27: New Beginnings Part 1

**Elemental Countries: Konoha Academy**

"Damn; I prayed I'd never come back here ever again" Naruto muttered as he walked down the corridor with Shikamaru and Ino at his sides.

"It won't be that bad; just act natural and I'm sure we'll be out of here in no' time" Ino sighed.

"Acting natural might not be a good idea for a first-impression" Naruto grinned.

"So troublesome…alright this is where we split ways" Shikamaru sighed as they stood outside for a moment before opening the door. "Team 10, your with me" he started walking as a team of four Genin emerged from the room and followed him.

"Team 8" Ino called from the door and gestured for another team to follow her "come with me".

Once she was gone the Thousand Army entered the room and looked over the three remaining students "Team 7; meet me on the roof…now".

He disappeared in a flash of yellow leaving one of the room's occupants to ask the question "what the heck was that?"

Not getting an answer the three made their way to the roof and saw Naruto leaning on the railing "take a seat". They sat down in front of him "alright, we'll start with instructions. Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future".

"But sensei, shouldn't you go first so we know what to do?" the lone girl of the team asked nervously.

The Thousand Army sighed and began "alright; my name is Uzumaki Naruto (Note: yes I deliberately left out the Namikaze, I'll explain later), I like something, I dislike something else, my hobbies consist of a number of things and my dream for the future…is not your concern".

The group sweat-dropped at his introduction _'all we got was his name'._

Naruto pointed to one of the Genin whom had blond hair, blue eyes and cat ears "you go".

He nodded cheerfully and readjusted his hitai "my name is Daisuke…I have no' surname, I like Hikari-Chan" his female team-mate sent him a glare. "I hate the Teme over there" he nodded to his male team-mate and the girl's glare intensified "my hobbies are training and getting stronger and my dream is to become Hokage".

'_This kid…it's like looking into a mirror into the past' _Naruto shook himself and gestured towards the dark-haired girl whom wore a mostly black with a green underlining tops and jeans "you next".

"My name is Rock Hikari, I like…" she took a glance at the third member of the team and giggled. "I dislike Daisuke" she shot said boy a glare which he looked hurt. "My hobbies…" she too another glance at the third member and giggled again. "My dream is to…" she took another glance.

'_By the gods a fan-girl…she's like the spitting image of a darker Sakura-Chan as well…yep defiantly her and Lee-kun's kid' _he pointed to the last one of the group whom he could recognize as a Hyuga because of his eyes "alright go".

"My name is Hyuga Ryo, I neither like nor do I dislike anything, my hobbies are training and my dream…is to learn every jutsu in the world" the boys said in monotone.

'_He's so cool' _the Fan-Girl said in thought.

'_Teme!'_

'_This kid is messed up; maybe I should have a word with Hinata and Neji after this is over; he sounds way to much like Orochi-Teme' _Naruto sighed before standing up "alright, meet me at training ground seven tomorrow morning at 10AM so we can start the Genin Test".

They all stared at him with slightly wide-eyes "test? What test? I thought we're already Genin!" Hikari shouted in panic.

"You don't know?" it was a rhetorical question "every team that passed in the academy is being given a test to see if they are worth being Ninja, the Genin Exam in the academy is just to see if you can perform the basics. Heh heh heh heh; the test also has a sixty six percent failure rate".

"B-but-".

"Meet me at the training ground tomorrow and we'll see if you three have what it take to be Ninja" he started walking towards to the door before he stopped and looked at them over his shoulder. "Oh one last thing, don't eat any breakfast. If you do you'll throw up" he disappeared in a flash of yellow a moment later.

**Elemental Countries: Training Ground**

He waited in a nearby tree reading the files on the Genin to find out what to expect.

_Name: Daisuke_

_Taijutsu: Below Average_

_Ninjutsu: Below Average_

_Genjutsu: None Existent_

_Description: He's the Dead-Last of the class, the class-clown if you will though he's actually a kind-hearted boy and seems to want to learn though he doesn't seem to get the most basic of using any kind of jutsu or fighting style. A smart boy when it comes to fighting but his ability is solely limited to that. He has no' skill in Genjutsu and has massive amounts of Chakra for someone his age. He appears to be a Hanyo from the Magic Realm and so has abnormally great physical strength but he seems to be able to think up ways to fight in mid-battle. Most teachers don't seem to like him though because of him being a Hanyo though I have tried to help him as much as I could. Note: He's a bit of a loud mouth._

_History: Said to be found in the middle of the road the day the day he was born by a salvager near the former Amegakure. Upon his arrival at Konoha he was taken to the hospital and had been named Daisuke though through some kind of mishap at the Department of Records he has not been given a surname. That in its self is very odd though he doesn't seem to mind it appears. He also appears to be extremely devoted to Rock Hikari though she seems to hate him. One last thing: he is an orphan._

_Be careful Naruto-Ni-san_

_Signed: Sarutobi Konohamaru (Ninja Academy Chunin Teacher)_

He sighed and moved onto the next file which classified the female student of his team.

_Name: Rock Hikari_

_Taijutsu: Above Average_

_Ninjutsu: Average_

_Genjutsu: Average_

_Description: She's the top Kunoichi in the class (or so her grades say) but she has a bit of a bad perspective on the Shinobi lifestyle. She's also a Fan-Girl in every sense of the word; I hope you can get rid of her obsession because she's got it bad for Hyuga Ryo. Also watch out; I think she might have been trained by her parents but I can't be too sure. You'll have to find out yourself; when dealing with her make sure never to mention the Hyuga's name; she'll most likely be rambling on for hours about him. In all honesty I'm not sure if she's cut out to be a Kunoichi but she's your responsibility now so please make sure she turns out alright._

_History: The only daughter of Rock Lee and Haruno Sakura. Hikari has been raised by both her parents though she rarely sees her father since he's on S-Ranked missions most of the time. She also seems to have the Haruno split personality which makes her highly resistant to Genjutsu (no' doubt got it from her mother)._

_Good luck getting this one into shape Naruto-Ni-san (you're gonna need that luck)_

_Signed: Sarutobi Konohamaru (Ninja Academy Chunin Teacher)_

"Great; I wonder what the last one says" the Thousand Army mused opening the last file.

_Name: Hyuga Ryo_

_Taijutsu: Above Average_

_Ninjutsu: Average_

_Genjutsu: Below Average_

_Description: He's the Rookie of the Year and seems to be highly praised for his skill. He has the Hyuga's arrogance in abundance though and seems to hate Kumo and its population most likely because of the incident almost two decades ago. Word of advice: don't mention your wife's the Raikage while near him; it could turn ugly if he we're to hear. Don't risk it unless you have too. Watch yourself with this boy Naruto; he's dangerous and extremely skilled in combat._

_History: He's apart of the recently integrated Hyuga clan where he is apart of the Branch Family without the Caged Bird Seal placed on his forehead and seems to be considered the next Clan Head by the Hyuga elders. And since the Hyuga clan has reformed since the days of old he has been chosen by the Hyuga elders to lead the clan when he turns eighteen._

_Best of wishes Naruto-Ni-san_

_Signed: Sarutobi Konohamaru (Ninja Academy Chunin Teacher)_

"Another Neji…and this time I can't beat the arrogance out of him like I did Neji" Naruto sighed and glanced down to see two of his three students waiting in the middle of the field _'I'll wait until they're all here before jumping in'._

"Ryo-kun, won't you go out with me?" the Fan-Girl asked.

"No" he replied simply.

_What she heard: _"I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer for me my dear".

"Yes of course; I'll wait a little longer for you" she bowed.

The Hyuga just snorted and cast his eyes out down the open field. His gaze lingered even as Hikari leaned on the post beside him. The third member of the would-be Genin arrived moments later and was glare at by Hikari.

"You're late" she glared.

He scratched the back of his head nervously "sorry Hikari-Chan, my alarm clock broke".

"Don't Hikari-Chan me demon" she growled "just stay out of my way".

He seemed saddened at her disapproval and what she said even left the hidden Naruto thinking with a wince _'that's a bit harsh; she clearly doesn't like Youkais (demons) or Hanyos (Half demons). This could prove difficult if she doesn't like Biju (Tailed Beasts) either'._

"Why is our teacher watching us?" Daisuke asked and his team-mates only stared at him.

Ryo snorted again looking round but not finding anything even as Hikari answered shaking her head "are you that much of an idiot? He isn't here yet; we have been here all morning and if he did show up I'm sure Roy-kun would have been able to see him".

"Then clearly he's not as great as you think he is" Naruto appeared behind her in a flash of yellow "I've actually been here for quite awhile waiting for you all to show up".

Ryo just stared at the man with slightly wide-eyes _'I didn't even sense him until he was right on top of us and what is with that speed? It's like he just appeared out of no' where'._

"Sorry I was late sensei" the Dead-Last said "I'll try to be here on early, next time".

Naruto took a look in the boy's eyes for a second and saw that they were stained red around them _'has he been crying? His eyes look sough as if he had spent the morning crying; why?' _"There won't be a next time if none of you pass my test" he spoke before pulling out a set of two bells "this is called the bell test; get one of these and you pass the test. Fail to get one and you will not only not eat lunch but you will also be sent back to the academy as well. Also come at me with the intent to kill or you won't succeed". Ryo smirked, Hikari looked hesitant and Daisuke's eyes narrowed as Naruto set down a time on the nearby rock and pressing the start button "you have until noon, begin".

They disappeared into the trees a moment later as Naruto tied the bells to his waist. He started to whistle after about ten minutes and took out a pen and a notepad. He leaning against one of the posts and started writing. After awhile he heard the distinct sound of paper burning and jumped away as the post exploded. He skidded after awhile, still writing and shook his head before scribbling a part of the page.

"What the hell are you doing?" Daisuke asked slightly angry as he landed a few feet in front of the Thousand Army.

Naruto didn't bat an eye as replied still writing "I am a famous author known throughout three worlds and my next book is scheduled to be handed in, in just a month's time".

"Why the hell are you doing that now then?!" the Dead-Last growled out.

"Its not like I need to concentrate on fighting any of you three and I still have work to do" that sentence had the desired effect.

He charged forward with a kunai instantly in his hand the same way he had seen Anko do it many time and threw it straight at the Thousand Army. This caught his attention for a moment before with a simple movement of the neck dodge the kunai aimed at his head. He jumped as Daisuke did a leg-sweep hopping to knock the Jonin to the ground. Naruto landed and skidded away to maintain distance.

"You have to do better than that Boya" Naruto smirked slightly before he frowned hearing something like a match being used. He jumped high into the air as the ground below him exploded from a number of explosive notes underground _'he's laid the entire battlefield with explosive notes so I don't get a chance to rest; not bad but not good enough especially seeing that he doesn't understand the true meaning of this test'. _The Thousand Army appeared behind the Hanyo in a flash "lesson one: Taijutsu". He made a hand-seal and launched his attack "never let your enemy get behind you; "Ancient Konoha special Technique: Thousand Years of Pain!" The _attack _connected but the young boy seemed to disappear in a puff of smoke upon contact _'I thought he couldn't make a regular Bunshin'._

Daisuke appeared behind him and grabbed him by the arms before he grinned "don't let your enemy get behind you; right Naruto-sensei?" Naruto narrowed his eyes as he saw an explosive tag on the ground a few feet in front of him "can you say 'Boom Boom'?"

The Thousand Army smirked as the tag went off; a spilt second later Daisuke hit the floor not to far away in a flash of yellow "not bad kid; if I was an ordinary Chunin you could have got me pretty good but sadly no that won't work". He started to leave "though if you continue fight like that the result will always be the same; try a different tactic".

With that said Naruto disappeared in a flash of yellow. Not too far away the others had been watching the entire thing and immediately tried to find their sensei when he had vanished. The Thousand Army appeared above the Fan-Girl as she seemed to be looking around for him (he hoped she was thinking of her team's opponent at least).

"I wonder where Ryo-kun is" she muttered stopping on a branch.

'_Guess she isn't looking for me' _Naruto sweat-dropped and shook his head. He started muttering incantations before _Hiraishin _down beside her and tapping her on the shoulder "Sagitta Magic Aer Capturae".

She yelped in shock before she was rapped around in a collection of wind arrows "w-what is this?!"

"Call it a prison if you will; there is a way to get out of it but you'll have to find out how yourself" he chuckled before giving a wave. "Now if you'll excuse me I have one more student to evaluate" he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

**Author's Notes:** I haven't had any homework from collage this week (I haven't had a real lesson yet never mind homework) so I'm trying to write up as many chapters as I can. Here is the new chapter and yes it is a two parter and I will hopefully update soon. Please Read and Review…

…See Ya Later…


	30. Chapter28: New Beginnings Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter28: New Beginnings Part 2

**Elemental Countries: Training Ground**

Naruto lands on one of the branches staring down at the Young Hyuga whom acted like he didn't matter.

"You're not like the others" the Thousand Army spoke a statement not a question.

"Those fools? They don't know what it means to be a Ninja" Ryo didn't even seem to bat and eye.

"Oh? Seems like neither do you" Naruto dodged as Ryo threw several kunai. He jumped down from the branch, never keeping his eyes of his opponent as the Young Hyuga pursued _'lets see what you can do'._

The Thousand Army skidded to a stop in the middle of the clearing before turning watching as Ryo advanced on him "I see what your plan is; it won't work".

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and crouched low "oh? And how's that?"

"You led me here so that I'd have a harder time getting close you and use my clan's superior Taijutsu" the Hyuga smirked arrogantly for a moment before his smirk twisted into a sneer "do not take me for a fool _sensei; _I am fated for great things".

'_What the hell is with this kid? It's like he thinks he's a god or something…' _Naruto shook his head before he started thinking about Pein again _'no' I won't let this kid turn into another Pein; Ero-Sennin is still feeling terrible about that even in nowadays, I don't want to make the same mistake as he did'. _"If you think you can get a bell then lets see what you've got" the Thousand Army watched as Ryo suddenly shot forward to attack but Naruto dodged "not good enough".

Seeing that Naruto was keeping his distance Ryo started making hand-seals "how's this then?" He took a deep breath and once he was done and exhaled a cloud of mist "Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

Naruto's eyes widened as the cloud engulfed him and the entire clearing blocking all view _'damn; a Genin no scratch that, a _Hyuga_ with a hidden mist jutsu!' _It was then that he was barely able to feel a presence in front of him _'I can't see a thing in here and with his Byakugan he can see me just fine. I underestimated him'._

Naruto's eyes turned red and the pupils narrowed into slits; this allowed him to see through the mist better and so be able to dodge the Young Hyuga's attacks. Ryo tried to strike but Naruto grabbed his wrist at the last moment and twisted himself around before quickly moving behind him and delivering a swift chop to the Young Hyuga's neck. He slumped to the floor unconscious a moment later as the mist began to dissipate and Naruto lay the Genin down on the ground.

'_Jeez; I doubt even Kakashi-sensei would have been prepared for something like that' _he sighed before disappearing a flash of yellow. He sat down resting his back on the post a moment later before shaking his head _'this team better get its act together or I'm failing them all'._

Not too far away Daisuke stumbled through the woods and found Hikari struggling against her bonds "err…am I dreaming?"

"Daisuke no Baka! Hurry up and get me out of here" she said as an order to which he blinked.

"Err…that's 'Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae' so why haven't you used 'Kawarimi no Jutsu' to get out of it? It only takes twenty seconds before the bonds crumple around you when you do that" he told her and she stared at him.

"How the heck do you know that? I don't even know that" she asked to which she tried to break free "Kawarimi no Jutsu".

"Heh heh" he chuckled nervously "I mostly never did any good in school but ask me a question on the 'Three Worlds Alliance' and its formation and I can answer it including some of the techniques they used".

"Really?" she asked dusting herself off "but you never did any good on your tests".

"Yeah" he scratched his neck "well the teachers at the academy didn't exactly like me very much to teach me much else".

She stared sadly at him for a moment_ 'they consider him a demon; hell so do I but at least I treat him like a living creature'._ She shook her head to clear it before turning back towards the forest "where's Ryo-kun?"

"I think he was duking it out with Naruto-sensei" he told her and looked over only to find she was gone _'what the heck? Where the heck did she go?'_

"Ryo-kun!" he heard her call out from deeper in the woods.

He followed and found her hovering over the Hyuga like a lost puppy "is he okay?"

"My mom taught me a bit medical jutsu" she answered him and her hands started glowing green. She used the jutsu to scan him "he's unconscious but nothing serious; what could do this to Ryo-kun?"

"Probably our sensei" the Dead-Last replied sitting down next to the two "can you wake him up? We don't have a lot of time to finish the test".

She looked hesitant "I don't know how to-".

Daisuke didn't her finish and disappeared for a moment before coming back with two hands full of water "wakey wakey". He said dropped the water on the Hyuga's face which made him bolt awake "rise and shine".

"Damn it dobe, what are you doing?!" Ryo growled.

"I need your help, _Genius_" the sarcasm in that one word, seriously. "We're no' match for our sensei alone so we need to work together" he explained.

"Your Dead-Last for a reason Dobe" he sneered and stood up "you'd only slow me down".

He turned but was grabbed by Daisuke "if you go out there you wo-".

He wasn't able to finish before Ryo turned round and pushed him into a tree "now you listen here, I don't need you and you'd only get in my way so stay out of my business".

His glare hardened until he was caught by surprise.

Hikari grabbed him by the wrist and squeezed harshly "both of you stop fighting; now".

They looked at each other for a moment before back at her with the look _'why should we' _plastered on their faces.

"If you don't I'll make sure neither of you are able to have children" she threatened though she'd never threaten Ryo unless it was very important.

She let go of his wrist just as the timer for the test went off "damn, we're out of time".

"Damn right you are" Naruto appeared at their side in a flash "lets go, I don't need to see anymore".

Both Daisuke and Hikari hung their heads in shame while Ryo just seemed to glare at their sensei as they walked back to the posts. Once there, in a flash of yellow Daisuke was tied to one of the posts as Naruto handed the other two lunches.

"Hey what gives? Why am I the only one tied up?!" the Dead-Last shouted.

The Thousand Army turned his head towards him and shrugged "Hikari would be in your place but people might get the wrong idea if I was tying a girl to a post". The Fan-Girl blushed at the insinuation and the Hyuga seemed to hide his face for a moment while Daisuke simply shot him a confused glance. "I'll tell you later" he waved his hand dismissively.

"Naruto-sensei, do we really have to go back to the academy?" Hikari asked looking down at the ground.

He shook his head and replied "no".

Her head shot up and everyone stared at him in confusion "then does that mean-".

"You all should not be Shinobi" Hikari and Daisuke froze at that while Ryo just glared "you three are not Ninja; your civilians who, on the battlefield would be nothing more than target practice". He then asked "does anyone know the point of this exercise?"

"Point? Wasn't it to get the bell?" Hikari asked to which he shook his head.

"One word: teamwork" realisation dawned on their faces "two bells, three of you. Why do you think you're assigned into teams? From where I stand the only one even remotely like a Ninja is Daisuke and even that is pushing it".

"B-but-".

"But nothing. Those who disobey orders are trash but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash" he stated and turned away "I'll be back in an hour; this is your last chance to pass. Don't give Daisuke any food".

He disappeared in flash of yellow leaving the team behind; they looked at each other before letting their gaze shift. After a few seconds passed Hikari stood put and began to untie Daisuke and Ryo helped moments later.

"What are you two doing?" the Dead-Last asked as he was freed from the ropes.

"We can't afford to have you slowing us down so you need to eat" Ryo said in monotone while hand him the lunch box.

Hikari nodded and did the same "hurry before he comes back".

'_They got it' _Naruto smiled in thought from the trees before appearing in front of them. They stared wide-eyed for a moment and backed away in fear as he seemed to glare "you, you all-" He instantly smiled "-pass".

They face faulted "what?"

"I said you all pass" he repeated.

"Is this a joke?" Hikari asked.

"Hardy" he replied and pointed towards the Memorial Stone which still stood unscathed even though the amount of trouble Konoha had went through in the years "on that stone are the greatest heroes Konoha has ever known".

"If that's true then I want to be on there some day" Daisuke said grinning though he was saddened at what Naruto said next.

"On that stone are the Shinobi who have fallen in battle in the name of Konoha" the Thousand Army stated "they are the Ninja who gave their lives for this village to defend its people. That's what a Konoha Ninja is: someone who protects what's precious to them with their heart and soul". They stared at him for a few moments letting the information sink in before they nodded slowly "alright, that's enough for today". He stretched his arms "starting tomorrow we'll be doing missions, I'll see you all then".

He _Hiraishin _away and the other three left soon after.

**Elemental Countries: Hokage Tower**

"Daisuke, Rock Hikari and Hyuga Ryo pass" silence took over the room when he spoke.

"I'm sorry I must have misheard; I could have sworn you said they passed, as in the bell test" Sakura stared at him in disbelief "how'd they manage that?"

Naruto chuckled nervously as everyone stared "well, they're so much like our Team 7 that it's not even funny". He sat down on one of the seats and explained "the only thing that's different is it seems your doubt daughter doesn't like Hanyos (half-demons)".

The Pink-Haired Doctor sighed and shook her head "sorry about that, she can be a bit nasty when it comes to none-humans".

"I'll try and knock that out of her but she isn't my only problem" he turned his head towards the Hokage and continued "Hyuga Ryo has a bit of an attitude which can be a dangerous thing in the Ninja world or any other for that matter".

"I'll have a word with Hinata-dono and Neji" Tsunade sighed and leaned back into her chair "dismissed". The two turned Team Yamato veterans calmly exited the room as the Hokage turned towards the pictures of the past Hokage's "I'm getting too old for this". She looked down at her hand which lay on the table and flexed it slightly "…I won't last much longer".

Outside of the room Naruto said his goodbyes to Sakura and was about to disappear when he felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned to the figure that leaned on the railing overlooking the village and he waved at the Nine-Tailed Biju.

"Ero-Sennin, I didn't know you were back in town" the Thousand Army said with a raised eyebrow.

"Just got back this morning" was the Toad-Sennin's reply with a smile "how've you been brat?"

"Fine, though I doubt this is a social call" Naruto narrowed his eyes at Jiraiya "what brings you here?"

Jiraiya sighed and said "here is not the place for such a discussion, follow me". He vanished a second later with Naruto right behind him. Moments later they appeared on top of the Hokage Monument and stared at each other "I need to ask a favour of you".

"What kind of favour?" the Thousand Army asked.

"I want you too train my son" the Toad-Sennin answered gauging the Jonin's reaction.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that and asked the question "why?"

Jiraiya sighed "because I won't be able to train him". The Toad-Sennin paused thinking about how to explain before just saying what need to be said "I'm dieing".

The Thousand Army froze at that a gulped staring at Jiraiya with a slightly panicked look "w-what?"

"I'm dieing" Jiraiya repeated with sadness in his voice "according to Tsunade-Hime I've only got about a year to live at the most".

It was then Naruto connected the dots on the Toad-Sennin's over the last few months "you want to spend your remaining time with your son".

Jiraiya nodded in affirmation and what he spoke next nearly tore Naruto's heart apart "Tsunade-Hime is also dieing; quite simply our bodies are failing us and according to her she won't last longer than a year and a half". He smiled one of those pain-masking smiles and said "when we both go, I want you train my son to be the next Toad-Sennin".

"Why me? I don't know the Sage Techniques" the Thousand Army stated trying to calm his breathing.

"Don't worry about that, the Toad: Pa said he'd take care of that part but I want you to train the kid Naruto" Jiraiya explained.

Naruto looked down and shook his head before looking up again "you trained me and for that I can never repay you but what you ask…I'm not sure if I can do it".

"You'll do fine; if there's one thing I've learned its you have a knack for beating the odds" the Toad-Sennin looked out over the village "promise me you'll train the boy".

The Thousand Army paused for a moment before he spoke "Promise of a Lifetime".

"Good now lets go get a drink!" Jiraiya yelled grabbing the Jonin by the vest and jumping off the monument.

"Hey wait! Let me go! I can walk myself you know?!"

**Elemental Countries: Hokage Tower**

After many, many, many, _many, _weeks of doing D-Ranked Missions Team 7 were getting very annoyed…okay they downright pissed off.

"Team 7 reporting for another mission Tsunade-Obachan" he finished the sentence and was punched through the wall (guess who).

"I told you to stop calling be that, brat" the Hokage bellowed as Naruto picked himself up and dusted him self off.

"Yes you did…what's your point?" he asked in confusion.

Tsunade merely sighed, shaking her head before sitting back down in her chair "alright, you want another mission correct?"

"Yes" he said simply.

The Hokage looked at the file she was handed by Konohamaru "well we have a D-Ranked Mission to recover the Daimyo's Cat".

"Hell no!" Daisuke called out waving his hands in a cross-shape "we have been doing D-Ranked _Missions _for weeks now; give us something better!"

Konohamaru scoffed at the boy "oh please, do you really think a Genin fresh out of the Academy would be allowed anything higher than D-Ranks?"

"Konohamaru, hand me a C-Ranked Mission" Tsunade said as an order, shocking the Chunin Instructor. She looked over at the Thousand Army and asked "if that's alright with you Naruto?"

He simply nodded with his trademark foxy-smirk on his face "of course, my soldiers are ready for a simple C-Rank".

"Good" Konohamaru handed her a folder marked with a 'C' "alright, there's an escort mission to Earth". She pulled out a sheet of paper from the folder and handed it to Naruto "your team is to escort a certain group of individuals from the country of Japan to the country of Wales".

"Who are they?" Hikari asked just as the doors behind them opened allowing three people to step inside.

"This is my escort? What the heck? They're nothing but little kids!" a girl with red hair around their age shouted.

"Now, now dear, don't judge them just because they're kids like you" the male of the group told her.

"Hello Naruto-kun" the woman nodded followed by the man.

"It's nice to see you both again; Negi, Nodoka-Chan" the Thousand Army smiled back with a raised eyebrow "though I have to ask: why would you want an escort? Last time I checked you both were pretty strong".

"Sensei, do you know these people?" Hikari asked the Blond Jonin.

"Oh, we go way back" he replied grinning slightly.

"To answer your question Naruto: I'm going back to Wales to be designated as a Magister Magi and I wanted you to be there" the Thousand Knight explained "the only way to do that was to request your team for a mission and so here we are".

"Okay; you mind doing some introductions?" Naruto asked.

"Ah yes" Negi nodded turning to the Genin "I'm Springfield Negi, this is my wife: Springfield Nodoka and our daughter: Springfield Natalie".

"Hello I'm Rock Hikari" the Fan-Girl started with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Daisuke and the Teme over there is Hyuga Ryo" the Dead-Last stated and the fanGirl smacked him across the head.

"Alright, now that the introductions are done, will you please get out of my office?" Tsunade phrased it like a question but everyone knew it was an order.

After a moment they exited the room talking amongst themselves.

"I think your daughter's got a bit of an attitude" Naruto whispered to Negi as Nodoka sighed. They looked back and saw that Natalie was having an argument with Hikari, though what it was about they didn't want to know "well they're off to a good start".

"You! Carry my bags" the Young Mage said handing Daisuke three bags from seemingly no' where.

"Hell no! Carry them yourself you psychotic bitch! What the heck do you think I am? Your maid?!" the Dead-Last shout back dropping the bags on the floor and walking away.

She glared after him "hey! Get back here!"

"This is gonna be a long mission" Naruto muttered as they kept walking.

**Author's Notes:** Another chapter down and from now on I will try to make my chapters ten-twelve pages long but it all honesty this story has been planned to be rather long and so even with small chapters it tells quite a big story. As for Yugito; no she won't be appearing yet…not for awhile either, sorry. She does have a village to run after all; yes before you ask Jiraiya and Tsunade are dieing. Remember this is set twelve years after Part 2 and so they have to be 65 years old or something. Remember they've been through wars in their life and I bet they have been injured several times so…

Anyway the new Team 7 is heading out on their first real mission and they're heading to the Country of Wales on Earth. Somehow I don't think it will be uneventful. Read and Review…

…See Ya Later…


	31. Chapter29: Blood Howlers

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter29: Blood Howlers

**Earth: Wales / Cardiff Airport**

"I still think we should have brought our weapons with us, I mean I don't even have a single kunai" Hikari seemed to growl "how are we supposed to defend ourselves".

"Weapons are not permitted on planes" Negi said simply as the group walked out of the Airport main entrance doors "it's as simple as that".

"That's the first time I've been on a plane" Naruto said looking back and smirked "I always did want to fly".

"Yeah, well don't get used to it" the Thousand Knight whispered to him as Nodoka called for a taxi "you're going to be Hokage, or at least that's what you've been telling so that means you'll be nailed to a desk for the rest of your career".

"We saw these in Japan; I think they're called cars" Hikari said as they approached a taxi that was minibus.

"Everyone in" Naruto ordered and they piled into it as Negi sat in the front seat beside the driver.

"Where do you all want me to take you" the driver asked.

Negi thought for a moment before answering "the nearest train station please".

The driver nodded before he started up the engine and the minibus began to pull away. They drove for about ten minutes before stopping and paying the driver for the ride. After getting their tickets for the train they waited until the large locomotive pulled up and got onboard.

"What's your hometown like? I never did find out" Naruto asked leaning back on his seat.

"It's expanded a bit since Konoka-Chan healed all of the people of my first village" Negi answered feeling the train slowing down "I think we're here". The train stopped and they got off before Negi started to lead the way "this way".

They walked for about ten minutes before Negi, Naruto and Nodoka spotted something in the corner of their eyes. A patch of grass that looked shimmered for a moment before settling back. The three shot a glance at each other for a second before nodding slightly. They kept walking as the Genin and the Mage-in-training kept talking because they hadn't noticed.

A split second later three figures wearing red cloaks and wielding Katanas emerged from the grass and sliced both Naruto and Negi in half. Hikari's eyes widened and she let out a scream as the three figures dashed towards the group. Ryo curse himself for not having his Byakugan activated and activated it then while Daisuke growled in the knowledge he didn't have a weapon.

The three figures themselves had their blood veins visible through their cloths and they seemed to be glowing blue blood. They split up second later; each of them charging towards Ryo, Daisuke and Nodoka. Nodoka read her opponents mind and dodged every attack the figure made before she sidestepped one last hit and threw a punch which connected with the figure's face knocking him back a few feet.

"You bitch; you'll pay for that" the figure hissed and lunged again only to grunt in pain as he was hit from the side by an attack.

"Rastel Maskil Magister: Septendecim Sagitta Magica, Series Lucis!" the arrows impacted and sent the figure crashing into a nearby cliff as Natalie landed next to her mother "are you okay mom?"

Nodoka nodded with a smile "nicely done my Nat-Chan; your father would be proud".

'_Damn it! Why are these eyes useless against this-this-this thing?!'_ Ryo growled in thought as he dodged another swing from his opponent's sword and delivered another Jyuuken strike.

Indeed the Hyuga was getting frustrated, every time he blocked his opponents Tenketsu they merely opened again. Also the blue blood that was running through their veins was also running through their charka coils like a river and every time they struck with either their sword or their own hands caused a spark of lightning to shock the nervous system of the person for a second giving more than enough time for a follow-up attack.

"Hold still human" growled the figure and swung with his sword.

Instead of dodging again he grabbed the figure's hand in mid-swing and twisted it forcing him to drop the blade "I have you now". He dropped to the floor, grabbed the sword and rolled away just as the figure turned "your fate was sealed when you entered combat with me". He felt unnatural energy pulse through his body from the sword he now held as he swung with the blade "die!"

In a fraction of a second the sword cut through the figure's shoulder causing him to grunt in pain before smirking "don't get you hopes up, kid". The figure then sent a pulse of chakra through the sword impaled through his shoulder and resulted in an electrical shock hitting Ryo "how do you like that?"

The Hyuga grunted in pain though he didn't remove his hands from the hilt; he pulled the blade out and pushed chakra into the sword like he'd normally do his hand "these eyes see your weakness!" he shouted and cut across the figure's chest releasing the built-up energy upon contact. The figure landed a few feet away and fell silent "you won't be getting back up from that". He then looked down at the sword he held as it pulsed energy he was not familiar with through his body again "what are you? Why do you feel so good yet so evil at the same time?"

Not far away Daisuke back-flipped over the swing of his opponent's sword and punch him in the face "would you stay down already!"

Suddenly the figure appeared inside the Dead-Last's defences and planted an open-palm on his chest "Raiton: Jibashi!" Daisuke was suddenly blasted back from a bolt of lightning the shot out of the figure's wrist.

"Crap" the Dead-Last winced as he was slammed hard into a nearby tree. He shakily stood a few seconds later, watching as his opponent drew closer even though he was breathing hard "what the hell are you?!"

The figure didn't answer but simply held out it's sword as it sparked with electricity "Raikyū!" a ball of lightning shot out of the blade and Daisuke narrowly dodged.

The figure aimed again and fired off multiple balls of lightning at him "I get the point! Stop shooting already!" Daisuke dodged each round (though barely) and got in close while pulling out an explosive tag "have some of this!" He ducked when the figure swung for him and stuck the tag to its leg before rolling away "can you say boom boom?"

_Ka-Boom_

With a thunderous explosion dust went everywhere "now that's what I'm talking about!"

"Oh really?" a woman's _very _seductive voice asked from behind him while grabbing his neck "you could have gotten me with that one but I'm a lot more experienced at avoiding very _attached _substances on my body".

He gulped slightly and slowly turned his head and saw that it was the figure he was supposed to have blown up with that last attack "h-how?"

"Kawarimi no Jutsu of course; it's a handy little thing for getting out of _tight _spots" she smirked even though he couldn't see it or her face under cloak "wouldn't you agree?"

"W-who a-are y-you p-people?" he asked nervously as he _felt _her raise her Katana and aim it to pierce his back at a any moment "w-why a-are y-you d-doing t-this?"

"It doesn't matter to you Boya" her voice seemed to be nothing but a whisper "your about to die". Just when she was about to deliver the death blow she was hit from the side of the head with a rather powerful kick "armgf-". She sailed through the air before retaining her balance and skidding to a stop "damn it; I was beginning to have fun too".

"Sorry lady but I'm afraid your idea of fun is a bit too _personal _for someone of his age" Naruto said amused and shot a glance back at Daisuke "you alright?"

"I'm fine; thank sensei" the Dead-Last said falling to the ground breathing hard from having his neck finally released.

"You know I don't like fighting women" Naruto stated turning his gaze back on the figure "how about you surrender and we'll _talk _about your reason for being here?"

She simply shook her covered head and _Shundo _beside her now regrouped team-mates "sorry, some other time perhaps". She looked at her two badly hurt team-mates and said simply "we're leaving". She said one last thing as Negi appeared beside his wife "don't think this is the last of heard of us" the three figures then disappeared in what appeared to be a bolt of lightning.

"Where'd they go?" Nodoka asked staring at the spot where their' foes stood moments ago.

"I think they used some kind of variation of Shundo Jutsu to escape" Naruto replied.

"No, Shundo Jutsu simply accelerates a person in one direct at light speed" Negi shook his head "they must have used the lightning element as a gate, Master uses it as well though she uses shadows as gates instead of lightning. They could be anywhere by now".

"Sensei, what's Shundo Jutsu?" they heard Hikari ask.

He glanced at her for a moment before answering "it's a jutsu that increases a person's speed, though it's extremely hard to learn".

"Can I learn it sensei?" Daisuke asked pleading.

The Thousand Army mused over the idea for a second before shaking his head "not until we get back to Konoha; it would take too long to learn it while we're on the mission".

Negi whispered into his ear "that's not entirely true; it took us a day after all".

"Yes but we're not using Eva-Chan's resort so we can't fit a whole day into one hour" Naruto whispered back "and I don't think I'm going to have much time to train them up fully".

The Thousand Knight nodded at that and stared turned towards the village he could see in the distance "we should keep moving; the village isn't that far now".

**Earth: Wales / Springfield Residence**

When they arrived in the village they were greeted by Negi's cousin who (after a reunion with Negi, Nodoka and Natalie) offered Team 7 a place to stay. They happily agreed and soon found themselves in the spacious residence of the Springfield's; paintings decorated the walls, desks, draws and stands littered the rooms. They entered the room after chatting for a little while before sitting down at the dinner table and Anya arrived after they had all settled in. Naruto and Nodoka cooked the food shocking Genin slightly (mostly the concept that Naruto could cook was strange to them) and finally set it down on the table for them to eat.

"Team 7 eat up because after this you will be doing training none-stop" the Thousand Army said as an order as he placed their plates on the table in front of them.

Daisuke dived in followed by Ryo while Hikari took it slow before shooting Naruto with a nervous glance "why are we going to train Naruto-sensei?"

He simply looked at her for a moment before answering "chances are we're going to run into those _people _we encountered earlier and I'd prefer you all have some more training before then".

"Speaking of those people, who are they?" Nodoka spoke up.

"I think I know who you're talking about" Anya said leaning back with a sigh "they call themselves the Blood Howlers; they've been attack mages all over the countryside for weeks now and they seem to be looking for something".

"Blood Howlers? What are they?" Daisuke asked thinking back to his last skirmish with women who had almost killed him.

"I honestly don't know what they are but I know one thing" the Mage-Women shot Negi an even stare "they all have Marcrim Liquid in their blood and chakra coils".

The Thousand Knight stiffened at that as Naruto shot him a curious glance "what's Marcrim Liquid?" he asked Negi.

Negi's features hardened as he explained "it's an energy source similar to nuclear energy but without the risk of it exploding. It's found in the Magic Realm, deep below the surface of the world and it's completely solid in a crystal-like form but once it's melted it turns into a blue liquid which ripples like water every few seconds. If it's injected into a living creature the person will become insanely strong for a short period of time but the drawback is it will eventually result in the body shutting down and dieing".

"It looks like these Blood Howlers have worked out a solution for that little drawback otherwise they wouldn't be using it" Anya told them.

"They didn't seem that strong to me though" Naruto mused.

Negi nodded "yes, that women was clearly Jonin level but the other two we're about average Chunin; subordinates perhaps?"

"Yeah, she told them they were retreating like she was their leader" the Thousand Army leaned back "that's not what's bothering me though".

"What is?" Anya asked shooting him a glance.

"A few years ago Yugito told me what happened when she first took office" Naruto explained.

Negi seemed to nod "yeah I heard about it too from Asuna-Chan; Yugito-Chan stopped funding the elders little projects which used humans as test-subjects by injecting them with _unknown _liquids and the elders ended up escaping with half of her Anbu".

"Those Blood Howlers we fought we're using lightning techniques; I only know of two villages that use them: Kiri and Kumo" Nodoka spoke up.

Naruto nodded "Kiri is out of the question; they prefer to stay out of inter-world affairs and Yugito wouldn't authorise sending Shinobi here to fight us so that leaves the remnants of Kumo's elders and rogue Anbu".

"Do we know what they're looking for?" Negi asked looking at Anya.

The Mage-Women nodded slightly surprising everyone "we don't know specifically what they're after but we know where they're looking".

"Can you show us?" Natalie asked excitedly.

"Yes I can; its an old mineshaft about ten miles away that was abandoned a long time ago" she explained "they've brought in lots of digging equipment and taking it into the mine but for what purpose I don't know".

"Okay we'll leave tomorrow morning" Naruto nodded standing up and heading towards the door. "Team 7, report outside after your finished eating" he exited the room moments later.

Team 7 finished up a few moments later and left along with Negi's cousin and Anya leaving only Negi, Nodoka and their daughter in the room.

"Natalie" he said grabbing the young girl's attention "your not going with us".

"Why not?!" she cried out "come on dad I can do this".

He shook his head sternly "no you can't…not yet, we could encounter things in their that could give even me a run for my money and I don't want you anywhere near if that happens".

Natalie was about to complain again when she felt her mother embrace her "quiet down Nat-Chan; your father is just looking out for you".

She went silent for a few moments before speaking again "alright; I'll stay here".

"What did you want to teach us sensei?" Hikari asked as the three Genin exited the house and walked through the forest to wards Naruto who leaned on a tree.

"You're going to climb trees" he answered smiling like a fox.

"Climbing trees?" Ryo twitched visibly before snorting "nothing good will come of that other than the dobe making a fool of himself".

"Teme!" was Daisuke shot back before being hit on the head by Hikari.

"He didn't mean that Ryo-kun" the Fan-Girl bowed in apology.

Naruto just sighed before planting on foot on the tree and then the other, sticking to it using chakra and then calmly walking up until he reached the first branch. He turned back only to see the group looked shell-shocked and staring at him with wide-eyes.

He smirked down at them before sitting down on the branch "as I was saying you're not allowed to use your hands and you need to focus chakra to your feet if you want to stick to the tree". He tossed three kunai at their feet before jumping down "use these to mark you progress; a word of advice: if you use to little chakra you won't stick and if you use too much you'll be pushed away. This exercise will increase your stamina and chakra reserves while also strengthen your control". He pointed towards the trees "get too it; I want this exercise done by tomorrow morning".

The three Genin shot forwards, grabbing the kunai as they went and not even wondering how Naruto had some kunai when they had to leave there's back in Konoha because they weren't allowed them on the plain from Japan to Wales. They dashed up the tree, higher and higher…before nicking the tree and following backwards (though in Daisuke's case he repelled off of the tree) and rolling back to their feet.

As they shot off again Naruto turned his gaze to the Katana Ryo had placed on the ground near them; the sword which he took from Blood Howler he faced was quite beautiful when he examined it in detail but he could also sense a strange aura about it. It was clearly fused with Marcrim, that was obvious but it also seemed to have a connection to one of his students: Hyuga Ryo.

The blue 'veins' that covered the sword pulsed every time the Young Hyuga was near and stop when he wasn't; almost as if it knew who he was. The Thousand Army sighed in frustration and made a mental note to have the specialists back in Mahora figure it out on their way back to Konoha. He looked up to see his students' progress and saw (unsurprisingly) that Hikari was the first one finished.

"Great work Hikari; now walk up and down the tree until you're exhausted" he ordered and she nodded before continuing.

Daisuke and Ryo kept trying to get higher and Naruto knew that it wouldn't be long until they were ready (he hoped they were ready).

**Author's Notes:**

Like I said: I will try and make my chapters about ten pages long. This particular chapter might seem short but it was basically nothing more than skirmish with a few explanations on a new adversary. For those that have forgotten I will explain: back in Part 2 when Asuna went to visit Yugito she explained to the Canceller what had happened when she took office.

The next chapter will be an interesting one and about the Marcrim Liquid…well I needed a name for the stuff. Originally I wanted to call it Phazten but it sounded way to close to Phazon from Metroid Prime. Oh well that's where I got the idea from; stay tuned. Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	32. Chapter30: A Mine and a Crystal

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter30: A Mine and a Crystal

**Earth: Wales / Abandoned Mine**

"When my team was assigned to escort you I had hoped it would just be a regular C-Ranked Mission not A-Ranked one" Naruto said with irritation as the group of five looked down from the trees at the vast number of guards around the mine's entrance "this is a terribly stupid idea".

"No kidding" Negi snorted before nodding his head towards the entrance "we just need to get inside; not fight an army".

"Why don't we use a Henge?" Daisuke asked.

"Henge won't work against these guys baka" Hikari hit him over the head.

"Actually he's got the right idea" Naruto said surprising the team "but a regular henge won't work".

The Thousand Knight smirked "I think I have an idea".

"What is it?" Naruto followed his gaze down to a stockpile of what seemed like weapons and red cloaks near one of the guard towers "you can't be serious".

"If we put on a cloak each and grab one of those weapons we'll be injected with a little Marcrim and we can walk right on through as if we aren't even there because they can't tell the difference" Negi answered.

"I don't like those weapons; there's something about them that gives me the creeps" Hikari shivered from the memory of when she had touched the one they captured "do we have too?"

Naruto stared at Negi for a good long while before sighing and nodding "yes we do; the moment we're inside however we're dropping those weapons".

The Thousand Knight nodded and looked up at the guard that stood on the watch tower "I'll take out the guard while you all sneak into the stockpile".

He then disappeared into his own shadow as Naruto turned to his team "let's go".

Meanwhile on top of the guard tower Negi slowly emerged from a shadow and spotted the guard with his back towards him and staring out over the trees. He stepped out of the shadow and raised his hand ready for the attack. He hit the guard over the back of the head causing him to lose consciousness and slump to the ground.

"That was too easy" the Thousand Knight muttered before shaking his head and dragging the person away.

Naruto and his team dashed over the terrain and hopped over the fence around the stockpile. They kept moving as Negi used another shadow-gate to appear under them as they approached the collection of items. They grabbed the cloaks first and put them on with the hoods covering their faces before they looked over at the weapons that littered the one side of the pile.

They each grabbed a weapon; Negi grabbed a small dagger, Hikari, Naruto and Daisuke grabbed some knives while Ryo picked up a Katana. The weapons pulsed once as the 'veins' seemed to expand and crawl up the wielder's body and become visible through their cloaks.

Ryo seemed to clench his empty fist and close his eyes trying to prolong the sensation of the Marcrim being injected into his chakra coils. Hikari seemed to shiver slightly before clearing her mind and Daisuke surprising didn't seem effected. Naruto didn't either but Negi seemed to shake himself for a second as if he was cold.

"Alright, lets keep going" Naruto started walking with everyone following slowly behind.

As they walked through the camp towards the entrance they were completely ignored by the guards that patrolled the area even as the group entered the mine without being questioned by the guard. Once inside they discarded the cloaks and everyone but Ryo tossed the weapons away the moment they were off. The Hyuga put his sword down second later and examined the hallway they were in. The walls seemed to be marked with 'veins' similar to the weapons outside but they appeared to be flowing Marcrim in one direction.

"Any idea where this stuff leads to?" Daisuke asked tapping one of the veins.

"I don't know; probably a central chamber or something" Negi stated.

"Let's follow it" they all knew Naruto's suggestion was an order.

They kept moving, down corridors and through multiple rooms filled with items and people injected with Marcrim though they weren't noticed before they arrived at their destination. The door slid open and they slowly stepped through; on the other side they appeared to in an observation room overlooking a large room. When they peered out of the window at the room below Negi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"What the heck is that?" Daisuke asked confused.

"That" the Thousand Knight answered "is a Marcrim Crystal".

"I thought you said this stuff was only found in the Magic Realm?" Naruto asked.

"It is" Negi replied shaking his head "there hasn't been a Marcrim Crystal on Earth in over 700 years".

"That crystal is huge" Naruto said nodding towards the massive blue crystal that seemed to be pulsing in the middle of the room below.

"It would make some nice jewellery" Hikari said off-handily.

The Thousand Army ignored the comment and continued "if that thing is melted it would spell out a lot of trouble for a lot of people including us".

Negi smiled before nodding "I got an idea but I'll need some time".

Naruto nodded back "we'll buy you the time you need". He turned to his team and gestured towards the side door "alright let's go".

The five made their way down to the ground floor and ducked down behind a collection of metal crates filled with the blue liquid. Seven guards patrolled the area around the crystal but we're swiftly taken out by Team; once they were down Negi approached the massive crystal with a familiar bottle in hand.

"This will take longer to seal because of its size! Hold them off as long as you can!" Negi called out and Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Sensei! We got trouble!" Ryo seemed to shout as he tried to seal off the main door to the room.

Just before the door shut three figures dress in red cloaks entered the room, two of them had their veins and swords pulsing with Marcrim before they split to fight the intruders.

"I knew you'd come here" calmly said the only unarmed figure that attacked Naruto as he threw a punch.

The Thousand Army dodged and suddenly a blast of energy accompanied the fist…on he was familiar with "I know you". The hood on his cloak fell down revealing his face "Graf (Count) Wilhelm Josef Von Herrman; I must say it has been awhile".

"Yes it has and I must say the years do appear to have been good to you Naruto-kun" Herrman smiled pleasantly and nodding his towards Negi "you too Negi-kun".

"Old Man Demon as Naruto calls you" Negi asked as the bottle he was holding towards the crystal started to suck in the air around it and slowly begin pull the crystal in as well "what in nine hells are you doing here?"

"Business of course" he said smiling and threw another boxing punch with an energy blast at Naruto "you two just had to be in the wrong place at the wrong time".

"Story of my life" the Thousand Army ducked and delivered an uppercut followed by a punch to the gut sending the Count flying back until he skidded along the floor before stopping just short of the wall "you have to do better than that Teme". He shot a glance at his team before keeping his gaze fixed on the Count before shouting out an order "Hikari! Fall back and protect Negi until he's finished!"

"I'm on it Sensei!" she nodded and moved to guard Negi as her two team-mates fought against the Blood Howlers in the room.

Ryo ducked again to avoid another swing from his opponent's Katana but couldn't dodge as he was hit by another lightning punch from his other hand "Raiton: Jibashi!"

Ryo was blown back and crashed hard into the concrete wall before he slumped to the ground. When his nervous system had returned to normal he rolled out of the way as the figure appeared above him and swung down with his Katana. After it bounced off the concrete floor Ryo shifted his legs and tripped the Howler up causing him to fall and proceeded to grab the weapon.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to grab it before the Howler rolled away and regained his balance. Ryo stood, breathing hard and cursing the fact that his Byakugan was basically useless against these Marcrim enhanced warriors. They lunged at each other again and traded blows though Ryo dodged most of his and slammed a Jyuuken strike at his opponent's heart causing him to fault and leaving him open.

Ryo grabbed the sword from the Howler's grasp and swung with the blade. It connected, cutting along the person's chest and sending him falling backwards several feet before coming to a stop breathing heavily. He still held the blade in his hands and couldn't help but enjoy the feel of the weapon's Marcrim liquid seeping into his body.

The Howler grunted in pain as he tried to stand; the veins around his heart which had been blocked were now open again thanks to the Marcrim still in his body "lucky shot". He smirked as he held up his hand towards Ryo "die". Twin bolts of lightning shot out of his wrists and the Young Hyuga had barely enough time to deflect them with the sword he held "Raiton: Jibashi!"

Daisuke ducked under a swing and threw a punch at his opponent's midsection for the figure to _Shundo _behind him upon impact. He fell forward and grunted in pain from overextending himself. He rolled away as his opponent swung down to finish him.

"Hold still Boya" the clearly _female _voice rung out as she _Shundo _closer to him, keeping the same distance.

"Why the hell should I you old hag?" the Dead-Last exclaimed as he lunged again with a fist ready only for her to block and deliver an elbow to his midsection.

"Heh heh, don't think you'll leave here alive this time Boya" she smirked under her hood as he stumbled back from her previous hit.

The woman held out her sword and a ball of lightning shot out towards Daisuke "Raikyū!"

"Crap" knowing he was unable to dodge he took the hit head-on while holding up his arms to defend.

He winced in pain as he was knocked off his feet and flew several feet before finally stopping as he hit the wall…hard. After he slumped to the floor she waited for him to get up…he did not.

"How disappointing" the woman muttered before turning to the other fights. Herrman seemed to be about even with Naruto while the other Blood Howler was slowly being beaten by the Hyuga boy "interesting" she seemed to narrow her eyes when she saw him wielding one of their weapons with skill of a veteran "its very rare to find a Hyuga with the ability to use a sword".

Ryo dropped and made a stabbing motion only for the figure to narrowly dodge and pivot on heel before trying to counterattack. The Young Hyuga blocked with the flat of the Katana and managed to catch the Howler off balance. In one swift motion he cut across the Howler's chest sending him skidding across the floor for several meters before stopping.

The figure winced and seemed to growl "you bastard; you dare to challenge us?"

Ryo just snorted and rest the sword he held on his shoulder with a smirk plastered on his face "fate has destined me to win this battle and win it I shall".

The Howler seemed to laugh for a second but it wasn't a pleasant sound "if that's how it is I'll just kill you team-mates" he suddenly started a mad dash at Hikari and Negi.

Ryo tried to move to intercept but winced as he felt the Marcrim in his body seem to slowly begin to slow down. He knew the weapon was almost depleted and he couldn't hold it for much longer unlike the Blood Howlers could. He fell to one knee and started breathing heavily as he watched his opponent run at Hikari and Negi.

The Fan-Girl seemed to gulp before casting a look back at Negi who was still in the process of sealing the crystal. Know watch she had to do; she moved to engage the figure and jumped with a fist at the ready. She was faster than him, that was obvious considering her father was a Taijutsu specialist but she wasn't much faster and so was only able to hold him off for a few seconds before falling to the ground.

Every punch he connected was accompanied by a blast of electricity and so it wasn't long before she eventually fell. By the end she was covered in burns and though they were minor they hurt like hell. She grabbed her stomach as he punched her back towards Negi. She slid along the floor and winced with tears in her eyes just before she shakily tried to stand again.

"You don't know when to give up do you girl?" the Howler smirked and shot forward intent on delivering the death blow "I'll make you scream before you die!"

It happened a matter of seconds.

There was flicker of light in the room and suddenly someone was in front of him with a fist at the ready though it was glowing red. A split second later the person punched him straight in the face and with a thunderous explosion the Howler was sent flying back before crashing into the wall leaving a crater upon impact. Hikari looked up at the one who saved her and her eyes widened upon recognizing him: Daisuke though he was different.

Red eyes with pupils narrowed into slits and his hair looking more crazed then she had ever seen. Everyone in the room stopped to look at the scene each not believing their eyes; Hikari watched as Daisuke seemed to go onto all fours and a bubbly red liquid seemed expand around his body. Engulfing it in condensed Youki.

"That's no' half-assed Youki; that's a Tailed Shroud" Herrman stiffened as he saw the Youki around the young Genin take to form of a one-tailed fox.

Naruto snapped out his stupor and turned back to the Count "sorry but I've got to end this now". He started incantations before Herrman was suddenly trapped in a web of string-like arrows "Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae".

"What? This isn't good" the Count struggled against his bonds and growled "twenty seconds".

The Genin watched as Naruto held out a hand and formed a ball of spinning chakra in a swirl of what seemed like wind. He shot forward with his hand extended; it dead hit dead center, causing a blue spiral to appear where the impact seemed to be as he slowly pushed the ball deeper into the Count's gut. Herrman grunted in pain and coughed some blood up as the bonds that held him in place broke.

"Rasengan!"

_Ka-Boom_

Herrman was blown back from the force of the blast before hitting the ball with thunderous explosion. After the dust cleared he took a step forward before falling to one knee holding his gut where the ball impacted. Naruto didn't waste any time and turned to the others. The Howler Daisuke had hit seemed to have recovered and was glaring dagger at the blonde Genin.

"You little brat! I'll kill you for that and then that little whore behind you!"

"**You won't lay a finger on her" **the Dead-Last growled in demonic voice.

He shot forward despite the woman shouting for him to stop; he only got a few meters before Daisuke moved faster than he could see. He was on top of the Blood Howler in matter of seconds and attacked with an animal-like fighting style which for the most part the Howler was hard-pressed to dodge. Just when he thought he had dodged a claw from the cat-ear boy the Youki around his arm shot out and slashed at his chest.

He pushed himself away with fear now on his face "he almost had me there; close combat would be a disaster for me against him". He smirked and held out his hands "Raiton: Jibashi!" The two blasts of lightning hit the Dead-Last in the chest but didn't seem to do much damage other than cause him to wince slightly "what the hell? Is that-that-that thing protecting him or something?" Suddenly Daisuke held up his own hand and Youki shot out in the shape of hand "holy shit!"

The hand grabbed him before he could dodge and pulled him toward the boy while Daisuke cocked a punch "Tailed-Jutsu:…" When the Howler had been pulled within range Daisuke through a punch which connected head-on with the figure "…Crimson Punch!"

_Ka-Boom_

The punch tore right through the guys shoulder and sent him back where he had come across the room with a shockwave. The Blood Howler crashed in a heap and the Dead-Last moved to finish the job. Once in range he swung with a hammer fist only for the woman he had fought before to grab him and glare.

"Not so fast Boya" she said and knocked him away. Daisuke slid along the floor before stopping on all fours, his Youki tail swishing around behind him "unlike most I can keep up with your speed so calm down".

Herrman suddenly appeared at her side and said "we're leaving".

"Why?" the woman asked.

"Lagena Signatoria!" Negi called out as the crystal was completely pulled into the bottle.

He put it away once it was finished and as Herrman answered "that's why; we're no' match for both Namikaze Naruto and Springfield Negi at the same time".

She seemed to growl in silent anger before her hood gave the sign she had nodded; Hikari shot a shocked glance over at Naruto upon realizing just who he was. Everyone in Konoha knew who exactly the Namikazes we're and still are but she had heard that they had not been seen since the formation of the Three Worlds Alliance. Now that she though about it the textbooks never gave the names of the people that fought in the conflict just their titles or in a few instances there last names.

The Fan-Girl looked over at Negi and saw him detach a staff from his back; a staff she recognized from textbooks back home as the Thousand Staff. Suddenly the two Blood Howlers and the Count were gone in a swirl of water and Negi sighed before putting his staff away. Both he and Naruto looked over at Daisuke who still had his Shroud activated.

"Daisuke can you here me?" Naruto spoke but got no' reply. "Can you understand me?" again nothing. "Shutdown the Shroud now" he ordered hoping that would work.

Daisuke looked at him for a moment before he shook his head and clutched it slightly and groaned in pain. After a moment the Youki receded and he fell to his knees only to be caught by Naruto. He silently drifted into unconsciousness moments later as Naruto heft him up onto his shoulder.

"We should go now" Negi said as they suddenly started hearing loud thuds sounding like explosions "I think they've set off a self-destruct".

"Can you open a shadow-gate out of here?" the Thousand Army asked.

"Yes I can; just be thankful that I know where our destination is this time" the Thousand Knight said opening shadow gates in everyone's shadow which they slowly sank into "wouldn't want to materialize inside solid rock now would we?"

Naruto didn't answer as they were all slowly fell into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

Longest scene I have ever done. Seriously the only one that even comes close is the Biju Brawl and even that is pushing it. Anyway Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	33. Chapter31: Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter31: Returning Home

**Earth: Wales / Magi Village**

Three days had passed since the mine was destroyed and everyone had healed for the most part. Following the crisis Negi's grandfather and headmaster of the Magic Academy bestowed him with the rights of a Magister Magi. Shockingly the aged man retired later in the ceremony and appointed Negi as the new headmaster. Afterwards Negi groaned upon first entering his office and seeing the piles of paperwork.

"This is why he retired" he had deadpanned upon seeing the pile and he could have sworn he heard his grandfather laughing in the background.

On the day Team 7 were scheduled to leave Naruto entered the Thousand Knight's office and smirked "I see you're in a bit of a mess".

Negi snorted and leaned back in his chair annoyed "what do you want Naruto? I thought you were leaving".

"I am later today but I wanted to talk to you first" the Thousand Army replied as he sat down in one of the in front of the desk. He looked over at the stack of papers and asked "I bet you wish you'd have learned how to make shadow clones now don't you?"

Negi seemed to growl and then rolled his eyes "well I was never planning to take a desk job".

Naruto shrugged "you should have seen it coming; I mean you were being trained as a teacher at Mahora for quite awhile".

"Speaking of Mahora, are you taking that…_sword _back there for study?" Negi spoke the word 'sword' with reluctance while changing the subject.

Naruto nodded "yes I am; we're dropping it off at Mahora Academy Science Department on our way back to Konoha".

The Thousand Knight smiled slightly "hopefully they'll find out how to counter it".

"Any word on the Blood Howlers?" the Thousand Army inquired.

Negi instantly frowned before shaking his head "no, we've tried locating them but they managed to escape".

"So we don't know where they've gone?" Naruto shook his head "great, just fucking great".

"That's not the worst of it" said the Thousand Knight grabbing his attention.

"What is it?" the Thousand Army asked not thinking it could get much worse.

"The crystal I sealed was only about a quarter of the size of a Marcrim Crystal fitting of a mine that large" Negi answered.

Naruto gulped at that "a-a quarter? B-but then what happened to the rest of it?"

"Most likely they had already melted it down and shipped it" the Thousand Knight let out a sigh "it looks like we all have our problems huh?"

"Some have more than others" Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"Speaking of problems; what was with that cat-eared brat on your team?" Negi spoke.

"You mean Daisuke?" the Thousand Army shook his head "I honestly don't know".

"He used a Tailed-Shroud which only a Jinchuuriki of a Biju or a Biju itself can form" Negi narrowed his eyes "so which one is he?"

Naruto just stared blankly before shaking his head "I double-checked him to be certain but he doesn't have a Jinchuuriki seal so that leaves…"

"A Biju" the Thousand Knight finished.

"We originally thought he was a Hanyo but after that display its clear he's a Biju" Naruto shook his head.

"You noticed it too right?" Negi asked with a stare.

"Yeah I did" the Thousand Army nodded his head "that Tailed-Shroud was a Demon Fox's Shroud".

"He has cat ears" Negi spoke with an underlining message "don't you think that's bit peculiar?"

Naruto nodded again before sighing "I'll ask Sakura-Chan to run some tests when we get back".

The Thousand Knight just smiled and pulled out a bottle of sake from under his desk "let's have a drink for old time's sake".

Naruto laughed before shaking his head "I'm going on a plane remember? Having a drink and then going a mile high into the air isn't a good idea considering the cabin pressure".

Negi shrugs "I guess your right". Naruto stood moments later and walked towards door "safe journey".

"You too" the Thousand Army spoke before exiting the room and allowing the new Headmaster to get back to his damnable paperwork.

**Elemental Countries: Konoha Hospital**

The trip back was uneventful though the team's bond had strengthened some from the experience. For Ryo it had been a way to test his strength; for Daisuke it had been the realization that he could actually die on a mission and as for Hikari, she had gotten a wakeup call of sorts since she discovered that her sensei was basically a legend, her crush wasn't as invincible as she believed him to be and the boy she had considered a demon had saved her life.

All of the Genin by the time they returned home had become aware that the Ninja life was not what they had expected. Following the mission the Genin were all ordered to report to the Hospital for a check-up since they had been on an off-world mission (note: Stargate?) they had to do it. After they had been released they had all gone their different ways; they didn't notice that their sensei hadn't joined them even after they had left.

Naruto sat down in a chair opposite in Sakura's Hospital Office and spoke "okay what is this about Sakura-Chan?"

"I done the tests you wanted on all three of them" she answered handing him two pieces of paper.

"How are they?" he asked looking over Hikari's profile.

"There's nothing wrong with my daughter but there is something odd about your other students" she replied as he put down Hikari's paper and started looking over Ryo's.

His eyes narrowed as he read the paper "is it permanent?"

She nodded "yes; Hyuga-san has been infected with this Marcrim Liquid though it appears dormant". She leaned back further back in her chair "there's only a small amount…residual traces if you will in his blood stream and his chakra coils but they appear dormant and lifeless".

"There's no chance of it activating?" he asked rubbing his eyes in worry.

"I honestly don't know; you'll have to wait for the reports from Mahora as to the affects of this Marcrim" the Pink-Haired Ninja sighed.

He put down Ryo's paper "can anything be done?"

"It's integrated into his blood so I can't risk extracting it" she answered simply.

"So why hasn't it infected the other's blood?" Naruto asked confused.

She paused for a moment before answering "my daughter was able to filter it out because of the medical-jutsu I taught her, Negi-kun I think it has something to do with him being a Dark Evangel and as for you and Daisuke it's because you both can regenerate".

"Speaking of Daisuke" Naruto changed the subject as he picked up the paper on the supposed Dead-Last "what about the tests you ran on him?"

She gulped slightly before explaining "he's a Biju".

"I gathered that" the Thousand Army spoke with slight irritation as he read the paper before his eyes suddenly stopped on one part of the paper "is this accurate?"

"Check his date of birth" Sakura told him and he scanned the page until he found it "that sound familiar?"

He nodded slowly "h-how?"

"I honestly don't know; the Alliance records would have been informed if she were ever pregnant" the Pink-Haired Ninja spoke as he reread the paper.

"There has to be some kind of mistake" Naruto told her shaking his head.

"There's no mistake" Sakura finished "the tests were conclusive and she needs to know".

"I'll request a mission later today from Tsunade-Obachan and I'll take Daisuke along with me" the Thousand Army put the paper down.

Sakura nodded before saying "that's not a good idea at the minute considering the Chunin Exams are in two days".

Naruto raised his eyebrows at that "really? Damn it I forgot".

"You'll have to request the mission after the exam" she shrugged "I'm sure you'll get the chance so don't worry about it".

He nodded before standing and turning to leave "thanks Sakura-Chan…for everything".

She smiled at him sadly before he disappeared in a flash of yellow "why does he never use a door?"

**Elemental Countries: Hokage's Tower**

"Okay" Tsunade sighed as she sat down in her chair "now we will begin". She looked around at the Jonin that littered the hall and spoke "please state if you feel your teams are ready for the Chunin Exam".

Shikamaru stepped forward "I Nara Shikamaru here by nominate my squad, Team 10: Yamanaka Takeru, Yuuhi Asuma and Aburame Haruka for the Chunin Exam".

Ino stepped forward "I Yamanaka Ino here by nominate my squad, Team 8: Inuzuka Buraddo, Nara Ichiro and Akimichi Murasaki for the Chunin Exam".

Naruto stepped forward "I Namikaze Naruto here by nominate my squad, Team 7: Daisuke, Rock Hikari and Hyuga Ryo for the Chunin Exam".

"You're using your real name instead of your middle name now? Why?" Ino shot him a questionable look.

"I thought it was about time to reclaim my family name" was his answer.

"All three of you want to put your teams in at once without a moment's hesitation?" Tsunade mused before nodding "very well".

Konohamaru stared at them wide-eyed before he stepped forward "Hokage-sama if I may be allowed to speak?"

"By all means" the she nodded slowly.

He turned and asked the three "what the heck are you three thinking? They're barely out of the Academy and you want them to take this exam? Are you crazy? They're just kids!"

"Konohamaru" Naruto spoke catching his attention "they're not your students anymore…they're Konoha Shinobi".

"I don't give a damn; they're not ready" the Kanka User shook his head and stared in disbelief.

"There's an old saying…old enough to kill, old enough to drink" Konohamaru stiffened when he said that and Naruto turned back to the Hokage "wouldn't you agree Obachan?"

Tsunade would have hit him for that had he not asked that question and momentarily glanced at the bottle of sake in her side draw "yes, I would have to agree".

Konohamaru tried to say something else before he sighed and nodded "if you think they're ready then I trust you".

Naruto put a hand on his shoulder "I wouldn't have nominated them if I didn't think they were ready". He looked over at the Hokage and asked "is that all?"

Tsunade nodded and looked over at Shikamaru and Ino "have you two got anything to add?"

"Troublesome" guess who.

"Quit complaining Shika-kun" Ino sighed and bowed before turning to leave. "Good day to you Hokage-sama" with that she left.

The Nara scratched the back of his neck before sighing and walking towards to the door "this is going to be very troublesome" he was gone a moment later

"For once I agree with him" Naruto grinned and was about to flash away when Tsunade spoke.

"Wait" he stopped and turned as she looked over at Konohamaru "would you please excuse us Konohamaru".

He nodded and left the room moments later just as Naruto asked the question "what's this all about?"

She took a deep breath before answering "while you were on your mission Jiraiya passed away in his sleep".

For once in a long while the Thousand Army froze and took a few moments to analyze what he had just heard "h-he's dead?"

She nodded in reply "he knew he didn't have much time left".

Naruto clenched his fists for a moment and fought back his tears "I see".

"I've put in the money for some workers to build a monument in his honour next to your father and mother's graves" Tsunade continued pulling the bottle of sake out of her draw.

Naruto slumped down in a seat in front of her desk and smiled sadly "what about you?"

The Hokage stiffened at that "I won't last much longer either; my body's shutting down faster because of my creation-rebirth jutsu I have used in battle".

The Thousand Army gulped "I see; Ero-Sennin wanted me to do him a favour before he died".

Tsunade looked up "what's that?"

"Take his and your son as my apprentice and turn him into the next Toad-Sennin" was his answer.

The Hokage smiled "well, it appears you got your work cut out for you when you become Hokage huh?"

**Elemental Countries: Konoha**

Team 7 (minus their sensei) walked through the streets of Konoha and stopped when they suddenly came across a…very lump piece of wood. Ryo paid it no attention and just kept walking as Hikari shot it a confused look. Daisuke on the other hand just sighed, shook his head and kicked it causing a loud yelp to be heard. A second later the wood peeled off the fence and a young boy of nine years of age fell to the floor with a grunt of pain.

"Err…what are you doing Hashirama?" Daisuke asked staring at the boy as he bolted up laughing.

"Good to see your detection skills are still great ni-san" he smiled and looked at the rest of Team 7 "who are these two?"

"This is Hikari-Chan and Ryo-Teme" he introduced respectively.

Instead of hitting him on the head like she normally would Hikari turned to him and asked "who is this Daisuke?"

"I'm surprised you don't recognize him; he's the Hokage's son" the Young Biju answered.

Hikari stare at the child for a few moments and blinked "really? I heard he was out of town with Jiraiya-sama".

The boy seemed saddened at her words and turned away which Daisuke picked up "what's wrong kid?"

When he turned his head back he smiled sadly with tears at the corners of his eyes "dad passed away last week".

Hikari's eyes widened as Daisuke suddenly pulled the kid into a hug "sorry man; I had no' idea". The boy cried silently as Daisuke let go and shot him a reassuring smile "come on; let's go get some ramen". Hashirama seemed to brighten up at that and started running in the direction of the Ichiraku's Stand "are you coming Hikari-Chan?"

She simply stood there staring at the young Senju before she nodded slightly at Daisuke "yes I think I will".

"Well come on then" he motioned as he started walking after Hashirama.

Hikari stared for a moment at his back before she started to follow considering her Ryo-kun had already left. They made their way through the streets and she couldn't help but watch as the former Dead-Last of the class seemed to cheer the depressed boy up. As Hashirama pulled ahead of them and turned a corner they still were still walking towards it when they heard the Young Senju yelp.

"You little runt" they heard someone grunt from around the corner.

"Let me go!" Hashirama shouted and Daisuke bolted around the corner to see what was going on.

Two figure wearing Kumo head-bands stood in the street ahead. One was a boy wearing some kind of blue armour and he was holding Hashirama up off the ground by his collar. The other was a girl with a large scythe on her back and she appeared to have an annoyed expression on her face.

"Just put him down Kai" she said only for him to snort.

"And why should I do that Kumiko? This brat bumped into me and I'll make him pay for it" the boy: Kai shot back to her before turning his attention back to the boy in his hands….only to find out he was gone.

What he found was Daisuke appearing in front of him, glowing red and throwing a punch which had connected with his jaw. He was barely able to muffle a grunt as he was blown back several feet before skidding to a stop. He stood up a moment later, nursing his jaw as the girl watched with wide-eyes. He clenched his fists and twin blades shot out of his gauntlets as he wielded them like lances.

"You'll pay for that kid" he growled out as Daisuke bent down and placed a hand on the floor while his other was readied at his side.

Without looking back the Young Biju shouted "Hikari-Chan; protect Hashirama". She reluctantly nodded as she picked the nine-year old and tried to stay out of the way "okay what the hell are Kumo nins doing in Konoha? And more importantly what were you doing to the Hokage's son?"

Kumiko just watched with a raised eyebrow as her team-mate growled out "what do you mean?"

He smirked before nodding back at Hashirama "that kid is the Hokage's son and one of my friends".

The Kumo Shinobi seemed to smirk before shrugging "doesn't matter to me who he is; if that's the son of a famous Kage then their village must be weak". Daisuke was about to attack when a stone was thrown from the nearby tree and hit the Kai right in the cheek where Daisuke had hit him earlier "what? Who was that?"

"That would be me" said a voice and Daisuke had to suppress a groan as the group turned and saw the Young Hyuga sitting on the nearby tree's branch "you're both a long way from home".

"Another one" Kai growled and his gauntlet blade glowed blue.

The Young Biju then felt his Chakra and Youki _shake _for a lack of a better term and he looked around for the source of the disturbance. His eyes turned red in colour and his pupils narrowed into slits. He looked around before he looked back at he branch and narrowed his eyes.

"You know if you don't suppress that Youki of yours I'll make you" he growled out as someone appeared behind the Young Hyuga.

Ryo pushed himself away and stared wide-eyed _'I didn't even sense anything'._

The figure was a girl their age with light-brown skin and had a number of dragon tattoos on her exposed forearms. She wore a Kumo hitai and shot a glare at the other two Kumo nins who seemed to shiver in fear when she looked at them. She then turned her attention to Daisuke who was trying to suppress his own Youki while keeping eye contact with her.

"And you are?" the Young Biju asked and she appeared in front of them in a swirl of water.

"Kumo no Riku" the Kumo nin answered with curiosity "and you?"

"Konoha no Daisuke" he replied almost immediately and looked over at the other two.

Riku followed his gaze before introducing them respectively "Kumo no Kumiko and Kumo no Kai".

Ryo appeared at his side and said with anger that he was being ignored "Hyuga Ryo".

Riku didn't even bat him an eye before turning to her team-mates "we're leaving".

They started walking but stopped when Daisuke spoke up "why are you here?"

The Youki Girl looked back "we're her for the Chunin Exams of course" and with that they kept walking until they were out of view.

"Chunin Exams huh?" the Young Biju mused "I think this will be fun".

Hikari simply stared as Ryo turned and walked away angry at the fact he had been completely ignored.

**Author's Notes:**

Damn it! I hate finding names for people! Especially when I don't know that many Japanese names! Seriously! I hate finding names! It's extremely hard for me to do! Sigh…anyway here's the new chapter and let me tell you, it was a pain. A rather large pain at that. The Chunin Exams start up next and as for Jiraiya…he had to go. Anyone ever heard the saying: all good things must come to an end? Well that's what I did and it needed to be done.

Moving on: (takes a deep breath) this chapter was longer than normal but I think that's because I put in a number of scenes. Also as I'm sure you've noticed: I have put in a bit of misdirection but everything will be explained in time (it always does). Read and Review.

See Ya Later…


	34. Chapter32: Exam Start

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter32: Exam Start

**Elemental Countries: Konoha Academy**

**(Note: I am sorry to a few of my readers since this is a little too close to canon Naruto but for this part it needs to be done so I am sorry. Continue reading and you'll understand my reason for doing it this way).**

Team 7 climbed the stairs of the building and stopped when they came to the second floor where a number of people were gathered; all of them Genin. They were clustered around a room which displayed '301' above its door. Hikari stared in confusion since she knew very well that the room '301' was on the third floor and not the one they were on now. Ryo and Daisuke caught on too and found it a little suspicious that two 'Genin'were blocking the door to the room.

"Trust me, if you can't get passed us then you don't stand a chance in the Chunin Exam" said one of the 'Genin'.

Ryo smirked and was about to step forward when Daisuke stopped him "don't; this might be a part of the exam".

"I could but why would I want too? You're not guarding room '301'" a boy who looked about a year older than them called out with a smug look on his face.

"So you saw through it?" the 'Genin' smirked as the numbers above the door distorted and became '201' "well lets see how good you are".

Just as he was about to charge the spandex wearing boy appeared in front of him, grabbed his shoulder and flung him into the door "well it looks like I can get passed you".

"Who the heck are you?!" screamed the 'Genin' as he stood clutching his side from the impact with the door.

"Rock Ibuki" that all he said as his team-mates approached.

"Brother" Hikari smiled sadly before turning away from the group, shaking her head in the process.

Before Ryo could challenge anyone of them Daisuke called out "come on Teme! We got to get to the third floor!" Ryo angrily agreed and Team 7 made their way up the stairs.

"You didn't mention your brother was in this exam" Ryo seemed to clench his fists as he shot a look back at the stairs.

"I know; I haven't seen him much since he became a Ninja so I didn't know he was attending the exam" she explained.

"I never knew you had any brothers or sisters" Daisuke asked "how come you never talk about them?"

"I'm the only girl among the siblings and I have two brothers but…I haven't seen much of them in nearly a year and we've never really got along well so I just…tried to keep them out of my thoughts" she answered sadly.

Both of her team-mates stared before Daisuke nodded "alright, let's just keep moving".

They didn't have any other trouble until they approached the room and saw their sensei leaning on the wall "good you all made it".

"Why's that?" Hikari asked.

"Because if only one or two of you showed up I'd have to deny you entry" he explained before smiling like a fox "now get in there and show them who's boss!" he watched them pass and continued to smile "good luck and watch your backs".

Hikari nodded, Daisuke grinned and Ryo smirked as they entered the room…to see the number of Genin that's sat at the desks just beyond. They spotted the Kumo nins they encountered yesterday along with the team they encountered down stairs. It was then that they were spotted by the rest of their former classmates.

"Ryo-kun!" Murasaki flung herself at him to embrace him but he sidestepped. "I've missed you" unlike the rest of the Akimichi clan she wasn't fat or constantly hungry and she was as the same as every Kunoichi in their class: a fan-girl.

"Nice try Big-Boned Mura!" Hikari shouted laughing at the mad Akimichi.

"Would you people quiet down?" asked a woman who was leaning on the nearby wall "take a look at where you are; this isn't a playground". She looked a few years older then them and so were her team-mates "considering your rookies you've got pretty big targets on your backs from the Genin in the room". She clearly wore a Suna hitai and approached them without her team-mates "how about I help you out?"

Ryo and Daisuke felt something about her but they couldn't tell "and you are?"

"Maria" she stated with a nod before pulling out a deck of cards "since your new I'll show you these; they're information cards on everyone in here".

"Why would you have them?" Hikari asked.

She shrugged "knowledge is power". She laid them out on the ground and asked "who do you want information on?"

Ryo stepped forward before anyone could say anything "do you have any information on a Rock Ibuki from Konoha, Riku from Kumo and Daisuke from Konoha?"

Daisuke himself shot him a glance that clearly said 'what the fuck?' while the rest of the group just stared in disbelief.

"You know their names? Alright here goes" she pulled out a card "Rock Ibuki: he's a member of Konoha Genin Team 9 and his team-mates are a guy called Temtem, and a girl called Hyuga Deji. He has been on 108 D-Ranked missions and 72 C-Ranked missions. It says he excels in Taijutsu but doesn't care much about Genjutsu or Ninjutsu".

"I could have told you that" Hikari seemed to pout.

Ryo snapped his eyes to the team and spotted the Hyuga on their team while Daisuke asked the question "family member?"

Ryo nodded with his eyes narrowed "a weak member of the former Hyuga Main Branch" he stated.

Daisuke nodded and didn't say anything else on the matter even as Maria continued "Let's see, Kumo no Riku: she's a member of Kumo Genin Team 16 and her team-mates are a girl called Kumiko and a guy called Kai. She has been on no D-Ranked missions, she's had 154 C-Ranked missions and…holy shit 26 B-Ranked Missions". Everyone seemed to stare at that one "okay she's good and from what it says she excels at Taijutsu and Ninjutsu".

Daisuke turned to stare at her and their eyes met. He felt his Youki boil in its core and had to forcefully suppress it so he wouldn't try and attack her even though he clearly saw her trying to do the same thing. He looked back over at Maria as she displayed his card.

"Konoha no Daisuke: he's a member of Konoha Genin Team 7 and his team-mates are you Hyuga Ryo and the girl over there, Rock Hikari. He has been on 50 D-Ranked missions and…holy shit that's even worse then Riku's! 1 A-Ranked mission though it was originally a C-Ranked mission" she turned to stare at him "how the hell did you manage that?"

The other Genin from their class were staring them all slack jawed as Daisuke reluctantly answered "we sought of had a little trouble on the way".

"Understatement of the decade" Ryo snorted remembering their first and _only _real mission "I still think I should have picked up a souvenir".

"Your version of a souvenir was bringing that _sword_ back with us" Daisuke deadpanned.

"I still think I shouldn't have let Naruto-sensei give it to Mahora" Ryo shrugged "it would have come in handy while we're in this exam".

"It sounds like you want more of that Mar-stuff or whatever its called" the Young Biju shook his head as Maria eyed the Hyuga "I swear your becoming an addict".

Ryo snorted "yeah right; I may like having that stuff in my system but I sure as hell ain't addicted".

Maria just shook her head and continued her report "it says Daisuke doesn't have any strength in Genjutsu and both his Ninjutsu and Taijutsu aren't much better. It does say he excels in Fuinjutsu and has some unknown power which is most likely a bloodline limit".

Ryo glares slightly at his cat-eared team-mate and the other Genin from their class seemed to stare at him in disbelief before the Inuzuka snorted "yeah right; as if the Dobe is good at anything". Surprising everyone he was suddenly hit in the jaw by a very fast moving Hikari with her fist extended like in a punch "what the hell?!" he hit the wall and nursed his jaw.

"He could kick your ass so shut the hell up" she seemed to growl causing him to blink as everyone else were on the verge of shock.

The Inuzuka Boy smirked "oh? Why do you care? He's a demon after all and can't do anything right".

"That _demon _as you called him single handily beat an opponent that could easily kill half of the Genin in this room without breaking a sweat" she narrowed her eyes and formed a Chakra scalpel in her hand "all of the members on our team can hold our own against half the people in this room so say something like that again and I'll make sure you won't have any children".

She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Daisuke was the one that did it and he shook his head "I don't mind; I'm used to it".

"That's not a good thing" she told him as he simply turned and started walking with Ryo a few steps behind. "Damn it" she turned and followed them not even paying attention to the Inuzuka Boy she had almost tried to kill.

The door at the front of the room suddenly burst open and Kiba entered with his _very _large dog: Akamaru right behind him "aright you little midgets! Your seat number is on the board! Find it and be in your seats in ten seconds!" They all stared for a moment before "get too it or you all fail!" that made them move.

**(Note: I'm not going to bore you and I just don't know how to write this scene right so I'm skipping to the tenth question).**

"Now here's tenth question" everyone in the room tensed as he explained "in the Shinobi World what is more important: a life or the mission?" They wrote down their answer and after a few minutes passed Kiba finished "those who have not wrote anything down fail. Those who have answered: the mission, fail. Those have answered: a life, pass". The group cried out in protest before Kiba growled at them "all those that have failed; get out!" one glare from him sent them running.

Just then Rock Lee came smashing through the window with his legs extended in a kick. Glass shattered as he stood in front examinees; he smiled a sparkling smile which caused many of the rooms occupants to shy away.

"Yosh! So many teams have passed! Surely the Flames of Youth shine brightly in this group!" he pumped his fist into the air.

Kiba sighed "notice the atmosphere Lee". He grumbled as the Taijutsu Specialist led them out of the room "I almost feel sorry for those kids".

"That's your dad?" Daisuke asked his team-mate with a terrified look plastered on his face.

Hikari covered her face with her hands "please don't say that in public".

Ryo snorted in agreement as even he stared in horror at the Spandex Wearing Man "by the gods it's alive".

"Amen to that" Daisuke shook himself as Lee explained what was going to happen.

"This right behind me here is called the Forest of Death" he began while motioning at the dark forest behind him. "You will enter it and search for two flags: one red and one blue. You will then make your way to the tower in the center of the forest while dodging the other teams because they will most likely be trying to take you flags off of you". He smiled brightly again "there are only a set number of flags and to stop anyone from cheating each flag has several seals placed on it which you need both of the flags to use once you get to the tower".

He didn't say a word as the teams suddenly split up and proceeded to the gates "this day will not end well" Daisuke muttered.

Ryo snorted before smirking "fate smiles upon us this day".

"Well personally I'd prefer a little something from Lady Luck" the Young Biju shrugged as the gates opened.

"Let's go already" Hikari said cheerfully before the three dashed inside.

Daisuke sighed as they followed her "I think I've had a bad influence on her".

"No shit" Ryo deadpanned watching the Former Fan-Girl.

It took them only a few hours to locate the first flag considering all of the flags were giving off spikes of energy that signalled out their location to everyone in the forest. After picking up the first flags which was a blue one they started looking for the other flags; it was when they got to the second one that they ran into trouble: a team of Iwa Genin. They decimated the Iwa nins however as Ryo used 'Kirigakure no Jutsu' to blind their opponents and disable them with Jyuuken strikes while Hikari pounded them and Daisuke grabbed their flag.

"Is that it?" Hikari asked as Daisuke examined the red flag he held.

The Young Biju nodded before Ryo spoke up "we should get out of here".

"Lets head to the tower now" they were about to take of into the trees when they were forced to dodge from a very familiar ball of lightning.

"Raikyu!" a familiar _female _voice sounded as she landed not too far away "so you were able to dodge it eh brats?" She wore the same red cloak with the distinct veins of Marcrim pulsing "let's see what you brats have got". She gripped her sword and threw her hood back revealing her face "hey Boya, didcha miss me".

"With every bullet so far" Daisuke growled as the group recognised her face "so your name's Maria?"

She smirked with a nod as her two team-mates appeared at her side also wearing red cloaks "meet my team: Simon and Francis".

"Its payback time brats" grinned the one of the right who they had encountered on their last mission: Simon.

"It's a pleasure" the other bowed though he spoke in French accent and they knew had not met him before "it is not everyday I hear that Simon gets his ass royally kicked".

"Shut up Fran" the Simon growled in annoyance.

"I'll take Mr French" Hikari removed her weights and readied herself.

"The one over there" Ryo nodded towards Simon or more specifically the new sword he held in his hand while he activated his Byakugan "I want a new Marcrim Sword".

"You're addicted" Daisuke grunted before his eyes turned red and his pupils narrowed into slits "I'll take the Lady-Bitch then". He focused his Youki and formed his Tailed-Shroud "let see if they really do howl".

The three Genin shot forward at inhuman speeds towards their opponents and they split away. Ryo ducked under his opponent's swing and connected with another strike to Simon's coils. Manoeuvring around Simon he aimed a strike for the heart but was met by the flat of his opponent's sword. Simon slid away and raised his sword forming a ball of lightning at its tip.

"Have some of this brat! Raikyu!" the ball shot out and Ryo narrowly dodged.

The Hyuga started forming hand-seals and took inhaled a deep breath before breathing it out in a blanket of mist "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" The mist covered the area of the six and blocked all view of each other "I can see your fate".

Ryo shot forward through the mist using his Byakugan to see his enemy and aimed a Jyuuken strike at his opponent's heart in the hopes of ending this fight quickly. It failed as Simon twisted and delivered a punch to the Hyuga's attack.

"Raiton: Jibashi!" Ryo's eyes widened in surprise as he was blown back by an electrical discharge. He crashed hard into the trees even as Simon clutched the hand he used to not only attack but block the Jyuuken strike "fast little bugger". Ryo shook his head to clear his vision as he rose to his feet once again "you know you almost had me with the mist trick but you forgot one thing: I can hear you especially when I'm using Marcrim".

"Clearly" the Hyuga snorted and settled into a stance "shall we continue?"

Not too far away the rest of the new Rookie Nine his with widened eyes at the battle they watched.

"What the hell is this?" Buraddo gulped as he saw Hikari suddenly disappear and reappear above one of the…whatever those people were "are they Genin taking the exam?"

"No; I don't believe so" Ichiro said with raised eyebrows as the Former Fan-Girl dodged a ball of lightning and deliver a punch under her opponent's guard "those people aren't wearing a Hitai but instead those red cloaks; I wonder who they are and what they're doing here?"

They heard an explosion and snapped their heads in its direction; they saw Daisuke moving faster than anyone they had ever seen and covered in a red liquid-like substance. He shot forward on all fours and exchanged several blows with the female Blood Howler but was eventually blown back across the clearing and slamming into a boulder.

He growled as he slowly stood up "you know, your beginning to piss me off".

She simply smiled "really? I hadn't noticed".

He fired off an arm of Youki but she merely evaded and appeared in front of him "damn it" he jumped as she swept at his legs before planting a solid dropkick to her chest. She was blown back by the strength behind the blow and skidding to a stop a few meters away growling "sorry lady but your too old for me and I prefer being the one on top thank you very much". He expelled Youki from his shroud and lined it up in front of him "Tailed-Jutsu: Chakra Salvo!"

"Dammit" she growled disappeared in a bolt of lightning. She appeared on the other side of clearing as the Daisuke's volley pierced through the trees behind where she had been standing moments ago "you're becoming annoying, brat".

He smirked and lowered himself onto all fours "good".

"That's it; you die now" she started going through hand-seals with her eyes fixed on him. "Simon! Francis!" her team-mates nodded and disengaged as they matched her hand-seals.

"Oh no" the Young Biju muttered as he saw electricity spark around them. Hikari and Ryo appeared at his side a moment later "that can't be good".

"Raiton: Raiko Senzai!" the three called out as a web of lightning shot out of their fully extended arms.

Ryo pushed his team-mates out of the way and took the full brunt of the attacks sending him crashing into the nearby tree causing it to collapse and steam to drift away from the third-degree burns that now covered his chest and arms. Daisuke shook himself and stared at the Hyuga's unmoving form. Hikari ran over to her downed team-mate as the Young Biju stagger back his feet.

"Fast little buggers; I was hoping to get all three of you with that last attack" Maria smirked and pointed towards the Genin "kill them". Simon and Francis shot forward while Maria licked her lips "paybacks a bitch and so am I".

Daisuke growled as he was forced onto the defensive by both attackers; Simon came in low and flanked him while Francis suddenly _Shundo_ above him and swung down with his sword. The Young Biju shifted and narrowly dodged before grabbing his wrist and forcing him to drop the blade. Using his Youki tail he threw the weapon away and kicked Simon into the nearby boulder.

"Raiton: Jibashi!" Francis called out as he delivered an electrical punch to the Biju's gut and then another to his face "Raiton: Jibashi!" The result was Daisuke skidding several feet before slamming hard into a nearby log "I am sorry monsieur but I must kill you now".

Hikari suddenly appeared in front of him faster than he saw and tackled him making him lose his grip on his sword. It clambered to the ground as she punched the French Howler in the face repeatedly but he eventually pushed her off with much force. She back-flipped in midair and landed on a neighbouring tree, using chakra too stick to it.

"Mademoiselle I'm afraid I must end this now" Francis stated before he started going through hand-seals but was interrupted as he was hit in the side from a blast of fusion energy "what-".

"Thanks for the swords; I'll make sure to use them wisely" everyone snapped their heads towards where the blast had come from and saw Ryo standing fully healed with his body glowing and blue Marcrim veins pulsing through his body at a fast pace. What also caught they're eye was the fact he had picked up the swords of both Simon and Francis after they dropped them "let see what your fate is".

Francis winced from the burns on his ribs "that hurt".

'_Kanka Style: Full Body Charge'_ were Ryo's thoughts as he settled into a stance with both blades.

"He's using two Marcrim Swords? That should be impossible" Simon growled and clenched his fists "it should have corrupted his mind beyond repair; not even we have managed to find a safe way around that problem".

"This complicates things" Maria growled and pointed at the Hyuga "no more playing around; kill him now".

"Err…you've already lost, you just don't know it yet" she spun her head round at the voice before she grunted in pain from being hit in the stomach. "Tailed-Jutsu: Crimson Punch!" Daisuke's punch sent her flying over the clearing and crashing into the nearby cliff wall with a shockwave following her as she went.

Simon growled before he shot forward with his wrists covered in electricity "I'll kill you all!" Francis appeared where Simon had been standing and began going through hand-seals.

Ryo intercepted Simon and used his new swords to deflect the lightning away from him before he ducked and attacked. One moment Simon had his hands and the next…he didn't. His eyes widened in shock before he dropped to his knees and Ryo put him out of his misery by slice his head clean off his neck. The body fell to the floor as Hikari dropped to the floor a few feet away.

"Raiton:…" Francis began and the Genin saw the clouds above them darken. "…Rairyuudan no Jutsu!" with a flash of lightning a dragon made out of lightning emerged from the clouds and flew down towards them.

"We can't dodge that" Hikari braced herself as the dragon grew near.

Ryo stepped in front of her as Daisuke appeared behind them. They nodded to each other before the Young Biju jumped towards the dragon while Ryo shot towards the French Howler.

"Tailed-Jutsu: Youki Shield!" Daisuke put up the shield in hopes of blocking it as the lightning dragon connected with his plate of Youki.

_Ka-Boom_

Once the Hyuga was in range of his target he launched his attack with intent to kill "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" After all of the Howler's Tenketsu; Ryo swung with his swords and cut him clean in half "your fate is sealed" Francis's now lifeless body fell to the floor as he heard something slam into the nearby ground sending dust into the air. When the dust cleared he saw that Daisuke had survived and was lying in a crater he had made upon impact "Dobe! You still alive?!"

He didn't get a response as Hikari dashed towards the motionless Young Biju; the Hyuga kept his eyes on the last of the Howlers: Maria who was clenching her fists every few seconds. It was clear however that Daisuke's 'Fox Shroud' was deactivated.

"This is unexpected" she growled in irritation and disappeared in a bolt of lightning "don't think this is the last you'll see of me, brats".

Once he was satisfied she was gone, the Marcrim left Ryo's body and returned to his sword which he then stuck to his back using chakra "they're gone". He deactivated his Byakugan and panted "how is he?"

"Depleted; he's also got extensive burn damage from the Tailed-Shroud but his regeneration ability has kicked in" Hikari answered as the two picked the Young Biju up by his shoulders "we should get out of here before someone decides to check out what happened here".

Ryo nodded and they took off towards the tower not even noticing that the rest of the 'Rookie Nine' had been watching.

From his perch on top of a branch with his team-mates by his side, Ibuki narrowed his eyes and smirked "well, well Hikari; it seems there's more to you than meets the eye now". He nodded to his team-mates and they disappeared moments later "I think I'll enjoy the finals when I fight you myself".

**Author's Notes:** Sigh…damn that was hard. Anyway to all those who think I'm sticking to close to canon Naruto…well your right in some aspects but believe me when I say I only put in the bare minimum that is needed such as Maria and her cards like Kabuto and his. The three Blood Howlers you saw in this chapter were the one's from the mission encase anybody hadn't noticed and as for Hikari's two brothers…all will be revealed in time. Heh heh, I bet none of you were expecting Ryo to use Kanka did you? It's a part of the story and will play a major factor in the battle to come.

Please Read and Review…

...See Ya Later…


	35. Chapter33: Preliminaries Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter33: Preliminaries Part 1

**Elemental Countries: Forest of Death / Tower**

"Good they passed; that means I don't have to hand them over to Lee-kun and his training sessions" Naruto smiled as he sat down on a seat in the lounge.

Konohamaru sat don on the couch opposite him and said "apparently they had a bit of trouble in the forest".

Naruto narrowed his eyes "what kind of trouble?"

"I believe Team 7 referred to them as called Blood Howlers" the moment the words exited his lips Naruto was leaning forward over the table.

"How in the nine hells did Blood Howlers get into the exam?" the Thousand Army asked with slight anger.

Konohamaru shrugged slightly "they appeared to have come in as Suna nins and your team dealt with two of them but the last one escaped".

Naruto sighed "is everyone alright?"

"I sent them to the infirmary as soon as they arrived; Daisuke appears chakra depleted but nothing too serious, Hikari is a bit shaken up and seems to have gotten more nervous since her brother's team arrived at the tower earlier. Ryo however…" the Chunin Instructor trailed off trying to find the words.

"What about him?" Naruto asked with concern.

"He's using two of those, what did you call them? Marcrim Swords? Yeah that's it" Konohamaru nodded in affirmation before continuing "the doc's say he's able to control it and he appears to be able to use Raiton jutsus but that's not what's bothering me".

"What wrong?" the Thousand Army asked; he had read the reports from the doctors too but they just described their physical and mental condition, nothing more.

"He can use Kanka" the Chunin Instructor answered.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly "you're kidding me right?" Konohamaru simply shook his head while the Thousand Army sighed "this complicates things a bit".

The Chunin Instructor nodded and then spoke, changing the subject "anyways, on a brighter note. I'm taking the Jonin Exam in a week".

The Thousand Army stared with a raised eyebrow "why now? I thought you liked being an academy teacher".

"I do but…I've been feeling like I've been standing still way too long and I still want to be Hokage so I need to go up the ranks" Konohamaru answered with a sigh "it was so much simpler when we we're kids, wasn't it?".

"Speak for yourself" Naruto grunted and then stood "I'll inform to Tsunade-Obachan about the Blood Howlers and send a message to Gaara saying he had the three of them in his ranks".

"See you around" the Chunin Instructor waved.

"You too" with a flash of yellow Naruto was gone.

**Elemental Countries: Forest of Death / Tower**

**(Note: I am not going to bore you all with the meaning of the exam to the five Shinobi nations so I'm skipping to the matches)**

"Anyone who wants to back out please do so now" the proctor: Tenten spoke cheerfully but no' one left. She smiled slightly at the six teams that made it this far and turned to the display screen on the wall "since this is a tournament; your names will be displayed on the screen. Those whose names don't come up go to the balcony; those that are displayed stay here and the match will begin on my call".

The teams nodded and watched as the screen started going through names before stopping on two: Rock Hikari VS Rock Ibuki.

Hikari paled and shot a glance at her brother while muttering an "oh crap" under her breath.

"Okay everyone to the balcony besides those two!" Tenten ordered.

"Good luck" Daisuke said as he left with Ryo close behind after he gave her a nod.

Stepping out into the arena, Hikari stared nervously at him as he simply had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Hikari" the Spandex Wearing Genin said with a smug grin "I saw you in forest; I must say it wasn't bad but compared to me and almost everyone else here your nothing more than a nuisance". The Former Fan-Girl didn't say anything; instead she assumed a fighting stance "just give up now".

"No _brother_" was her cold reply.

"Then I'll kill you" he snorted and readied himself for combat.

"What the hell is with this kid?" Naruto narrowed his eyes at the boy and then turned to the boy's sensei and father who was looking solemn "Hikari has never mentioned any problems at home and neither has Sakura-Chan so what's going on with them _Lee?_"

_That_ got the Spandex Clad Jonin's attention. Naruto never called him 'Lee'. Ever. It was always Fuzzy Brows or something else to do with his eyebrows but he never called him by name. Not once.

Lee looked away for a moment before he spoke "basically its jealousy". Naruto just stared, waiting for him to continue "Ibuki has always had a grudge against Hikari because he feels that Sakura-Chan and I love her more than him".

The Thousand Army just continued to stare and then ask "do you?"

"No; I love them both equally along with their brother but Ibuki just refuses to see that" the Spandex Clad Jonin spoke sadly.

Naruto didn't say anything as he turned back to the match which had begun. Hikari shot forward and threw a punch aimed for the face only for Ibuki to cock his head to the side allowing it to miss him and deliver a punch to her midsection. She grunted before jumped as he swept at her legs. Twisting in midair she kicked her self away from him by planting her feet on his chest though his arms rose to guard from the attack.

She skidded along the floor but could barely blink as her brother appeared above her. He punched downwards and she managed to narrowly evade. He twisted and delivered a roundhouse kick to her guarded stomach. He shot forward again, determined not to give her any room to recover.

"Give up Hikari! A pampered princess like you can never become a Ninja!" he shouted and appeared in front of her. He struck before she could guard herself and pounded at her defences "how do you like that?!" he was laughing.

She coughed up some blood as he punched her again in the stomach before grabbing her by the neck and lifting her off her feet. It took every ounce restraint Naruto had not to go down there and rip the boy to shreds and his subordinates were having the same problem. Daisuke was clenching his fists in barely restrained anger and Ryo was glaring down at the Spandex Wearing Genin.

"Do you surrender?" he sneered as he raised his free hand and readied a fist.

She winced but then smirked "not a chance _brother_". She raised her seemingly lifeless hand from her side and struck the arm which was holding her up with blue coloured chakra signifying a chakra scalpel "nice try though".

He let go and slid away from her, clutching his now lifeless arm "you bitch! What did you do to me?!"

She chuckled darkly and dropped to her knees while coughing up some blood "what does it look like? I cut all the nerves in your right arm. You can't use it again until it's repaired by a medic-nin".

He glared at her and growled "no' more playing around". He brought his still working left arm down to his shins and unhooked his weights on both legs "I'll end this now". Hikari was barely able to gasp as she was hit full force in the stomach faster than she could see "this is your punishment for not knowing when to give up".

She nearly passed out from the blow but managed to remain conscious "n-no b-brother; I k-know y-your h-hurting".

He seemed to be angered at this and kicked her away, which she then hit the wall with a thud and dropped to the ground "you know nothing!"

She staggered to her feet and grunted at his proclamation "y-your h-hurting a-and I-I'm j-just a-an o-outlet f-for y-you're a-anger a-and a-amusement".

He now seemed enraged and dashed forward with a kunai now in his hand "that's not true!"

A split second later he Daisuke appeared in front of him and connected a punch with his face sending him flying back before being nailed to the floor by Ryo's two Marcrim Swords.

"Enough" the Young Hyuga growled as he glared down at the Spandex Wearing Genin.

"Hikari-Chan!" the Young Biju caught his team-mate as she fell collapsed forward.

"Winner: Rock Ibuki" Tenten called out before gesturing towards the medic-nins "medics!"

Once the medics had carried Hikari away on a stretcher and Ryo rejoined his team-mate Daisuke glared at the Spandex Wearing Genin with barely suppressed anger "if we meet you in the finals; I don't care if you are Hikari-Chan's brother. You're dead".

Ibuki snorted and started towards the stairs "we'll see".

"His fate has just been sealed" Ryo attached his swords to his back and nodded towards the balcony.

"He'll pay for this" Daisuke promised and in a split second they had returned to the balcony.

The next match was relatively uneventful between Kumiko and Yuuhi Asuma where Kumiko managed to get out of Asuma's Genjutsu and defeat him with a fire jutsu at point blank range. The next match however was rather interesting to Daisuke. Displayed on the board was: Yamanaka Takeru VS Riku. Even Naruto paid attention to this match as both fighters walked out onto the floor.

The fight went slowly at first as every time Takeru landed a hit on the unmoving girl she would dissolve into water and reform undamaged. Growing frustrated the Young Yamanaka jumps away and throws several kunai with explosive notes attacked to them. Without even moving Riku created water from the vapour in the air and knocked the kunai away from her before they exploded.

Holding up her hand she mutters "Tailed-Jutsu:…" in the blink of an eye water had engulfed Takeru and is holding him off the floor. "…Electro-Water Imprisonment" before anyone can act the Young Yamanaka screams as his body is shocked with lightning from within the water.

The match is called before any serious damage can be done and Riku releases her jutsu. Without a word she turns and starts walking back up to the balcony as the medics come in to take Takeru away which Ino follows worriedly. Naruto narrows his eyes at the Kumo-nin who he had now identified as either a Jinchuuriki or a Biju. He shakes his head after a moment and decides to find out which one she is later.

Looking up at the screen he sees it displays: Daisuke VS Inuzuka Buraddo

The Inuzuka laughed out loud at that as both combatants appeared on the arena floor "finally I get to put the _demon, _in its place".

"Keep talking dog-shit because by the end of this match your head will be so far up your ass that you'll be talking shit for weeks" Daisuke smirked and caused a few people in the audience to chuckle as Buraddo glared at him.

Buraddo smirked at him and said simply "I saw you in the forest; that thing you had on while fighting that red-cloaked bitch made you look like even more of a monster than what you already are".

"My sensei calls it a 'Tailed-Shroud' which is only usable by the nine Biju" the Young Biju shrugged "that makes me a Biju; something far out of your league dog-shit".

Buraddo just grunted "a Biju huh? Yeah right, even if you are one your no' match for me. You never were".

"We'll see".

The match began as the two shot towards each other at inhuman speed and attack. Buraddo took a swipe with his claws only for Daisuke to dodge and evade. While the Inuzuka pursued he suddenly found the Former Dead-Last was inside his defences and delivered a punch to his jaw then an elbow to his chest in quick succession. He jumped back, throwing a volley of kunai at his opponent. Unfortunately Buraddo recovered and blocked the volley with a kunai of his own.

The Inuzuka laughed as the kunai he deflected fell to the floor "is that the best you can do?"

Daisuke just grinned "can you say boom boom?"

Buraddo shot him a surprised look before his eyes widened when he recognized the sound of burning paper "oh crap".

The kunai around him had been rapped in explosive tags and the moment they touch the ground they had begun to burn. The result: the Young Inuzuka was blown clear of the area and fell to the floor not to far away. He shrugged off the force of the explosion and glared at the Young Biju with hate.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?!" Buraddo growled out as he shakily stood.

Daisuke grinned and got onto all fours "well yeah but don't think I'm playing around anymore after all you've given me the title of _demon _and I'm going to show you what one really is".

The Inuzuka growled and jumped high into the air while spinning "Tatsūga!" he spun in midair and shot downwards towards the Young Biju. Daisuke got hit head-on and clambered to the floor several feet away bleeding from his chest "hahahaha". Buraddo laughed hard as he watched the Young Biju wince in clear pain "serves you right demon".

"Would you shut up already?" Daisuke growled while climbing to his feet and activating his 'Tailed-Shroud' with a single Youki tail "alright; you're pissing me off".

Buraddo smirked as a dog dropped down from the balcony before transforming into a clone of the Inuzuka "alright I'll end this now". The two shot forward and spun incredibly fast like twin tornados "Gatsuga!"

"Tailed-Jutsu: Youki-Shield!" he raised his shield in front of him as Buraddo and his dog/clone slammed into it full force.

All three were knocked away from each other crashing hard on opposite sides of the room. Once the dust settled it was clear the dog had de-transformed and was lying down unconscious while the Inuzuka was shakily standing upright though he appeared to be on his last legs. Daisuke on the other hand was down on all fours and covered in his 'Tailed-Shroud' with a single swishing tail. Everyone of the older generation (mainly that of the original Rookie Nine and older) shot a look at Naruto which clearly said 'How in the nine hells does that kid have a Tailed-Shroud?' Naruto pointedly ignored them though he was a little worried when Shikamaru took on a calculative look.

'_With that hair colour and those eyes he looks exactly like a younger Naruto except the cat ears' _a flash of recognition crossed his face and he shot a glance at Naruto _'don't tell me he-'._

"Don't start Shikamaru; it doesn't matter at the moment" the Thousand Army whispered and the Older Nara nodded with a sigh.

"I'll end it with this" Daisuke shot forward at inhuman speed with his fist glowing red. He through it out and connected with the Inuzuka's stomach "Tailed-Jutsu: Crimson Punch!"

_Ka-Boom_

"Winner: Daisuke" Tenten called out once she checked the downed Inuzuka and found him unconscious.

The Tailed-Shroud receded after a moment and Daisuke let out a sigh before falling to one knee. He shook himself before he stood again and walked towards the stairs up to the balcony. Once there he was greeted by his team before he slumped to the floor against the wall and sighed loudly.

"About time you finished" Ryo grunted and Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"Just shut up alright" the Young Biju said tiredly.

Ryo grunted again before nodding and turning back to the match. Naruto on the other hand just stared at him sadly for a few more moments before casting a look over at where Tsunade was sitting staring at him. In a split second he _Hiraishin _to her side without catching any attention from the Genin in the room.

"Obachan; I'd like to request a mission to Kumo during the one month training time after the preliminaries are over and I'd like to take Daisuke with me" the Thousand Army whispered in her ear.

"And what about you're other students?" the Hokage asked in a serious voice.

"Hikari's in the hospital so she can't train until she's released and Ryo will no' doubt be taken by Hinata and Neji for the finals though I will leave a shadow clone to continue his training" Naruto answered "and besides; if I sent a shadow clone to meet my wife do you really think it would end well?"

Tsunade thought for a moment before nodding "just don't act like your sensei and play favourites".

"Don't worry; I'm not planning on making that same mistake" he appeared back with his team in a flash of yellow.

While he was talking to Tsunade the fifth match had been fought between Aburame Haruka VS Ichiro Nara with the winner being Haruka after she sent in a swarm of blood to deplete the Nara's chakra.

The next match however caught everyone's eyes: Hyuga Ryo VS Kai.

Once the two were on the arena floor Tenten called out "Begin!"

As the match began no' one noticed that the young women by the age sixteen sitting under the stage below the Hokage watching the fight with a foxy smile on her face _'well that damn machine screwed up the coordinates again sigh… but oh well, I get a decent show at least. Grandpa always said his Chunin Exam was a colossal headache for him'._

**Author's Notes:**

There's a twist for you. I am sorry but this is killing me to write so I'm only putting in the matches that actually matter to the story. Yes I know the whole Naruto VS Kiba crap that's a part of canon but I had planned on making Buraddo an ass and then get his ass royally kicked. Heh heh heh heh I'll give you all one guess who the girl at the end of the chapter is and if you can't answer it I think I'll have to spell it out for you.


	36. Chapter34: Preliminaries Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter34: Preliminaries Part 2

**Elemental Countries: Raikage's Office**

"I hate paperwork" the blond women mumbled and glared at the mountainous pile.

"Milady" a teenage girl wearing a Chunin vest entered carrying another load of paperwork "here are the reports on the Anbu's activities during the last month".

Namikaze Yugito sighed and waved her over "alright, alright…gees, I can never get a moment of peace anymore".

The Chunin giggled "your always trying to get out of it milady and the council gets annoyed when you do".

The Raikage smacked her forehead "what the hell was I thinking when I started listening to their damnable meetings".

"I think you were drunk milady; it was after your honeymoon after all" the Chunin smiled.

"Don't remind me Makato" Yugito sighed and went back to her paperwork "next time I see Naruto I'm going to ask him how he ever planned on getting through this crap".

"Don't be angry Raikage-sama; I'm sure Namikaze-sama has a good reason for not telling you yet" Makato said simply.

"Knowing my luck he'll probably say it's because I've never asked" the Raikage grumbled.

"If you say so milady" the Chunin bowed.

An hour passed and half of the pile disappeared but the rest still remained. That's when she felt it; at the very edge of her senses she felt a small but very familiar Chakra signature.

Makato noticed her pause and asked "milady? Is something wrong?"

Yugito turned towards her assistant and shook her head "no nothing at all". She rose from her seat a moment later and walked around the table towards the door "I think I need some fresh air. I'm going out for a while".

"But milady, the paperwork…" she had already left and shut the door when the Chunin called for her.

She ran through the village using Shukuchi Mukyo at its furthest distance until she landed in front of the one person she had felt the chakra signature coming from. They were deep in the mountain area now, miles from the village and no' one else was there except a women wearing a red cloak.

"Hello Madara" Yugito glared at the Uchiha "and what do I owe the _honour_ of your visit?"

"My, my, my I see you've grown Namikaze Yugito" Madara smiled like a snake.

"Answer the question _abomination_; or I'll burn you and everything else in a ten mile radius into a puddle of goo" the Female Biju snarled.

"Abomination? Heh I see you're still as feisty as ever" the Uchiha smirked "now I see why that blond brat married you". He shook his head before he began "I came to offer you a deal".

"Sorry but I don't deal with people who have tried to kill me in the past" the Raikage said as she activated her 'Cat Shroud' with one Youki tail.

"You don't have a choice in the matter" Madara responded.

"Oh and why's that? Have you come to capture me because I'm a Biju? Akatsuki is gone so why would you bother?" Yugito inquired with a smirk.

The Uchiha just smiled like a snake "I have long since given up on the Biju thanks to your meddling husband; I am here because I want you to summon the Shinigami".

The Raikage took a step back and narrowed her eye "and why would you want me to do that? What makes you think I can without getting myself killed?"

"You're the only one who can summon him without getting yourself killed because you are currently the 'Two-Tailed Queen of the Damned' and so you should be able to bring him to this plain of existence when you need to speak to him" Madara replied with the wave of a hand.

"And what makes you think I'd summon him for someone like you?" Yugito asked as a second tail formed on her shroud.

"Because if you don't I will bring an army of Blood Howlers to Kumo and wipe out your little village" he spoke as if he was promising more than threatening "I'm sure you've heard of them". The Raikage clenched her fists and was about to attack before he spoke up again "summon the Shinigami for me and I'll promise to leave Kumo alone".

"It's a fair deal lady; I suggest you take it" the Blood Howler beside him said.

"Silence" Madara spoke to the women "do not speak".

Yugito just stared at the Uchiha before she asked "can I have some time to think about this?"

"You have two weeks" Madara told he and the Blood Howler disappeared in a swirl of water.

**Elemental Countries: Forest of Death / Tower**

Ryo held out his swords and Marcrim flooded his entire body _'Kanka Style: Full Body Charge' _he set himself into a stance and shot forward faster than Kai could respond.

The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the air as Ryo's sword met Kai's gauntlet-blades. The Kumo nin turned and tried to stab him only for the Young Hyuga to jump away from him. He raised his left gauntlet and retracted its blade before flexing his hand. A Split second later a shuriken was launch from the gauntlet and flew at Ryo faster than he could react. It imbedded itself in his shoulder and sent him crashing hard into the wall behind him.

"Was that a gun?" Naruto asked to no' one in particular.

"No; see the symbol on it? That's the Chao Bao ZI logo. It was made by Mahora at the request of Raikage-sama for use by our ninja" the Kumo Jonin answered while watching his student.

Naruto just shook his head "sounds like Yugito".

The Kumo Jonin snapped his gaze to the blonde Jonin and narrowed his eyes _'did he just call Raikage-sama by her first name? Does he have a death wish?'_

Down in the arena Ryo pulled the shuriken out after sheathing one of his swords and let the Marcrim repair the damage he had sustained. He readied both his swords again and shot forward while dodging the shuriken the Kumo Genin was firing at him. He moved to the left faster than most could and shot forward with his swords ready. He made a stabbing motion forcing Kai to narrowly dodge and swiped with his right-hand gauntlet-blade.

Ryo saw this and jumped back but he was unable to dodge as Kai raised his other arm and fired off three shuriken. The projectiles hit dead center and Ryo fell to one knee before planting on of his swords into the floor and pulled the shuriken out of him. He grunted in pain as he saw Kai reloading and grabbed his sword again. Kai aimed his left gauntlet and readied to fire when he saw Ryo didn't move.

'_Clearly fate isn't making this easy for me' _he shot forward and Kai fired.

Shuriken wizzed by his head as he closed the distance between them and swung with his blades. The Kumo Genin parried with his one gauntlet-blade and knocked one of the sword from the Hyuga's hand. Ryo ducked under another swing and swiped upwards slicing the gauntlet-blade on his right-hand and rendering it inoperable. Kai jumped away and fired off several more shuriken out of his only remaining gauntlet which Ryo deflected with his sword.

"You're good" Kai panted and disconnected his right-hand gauntlet before removing it and dumping it on the floor. "I haven't fought this hard in a long time" he removed his second gauntlet from his left wrist and attached it to his right wrist "but playtimes over".

"We'll see" the Hyuga snorted and threw his sword like a javelin at the Kumo Genin. Kai easily deflected but tensed as he saw Ryo start making hand-seals "this ends now". He finished the hand-seals and took in a deep breathe "Kirigakure no Jutsu!" he exhaled a cloud of mist which covered the arena floor.

"W-what is this?!" Kai shouted as he looked around frantically, trying to see through the mist.

"The end" was the monotonous reply as he suddenly felt several impacts to his front. Ryo increased his speed and damaged before he finished up and landed a palm-strike to the Kumo Genin's chest "Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!" The mist dispersed moments later as Ryo deactivated his Byakugan after making sure Kai was down "you are defeated".

Kai just grunts in pain before loosing consciousness and Tenten calls the match "Winner: Hyuga Ryo!"

He returns to the stands after as the medic-nins take Kai away on a stretcher. Sighing he sits down against the wall and stares down towards the arena where the next match had just been called: Akimichi Murasaki VS Jenrya.

To put it simply Murasaki won with ease after using 'Nikudan Sensha' to defeat her opponent.

The next match was rather interesting however as Springfield Natalie had apparently been one of the participants along with her team-mates: Jenrya and Lingshen Mark. She faced off against the other Hyuga in the exam: Hyuga Deji and proved that her speed far exceeded the norm. She was fast…very fast and easily outmatched Deji at every turn. Eventually she ended the match by using her father's signature move: Thunder Flower Punch. Everyone of the older generation could tell she was using Shundo Jutsu to move at high speeds but they were surprised that she seemed to be able to use it so effectively at her age.

'_Of course; I wasn't able to master it until I was 14 so for her to have already be fully versed in Shundo she must have been trained for years in that Jutsu' _Naruto smiled. The next match was also interesting and Naruto couldn't help but gulp as he saw the name of one of the combatants: Temtem VS Lingshen Mark. Lingshen; he simply stared at the boy who had reminded him of the girl he and Negi encountered all those years ago when their lives changed forever _'Chao…this boy is your grandfather isn't he?'_

The match simply proved him right when after a fierce battle Mark rose into the air and used an S-Rank attack he knew all too well: OYPANIA QAOFGEIE. The beam of spirit energy blew a massive hole in the side of the building and left his opponent beaten on the floor looking worse for wear but still alive. As the match was called and the medic-nins carried young Temtem away Naruto couldn't help but continue to stare at the young Lingshen.

Now that the matches were over Tenten called everyone down to draw number-tickets for the next part of the tournament now that the preliminaries were over.

'_Guess that's it' _the hidden girl though at she felt her 'watch' was recharged _'it was rather boring I must say…then again they're only Genin; I should probably leave now, much to do, worlds to save. I hope this machine doesn't drop me off at the wrong time again'._ She clenched the 'watch' in her hand and concentrated _'one-month, one-month, one-month, one-month, one-month'_ she repeated and suddenly disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

Hyuga Ryo VS Rock Ibuki

Kumiko VS Aburame Haruka

Daisuke VS Riku

Akimichi Murasaki VS Lingshen Mark

Winner of 1st match VS Winner of 2nd match

"It looks like I have to fight twice" Ryo smirked at the display-board.

"Yeah but at least you get to pound that Teme Ibuki" Daisuke growled at his luck.

"You have your own problems to deal with…don't worry; I will make sure he pays for what he did to Hikari" Ryo turned his gaze towards the boy he would be facing "I won't let him run from his fate".

"Make sure you don't" Daisuke responded as Naruto appeared behind them.

"Alright guys come with me" the Blond Jonin led them to one of the waiting rooms and shut the door behind them. He sighed before addressing them "alright since Hikari is in the hospital I cannot teach her anything until her mother gives me the okay to start training her again. Ryo; you will be getting personal training by Konohamaru, a retired ninja and two of the strongest Hyuga clan members".

Ryo's eyes widened and asked "Konohamaru-sensei? But he's just a Chunin".

"He's also almost as strong as I am and he's Konoha's Kanka Master" Naruto retorted.

"Really?" Ryo asked in slight disbelief that their former academy teacher was that strong.

"Really; he's even going in for the next Jonin Exams" the Thousand Army nodded "you'll become stronger with him than with me; you'll also be learning a lightning jutsu for use when you don't have your swords with you".

"What kind of jutsu?"

"An A-Ranked one" Naruto answered "Konohamaru is downstairs at the entrance; he's waiting for you so get going".

Ryo nodded and made for the door "thank you sensei; I'll see you both win the finals" he left a moment later.

"What about me sensei?" Daisuke asked looking up at Naruto.

"You're coming with me to Kumo; I'll be training you personally" the Blond Jonin answered.

"Kumo? What for?" the cat-eared Genin asked confused "why aren't we training in Konoha?"

"Because your mother is not in Konoha" when Naruto spoke he suddenly felt the temperature around Daisuke drop.

"M-my m-mother? You know her?" Daisuke asked overcome with shock.

"I wasn't positive until we got back from our mission to Wales when I had the doctor match your blood with hers but yes I know who your mother is and your father" Naruto spoke sadly "we'll be leaving tomorrow so pack your things and meet me at the South Gates at 9:30. Officially we're on a mission to escort the Raikage to Konoha for the Chunin Exam finals but unofficially we're heading there to meet your mother".

"Who are my parents? Did they abandon me?" the Genin asked.

Naruto shook his head "no they didn't abandon you; they didn't know you existed".

"Then how-"

"I honestly don't know; we'll talk later and while were on this trip I'll be teaching you an A-Ranked Jutsu that will match Ryo's" the Thousand Army smiled.

"What jutsu?" Daisuke asked.

"Your inheritance".

**Elemental Countries: Hokage's Office**

"Naruto" Tsunade said as she sat down in her chair.

"I suppose you want some answers?" it was just him and Tsunade in the room and she already put up a sound barrier.

"I'm only going to ask this once: who is that boy?" the Hokage did not look amused.

"Namikaze Daisuke" Naruto answered.

Tsunade simply stared and asked the question "how?"

"I don't know; Yugito has never been pregnant but Daisuke's blood test confirmed he's our son and judging from the boy's birthday which is the day after the destruction of Amegakure twelve years ago" Naruto answered truthfully "something must have happened then during the battle".

The Hokage closed her eyes and raised her shaking hand for Naruto to see "Naruto, I can't last much longer; I'll be dead in two months and a new Hokage will need to be chosen". The Thousand Army simply stared at her shaking hands "when you get back from Kumo; you will be instated as the Rokudaime Hokage and sit in the Hokage seat at the Chunin Exam finals".

His breath caught in his throat and he asked "are you sure?"

She nodded "yes; but I want you to promise something though".

"Anything".

"Promise me you'll keep this village safe".

"I'll do better…I'll keep this world safe and that's a promise of a lifetime".

**Author's Notes:**

I know it's a short chapter and I haven't updated in a while but I've had five collage assignments to do and only three weeks to do them in so sorry about that. I'll try and update soon but I won't promise anything. I hope this chapter answers some questions for people (mainly Daisuke) but you have to admit its pretty entertaining way of working things. Though I probably created more questions than answers considering Madara and Chao. Heh heh all will be revealed in time.

See Ya Later…


	37. Chapter35: Seals and Parents

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter35: Seals and Parents

**Elemental Countries: Fire Country**

Darkness had fallen on the land and the two ninjas stopped to camp for the night though the younger of the two wanted to keep moving. It was a four day journey at ninja speed between Konoha and Kumo and they knew it would take four days there and four days back so stopping for rest was a good idea for such a long journey like this one.

Naruto had started Daisuke showed Daisuke the jutsu he would be learning: Rasengan.

Rasengan…the first step towards Rasenshuriken and the legacy of the Namikaze Clan.

Sadly Daisuke's chakra control was completely messed up and so he was finding it extremely hard to complete the first stage of Rasengan. When the boy had fallen asleep from exhaustion Naruto sighed since he had hoped the Genin was able to progress even a little. That's when he saw it…Daisuke was crying in his sleep and rubbing his eyes subconsciously. Naturally Naruto (father instincts and all) couldn't help but attempt to wake Daisuke from his restless sleep.

"Hey Daisuke wake up" the Jonin urged as he shook the boy's shoulder. The Young Biju awoke and rubbed his eyes again to get rid of the tears "what happened? Why are you crying?"

"I-I-".

"You can tell me" Naruto told him in concern as the boy tried to stop shaking.

"M-my c-chakra i-is i-in a-a c-constant s-state o-of o-overload s-so I-I h-have t-to s-suppress i-it c-continuously; i-it g-gets h-harder w-when I-I s-sleep a-and i-it c-causes m-me a-a l-lot o-of p-pain s-so I-I c-cry" Daisuke answered sniffing and rubbing his eyes.

Naruto simply stared _'what the hell am I supposed to do in this kind of situation?'_

"I've been developing a seal that will lock away all my red chakra when I sleep but I haven't finished it yet" Daisuke says having regained his senses again and wiped away the last of the tears.

"A seal?"

The Young Biju nods and explains "I call it 'Mai Magicscir'; I'm trying to make it work like a dam or a gate where it holds back my red chakra".

'_Mai Magicscir? Where have I heard that before? Oh crap Chao! But that means that Daisuke is Chao's…'_ Naruto slapped his forehead _'I'm an idiot! If Chao is my descendant of course she's related to Daisuke!'_

"Sensei?" the Young Biju asked concerned.

The Jonin shook his head "it's nothing; when do you think the seal can be placed on you?"

"It can be placed on me now but I can't do it by myself and none of the Seal Masters I've been to wanted to help me since I was considered a Hanyo back then" Daisuke answered clenching shi fists and looking away.

'_Those bastards! Just because he happens to not be human they want to cause him pain? What the fuck? Do they want him to kill them?' _pushing his anger to the side Naruto put on a smile and asked "can have a look at this seal you've created?" Daisuke nods and hands him a bit of paper with a number of seals on it _'wait a minute…this is a Death Seal that covers the entire body'. _Naruto shot the boy a surprised look before looking back at the paper _'it's less advanced than dad's jutsu but far more advanced than anything I've ever seen. He created it? For him to do that he'd have to have extensive knowledge of seals and I know they don't teach them in the academy'._ Naruto looked back up at the boy and asked "this is pretty advanced even for me; who taught you Fuinjutsu?"

Daisuke just shakes his head and answers "I was never really taught; I just sought of knew how to do seals".

Naruto just continued to stare _'he knew how to do it instinctively? How's that possible? For him to know it and not be taught it would have to be some kind of bloodline limit but I never knew how to do seals back when I was a ki…okay I picked it up quite fast on my training trip with Ero-Sennin but it still took me…six months. Six months and I learned three years worth of sealing jutsu…perhaps it is a bloodline limit after all'._

"Sensei?"

"Hm?" Naruto looked over.

"You spaced out there for a second"

"Oh sorry" he looked back at the seal and said "I think I can put this seal on you".

Daisuke's eyes lit up "when?"

"Now if you'd like and it would get you through the night without any pain" he answered as he handed the paper back "but this could take awhile; that seal is made out of several different seals that cover your entire body".

"Then how can we do this in one night?"

"That's simple; Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" four clones poof into existence "they'll help". A few hours later the seals were drawn and all that was left to do was activate them "I don't really know what you will feel when they're activated so be ready for anything".

The Genin nodded and shut his eyes as Naruto began "Lock Magical circuitry…" He slammed his open-palm into the boy's stomach and sent the boy flying back as the seals glowed "…Seal Activation: Rast Teil Magister! Mai Magicscir!"

Daisuke suddenly let out a scream before the seals glowed bright red and then dimmed. He lay unconscious in the floor but…peaceful and without a hint of pain at all. Naruto sighed in relief and ordered his clones to pack up the gear they had out for the sealing while he picked up Daisuke and put him into his sleeping bag. Naruto shook his head and climbed in his sleeping bag while looking up at the stars.

"Yugito…" he whispered as he stared into the night sky _'…how am I going to explain this too you?'_

**Elemental Countries: Lightning Country**

After three days the two found themselves nearing Kumo but just before they passed on of the small towns Naruto stopped and turned towards the town.

Seeing this Daisuke stops and looks over at Naruto "is something wrong sensei?"

The Jonin looks at him and then back at the town "we're taking a little detour".

"Why?" the Genin asks in confusion.

"Because the Raikage's chakra signature it coming from that town" he answers and starts running with Daisuke not far behind.

"I thought the Raikage would be at their village" the Young Biju commented "how do you know it's him?"

"_She_ is defiantly there" Naruto replied still running.

"She? The Raikage's a women?"

Naruto nods with a grin "of course; I thought you knew how the Three' Worlds Alliance' was formed".

"I do! But-"

"Her name is Yugito; she's my wife" the moment he spoke Daisuke tripped and fell causing the Jonin to stop.

"What?! Your wife?" the Young Biju looked up in surprise "you're married?"

"Of course; now get up we need to keep moving" with that they were running once more.

"I wonder what she looks like" Daisuke mused.

"Why?"

"Well no disrespect or anything sensei but you're a pervert" the Genin answered.

"How'd you come up with that idea?"

"You write porn" Daisuke answers and pulled out a familiar orange book "your name is printed on the back of it".

Snatching the book from the youngster's and he asks "and what are _you_ doing with a work of art like that?"

Daisuke growled at the insinuation that he got it for himself "finding out why there was a large number of guys and a few girls waiting outside the bookstore last week for these things; Ero-Sensei!"

"I take great offence to that" Naruto grumbled _'if Ero-Sennin could see me now…he would never let me live it down'._

He could have sworn he heard an echoing laugh but shook it off thinking it was his imagination. Soon they arrived at the town and found the streets deserted and barren. As they walked through the street they saw a number of the locals shutting their windows and disappearing inside the buildings.

"What's going on here sensei?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know" Naruto answered as he turned "come on her signal's coming from this direction".

They entered what seemed like a local bar (think old western) and drew the attention of most of its occupants. Deciding to ignore them he continued and a flock of blond hair caught his attention. He turned and saw his wife and a Kumo Chunin sitting at a nearby table; the former was slightly drunk and looked to be poring herself another glass.

As the attention turn away from the newcomers Naruto walked towards the Raikage with Daisuke not far behind "Yugito".

The two Kumo nins looked up and Yugito asked in surprise "Naruto?"

"Yeah it's me" he said as he sat down and gestured for Daisuke to do the same.

"What are you doing here?" Yugito asked.

"Looking for you; what you doing here? Don't you have a village to run?"

The Raikage to just looked away "I'm not sure anymore".

"What happened?" the Thousand Army stared at her and watched as the Chunin glanced her Raikage and sensei.

"I had a little run in…with Madara".

The moment he heard that Naruto let out a low growl "what did he do to you?"

She looked up and shook her head "nothing…he just wanted to talk is all".

"About what?"

Daisuke had never seen his sensei act like this and asked "who's this Madara?"

Naruto looked over at the child beside him and answered "he's a SS-Class criminal who is well over a hundred years old and is responsible for just about every bad thing that's happened in my life".

"Everything?"

"Everything; his full name is Uchiha Madara".

"Uchiha Madara; isn't he the one who fought the Shodaime Hokage?" the Genin asked.

Naruto nodded and continued "he's also the one who sent Kyuubi no Kitsune to attack Konoha during the reign of my father: the Yondaime Hokage as well as the being the one responsible for the Akatsuki War before the formation of the Three Worlds Alliance".

"Wow" Daisuke suddenly felt like the world had become incredibly large.

"I've fought him twice and both times he escaped though the second time I did damage his _precious _eyes" the sarcasm in Naruto's words was heard by all.

"You damaged his Mangekyo Sharingan so now he can only use the regular Sharingan" Yugito continued.

"What's a Sharingan?" Daisuke asked.

"It's a doujutsu which is superior to Ryo's Byakugan in many ways" Naruto answered.

"Superior? How?" asked the Genin

"It can predict enemy movements, copy jutsus and also trap a person in a Genjutsu with just one look" Naruto explained "it is the living example of the saying 'if looks could kill'".

"Wow…but you said it was damaged so-" Daisuke began.

"It maybe damaged but I wasn't able to destroy it and him" Naruto cut in and stared straight at Yugito "what did you two talk about?"

"He gave me an ultimatum: summon the Shinigami and he leaves Kumo alone but if I don't…" the Raikage trailed off as she took another drink.

"He attacks Kumo" Naruto finished and leaned back on his chair "did you give him an answer?"

She shook her head "he said I have two weeks; that was three days ago".

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet…"

"What about the Chunin Exam? You have to be at the Finals; if you're not then it will send most of the dignitaries into panic" Naruto asked.

"I'm not going…not now when Kumo is in danger" Yugito told him.

"Then I'll deal with Madara; that should neutralise the threat to your village and allow you to come to the Finals" Naruto spoke.

"Yeah! We'll smash 'em!" Daisuke cheered.

The Raikage just chuckled and asked "who's the kid?"

"My student; I'm training him for the exam finals" the Thousand Army answered.

She scoffed "training him in what? To act like a brat?"

"Why you!" Daisuke lunged across the table to be held back by Naruto "let go of me sensei! She's asking for it".

"Daisuke; she's on par with me so what makes you think you'll even scratch her?" the Jonin asked as Makoto looked nervously over at the slightly drunk Raikage.

Yugito smirked "watch yourself brat; out here is the big leagues" She looked over at the Chunin beside her and spoke again "why don't you take the brat back to our hotel and we'll catch up shortly?".

Makoto nodded slightly before standing and gesturing for Daisuke to follow. He looked over at Naruto to nodded and so the blend Genin reluctantly left with the fifteen-year old girl. Once they were gone Naruto ordered a beer and sat back; not taking his eyes off of his wife.

"Now that they're gone; what was Madara planning on sending to destroy Kumo?"

"He was planning to go along with an army of Blood Howlers" she answers.

"But if I beat Madara then he will have to call off the assault if he's unable to attend" the Thousand Army mused.

"It won't be easy".

"Nothing worthwhile ever is; we learned that years ago" Naruto responded and she nodded.

"Yes I know; our lives were simpler back then" the Raikage shook her head "fighting Akatsuki; saving the worlds, it was…fun". She shook herself and looked at him "anyways…what's with the brat? Last I checked you didn't have a student".

"I took on a Genin team" he said off handily.

Yugito looked surprised at that and asked "how'd that happen?"

"It was one of the paths to Hokage; I'm teaching Daisuke Rasengan" Naruto replied.

"Rasengan?" she asked with an eyebrow raised "why would you be teaching him that?"

"Inheritance" he let a small smile cross his lips as she stared.

"Inheritance? B-but-".

"His name; even if he doesn't know it is Namikaze Daisuke. He's our child born on the day after the Akatsuki War ended" Naruto stated.

"B-but I've never been-".

"I know; I don't understand the how either but Sakura-Chan did a full DNA test several times and she came up with the same thing. We're that kid's parents" he explained.

She dropped her gaze to the table and rubs her eyes "i-if he's our son then…" She looked back up at him in desperation "…does he even know?"

Naruto shakes his head "I was planning to tell him when we first saw you but apparently we have bigger problems at the moment".

Neither noticed a woman in the shadows dressed in red and having a long Katana sheathed at her side _'master will want to hear about this' _she disappeared a moment later.

**Author's Notes:**

Two chapters in one day…that should make up for the three week absence. Well things have gotten interesting haven't they? I'll try to update soon and of course…

…See Ya Later…


	38. Chapter36: Legacy of the Spiral

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter36: Legacy of the Spiral

**Elemental Countries: Lightning Country / Unknown Location**

"The brat had a son?!" Madara snarled and punched the wall causing it to crack.

"Yes milord; the boy appears not to know either" Maria explained "from what I gathered the boy wasn't born from his mother: the Raikage but apparently he was 'found' near the Crater of Rain".

"This changes things; I had thought that the brat and his bitch couldn't have children because they were both Biju but it appears I was mistaken" the Uchiha turned his head towards the door "I wasn't expecting Namikaze Naruto to come here either; we'll need to…we'll have to execute the plan sooner than expected".

"With all do respect milord; none of the Blood Howlers would last ten seconds in a fight against him" she stated.

"True…perhaps we could use this too our advantage" Madara mused.

Maria was quick to nod "what did you have in mind milord?"

"Well…" the masked man seemed to look thoughtful for a moment "I think it's about time we test the new weapons".

"And what of the boy?"

"Capture him; infuse him with Marcrim; use the Youki in his DNA to power the new prototype weapons and have it done by morning".

"It shall be done".

**Elemental Countries: Lightning Country / Unknown Town Outskirts**

"Dammit! What the heck is with this thing?!" Daisuke growled out and charged at the boulder again with a highly unstable Rasengan in hand. "Rasengan!" he calls out as he slams it into the boulder only for it to destabilise and backfire. The Genin was blown back by the force of his own attack and hit the stump of a destroyed tree he'd used as a test for a previous Rasengan "dammit". He grunted in pain and stood once more "I just can't maintain it long enough to do its job".

"You're supposed to be in bed" a girl's voice called out and he looked over at the direction it came from. "You should rest; training yourself to exhaustion can't be good for you" Makoto recommended.

He shook his head "I have to get stronger".

"Why?"

"Because…I couldn't live with myself if someone I cared for died because I was too weak to save them" Daisuke answered and charged at the boulder again "Rasengan!"

Makoto just stared at him as he was blown back again only to rise a few moments later "I understand".

"Daisuke" the two turned their heads around to see Naruto and Yugito approach. The twelve-year old boy stared confused as Yugito put up a sound barrier "we need to talk to you".

Yugito looked over at Makoto and said simply "you might as well hear this as well".

"What is it Ero-Sensei?" Daisuke asked curiously.

Yugito shot Naruto a questionable look "Ero-Sensei?"

"Don't ask" he grunted at her and turned back to Daisuke "remember when I told you we came here to meet your mother?"

Makoto watched in confusion as the Genin nodded his head "yeah but didn't you say she was in Kumo?"

"She was…I should have told you the moment we entered the bar but my anger at Madara got the better of me" Naruto stared as Daisuke gulped "your mother is Yugito and I'm your father".

_Shatter_

The Young Biju was frozen in place as a hundred thought ran through his brain at one time. He looked over at the Raikage and saw her trying to figure out what to say in this kind of situation but nothing came to mind. The boy's eyes were wide and when he looked at her he saw cat-like ears on her head.

"Y-you have to-have to be lying there's no' way that…" he shook his head and looked back and forth between the two before turning and running.

He ran passed a shocked Makoto who was staring at the Konoha Jonin and the Raikage in shock. She was even more shocked when she saw Yugito breakdown and cry as Naruto pulled her into a hug as they watched their son run away from them.

Makoto shook herself and turned knowing she had a duty to fulfil "I'll talk to him and get him to calm down" she started after the boy at full speed.

Daisuke ran; ran for what felt like miles but he didn't want to stop.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

_Naruto pointed towards the Memorial Stone in Training Field 7 which still stood unscathed even though the amount of trouble Konoha had went through in the years "on that stone are the greatest heroes Konoha has ever known"._

"_If that's true then I want to be on there some day" Daisuke said grinning though he was saddened at what Naruto said next._

"_On that stone are the Shinobi who have fallen in battle in the name of Konoha" the Thousand Army stated "they are the Ninja who gave their lives for this village to defend its people. That's what a Konoha Ninja is: someone who protects what's precious to them with their heart and soul"._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

Tears flowed free down his cheek as he ran through the streets but he kept running.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_W-who a-are y-you p-people?" he asked nervously as he felt Maria raise her Katana and aim it to pierce his back at any moment "w-why a-are y-you d-doing t-this?"_

"_It doesn't matter to you Boya" her voice seemed to be nothing but a whisper "your about to die". Just when she was about to deliver the death blow she was hit from the side of the head with a rather powerful kick "armgf-". She sailed through the air before retaining her balance and skidding to a stop "damn it; I was beginning to have fun too"._

"_Sorry lady but I'm afraid your idea of fun is a bit too personal for someone of his age" Naruto said amused and shot a glance back at Daisuke "you alright?"_

"_I'm fine; thanks sensei" the Dead-Last said falling to the ground breathing hard from having his neck finally released_

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

Daisuke jumped onto one of the nearby roofs and continued not looking back.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

_Naruto looked over at Daisuke who had his Shroud activated._

"_Daisuke can you here me?" Naruto spoke but got no' reply. "Can you understand me?" again nothing. "Shutdown the Shroud now" he ordered hoping that would work._

_Daisuke looked at him for a moment before he shook his head and clutched it slightly and groaned in pain. After a moment the Youki receded and he fell to his knees only to be caught by Naruto. He silently drifted into unconsciousness moments later as Naruto hefted him up onto his shoulder._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

Daisuke entered a nearby forest and continued to run.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_Who are my parents? Did they abandon me?" the Genin asked._

_Naruto shook his head "no they didn't abandon you; they didn't know you existed"._

"_Then how-"_

"_I honestly don't know; we'll talk later and while were on this trip I'll be teaching you an A-Ranked Jutsu that will match Ryo's" the Thousand Army smiled._

"_What jutsu?" Daisuke asked._

"_Your inheritance"._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

He came to a stop in a clearing and collapsed to the floor crying softly "why?"

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_She? The Raikage's a women?" Daisuke asked in disbelief_

_Naruto nods with a grin "of course; I thought you knew how the Three' Worlds Alliance' was formed"._

"_I do! But-"_

"_Her name is Yugito; she's my wife" the moment he spoke Daisuke tripped and fell causing the Jonin to stop._

"_What?! Your wife?" the Young Biju looked up in surprise "you're married?"_

"_Of course; now get up we need to keep moving" with that they were running once more._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

He powered up an incomplete Rasengan and smashed it into a tree "dammit".

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_What about the Chunin Exam? You have to be at the Finals; if you're not then it will send most of the dignitaries into panic" Naruto asked._

"_I'm not going…not now when Kumo is in danger" Yugito told him._

"_Then I'll deal with Madara; that should neutralise the threat to your village and allow you to come to the Finals" Naruto spoke._

"_Yeah! We'll smash 'em!" Daisuke cheered._

_The Raikage just chuckled and asked "who's the kid?"_

"_My student; I'm training him for the exam finals" the Thousand Army answered._

_She scoffed "training him in what? To act like a brat?"_

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

"Daisuke?" he heard a voice from behind him and turned to find Makoto enter the clearing.

"What?" he asked without emotion.

"You should go back to them; they are your parents after all and you just hurt them both by running away" she spoke softly.

He shook himself and in a fit of emotion punch a nearby tree "I've been alone all my life and now I find out that my father is my sensei and my mother is the Raikage! How the heck am I supposed to take something like this?"

The Kumo Chunin remained silent for a moment before responding "like a man and face them".

He looked over at her before he shook himself again and stared at the ground "how can I face them?"

"By giving them a chance" she spoke quietly but in the dead of night it was like she had yelled.

He didn't seem to move for a few moments; he turned to her after he had calmed himself down and nodded "alright; but just…give me some time".

"You can have all the time in the world Boya" his eyes widened in shock as he recognized the voice. He turned but wasn't fast enough and was hit in the back by a blast of lightning "Fulguratio albicans". Makoto watched in horror as he fell to the floor unconscious and the women she knew was a Blood Howler standing over him "how pitiful to have not sensed me".

"Who are you?" the Kumo Chunin asked as she took out a kunai.

"Don't even think about it girl; you wouldn't stand a chance against me" Maria said with a sadistic grin. She picked up the boy at her feet and hefted him over her shoulder "now if you don't mind; I'll be leaving now" lightning struck her and both she and Daisuke were gone afterwards.

"Dammit; I'd better report this to Raikage-sama" Makoto turned and ran back towards the town.

**Elemental Countries: Lightning Country / Unknown Location**

Pain spread through his body and he went numb after a few moments. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to focus when he saw nothing but a blur. He tried to move but found his arms and legs chained to the floor and ceiling. He was wide-awake now and pulled on the chains but they didn't budge. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye he turned and saw his captor: Maria sitting at a table in the center of the darkened room.

"So you're awake Boya? About time I'd say" the Blood Howler mused.

Daisuke growled at her "what the heck do you want bitch".

"Language" he scoffed at her and winced as another wave of pain hit him "that would be the Marcrim running through your chains into you. It slowly damages the body from the inside but because of your regeneration it requires more time to do that".

"Why are you doing this?" he shuddered as he felt the blue liquid pulse under his skin.

"Because I have been ordered to kill you" was her answer.

"So why don't you just kill me now?" he glared at her.

"Because I have something more important to do with you" she replied taking out a syringe from her cloak.

Daisuke looked freighting at the object in her hand "w-what are you planning to do?"

"I require a bit of your DNA" she said with a grin as he struggled against the bonds.

"G-get away!" he shouted but she held him down and stuck the needle in his before pulling it out a few seconds later.

She just kept grinning as she pulled away from him and stared at the blood in the tube "remarkable" the blood was thicker than normal. She cast him one final look "I'll see you later Boya; consider yourself lucky I'm letting you live until my experiment is completed" she left a moment later.

He just lay on the floor and stared at the blood flowing from his wound "w-why?"

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_A few years ago Yugito told me what happened when she first took office" Naruto explained._

_Negi seemed to nod "yeah I heard about it too from Asuna-Chan; Yugito-Chan stopped funding the elders little projects which used humans as test-subjects by injecting them with unknown liquids and the elders ended up escaping with half of her Anbu"._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

"She used me as a-" he threw-up a little on the ground before shaking himself. "That bitch" he struggled to stand tried to activate his Tailed-Shroud but found that it was seemingly suppressed by the chains "dammit". He tried again but failed "shit this is bad". He checked the door and saw it was still closed "alright; what do I do in this kind of situation?" He looked at the chains and his eyes widened in recognition; he shrugged and whispered "what have I got to lose?" He held out one hand and concentrated chakra "come on; come on".

The chakra dispelled a few seconds later and he fell to the floor "dammit". He looked down at his chains "I have to get out of here".

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_I have to get stronger" Daisuke spoke as Makoto watched him._

"_Why?" she asked_

"_Because…I couldn't live with myself if someone I cared for died because I was too weak to save them" Daisuke answered._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

"Makoto" he whisper and stood once more.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

"_It looks like I have to fight twice" Ryo smirked at the display-board._

"_Yeah but at least you get to pound that Teme Ibuki" Daisuke growled at his luck._

"_You have your own problems to deal with…don't worry; I will make sure he pays for what he did to Hikari" Ryo turned his gaze towards the boy he would be facing "I won't let him run from his fate"._

"_Make sure you don't" Daisuke responded as Naruto appeared behind them._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

"Ryo-Teme" the Blond Genin whispered gathering chakra once again.

_Flashback no Jutsu Begin_

_In the first part of the Chunin Exam Inuzuka snorted "yeah right; as if the Dobe is good at anything". Surprising everyone he was suddenly hit in the jaw by a very fast moving Hikari with her fist extended like in a punch "what the hell?!" he hit the wall and nursed his jaw._

"_He could kick your ass so shut the hell up" she seemed to growl causing him to blink as everyone else were on the verge of shock._

_The Inuzuka Boy smirked "oh? Why do you care? He's a demon after all and can't do anything right"._

"_That demon as you called him single handily beat an opponent that could easily kill half of the Genin in this room without breaking a sweat" she narrowed her eyes and formed a Chakra scalpel in her hand "all of the members on our team can hold our own against half the people in this room so say something like that again and I'll make sure you won't have any children"._

_Flashback no Jutsu End_

"Hikari-Chan" Daisuke spun the chakra in all directions and compressed it. It spiralled and became spherical in shape "I won't let you down". He slammed the hurricane-ball into his chains and it cut straight through them "Rasengan!" The ball destabilised and exploded destroying the chains "much better". Now free he dashed to the door and tried to open it only to pull his hand back when it shocked him "dammit; probably a lightning seal to stop anyone escaping". He stepped back and charge another chakra-ball "alright; plan B. Rasengan!"

_Ka-Boom_

He stepped through the now destroyed door and looked around. He was clearly underground and the place seemed barren though he heard several explosions off in the distance. He turned and started running down the corridor towards the sounds of battle.

"Jailbreak" he muttered as he ran.

**Elemental Countries: Lightning Country / Unmarked Temple**

"Well she sure knows how to throw a party" Naruto commented as he saw his wife seemingly decimate the Blood Howlers that came at her.

"Is this really Raikage-sama?" Makoto asks staring at Yugito in disbelief "she's not even using any jutsu; just pure speed and a pair of kunai".

"You should see her when she's mad" Naruto _Hiraishin _across the battlefield and wiped out a good twenty Jonin-level Blood Howlers.

"These two…" the Kumo Chunin could only stare at the pure power of the two "…and Daisuke is there son".

"Cho Oodama Rasengan!" Naruto launched his most powerful one-handed attack at the Blood Howlers.

_Ka-Boom_

The explosive force behind the highly-unstable attack flattened everything in a single direction for ten miles "that's new" Yugito shot him a surprised look and just stared at the damage done.

"Its something I've been working; Ero-Sennin always needed to go into Sage Mode to use this technique because of the Chakra requirements but I don't have that problem" Naruto said off-handily as he walked through the small canyon he had just created.

"This looks like it does the same amount of damage as your four-tailed cannon" the Raikage said as she jumped down and walked alongside him. Bodies littered the area, some dead, some dying and a few unable to move but relatively unharmed.

"Yeah I know but this is a lot more effective since I don't have to activate my Tailed-Shroud to use it" the Thousand Army explained as Makoto followed them nervously looking at the many Blood Howlers the two had taken down so effortlessly.

"What's that up ahead?" Yugito asked as they looked up and saw something rising from the ground.

Cable and wires disconnected from it as it rose and they could tell it was in the shape of a human "that cannot be good".

"Makoto" the Kumo Chunin snapped her attention to her Raikage "this is about to get bad; get to a safe distance and we'll come get you once we're done". Makoto nodded and dashed away across the open field "so…any bright ideas?" Yugito asked the Blond Jonin at her side.

"Well I got a few" he stared at the Behemoth that stood before them.

"Namikaze Naruto and Namikaze Yugito" they both looked up and spotted someone standing on its shoulder.

They recognized him in an instant "Madara" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"How do you like our newest creation? I call it Zealot" the Uchiha smirked under his mask as Maria appeared on the other shoulder "where's the boy?"

"Boya won't be going anywhere just yet" she replied as she pulled out the syringe she had and dug it into 'neck' of the Behemoth. Red Marcrim pulsed through the Zealot and its 'eyes' snapped open "it is done".

"Yugito" Naruto started making hand-seals.

The Raikage nodded and jumped behind him as he slammed his palm down on the floor "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Kichi no Gama!"

In a poof of smoke there stood Gamakichi who now stood at the same height as his father and wore the robes of Chief Toad along with his father's dagger **"hey Naruto; long time no see".**

"Hey Gamakichi; sorry about this but I think I'll need your help for this one" the Thousand Army spoke as the new Toad Chieftain narrowed his eyes ay the Behemoth in front of him.

"**I can see that; sure thing bro but we're sharing a drink after this"** Gamakichi said as more of an order than a request to which Naruto nodded.

"Now" Yugito began as her hands were engulfed in flames.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Naruto finished as the two forces dashed towards each other.

**Author's Notes:**

This was pain in the ass to write; here's chapter 36 and yes Daisuke mastered Rasengan faster than Naruto and done it one-handed. As for the Cho Oodama Rasengan…well that thing is supposed to be a large area damaging Rasengan. Jiraiya used it in one of the chapters of the Manga against Pein who absorbed it. I've sought of always thought it had the same power as the four-tailed cannon which can literally create canyons in a single blast.

As for Gamakichi being the new boss toad…well that's a given since Gamabunta was wounded again when he and Naruto fought Madara and Kyuubi at the Valley of the End in chapter 25 of this story. And before someone asks 'what the fuck is with all of the flashbacks?' well I'm not that good at writing emotions down so I try to do the same effect with scenes instead of words.

I'll try and update soon but no' promises.

See Ya Later…


	39. Chapter37: Frontline

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter37: Frontline

**Elemental Countries: Lightning Country / Battlefield**

"Watch it!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed Yugito's shoulder and _Hiraishin_ away followed by three consecutive fire bolts impacting the ground they were standing on moments ago.

Reappearing not to far away their opponents: Madara and Maria took note that they had now activated their tailed-shrouds with one tail each "running won't help you Namikazes".

"Suiton: Teppōdama no Jutsu!" Madara's head shot up and he back-peddled with Maria as several bullets of water rained down from the sky with incredible force. Gamakichi landed across the nearby landscape and level a few trees before coming to a stop "damn I missed". The Toad-Boss cursed and unsheathed his dagger as the large monstrosity he had been called forth to face emerged from the Toad's own shadow "not so fast; monster". Gamakichi turned and swiped with his dagger forcing the Zealot to parry with what appeared to be a giant axe "what is with this thing?"

Yugito suddenly appeared atop the toad's head and jumped with a hand covered in blue fire "Tailed-Jutsu:…" She threw out a punch at its shoulder and called out "…Inferno Fist!" The point of impact exploded in lava and burned deep into the monstrosity as she jumped away "got it". It let out a painful cry as its red 'veins' appeared to intensify and appeared to be healing the damage "what's going on? It's regenerating".

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

She turned and saw Naruto and Madara locked in combat with their signature jutsus while she saw Maria climb up onto the Zealot's regenerated shoulder. The Blood Howler seemed to smirk and took out the syringe she had used before.

"Amazing what the Marcrim corrupted DNA of a Biju can do" she tapped the syringe on the Zealot's neck.

The Raikage narrowed her eyes at the woman before her "you used my son's DNA to build yourselves a monster?"

"Yes; since Kyuubi was killed my master wanted a new weapon to wield against the Alliance" Maria spoke with a superior smirk on her face "this is the end result of that research".

"I'll destroy that DNA and that monster" Yugito growled powering up her second tail "you'll pay for this".

"This is not my only sample" Maria shrugged and put the syringe away "I have many others; even if you destroy this Zealot I can always build more".

Yugito's Youki condensed and she now stood in her true form as the Two-Tailed Cat "Tailed-Jutsu:…" she jumped off of Gamakichi and extended both of her tails. "…Blazing Feline!" when she touched down on the ground her tails released a massive wave of fire at Maria and the nearby Zealot.

Maria jumped over the wave of destruction and the monster disappeared back into the shadows. Taking out her sword Maria appeared above Yugito and swung down with all her might. The blade was repelled by the shroud of Youki but the Marcrim in the blade appeared to transfer into the shroud trying to form 'veins'.

Seeing this Yugito pulled away shouting "Tailed-Jutsu: Lava Eruption!" before lava shot out from the ground a lightning bolt from the sky struck Maria taking her with it when it was over.

The Blood Howler appeared in another bolt of lightning not to far away "interesting; I had not thought of what would happen if this sword touched a condensed tail-shroud…it appears I still have some use of Boya after all".

"You won't touch him" Yugito growled behind her Youki covered face.

"And who's going to stop me?"

"His mother".

--

Naruto skidded across the edge of the crater Madara hot on his tails (literally).

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" the blond dodged as several mediums sized fireballs exploded beside him.

Disappearing in a flash of yellow Naruto appeared above the masked-man with a ball of wind in hand "Futon: Rasengan!" The attack connected causing untold destruction on the landscape and _'hopefully' _Naruto thought Madara's body as well "I know a way around your defences Madara-Teme! Get out here and fight like man!"

He heard the distinctive sound of a thousand chirping birds followed by a loud "Raikiri!"

Naruto turned and looked up just in time to see Madara descend from the sky with a fist covered in lightning. With a push of wind from his hand Naruto narrowly dodged the strike though it did slash his top and his chest. Coming to a stop as the masked-man touched down Naruto already felt his wound healing and so kept his eyes on his opponent.

"Namikaze Naruto: son of Namikaze Minato" Madara began "you have become a major pain in my side since day-one; why do you still wish to fight me? I have nothing against you personally though I would love the chance to end your miserable existence".

"Well…" the Thousand Army simply shrugged "it's in the Hokage's job description to beat your ass into the ground".

"Arrogant little child" the masked-man growled as he finished several hand-seals and expelled a large fireball at him "Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

"Tailed-Jutsu: Youki Shield!" Naruto shouted putting up a wall of Youki to deflect the fireball.

When the flames died down he dropped the shield and widened his eyes watching as Madara charge at him with a fist of lightning. Naruto charged up the fourth tail, condensed his shroud and used it to form his own jutsu. He shot forward to intercept knowing that the fourth-tail would slow him down but that the Hiraishin no Jutsu made up for the lack of speed.

Years ago he had learned that since he regenerates he can make new cells to replace old ones as long as he has memory of the specific cells in his body. The tailed-shroud burns away cells but the nucleus of that cell always remains and so the skin can be regenerated but with his signature jutsu which causes damage on the cellular level and destroys the nucleus of every cell in his hand he was unable to regenerate it so he took advantage of using the tail-shroud to 'protect' himself from the damage his jutsu does to his own body.

"Raiton: Oodama Chidori!"

"Futon: Rasengan!"

_Ka-Boom!_

With a thunderous gust of air the two clashed trying to overpower the other and sent shockwaves throughout the nearby landscape shattering entire trees and rocks alike. Standing off in the sidelines holding onto a nearby tree which hadn't been uprooted Makoto watched as the two fought.

'_This fight…it's on an entirely different level' _she covered her eyes as the two suddenly exploded in light followed by a loud booming sound which vibrated through the air. Looking back down she saw they were both now far apart on other sides of the canyon though they appeared to be rising to their feet once again _'this is a heavyweight fight, I don't belong here'._ She looked further down the canyon and saw her Raikage connect another lava covered punch to the Zealot's face but it repaired in moments _'I feel so useless'._ She kept staring for a moment before shaking her head and dashing off to aid Yugito _'I refuse to be useless'._

**Elemental Countries: Lightning Country / Howler Base Delta**

Daisuke ran, faster and faster; he could here them closing in behind him. The corridor shook again with an echoing explosion and he grabbed the nearby railing as the lights flickered and dust seemed to fall from the ceiling. He cast a look back and saw three men in red cloaks coming round the corner. He knew what he needed to do; he looked ahead towards when he saw daylight coming from and he knew it was the exit.

He pulled out several explosive tags with kanji on them and slapped them on the wall and dashed off once again towards the light. Unfortunately however three more Blood Howlers appeared in the doorway denying him the chance escape and he knew he couldn't take all three at once even with his tailed-shroud.

'_I have to get passed them'_ he'd have to make this fast…really, really fast if he was going to get by those three Howlers without getting himself killed first. He continued to run, faster and faster _'I can't do this; I need to go faster'._ The three took out their sword and waited fro the boy to get within strike-distance _'move dammit!'_

The three tried to stab the boy once he got within range but when the blades touched him he disappeared in a flash of yellow. They spun around saw that the boy had reappeared behind them and skidded out of the corridor. Daisuke found himself on a balcony overlooking an underground bunker of sorts; he grabbed the railing to stop his skidding and pushed himself to the side of the doorway.

"Can you say Boom Boom?" he whispered and covered his ears.

The explosive tags he planted in the corridor exploded out of the doorway killing the Blood Howlers in there and shaking the entire facility. He sighed and checked himself. Looking around he saw he was in a hangar of sorts with a number of machines and large water covered pads on the lower level.

'_What was that flash and how did I move that fast? I can worry about it later'_ he asked himself looking back at the doorway but shook himself for a second. There was time for that later; he looked down at the lower level noticing the machines _'what are they?'_ Dropping down from the balcony he kept glancing around for any Blood Howlers on guard duty _'they're probably trying to work out where I am'._ He approached one of the machines which was console of some kind he didn't recognize _'what is this thing?'_ He waved his hand over the panel and it lit up; he took a step back in surprise and watched as an image he could only describe as a hologram appeared above it_ 'okay…'_

The hologram showed the image of three planets he could easily identify: Earth, Elemental and Magic. Each one had about half a dozen blue and red dots on them with a few green dots mixed in their. The Young Biju waved his hand at the image of the Magic Realm and it zoomed in on that sphere highlighting the dots with names attached to them.

He didn't know what their names meant but he did get the gist of their function which was under the names each dot. The red ones all red as training camps and bases like the one he was in now and according to image the green dots were Marcrim Crystals but the last dot…his eyes widened as he saw the function of the blue dots.

They were cloning factories.

That's how there were more Blood Howlers than the ones that left Kumo…they were clones bred for combat. They were cloning an army but…for what purpose?

Daisuke asked himself the same question and took out a scroll which he unsealed revealing hundreds of explosive tags. He planted them all over the machines and pads including the console before setting them on a timer and running. He jumped out of the hangar itself just as the tags went off and noticed in mid-fall that the base was apparently inside a cliff so when he fell…it was a long way down.

'_I really need to think before I act'_ he let out a scream as he fell through the high trees.

Fortunately (or unfortunately considering the pain) the trees slowed his descent and he dropped harmlessly onto the grassy floor. He groaned in pain and rolled over so he was facing up towards the sky. His eyes widened however when he saw a large metal object falling from where the hangar had been and he rolled out of the way just in time as it thudded to the ground where he had lay a moment ago. When he examined what almost crushed he saw that it was a chunk of one of the metal pads he had destroyed.

'_Note to self: watch where I put explosive tags'_ he sighed in relief and stood with painful legs _'Kami I want this day to be over'._

He heard an explosion a few miles away…hell he felt the damn thing. He saw smoke coming from that direction and took off towards it as fast as he could move. It took him ten minutes but he got there in the end and it was clear that the battle was still going on. Daisuke first noticed the long trench-like canyons and the incredibly large craters covering the area. Hell he didn't know a crater could be that big since he judge them all to be about ten miles long.

'_What the hell could have that kind of power?'_ he found his answer in the center of one of the craters. He couldn't see his face but he knew it was Naruto: his father rapped in condensed Youki with four swishing crimson tails behind him_ 'that's dad? Wow…I wonder if I can do something like this when I'm able to wield more tails'._

"Tailed-Jutsu:…" Naruto expelled blue and red chakra from his body and compressed it into a sphere with his tails. He swallowed it a moment later "…Kitsune…" his body suddenly expanded and he aimed for his opponent "…Cannon!" he expelled the attack with a deafening blast.

Daisuke's eyes widened when he saw the red sphere of doom propel itself across the crater and connect with a man wearing an orange spiral mask. The blast detonated on contact and exploded in one direction adding another canyon to the interlocking craters and valleys this battle had marked on the landscape.

'_That blast…is surviving something like that even possible? That could have completely destroyed a small village!' _the Young Biju watched as the smoke cleared and he could clearly see the masked-man on his knee clutching his ribs _'he's alive?!'_

"Tailed-Jutsu: Lava Eruption!" he heard and turned just in time to see a his mother with her own shroud activated lift lava out of the ground with the wave of a hand and collide with a large stone humanoid with red 'veins' on its body. Suddenly the lava cooled around the monstrosity and trapped it within its now solid mineral "now Gamakichi!"

A large Toad dropped down from above and expelled oil from its mouth **"now!"** She threw an explosive note into the oil and ignited it **"****Katon:** **Gamayu Endan!"**

The flames melted the Zealot into nothingness "alright; we got it".

Yugito smiled under her Youki mask but she her eyes suddenly registered someone behind her at that moment. She turned only to be stabbed through the chest by Maria; her Youki unable to deflect the Marcrim blade.

"You die here; demon queen" the Blood Howler spat and twisted the blade before pulling it out and charging up a ball of lightning. "Raikyu!" she threw the ball at Gamakichi blasting him away causing him to land in a heap.

"Bitch" Yugito gasped out clutching her wound as her shroud seemed to fail.

"Well what do you know; it appears that shroud of yours it vulnerable to Marcrim and without it you're weak _Raikage-sama_" she held out the blade with a sadistic grin "any last words?"

"Yeah I got a few for you" the Two-Tailed Biju whispered as the blade came down. "Charka Scalpel!" her hand shot out and grabbed the sword halting its descent. Her hand bled from the contact and she could feel the Marcrim trying to get to her "you're a real bitch you that? Attacking from behind".

"You mean like a good little Shinobi?" Maria shot back and pulled her sword back intending on ending this with the next strike.

Yugito let the chakra scalpel fade knowing she couldn't hold it any longer and glared at the Blood Howler who spun around blade at the ready. She knew it was over; she was almost out of chakra, her shroud was disabled and she had a giant wound through her chest she was trying hard to heal with Marcrim mixed in their as well. Just before the attack came however a fist came from the side in a flash of yellow and punched Maria dead-center in the face knocking her back.

Yugito looked up just in time to see Daisuke land in front of her and skidding to a stop and growled "don't you dare touch her Howler".

Maria stood up and glared "you! How did you escape?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know" he shot a look over his shoulder "are you alright?"

Yugito just nodded not sure what to do even as Maria continued "you little brat…your dead Boya".

"Bring it!" Daisuke shouted while he held out his hand and began gathering chakra "I'll end it with this".

The winds around them started to pick up and Maria shivered as she stared wide-eyed at what someone she thought of as a mere child was powering up _'there's no doubt about it…that's Rasengan'_. With the ball fully formed Daisuke shot forward and disappeared in a flash of yellow "what?! He can do Shundo Jutsu?!" Maria turned and jumped back when she saw Daisuke appeared and held his hand out to hit her _'must get away'._ She back-peddled and saw the compressed maelstrom dissipate "looks like I win Boya".

"Maybe you should check where you're standing" he grinned and pointed at the ground which had four tags place in the shape of a square around her "I never intended on hitting you".

"You lured me here with that Shundo; what are those seal tags?" she growled and dashed towards him only for her to hit an invisible barrier "what is this?!"

"A barrier seal; nothing gets out but everything can get in" the Genin held out his hand with a grin and focused his chakra "you can't dodge me this time!"

Maria watched in fear as he shot forward with his hand extended know she couldn't dodge this time "shit!"

"The name's Namikaze Daisuke! Remember it!" he slammed the spinning ball into her gut "Rasengan!"

_Ka-Boom_

The Female Blood Howler lay in a bloodied heap with Daisuke skidding across the battered ground. On the other side of the battlefield both Naruto and Madara stopped to stare; one was smiling with pride and the other seething through his teeth.

'_Nice going Daisuke…you were able to do it one handed'_ Naruto grinned beneath his Youki mask.

'_That boy…I wasn't expecting him to have mastered that jutsu yet'_ the Uchiha clenched his fists and glared through his mask _'if he were complete Rasenshuriken it could prove to be an even bigger problem then it is now'._ Madara abandoned his fight at that moment and dashed towards Daisuke with a fist of lightning _'I'll kill him now so he isn't a problem later'._

'_Daisuke!'_ Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Madara go after his son.

"Die demon child!" Madara shouted over the sound of a thousand chirping birds "Chidori!"

The Genin was barely able to register before Madara was upon him and closed his eyes but no pain came. He opened his eyes and saw Naruto standing with his back towards him and a hole through his Youki covered chest though it appeared to be receding.

"D-dad?" the boy looked at him in shock.

Naruto looked back with a smile with his shroud now shutdown "don't worry; I won't let anything happen to you". He turned back the Uchiha and grabbed his arm before ripping it out of his chest "you know…" the Thousand Army's wound was already healed "…that wasn't…very…" he formed a large ball of chakra and slammed it into the masked-man's gut "…Nice! Oodama Rasengan!" With a thunderous explosion Madara was blown back "had enough yet?"

Makoto dropped down beside them and helped Yugito in repairing the damage she received from the Marcrim "dad what should we do?" Daisuke asked.

Naruto cast a look back before answering "you protect your mother and the girl; I'll handle Madara with one last strike".

"B-but I want to fight too…" he stuttered but Makoto pulled him back.

Naruto just smiled "you'll get your chance". The distinct noise of a thousand chirping birds filled the air "hey Daisuke…let me show you your full inheritance; a jutsu designed by your grandfather and completed by me". Yugito winced slightly from the pain but fought through it with a smile as her husband held out his hand "watch closely because I'm only doing this once".

After creating two clones to help Daisuke and Makoto watched in shock as an earth shattering screech filled the air and the winds came together and focused into the palm of Naruto's hand. It spun at first into a Rasengan and yet there was more added into it causing it to develop blades edges around the sphere. The edges extended into the shape of shuriken and Naruto held the jutsu above his head for all to see.

"Let's get wild" he said with a grin and shot forward.

"Die Namikaze!" Madara moved to intercept.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken!"

"Raiton: Oodama Raikiri!"

_Ka-Boom_

Everyone had to cover their eyes from the clash but it soon died down and the dust cleared a few moments later. Naruto stood panting heavily and Madara's mask was cracked. Maria appeared at his side and he spoke.

"We're leaving" Maria nodded at his command. "Know this Namikaze Naruto; I will have access to the Shinigami…one way or the other" with that they were gone in a bolt of lightning.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Can we go home now? I'm hungry" Daisuke asked and everyone looked at each other before they burst out laughing "was it something I said?"

"No, no, no" Yugito hugged the Genin from behind and placed kiss on the back of his head "yes we're going home…as a family".

**Author's notes:**

There you go; the family is reunited. Now onto the Chunin exams finals and please stay tuned.

Read and Review…

…See Ya Later…


	40. Chapter38: Ascending the Throne

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter38: Ascending the Throne

**Elemental Countries: Fire Country**

It had been a week since the battle with Madara and the Blood Howlers and the group wasn't in much of a rush to get back to Konoha so they had stopped at a few towns on the way back. Naturally they talked and got to know each other better; Yugito brought Makoto with her saying that she needed an assistant in Konoha and the Chunin agreed happily. The conversations they had however led up to something the others were surprised at.

"Wow back-up a second!" Daisuke shouted jumping away from Naruto and pointing at him "you're going to be the next Hokage?"

The Jonin just shrugged "I'll be instated when we get back".

"And when were you going to tell us?" Yugito asked dangerously and grabbed his from behind so she was leaning on his shoulder "I thought we weren't going to keep secrets from each other".

Naruto gulped and said nervously "it slipped my mind". The Thousand Army yelped in pain as Yugito sent an electric discharge into him "that hurt".

"Good" she smirked and walked ahead of the group as Naruto pouted.

Daisuke just shook his head and kept walking alongside Makoto. Naruto sighed in frustration before following at a safe distance; crazy copying eye people he could deal with but an angry Yugito…he'd sooner face Kyuubi no Kitsune in combat again than trifle with her at the moment. Not to long later the group reached the Konoha gates and stepped through only for Naruto to notice three Anbu appear in the shadows watching them.

After a few words with the gate guards they were allowed to enter with one of the Anbu following in the shadows while the others stayed behind. After a short trek through the village they arrived at the Hokage's Tower and entered the building making their way towards the Hokage's Office itself. Once there they proceeded inside to find Tsunade asleep at her desk with a mountain of paperwork. Naruto coughed to get her attention but got no' response, he tried again but still no answer.

The Jonin sighed and stepped beside her before shouting in her ear as loud as he could "wake up Obachan!"

With incredible speed Tsunade woke up and punched Naruto in the face bowing him back and through the wall "don't wake me like that you brat!" She heard a groan as he stood once more dusting himself off and stepping back into the room "what? Naruto your back? And would someone fix the hole" Naruto nodded in reply to her question as the Anbu that had been tailing the group appeared in the room and used a jutsu to repair the wall sighing as he did it. Turning to Yugito she smiled "welcome back to Konoha Raikage-dono; I trust your journey was pleasant".

"It was…" she thought back to Madara and his Blood Howlers "…interesting".

"I'll bet" Tsunade said and shook her head.

"Tsunade-sama" she snapped her head to Naruto since he never called her that unless it was something important "I'd like to request something if you don't mind?"

"What is it?"

"I'd like Daisuke here" he put a hand on the said boy's shoulder "to move in with me at the Namikaze household".

Daisuke looked up at him shocked _'I…I'm really going to have a family now aren't I?'_

Tsunade smiled and nodded "it shall be done as my last official act as Hokage". She stood from her desk and walked around the table "come on let's go; this will get me away from that damn paperwork". They made their way out of the tower and towards the Namikaze house conversing along the way but just before they arrived Tsunade spoke up "brat, one more thing…tomorrow at noon I will instate you as the Rokudaime Hokage and with your permission I'd like to move into the house with my son".

He stopped and looked at her in surprise before smiling at her and nodding "of course; we have plenty of rooms so we can easily accommodate you both".

She merely nodded and continued on followed by everyone else. Once the group reached the house…or mansion I should say considering its size they entered and began settling in. Naruto created several shadow clones to go to Daisuke's apartment and bring all of his stuff to the house where the boy set up his possessions in his new room.

Makoto was also given a room despite the fact she was an outsider and Yugito moved into the Master Bedroom which she shared with Naruto in all of her visits. The day progressed and Shizune came by to drop off Hashirama; Tsunade couldn't help but smile as she watched the two children run around the backyard. Eventually night fell and they had all gone to bed though Naruto for the life of him couldn't get himself to sleep.

He rose from the bed making sure not to disturb his wife and _Hiraishin _into the kitchen. He grabbed a large crate of beer from the fridge and in a flash of yellow appeared on the roof where he sat down and stared upwards. It was a clear sky that night with the stars twinkling in the darkness and he couldn't help but stare. Sensing someone behind him he looked over his shoulder and noticed it was Tsunade walking towards him.

She sat down next to him and stared "what are you doing out here?"

"Drinking" he said simply and brought a bottle up to his lips. He pulled back a few seconds later and sighed "I can see why you like this stuff so much".

Tsunade took one of the other bottles "you know I remember when you said a Hokage shouldn't be drinking, gambling or hiding themselves from the people they protect and yet you've done all three".

He waved his hand dismissively "no' matter how much I drink my regeneration stops me from getting anywhere near drunk and as for my gambling…habit well I've always had better luck then you".

"That's not saying much brat" she gulped down the drink she held and sighed once it was finished "what about the hiding from the people?"

"I dropped that mask years ago" he shook his head and took another sip of his drink. They sat their in silence looking up at the stars before Naruto asked the question he needed an answer too "how long have you got left?"

The current Hokage remained silent and sighed before answering "three weeks; I'm already having trouble controlling my arms and my legs aren't far behind. Eventually it will continue until my heart simply…stops".

"Three weeks…just after the finals" Naruto smiled at her sadly "you'll be there; I always wanted you to see me sit down in that seat in the Kage Booth".

She nodded with a smile "don't worry I'll be there; I wouldn't miss it for the world". The hours passed by and daybreak was approaching when Tsunade spoke "no' matter what; look after my son for me".

Naruto just stared at her and nodded "sure thing; I won't let anything happen to him" she pulled him into a hug and he felt tears well up in his eyes.

"Thanks for everything…Kaa-san".

**Elemental Countries: Hokage's Office**

"I think this thing doesn't fit me" the Thousand Army growled as he checked himself in the mirror.

He was decked out in the Hokage robes and wore the red hat with the kanji for fire written on it. In the corner Tsunade, Daisuke, Makoto and Yugito who wore her Raikage stared open mouthed at the soon-to-be Hokage. Speaking of Naruto he turned around himself around and examined the back of his robes. Sighing and shook his head noticing that the robes uncomfortable for him. Yugito walked over to him and straightened out the robes and swatted his head.

"Baka; your creasing it" the Raikage growled at the soon-to-be Hokage.

"No I'm not; it's naturally like that" Naruto whined continuing to move only for Yugito to slap him upside the head.

"Stop moving; you're making it worse" she said annoyed and straightened out the robes "alright I think we got it".

"I never thought I'd see the day" Tsunade smiled looking him over once "you look so much like your father its not even funny".

"I hate this thing; can't I just wear my trench coat? You know the one with the kanji for Rokudaime Hokage on the back of it with the image of a nine-tailed fox printed over it?" he sighed in frustration.

Tsunade got annoyed at that and answered "you can wear that normally but for the ceremony you wear that; do I make myself clear _Rokudaime-dono_?"

The Thousand Army held up his hands in defeat and said "okay; okay I give up. I'll wear the damn robes; gees…I think the first law I'm going to make is going to be that I can wear my trench coat for everything including council meetings".

"I'm sure you will but for now you'll be wearing that; you'll also be wearing them for the finals in two weeks as well" Tsunade said which told him that he didn't have a say in the matter.

"You look awesome dad" Daisuke exclaimed pulling on the robe slightly "I can't wait until I get the chance to wear this thing".

"Believe me Daisuke; I would rather wear my old orange abomination of a jumpsuit" the soon-to-be Hokage said dryly remembering the worst set of cloths he had ever wore.

"That can be arranged" Tsunade said narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Naruto gulped and laughed nervously "never mind".

"Hey; I have a camera" Makoto called out holding up a small digital camera from Earth "how about we take a picture before the show?"

Naruto shot his wife a look and asked "how about it Raikage-dono?"

She grinned back and put on her own hat with the kanji for lightning on it "why of course Hokage-dono".

Makoto took the first picture which was just Naruto and Yugito standing with his arm slung around her and giving a victory sign with his free hand while she just grinned and leaned into him.

The second picture was of Naruto, Yugito and Daisuke with Daisuke standing in the center and his parents standing behind him with hands on his shoulders.

Then third picture was of the entire group with Naruto and Yugito standing back-to-back. Tsunade to their side holding a bottle of sake with a smile; Daisuke in front of them grinned like a fox with Makoto just smiling shyly at the camera.

And of course there was the fourth and final picture…the portrait of Naruto which they had hung on the wall next to the other portraits of the Hokages.

Finally the time came and Shizune poked her head into the room "Godaime-sama, Rokudaime-sama; the ceremony is about to start".

"We'll be there in a minute" Tsunade told her and she nodded before leaving the room. The old woman smiled at Naruto and asked "alight it's Showtime; are you ready for this brat?"

The Thousand Army gulped to calm himself and nodded "let's do this".

They proceeded out of the office towards the roof while Makoto and Daisuke went down the stairs to join the crowd that had gathered for the ceremony.

When Naruto, Yugito and Tsunade reached the roof the blond man noticed something out of place "hey Tsunade; where's the elders? Aren't they supposed to be here for this?"

The oldest blond looked around and narrowed her eyes when she couldn't find the old pair "yes they should be but they're not here".

"I'll go search for them; this doesn't seem right" the Raikage backed off and disappeared from the balcony in a cloud of smoke which soon evaporated.

"Alright lets get this thing started" Tsunade said taking the stand and shouting out for the crowd to hear "people of Konoha; I stand before you today for the last time as your Hokage". She took a deep breath before speaking again "I have served as your leader for fifteen years and personally a part of me would like to continue but its time for me to step-down and pass the torch to the next Hokage to led Konoha". The crowd remained silent as she turned back and spoke again "Namikaze Naruto step forward". The Thousand Army stepped onto the stand overlooking the crowd and she continued "you stand here today as my chosen successor; will you defend Konoha and its people with your life until the end of your days?"

"I will" he answered.

"And will you continue to serve Konoha until you are to pass on the torch to the next generation?" she asked in total seriousness.

"I will" he answered again.

She stared at him then looked down at the crowd and the village council that had gathered on the rooftop "that's good enough for me; I now declare you the Rokudaime Hokage". She grinned and gestured towards the people "take the stage; Rokudaime-dono".

Naruto nodded and stood so he was seen by all "thank you Tsunade-Obachan" he whispered as she moved off the stand. He looked down at the silent crowd and removed the Hokage Hat the same way he saw Tsunade do it years ago and proudly declared "I am the Rokudaime Hokage!"

The once silent crowd roared in thunderous applause and Naruto couldn't be happier.

**Elemental Countries: Konoha Karaoke Bar**

"Well here we are again" Naruto sighed and sat down in one of the many chairs leaning back "I still can't believe it".

"You'll get used to it" Yugito grinned sitting down beside him as the rest of what used to be the Konoha 11 and the new Rookie Nine sat down on the neighbouring chairs.

"It's been awhile since we all sat down like this" Sakura smiled and gestured for the waiter to bring them some refreshments.

"Yeah the only ones missing are-" Naruto was cut off.

"Sorry we're late" the group turned and saw the former Ala Alba had just entered with Negi being flanked by Nodoka and Kotaro "the traffic was terrible".

"What are you doing here?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he saw the group take a seat.

"My daughter's in the Chunin Exam and you expected me not to be here?" the Thousand Knight shrugged "beside it got me away from the paperwork for today".

"You mean your-".

"Yes Naruto-kun I will be sitting in the Kage Booth as well" Negi said sitting down "or should I call you _Hokage-dono _now?"

"Shut up" Naruto growled before sighing "well we were just showing this place to the new Rookie Nine". He gestured to the nine youngsters who sat at another table "they are the future after all". He watched as Daisuke reunited with his team and hugged them both with a smile "they'll need to take charge sooner or later".

"Yeah I hear ya" Kotaro waved his hand dismissively "but not today".

"Well at least they won't have to deal with the elders like we did" Naruto sighed "they were executed earlier today".

Everyone stared at him in surprise "how'd that happen?" Setsuna asked.

It was Yugito who answered "it was right after the Installation Ceremony; Konoha's Elders collected a few dozen Root Anbu that were opposed to Naruto's rule and tried to assassinate him moments after the ceremony".

Sakura continued in a depressed tone "we found out what they were planning and killed them before they tried anything".

"You could of at least told me before you both acted; I'm just glad it didn't escalate from there" Naruto leaned back and took a deep breath.

"Hey I know a great stress reliever" Kotaro pointed his thumb towards the stage where a number of musical instruments littered the stand "Whatcha say guys? Are ya up for another round?"

Naruto, Negi and Setsuna shared a glance before standing up and moving towards the instrument with Kotaro. This drew the attention of the entire audience and the room quieted. The younger generation especially looked surprised at the fact that the Hokage (Naruto), a foreign dignitary (Kotaro), a Magister Magi (Negi) and a Samurai (Setsuna) were standing on a stage getting ready to play some music.

"Now everyone I'd like to sing a song called _Take My Hand _by _Simple Plan_" Naruto said looking around the room.

"Hey mom; does this usually happen?" Daisuke whispered into the Raikage's ear.

She smiled with a nod "call it a tradition of sorts; they do this every time we're all together in one place". He was about to say something again when she told him to shush "its starting".

Hey Hey  
Hey Hey

Sometimes I feel like everybody's got a problem  
Sometimes I feel like nobody wants to solve them  
I know that people say we're never going to make it  
But I know we're going to get through this  
Negi(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't

_[Chorus]_  
Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

The city sleeps and we're lost in the moment  
Another kiss says we're lying on the pavement  
If they could see us they would tell us that we're crazy  
But I know they just don't understand  
(Close your eyes and please don't let me go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't, Don't let me go now  
(Close your eyes don't let me let you go)  
Don't, Don't, Don't

_[Chorus]_  
Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

Hey Hey  
Hey Hey

The raindrops  
The tears keep falling  
I see your face and it keeps me going  
If I get lost your light's going to guide me  
And I know that you can take me home  
You can take me home

_[Chorus]_  
Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

_[Chorus]_  
Take my hand tonight  
Let's not think about tomorrow  
Take my hand tonight  
We could find some place to go  
Cause our hearts are locked forever  
And our love will never die (Love will never die)  
Take my hand tonight  
One last time

"Thank you and goodnight".

In the dark corner of the room a red-haired young woman of sixteen smiling sadly "enjoy your happiness while you can Naruto-kun, Negi-Bozu…because nothing lasts forever". Chao disappeared into the shadows without looking back "I'll see you both after the finals my ancestors…and history will once again shift in a new direction".

**Author's Notes:**

Filler chapter mostly; Naruto is now Rokudaime Hokage, part 3 is finished and part 4 will be when things really pick up. If anyone asks me about the song…well I just thought it fitted the story for part 3. I haven't picked out a song for part 4's ending yet so leave me a message and see if I think your song will work with the story.

Now I know many of you are asking: WTF is with the number of parts in the story…well I originally intended only to make 2…sadly it was too long to just do that so…I added more in. I'd estimate that there are 5-6 parts altogether depending on how much detail I put in them.


	41. Abilities: Part 3

**Abilities: Part 3  
**

**1:**

Name: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze  
Title: Ninja of the Nine-Tails, Thousand Army, Hokage  
Weapon: Kitsune Youki  
Evolutionary Forms: 1-3 Tails Forms, 4 Tailed Form

Standard Form Attack: Rasengan  
Type: Spinning Spiral Energy Ball  
Rank: A  
Description: A ball of energy that is constantly spinning in a sphere shape and can be created in both hands at once.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly but requires an opponent to remain in one place to score a hit.

Standard Form Attack: Oodama Rasengan  
Type: High-Yield Spinning Spiral Energy Ball  
Rank: A+  
Description: A more advanced version of the Rasengan, it is far more destructive and does large amounts of damaged.  
Note: Can only be used once before needing time to regenerate and requires an opponent to remain in one place to score a hit.

Standard Form Attack: Cho Oodama Rasengan  
Type: High-Yield Spinning Spiral Energy Ball  
Rank: S  
Description: Chakra manipulation taken to the extreme; this jutsu can cause large area damage and is capable of wiping out entire armies.  
Note: Can only be used once before needing time to regenerate.

Standard Form Attack: Futon: Rasengan (Wind Release: Rasenshuriken)  
Type: Spinning Wind Spiral Energy Shuriken  
Rank: S  
Description: A basic Rasengan infused with wind elemental chakra; this boosts its yield by one hundred percent and is deadly at close range.  
Note: Can only be used three five before needing to recharge.

Standard Form Attack: Futon: Rasenshuriken (Wind Release: Rasenshuriken)  
Type: Spinning Wind Spiral Energy Shuriken  
Rank: S+  
Description: A variation of the 'Futon: Rasengan'; this is the true jutsu designed by Minato Namikaze which he wasn't able to finish. It requires the use of three clones and a large amount of Chakra to use. Unlike the name says; it cannot be thrown like a normal shuriken so it needs to be wielded in the hand and hit a target at point-blank range to do any damage.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing to recharge and causes damage to user's own arm on a cellular level. (Warning: Forbidden Technique)

Standard Form Attack: Sagitta Magica Aer Capturae  
Type: Energy Arrow  
Rank: C  
Description: A volley of several wind magic arrows designed to destroy a person's defences. Can also be used to bind a target a few seconds allowing for a follow-up attack.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

4 Tails Forms Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Kitsune Cannon  
Type: Directed Energy Bullet  
Rank: S+  
Description: Expelling both Chakra and Youki from the body and then focusing it into a small compact ball. Upon compressing it the user eats it and it reacts inside the body. The result is a blast of concentrated energy which is shot out of the user's mouth and accelerates towards a target and unavoidable speeds. Upon impact with a target the ball explodes in one direction and can destroy three Rashomon Gates without losing power.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**2:**

Name: Negi Springfield  
Title: Thousand Knight, Dark-Evangel, Magister Magi  
Weapon: Thousand Staff  
Evolutionary Forms: Magia Erebea

Standard Form Attack: Lagena Signatoria  
Type: Sealing  
Rank: A  
Description: Seals a demon or demons into a bottle or container until it is released.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**3:**

Name: Yugito Nii  
Title: Two-Tailed Biju, Raikage  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Forms: 1 Tailed Form, 2 Tailed Form

Standard Form Attack: Chakra Scalpel  
Type: Medical-Ninjutsu  
Rank: Undeterminable  
Description: Channeling chakra through the hands so it can cut and sever flesh with ease like any sword could do.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

1 Tailed Form Attack: Blazing Feline  
Type: Youki-Tail Slam  
Rank: A  
Description: She extends her Youki-Tail and creates a large blue flame at its end. When she's ready she unleashes the flame and the flame expands in one direction like a wildfire. It incinerates anything it touches and has an extremely long range.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing to recharge.

1 Tailed Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Inferno Fist  
Type: Youki Lance  
Rank: A  
Description: Her entire arm turns into a lance of blue Youki which looks like a fire. Upon hitting her opponent her attack spreads Youki throughout the person's body causing them to be disintegrate from the inside out. Thankfully they die on contact with the attack so they don't feel a thing as their bodies are completely destroyed.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly but requires an opponent to remain in one place to score a hit.

2 Tailed Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Lava Eruption  
Type: Volcano Summoning  
Rank: S  
Description: Contacts magma from beneath the crust of a world and forces it to rise until it explodes out of the ground and incinerates a target..  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing to recharge.

2 Tailed Form Attack: Blazing Feline  
Type: Youki-Tail Slam  
Rank: S  
Description: More powerful version of the original Blazing Feline.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

2 Tailed Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Inferno Fist  
Type: Youki Lance  
Rank: S  
Description: More powerful version of original Inferno Fist.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**4:**

Name: Madara Uchiha  
Title: Masked Man, Uchiha  
Weapon: None  
Evolutionary Form: None

Standard Form Attack: Chidori  
Type: Lightning Stab  
Rank: A+  
Description: A much more powerful variation of the original Raikiri. This technique is capable of matching a Rasenshuriken in a clash akin to the force of nature itself.  
Note: Can only be used once per battle as its scrambles the signals in the user's nervous system for extended periods of time.

Standard Form Attack: Raikiri  
Type: Lightning Blade  
Rank: S-  
Description: A jutsu developed by Kakashi Hatake after his failed attempt at creating Rasenshuriken though the jutsu itself is impressive in its own right as it can cut through a bolt of lightning if used properly.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Raiton: Oodama Chidori  
Type: Lightning Stab  
Rank: S  
Description: A much more powerful variation of the original Chidori. This technique is capable of matching a Futon: Rasengan in a clash akin to the force of nature itself.  
Note: Can only be used three times per battle as its scrambles the signals in the user's nervous system for extended periods of time.

Standard Form Attack: Raiton: Oodama Raikiri  
Type: Lightning Blade  
Rank: S+  
Description: A much more powerful variation of the original Raikiri. This technique is capable of matching a Rasenshuriken in a clash akin to the force of nature itself.  
Note: Can only be used once per battle as its scrambles the signals in the user's nervous system for extended periods of time.

**5:**

Name: Gamakichi  
Title: Toad-King, Toad-Boss, Chieftain  
Weapon: Dagger-Sword  
Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Suiton: Teppoudama No Jutsu (Water Release: Bullet)  
Type: Water Bullet  
Rank: C+  
Description: Shoots a bullet of water out of his mouth and accelerates at an enemy.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Katon: Gamayu Endan (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)  
Type: Oil Ignition Stream  
Rank: B+  
Description: Shoots a stream of oil from his mouth which blankets an enemy and then can be ignited threw the use of a fire jutsu or an explosive kunai.  
Note: Can only be used three times before needing to recharge.

**6:**

Name: Daisuke Namikaze  
Title: Young Biju, Cat-eared Genin  
Weapon: Kitsune Youki  
Forms: 1 Tailed Form

Standard Form Attack: Rasengan  
Type: Spinning Spiral Energy Ball  
Rank: A  
Description: A ball of energy that is constantly spinning in a sphere shape and can be created in both hands at once.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly but requires an opponent to remain in one place to score a hit.

1 Tails Forms Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Crimson Punch  
Type: Shockwave Punch  
Rank: A  
Description: Expelling both Chakra and Youki from his hand when he delivers a punch at full power can shatter a person's skull on contact.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

1 Tails Forms Attack: Tailed-Jutsu Chakra Salvo  
Type: Projected Energy Volley  
Rank: A+  
Description: He lines up a hundred small bullets of Youki in front of him and launches them towards a target. It has the same effect as a Gattling-gun and is extremely hard to dodge.  
Note: Can only be used once before needing time to regenerate.

**7:**

Name: Riku  
Title: Kumo Genin  
Weapon: Unknown Youki  
Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Tailed-Jutsu: Electro-Water Imprisonment  
Type: Capture-Torture Jutsu  
Rank: S  
Description: Raps a person in a body of water a few feet in the air and electrocutes them causing extessive burns from prolonged exposure.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**8:**

Name: Blood Howlers (Notably: Maria)  
Title: Variety  
Weapon: Marcrim Liquid-Crystals  
Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Raiton: Jibashi  
Type: Electro Discharge  
Rank: A  
Description: Shoots a bolt of lightning out of a person's wrists..  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Raikyu  
Type: Ball of Lightning  
Rank: A+  
Description: Creates a ball of lightning a throws it at a target.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

Standard Form Attack: Raiton: Rairyuudan no Jutsu  
Type: Lightning Dragon  
Rank: A+  
Description: Creates a lightning dragon which strikes from above.  
Note: Can only be used once before needing to recharge.

**9:**

Name: Ryo Hyuga  
Title: Young Hyuga  
Weapon: Marcrim Swords  
Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Hakke Rokujuyon Sho  
Type: Chakra Disabler  
Rank: Unknown, Presumed A-  
Description: A series of precision strikes which disable a person's Tenketsu rendering them relatively harmless (though Marcrim and Youki are able to counter it)  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**10:**

Name: Hikari Rock  
Title: Former Fan-girl  
Weapon: None  
Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Chakra Scalpel  
Type: Medical-Ninjutsu  
Rank: Undeterminable  
Description: Channeling chakra through the hands so it can cut and sever flesh with ease like any sword could do.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**11:**

Name: Natalie Springfield  
Title: None  
Weapon: None  
Forms: None

Standard Form Attack: Septendecim Sagitta Magica Series Lucis  
Type: Energy Arrow  
Rank: C  
Description: A volley of several light magic arrows designed to destroy a person's defenses.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**Supplementary Techniques:**

Name: Shundo Jutsu  
Type: Warp-Space Teleportation  
Rank: A  
Description: Upon pushing some energy of any kind into you feet and concentrating on where you want to appear you imminently appear at the desired location. This technique does have many weaknesses such as it can only go in a straight line and can be intercepted quite easily.

Name: Kawarimi no Jutsu  
Type: Replace Body  
Rank: E  
Description: Switches two objects at a decent range, usually used to avoid being hit this Jutsu can also be used to close in on an enemy really fast.

Name: Hiraishin no Jutsu  
Type: Molecular Teleportation  
Rank: S  
Description: A hybrid between the two Jutsus: Shundo and Shunshin but without the weaknesses of either.

**Defense:**

1 Tailed Form Defence: Tailed-Jutsu: Youki Shield  
Type: Youki Barrier Plate  
Rank: A  
Description: Creates a plate of solid Youki to block an oncoming attack, it is virtually impenetrable but it is a plat and is vulnerable from the sides and behind.  
User: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Daisuke Namikaze

Standard Form Defense: Kirigakure no Jutsu  
Type: Mist Cover  
Rank: D  
Description: Creates a fog of mist which limits visibility.  
Note: Can be used repeatedly.

**Author's Notes**:

Refer to chapter 38 for author's notes.


	42. Chapter39: The Finals Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter39: The Finals Part 1

**Elemental Countries: Chunin Exam Stadium / Konoha**

"Damn that's a nice view" Naruto commented as he made his way towards the Kage Booth of the stadium.

"Ah Hokage-dono; I was wondering when you would arrive" said a voice from the Kazekage's seat.

"Sorry I'm late Gaara and how many times have I tell you to call me Naruto?" the newly instated Hokage asked annoyed.

A grin seemed to appear Gaara's face but it quickly vanished "many times".

Naruto sighed at that and sat down in his seat "why do I bother?"

"Because you wouldn't be you if you did not" the Kazekage replied looking over at his fellow Kage.

"Don't forget about us" the two turned and saw Yugito and Negi sit down in the nearby chairs.

"Where are the others? I was expecting the other major Kages to be here too even if they don't have anyone participating" Naruto asked casting a glance at the two remaining seats.

"The Mizukage usually stays out of external affairs and the Tsuchikage is still working out their new economic structure I think" Yugito explained looking over at him.

"So basically they don't care unless one of their own Shinobi is in the tournament" the Hokage deadpanned and she nodded in reply "whatever".

"Kotaro-kun and Konoka-Chan are too busy at the moment with their own problems to come to this thing so I guess it's just us" Negi commented with a sigh.

Naruto just shook his head and looked out over the stadium "it's almost time to start".

"The competitors are already here; we could start now" Gaara spoke gesturing towards the arena.

Naruto nodded and rose from his seat stepping closer to the rail "can I have your attention please!" His voice boomed through the stadium making the audience and the assembled Genin below go silent "I welcome you all to the Chunin Selection Exam Finals and we'll be starting momentarily". He looked down at the proctor: Tenten and nodded "proceed at your own discretion Proctor".

"Yes Hokage-sama" she said with a nod and turned to the assembled Genin.

--

Daisuke looked up at Naruto _'I'll make you proud dad'._

"Alright!" Tenten exclaimed getting everyone's attention "let's begin with the first match: Hyuga Ryo and Rock Ibuki please remain on the field while the others make their way up to the competitor's booth". The Genin started to file out but not before Daisuke and Ryo nodded at each other "alright the rules are the same as the preliminaries". Tenten raised her arm between them the swiped down before back-peddling "begin!"

"So what do you plan to do here _Hyuga_? Bore me to death?" Ryo narrowed his eyes and glared at the green-clad ninja.

"Your fate was sealed long ago fool; Hikari-san is a part of your family and in this village there is nothing more important than family" the Kanka user grasped the hilts of his two Marcrim swords and flooded his body with Kanka _'Kanka Style: Full Body Charge'._

Ibuki merely grinned and said "you think that impresses me? Compared to my power your nothing but a worthless steppingstone". He removed his weights and dropped to the floor with a mighty boom.

"I shall avenge my team-mate; even though we are not entirely on friendly terms with one another we are a team and I will not allow my team-mates name to be tainted by your actions any longer" Ryo dropped into an offensive style of Kenjutsu "it is an insult to me and I shall not stand for it".

"You know you talk too much" Ibuki shot back with a grin "she had it coming; that little bitch doesn't deserve the love she's been shown and never will".

"We all have our own destinies though they intertwine with others constantly; tell me Rock, what is your dream?" the Hyuga inquired.

Ibuki looked taken aback at the question "what do you mean 'what is my dream?' what does that have to do with anything?!"

"People dream so that they have a purpose in life; to not have a dream is essentially like being dead to the world so tell me Ibuki-san, what is your dream?" Ryo explained.

Ibuki simply stared at him before answering "my dream is to be recognized by my family".

"So you exist for that purpose…dreams are used to challenge destiny; but dreams won't help you here" Ryo finished and charged forward with both swords at the ready.

"You talk too much!" Ibuki shouted and ducked under the swing of his opponent's blade.

'_Kanka Style: Dual Heaven's Slash' _swing both swords down Ryo unleashed a blast of Kanka from both blades in a terrible explosion forcing Ibuki to shoot away at inhuman speed.

"You're too slow!" the green-clad Genin laughed and evaded another swipe before closing in and delivering a punch to the Hyuga's face.

'_Kanka Style: Twilight Spin' _Ryo growled and spun on heel unleashing a wave of Kanka in all directions forcing Ibuki to drop to the floor to evade "and you are too confident".

Ibuki appeared above him and delivered a double spinning kick to the side of his head "Konoha Daisenpū!" Ryo was blown across the arena from the impact as Ibuki pursued "you can't win! Just give up and save yourself the humiliation!"

"If there is one thing I've learned…" Ryo wiped some blood from his lip and stood once more. "…It's that there are things in this world that are worth fighting for…even against fate" Ibuki became enraged at that and attacked only Ryo to narrowly dodge the punch and flung his blade upwards _'Kanka Style: Star Swipe'._

The Ibuki jumped back but not before being cut across the chest by the two swords; he let out a cry of pain before he clenched his teeth and glared "you'll pay for that".

"Your funeral" was all the Hyuga said before discarded both of his swords and charged in faster than Ibuki could react. "Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō!" in a matter of seconds Ryo closed all of Ibuki's Tenketsu and with one final hit sent in crashing into the wall on the other side of the arena creating a small crater on impact "it is done".

Suddenly the green-clad Genin started to chuckle which then turned into full blown laughter "hahahaha! I knew you would be a challenge Hyuga but I had no' idea you could stand against me for so long!" He rose to his feet with a smirk on his face which sent a chill down everyone's spine when they saw madness in his eyes "Kaimon!" His chakra exploded from his body in a number of green and brown spirals "weak little Hyuga; you dare to challenge me?!"

(**Note:** I don't actually know what to write to describe this so please tell me if I'm doing the Celestial Gates wrong).

--

"Naruto isn't that…" Yugito pointed at the green-clad Genin.

"Yes; the Celestial Gates" he confirmed and locked eyes with Lee who stood in the nearby stands.

Lee looked saddened for a moment and averted his eyes while Naruto turned his attention back to the fight at hand. He could see Konohamaru nod at him out of the corner of his eye and nodded back in understanding. The Hokage may not have liked it but Konohamaru knew that Ibuki might be able to open the gates and so Ryo had to have a counter too it just encase…a part of him hoped the boy did.

--

"Kyumon!" Ibuki called out as he doubled his chakra output.

"This…this is what Konohamaru-sensei warned me about" Ryo gritted his teeth and raised his arms over his eyes to shield them from the raging winds.

"Seimon!" Ibuki's eyes glowed with rage and he launched himself forward faster than most could see and kicked Ryo in the chin from below him sending him into the air. Once in the air Ibuki appeared all around him and started to constantly hit him "you die here Hyuga Ryo!" With one final attack the two were sent crashing hard into the floor and shattering the center of the arena in a thunderous explosion "Ura Renge!"

The crowd watched nervously for the victor of the last exchange though it appeared Ryo couldn't have survived. The dust settled and Ibuki could be seen exiting the crater; he looked back and smirked.

"Not so special now are you?" he laughed to the smoke that blanketed the area.

"Make sure I'm down before you start bragging…green dobe" Ryo spoke as the dust cleared and he could be seen standing in the center of a completely circular crater.

Ibuki's eyes widened and he snarled "how?! You should be dead from an impact like that!"

"I would be if I had been hit by it" he said pointing to the crater "it is an ancient jutsu of my clan used for protection against all things…Kaiten it is called though I did use it on a smaller scale than most do; more effect this way in this kind of situation".

"Why will you not just die?!" Ibuki yelled in anger.

Ryo answered with one of his smirks "I refuse to fail".

"Hyuga!" Ibuki charged forward again but this time Ryo was ready.

The pale-eyed Genin assumed a stance and waited for his opponent to get within range. Once he was in range Ryo launched his attack faster than Ibuki could react. It started slow but got faster and faster until Ryo was landing strikes all over the body of the green-clad Genin.

"You lose here!" Ryo exclaimed and with one last strike sent his opponent slamming hard into a nearby tree "Zesshou Hachimon Hougeki!"

Ryo waited for Ibuki to stand again…

He did not.

The match was over.

"Winner: Hyuga Ryo!" Tenten announced after she checked on Ibuki "medics!"

The medics arrived not soon after and took the beaten boy away as the crowd cheered. Returning to the competitor's box Ryo sat down against on of the walls next to Daisuke overlooking the stadium.

"Great job man; you won" Daisuke smiled and Ryo nodded.

The young Hyuga sighed and spoke "let me rest and I shall be ready to fight again".

Daisuke nodded "sure thing man; you earned it".

--

Up in the Kage Booth Gaara spoke up "impressive".

"So that's one of your students…the Hyuga Progeny" Yugito grinned as she looked down on the exhausted boy.

"He's not my student anymore; I'm Hokage now remember? I'm no' longer a Jonin Instructor" Naruto said correcting her.

"That potential in Kanka hasn't been seen for nearly twelve years…not since Konohamaru-kun trained under Asuna-Chan" Negi commented with interest.

"That other boy too" Gaara said getting their attention "he was able to use the Celestial Gates…he could become very powerful given enough time".

Naruto sighed "if we're going to discuss promotions I'd be unable to promote Ibuki-san since he has let his anger blind him in both his matches".

Gaara nodded "true but he is still powerful for his age".

"Power means nothing if you can't control yourself" Naruto said and the others nodded.

Yugito added one last piece into their conversation "the Hyuga boy however knew of his opponent's secret weapon and was able to counter it".

"We'll wait until after the exam is over before deciding on the boy's promotion but for now the next match is about to start" Negi said ending the discussion.

The second match began between Kumiko and Aburame Haruka. There wasn't really much to this match since Kumiko overpowered her opponent's bugs with a well placed salvo of fireballs.

"That was boring" the Hokage deadpanned.

"Agreed; it lasted about a minute" Negi sighed and shook his head.

"Well Katon jutsu is the perfect counter to Aburame bugs" Yugito commented.

Gaara shook his head "true but that is hardly worth a promotion over".

"He's right" Naruto nodded and Yugito sighed in defeat "don't worry about it Yugito; there's still many more matches to go".

"Speaking of matches the next is about to start" Negi said getting their attention.

"She's Kumo's Water Thunder" Gaara spoke and narrowed his eyes "the boy will not stand a chance against her".

"Why's that?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because her record speaks for itself; she's a water master rivalling that of your Nidaime Hokage and also is a master of the Raiton element" the Kazekage answered shaking his head "against someone like that…he stand no' chance".

Naruto cast a look over to his wife and she nodded so "if you remember Gaara; I was once underestimated too". He simply stared at the blond-haired man "watch this match carefully…that kid just might surprise you".

"A boy from no clan and has no talent in anything is expected to fight a Jinchuuriki of the highest calibre" Gaara shook his head "what makes you think he has a chance?"

"He has the one thing his parent's are renowned for having in abundance" Naruto smiled like a fox "luck".

Negi looked at him in surprise _'so I was right…he is their child'._

--

Down in the competitor's box Daisuke tried to calm himself as Riku passed him making her way towards the stairs. The boy had changed since he had returned; most notably was the fact that he now wore a black jump-suit with several stripes of yellow on it. Emblazoned on the back of it was the picture of a Rasenshuriken though no' one seemed to recognize it since it wasn't common knowledge what it was.

"You're up next" Ryo said getting his attention "I'm not sure you should be doing this". The young Biju nodded though didn't comment "she is a formidable opponent; are you sure you don't want to forfeit".

Daisuke shook his head and was suddenly grabbed from behind by a pair of hands surprising the two. He looked behind him and saw who it was…it was Hikari.

"Hikari-Chan?" he asked trying to control himself. Ryo looked at her for a moment before nodding "what are you-".

"Daisuke; we're worried about you" he stiffened when she said that and relaxed "if you go down there you might-".

"I won't lose" he said with determination neither of his team-mates had heard before "just because someone stacked the odds against me won't make me run away. I will never back down and never go back on my word. That's my way of the Ninja just as it has been for every Hokage".

"But I've seen her file; she's never lost" Hikari said in a panic "if you go out there you'll die".

"All I need is a chance" Daisuke said breaking out of her hold and taking a step away from them both "just one chance".

"It's a suicide mission" Ryo said in monotone.

Daisuke looked over at him "it doesn't matter right now".

"B-but-" Hikari began.

"Believe in me" he said smile like a fox "and I promise you I won't lose".

She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug making both him and Ryo stand there in shock "H-Hikari-Chan?"

"I don't want to lose you" she began to sob.

He just stood there for a moment before he smiled "you don't know how long I've wanted to hear that but…" He pulled away and smiled "I have to do this no' matter what".

"Why? Why is fighting her so important?" Hikari asked holding back her tears as Ryo placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Daisuke just stood there for what seemed like years before he answered "because I want to make my parent's proud".

Not expecting that answer Hikari asked "what do you mean? You know who your pare-".

"Let's begin the next match" Tenten's voice boomed through the stadium "would Namikaze Daisuke and Kumo no Riku please come down to the arena".

Hikari and Ryo froze at that and their eyes widened at that.

Daisuke smiled sadly at them "sorry guys; I wanted to keep it a secret a little longer but clearly my mom and dad don't want me to". He gave a half-hearted salute and disappeared in what they recognized as a yellow flash "see ya around".

"Daisuke" Hikari called out too late.

--

In the arena below Riku appeared in a swirl of water followed by Daisuke on the other side of the field in a flash of yellow "alright let's start". Tenten spoke up allowing the entire stadium to hear "Namikaze Daisuke VS Kumo no Riku; begin!"

"I thought there was something different about you when we first met but I had no' idea" Riku spoke taking a step towards him and summoning some water from the air itself "I had never thought that you would be the son of two Kages".

"I doubt anyone did" Daisuke said setting himself into a stance he had learned from his father.

'_That stance…that's the standard stance for a Shundo jump; there's no' way he could have mastered Shundo Jutsu in just a month'_ Natalie thought from the competitor's box.

"It won't help you though; I have never lost a fight so what makes you think I'll start now?" Riku started to grin as her pupils narrowed into slits "your nothing compared to me boy".

"Don't underestimate me" Daisuke grinned like a fox "I just might surprise you".

"We'll see about that" the Kumo nin held up her hand and suddenly water appeared all around the stadium and froze into ice "Tailed-Jutsu:…"

"Crap" he activated his Tailed-Shroud expelled hundreds of Youki bullets from it lining them up around his entire body "Tailed-Jutsu:…"

"…All Directions Ice Shards!" Riku called out and accelerated the projectiles at the blond.

"…Scattering Salvo!" the Youki bullets shot out and intercepted the volley of ice shards detonating on contact with tremendous force.

When the explosions stopped Riku was already above him and swung down with a sword of ice. A flash of yellow and Daisuke was behind her when she landed and punched her only for a block of unmoving water to appear from the air and stop the blow. Riku turned on heal and swiped at his midsection forcing him to back-flip several times even as she pursued with her ice sword.

He stopped long enough to execute a _Shundo_ above her and aimed to deliver a deliver downward kick to the head but sadly more water materialized exactly where he was aiming and absorbed the hit. He made to escape but she summoned water from the ground which shot up and grabbed him in midair trapping him.

'_Dammit! I knew I should have learned Koku Shundo'_ Daisuke tried to break free but the water prison he was in wouldn't budge _'I'm in trouble here'._

"It looks like I've got you boy" she held out her hand with a sadistic smile on her face "I'm in an entirely different league to you boy".

"Just wait until I get out of here and I'll kick your ass!" Daisuke shouted struggling with the water.

"Very well; since you won't surrender" Riku clenched her fist "Tailed-Jutsu: Electro-Water Imprisonment!"

Daisuke screams in pain as the water is filled with electricity; Naruto and Yugito struggle with themselves not to go down and stop this. Hikari kept on shouting out Daisuke's name and trying to run out onto the field only for Ryo to hold her back. When Riku stops she sees his Tailed-Shroud deactivated and his body badly burnt but it regenerated within moments.

"Surrender or I will kill you" Riku said as a promise holding up her hand again.

"Go to hell" Daisuke grunted in pain.

"So be it" Riku clenched her fist again and electricity flood the water yet again causing Daisuke to scream in pain again.

'_It hurts; it hurts so much'_ Daisuke thought as he felt the electricity burn away some of his skin only for it to regenerate _'must find a way out of here'_. His eyes widened in recognition _'I hope this works'._

"Die Namikaze Daisuke!" Riku yelled.

Suddenly the water started to ripple as Daisuke gather his chakra to his hand and spun it. The whole stadium watched as the water bubble started to collapse under the pressure and it suddenly exploded.

"W-what?!" Riku's eyes widened in fear when she sensed a presence behind her accompanied by a yellow flash.

Turning around she was greet to a ball of spinning chakra which seemed to bypass her water-shield and hit her left arm shattering the bone inside and sending her flying back "Rasengan!"

--

Up in the competitor's box the Kumo nins were surprise and afraid since they had never seen anything with such raw power "what the hell was that".

"That's Rasengan" everyone turned to Ryo who stood staring with his Byakugan activated "I saw it used by Naruto-sensei once and from the history books it was the Yondaime Hokage's signature offensive technique".

"Hey take a look at that" Hikari said and pointed towards the center of the arena. Riku stood up slowly but didn't look like she had taken much damage "that was a direct hit; nothing could have survived that not even a demon".

"You do not know her…she is a demon" Kai clenched his fists as he stared down.

--

"There's no' way for anything to survive a direct hit from that; even a demon would have been hurt pretty bad" Naruto said looking over at his wife "you mind explaining how she's still moving?"

"She's not a Jinchuuriki" Yugito explained "she's a Biju; you know one of them we released from Akatsuki's grasp when Amegakure was destroyed? She's the Six-Tailed Mermaid".

"A Mermaid?" Negi asked surprised "they're real?"

"We've seen Ninja, Mages, Dragons, Vampires, Demon, Robots and a lot of other crap over the years and you think a Mermaid is a bit strange?" the Raikage looked at him incredulously.

"She's got you there" Naruto commented and Negi sighed.

"I know".

--

"H-how? I hit you with Rasengan!" Daisuke shouted.

Riku smirked as her arm healed "you aren't the only Biju around here kid; like I said before I'm in a league of my own".

"Yeah well not for much longer" Daisuke focused his chakra and created a Rasengan in each hand "lets get wild!"

--

"Isn't that your line?" Negi asked.

"Yes" Naruto gritted through his teeth "yes it is".

--

Daisuke appeared behind her in a flash of yellow and she turned on heal "your too slow Namikaze Daisuke!" she summoned another sword and blocked both chakra orbs.

"And your beginning to piss me off!" he spun around and formed another chakra ball. "Rasengan!" he called out as he smashed the ball through her defences and connected with her midsection. She was blown back yet again and slammed hard into the nearby tree destroying it "stay down this time!"

"I underestimated you" she stood once more as her wounds healed "sadly I believe playtime is over".

'_Shundo Jutsu'_ Daisuke closed the distance and threw a punch which she caught effortlessly and sent him flying backwards with her own punch.

"What's the matter Daisuke? Running out of Chakra so you can't use those energy weapons of yours?" Riku mocked as her slitted eyes spun "I can see it; you've placed a seal on yourself to suppress your secondary chakra core thus decreasing your chakra output".

"Shut up already!" Daisuke yelled panting hard forming one more chakra-ball _'if this doesn't work I'm screwed; I don't know how to deactivate the seal yet'_.

"If you think you defeat me then fight but I'd surrender if I was you" Riku warned charging chakra into her ice sword.

"I won't back down no' matter what happens!" Daisuke shouted dashing forward with his attack in hand.

"Very well" she spun round increasing her chakra output in the sword and swung at the chakra-ball "Raging Thunder!"

"Rasengan!"

_Ka-Boom_

Everyone was on the edge of their seats when they saw the explosion and dust claimed the arena floor.

The dust soon settled however and it appeared Riku was still standing "to have pushed me this far is impressive Daisuke but sadly not good enough".

"I'd be disappointed if it were" she snapped her eyes open in fear and turned around before being hit in the face with a supped-up chakra enhance gravity punch "Tailed-Jutsu: Crimson Punch!" She was blown back and slammed hard into the far wall causing the entire stadium to shake under the impact "Unlock Magical circuitry. Release seals: Rast Teil Magister, Mai Magicscir!" He exploded with Youki forming his Tailed-Shroud at one-tail "you were saying I couldn't access it?"

"You" Riku growled getting back up though her nose and lip were bleeding indicating she was hit with considerable force "I'll kill you! You fucking bastard!"

He started forming a chakra-ball inside his Tailed-Shroud and shot forwards as she activated her own version of a Tailed-Shroud consisting of herself being rapped in water and wielding her ice sword. She charged her blade with chakra and dashed forward to intercept.

"Raging Thunder!"

"Rasengan!"

_Ka-Boom_

Following the final exchange between the two silence reigned in the stadium and the soon started to settle. Riku lay at the edge of e crater unmoving but still conscious; Daisuke on the other hand was sitting not to far away from her at the edge of crater panting hard.

"Why do you try so hard?" Riku asked still unmoving.

"Because I couldn't live with myself if someone got hurt and I couldn't do anything about it" Daisuke answered with a foxy smile.

"You're really something kid" Riku grinned "you'll go far".

"You held back didn't you?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I've only been trained for the last six months" Daisuke stated "you aren't like mom or dad or even me so what exactly are you?"

She chuckled "I am a Biju…a very old Biju even if I don't look it".

"I see".

"The match is yours kid…good luck" she suddenly turned to water and evaporated.

"Bye then" Daisuke whispered.

"Winner: Namikaze Daisuke!"

As the crowd cheered Naruto and Negi picked up a noise behind them and snapped their heads around. They both recognized who it was instantly.

"Hey guys; didcha miss me?"Chao said with a grin

**Author's Notes:**

Here's the next chapter…a Christmas present even if it's a bit late. Before anyone asks I wasn't able to find the Japanese name for the 'Raging Thunder' attack so sorry about that and if anyone's unfamiliar with it, it's in the second Naruto movie. Please read and review and a bit different this time…

…See Ya Next Year…


	43. Chapter40: The Finals Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter40: The Finals Part 2

**Elemental Countries: Chunin Exam Stadium / Konoha**

"Hey guys; didcha miss me?"Chao said with a grin.

"Chao-Chan; its good to see you" Yugito said cheerfully standing up and hugging the sixteen year-old.

Chao smiled like a fox "sorry to drop in unannounced but the phone lines were terrible". Negi and Naruto groaned at that "what? It's true!"

"Does she get that from your excuses on being late?" Negi asked looking over at Naruto.

The Hokage raised his hands in dismissal "hey, at least she didn't get lost on the road of life".

Negi sighed "what are you doing here Chao-san?"

"Call me Chao, Negi-Bozu" Chao said cheerfully sitting down in one of the Kage seats. The seat changed to look like a replica of the Hokage's chair but instead of the Kanji for 'Fire' on it, it had the kanji for 'Thousand Mistress' "I could get used to this".

"Chao…" Naruto shook his head in annoyance.

"Oh, right" she said leaning forward "well this isn't a social call but I'll explain later in your office _Hokage-sama_ but for now lets just watch the finals".

"Nothing we should know about?"

"Nothing that can't wait".

"Who is this girl?" Gaara asked in a neutral voice.

Naruto explained "remember when you joined the Alliance? She's the one we met who informed us about the Three Worlds being connected".

"You mean the…girl you two told me about years ago?" he inquired and looked her over once "she doesn't seem so special".

"Say that again and I will castrate you" she growled back before looking away and huffed.

"Well she has the Nekomata temper at least there's that" the Kazekage raised an eyebrow before casting his gaze back to the arena below.

"We're getting off topic here" Naruto spoke up before Yugito tried to assault Gaara for the comment "and Gaara…try not to insult my wife; she will kill you if you do".

"Dually noted" the Kazekage replied noticing the Raikage glaring at him "sorry".

The next match was rather interesting between Akimichi Murasaki and Lingshen Mark. Of course considering that Murasaki was a fan-girl by nature Mark was able to overpower her with ease but the way he ended the match was very interesting. After exchanging a few blows with the girl he landed a decisive hit in the form of an OYPANIA QAOFGEIE.

"A relative of yours I assume Chao?" Negi looked over at her and she nodded with a smile.

"I never knew him; grew up on mars so I only ever visited my other grandfather" the Thousand Mistress answered sadly.

"You mean Daisuke?" Naruto inquired and she nodded in reply.

"Talk later" she sighed.

--

The next match was a rather silent match Hyuga Ryo VS Springfield Natalie which did not go so well for either side; the first few minutes of the match the pair exchanged varies blows. Ryo relying on his superior eyes and defences while Natalie showed what she had at her disposal with her speed and long-ranged attacks making sure not to get too close having heard what the Hyuga did at close-range. Neither had talked at all during the fight and neither seemed to be getting the upper hand until…

…Eventually Natalie pulled out the big guns charging forward chanting "_Sagitta Magica Convergentia Fulguralis!" _She closed in swirling a miniature tornado of wind _"Unum, Duo, Tria!"_

'_That looks dangerous' _Ryo's eyes seemed to widen as she grew closer. He began to spin releasing chakra around him "Hakkeshō Kaiten!"

Natalie dotted forward before compressing air under her feet and blasting off into the space above him "fool! I saw your fight against green guy! You have one spin and as such all I have to do is reverse it!" She shot downwards with her arm extended "Thunder Flower Punch!"

The two clashed with a rush of air and a thunderous storm ravaged the arena floor. Dust scattered across the field blocking view; a few of the Hyuga in the audience activated their Byakugans to see through offending smoke and saw a large smooth crater in the center of the arena with both combatants on opposite sides of it. Both were down but seemed to be still conscious and trying to stand once more; staggering to their feet both stood ready for another clash.

"You're more talented than I thought" Natalie panted.

He grunted in pain before dashing forward before she could react "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!" faster than she could react she was blown back and crashed in a heap on the ground.

--

Naruto winced "that's harsh; and she was doing so well too".

"She was facing a Hyuga Progeny…it is to be expected" Gaara sighed.

Negi just smirked "yeah about that…I taught her to be unpredictable".

The Kages just shot him a look before turning back to the field.

--

"I am sorry but fate was sealed when you were chosen as my opponent" Ryo said solemnly as he looked over her unmoving form.

"The green guy was right; you talk too much" was his only warning before he was struck from above by a bolt of lightning "AIOE TRKOE!"

The lightning died down Ryo lay barely conscious in the center of a small crater with her standing over him "h-how?" He looked over to where he knew she was laying moments ago and saw that she was still there "w-what?" He looked up and saw she was still standing over him "h-how did you?"

"Kage Bunshin" she said simply as her clone on the ground disappeared from existence "if used right they can beat any opponent".

"I underestimated you" Ryo gritted through the pain he felt; he was burned pretty badly from the electrocution after all.

"Winner: Springfield Natalie!" Tenten announced.

--

"Told you so" Negi shrugged nonchalantly.

Naruto grumbled at that "and I was hoping to see Ryo face Daisuke in the finals…I suppose this is good too since it won't cause any conflict between the two".

Yugito looked like she sympathized with that "you don't want him and Daisuke to turn out like you and Sasuke-san".

The Hokage nodded in reply leaning back in his seat sighing "but there's one thing I don't get; why didn't Ryo use Chidori?"

Everyone in the Kage Booth stared at him with wide-eyes "what?"

"I asked Kakashi to teach him Chidori since like the Sharingan the Byakugan can see passed the jutsu's obstruction of view though it can't predict a counter attack like the Sharingan" Naruto explained.

"The Hyuga was taught _that_ jutsu?" Yugito asked in anger "that jutsu's only function is causing the death of someone else".

"Maybe that's why he didn't use it" Negi spoke up freezing the Raikage in place "maybe he just didn't want to kill his opponent or maybe he hasn't fully mastered it yet".

"I'll ask him later" Naruto finished.

--

"Sorry dobe; it looks like I won't be facing you after all" Daisuke watched as his team-mate and though he hated to admit it, friend was being carried away to the infirmary on a stretcher.

"Daisuke" the blond Genin turned. "Your match is about to start" Hikari said in a quiet voice but he heard.

"I know" was all he said as he started to walk passed her towards the arena floor but was stopped when she grabbed his hand from behind forcing him to turn.

"Daisuke you-" she was cut off.

"Hikari-Chan I…I'm not an idiot despite what people think" he spoke putting on a smile "I'll be fine".

He let go before turning and started to walk yet again only to freeze at what she said next "dammit Daisuke I love you!" He just stood there with his back to her as she continued "I…I don't want to see you get hurt; just look at what happened to Ryo-kun".

The blond closed his eyes for a second before turning "no you don't; you don't love me, you love Ryo…I accepted that a long time ago".

"Daisuke wait-" but he was already gone and she could feel tears starting to form in her eyes.

--

The next match was Namikaze Daisuke VS Lingshen Mark and in all honesty it wasn't that special. Even Chao said as much; Mark was a very versatile fighter, don't get me wrong but facing Daisuke was the worst match up he could have gotten. The blond just continued to dodge his spells before he _Shundo _behind him and slammed a Rasengan into his gut ending effectively the match.

Chao later explained that her grandfather Mark was more of a spell inventor than a warrior which was proved by his creation of OYPANIA QAOFGEIE and he fully deserved a promotion. Everyone held their breath however when the next match was announced: the final match Namikaze Daisuke VS Springfield Natalie.

--

"Alright let's start the final match". Tenten spoke up allowing the entire stadium to hear "Namikaze Daisuke VS Springfield Natalie; begin!"

The moment the match begun Natalie suddenly appeared behind the blond and attacked though he dodged at the last second "what the hell?" He jumped back attempting to evade but she appeared behind him yet again and this time delivered a solid blow to the face _'she's fast'._ Thanks to his regeneration he recovered in moments but she was upon him again not letting up on the assault _'I can barely read her movements'._

She suddenly appeared behind him again and slammed her open-palm into his back "Fulfuratio Alicans!" Daisuke's body was suddenly turned into a living lightning rod which discharged multiple bolts of lightning in all directions. When the dust cleared he lay on his stomach trying to stand but he couldn't seem to move properly "what I have just done is scrambled your motor functions in your body making you unable to move".

'_This is bad'_ he thought forcing his head to look up at her with a tornado of wind arrows forming around arm _'this is very bad; I can't get hit by that or I'm dead!'_

"This ends now; sorry" she brought her fist up then straight down on Daisuke "Thunder Flower Punch!"

_Ka-Boom_

--

"Damn that's bad" Naruto winced at the impact "I remember how much damage that did to Takamichi-san years ago".

"True but he was just below our level and could take the hit without a problem" Negi stated concerned "I hope she didn't hurt your son too badly".

"This is getting interesting" the Raikage grinned under her hat.

--

The dust cleared once more and all could see Natalie's fist being held in place mere inches from Daisuke's form by his own hands. He was covered in a layer of crimson fluid-like Youki in the shape of a fox with one single tail which was sprawled out on the ground. The young mage seemed surprised at this and attempted to hit him with her other hand only for the 'tail' to move and try and stab her. She evaded and he stood faster than she could react and threw a punch; she dodged and was about to counterattack when the Youki itself shot out from his 'Shroud' and attacked her directly.

She jumped away panting from the near fatal encounter _'alright calm down Natalie'. _She took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes as settled onto all fours with his tail swishing behind him _'close-combat would be a bad idea against that, especially with the techniques I saw him use before in his match with that Kumo girl'. _He suddenly disappeared from view and it took her a second to realise before he was right on top of her _'shit'_.

"Tailed-Jutsu: Crimson Punch!" she narrowly dodged when he brought the attack to bear on her.

She back-peddled launching a volley of wind arrows at him "Septendecim Sagitta Magica Series Lucis!" The arrows hit dead-center but seemed to dissipate on contact _'it's like they hit some kind of shield'. _Daisuke held out his hand and the Youki shot towards her in the shape of a claw "shit!" She narrowly evaded and attacked once more hoping to pierce the seemingly invulnerable defence "AIOE TRKOE!"

A bolt of lightning from the sky struck the one-tailed fox with a thunderous roar shattering the ground under him. All was silent afterwards until she spotted the young Biju rising to his feet again albeit shakily but still capable. The young girl couldn't help but laugh with joy; she had never faced an opponent who didn't know when to give up and she was enjoying it.

"Come on give me your best shot Daisuke!" Natalie panted with a smile.

With the wave of a hand he expelled Youki in front of him "you asked for it; Tailed-Jutsu: Chakra Salvo!" the masses of Youki shot towards her like bullets glowing red.

"Magic Barrier Full Charge!" she managed to put up her shield just in time as the bullet-like bolts slammed into the barrier. Once the chakra projectile volley was finished she lowered the barrier and panted seeing Daisuke do the same on the other side of the arena "I don't think I've ever had this much fun but I think we should end this before we do anymore collateral damage".

Catching his breath Daisuke grinned like a fox charging a spinning ball inside his shroud "alright I'll end it with this".

Natalie nodded and started charging her lance-like tornado "here we go" she shot forward with her arm extended and her feet kicking up behind her.

Daisuke did much the same; he was just a yellow blur with a telltale of blue at its head. The arena was quiet as the two closed in on each other until they clashed in the center; one a spiralling maelstrom and the other a thunderous hurricane.

"Rasengan!"

"Thunder Flower Punch!"

_Ka-boom_

The clash blew dust away from them and telltale arcs of wind slashing at the ground around them. In the midst of this glorious battle the two fighters were hard-pressed to maintain their present position in this little reverse-tug of war to even think about defeating their opponent. After several long seconds Natalie slowly gained the upper hand and closed in forcing Daisuke to be pushed back.

'_Dammit it's too much; her attack it too concentrated! I can't hold it back!'_ the blond thought while trying to maintain his position. _'Come on think Daisuke, think!'_ his eyes suddenly flashed in recognition and he started pumping more into the chakra ball _'if I can just pump enough chakra into it without overloading it I might be able to win…then again if this backfires I might blow myself up…don't really have a choice do I?'_

'_That fool! He's trying to boost that thing's power in the middle of a duel, is he nuts?'_ she could feel herself getting pushed back now and gritted her teeth _'if he keeps this up we'll both be dead by the end of this match. Guess there's no' choice but to go out with a bang' _she suddenly started to increase the speed of her rotation and added in more spiritual energy.

"Oodama Rasengan!"

"Ultimate Cherry Blossom Fist!"

_Ka-Boom_

--

Both Naruto and Negi rose from their seats and looked down in shock "did they just…" Naruto trailed off as the stadium was rocked by the resulting explosion.

"Yeah" the Thousand Knight confirmed "they super-charged those techniques to the point of overload".

The Hokage turned to the nearby Jonin standing in the corner of the booth "have Senju Tsunade and Haruno Sakura brought to the stadium immediately; tell them there are two patients needing immediate medical attention".

"Yes Hokage-sama" the Jonin nodded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves as Naruto turned back to the arena floor.

"They're both alive but barely; that last clash would have killed Jonin or a regular academy mage never mind a pair of children barely out of the academies" Negi spoke as the others Kages and Chao moved the rail with them.

The dust cleared and the results of the battle were seen by all; Daisuke and Natalie lay on opposite sides of the arena unconscious and bleeding heavily.

Tenten checked both of them before calling out "both combatants are unable to continue! This match is a draw! No' one wins the tournament this year".

"Let's rap this up" Yugito muttered as she saw both Daisuke and Natalie being taken to the infirmary by Tsunade and Sakura.

After Naruto did his speech and the audience had made to leave the three Kages and two Magister Magis made their way towards the infirmary "are you going to explain why you're here now Chao?" Negi asked as they walked.

The Thousand Mistress simply smiled like a fox and answered "sure".

**Author's Notes:**

*Grins* cliffhanger…nothing really to report in this AN other than welcome to 2009. Remember to read and review…

…See Ya Later…


	44. Chapter41: Buried Secrets and a New Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I own Negima.

Frozen Souls of Eternity

Chapter41: Buried Secrets and a New Team

**Elemental Countries: Hokage Monument**

After visiting the infirmary and checking on the Genin the three Kage and two Magister Magis later found themselves in the inner sanctum of the Hokage Monument itself. The children in the infirmary had apparently sustained very little damage though Sakura said that they would be bedridden for a week at the latest. Chao had refused to comment on why the group was there and kept on telling them that it would be explained when they arrived.

"Where exactly are we going Chao?" Naruto asked fed up with not any answers.

Chao stopped next to a wall in the chamber "alright then tell me Naruto-kun; what is the Hokage Monument? As the Hokage himself I'm sure Tsunade-Obachan has told you its true purpose…at least I hope so".

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her "what purpose? What are you talking about?"

"Clearly you don't know so I'll enlighten you; when a Hokage's face is carved into the mountainside the heads are also hollowed out" she explained causing everyone to look at her in surprise, even Gaara. "The Monument itself is protected by barrier seals both inside and out to protect it from attack but…" she continued and touched the wall behind her causing it to shimmer "…the heads are also covered in blood seals preventing access to the inside from anyone other than a blood relative".

Yugito stepped forward and saw the wall suddenly shimmer again revealing a large metal door with the Roman numeral for '4' on it "if that's true then why the security?"

Biting her though Chao splashed some of her blood on the door and it glowed before opening with a loud rumbling "because inside each head…" She stepped through the door into the large chamber beyond followed quickly by the other "...is the entire wealth of knowledge of that particular Hokage".

The room was huge with shelves of scrolls littering the surrounding walls "wow; this is dad's private stash?" was all Naruto could say as he looked around the room.

In the center was a large metal cylinder surrounded by several panels and blue consoles "yes; this is the Yondaime's personal study". Chaos explained with a smile "everything he knew or planned as Hokage is in this room other than his family techniques: Rasengan and Hiraishin no Jutsu".

"Everything?" Naruto asked catching his breath and she nodded in reply.

"What about this thing?" Negi asked as he stepped closer to the cylinder in the center "what is this exactly?"

Chao's expression suddenly saddened and approached one of the many blue consoles "yes that…it's better if I show you Negi-Bozu since it directly involves you". She placed her hand over the console and pressed down on it causing the panels in the room to light up "I remember you were so happy when you fought Ku Nel-san during the tournament all those years ago".

Chao smiled sadly at him as the metal on the cylinder seemed to retract downwards revealing a glass cylinder filled with water and something else floating in it "i-is that…" Negi's eyes widened as he looked through the glass "d-dad?" Indeed floating in the tub of water was the Thousand Master: Nagi Springfield with his face covered by a breathing mask "h-how?"

Chao sighed sadly and started to explain "many years ago both Minato-kun and Nagi-kun we're friends and worked together in hopes of uniting the Three Worlds but they failed…though not completely. Earth and the Magic Realm became united under one banner finally attaining peace but before the Elemental Countries could join Fate Averruncus and Uchiha Madara struck with everything they had. You have to understand that this was after the wars and nobody wanted to fight so it was the perfect time for them to attack. Nagi pursued Fate back to Magic Realm but Fate sealed the Temple of the Nine preventing any access to Earth from here. He was ultimately defeated by Nagi and his friends but Fate escaped and at the same time Madara attacked Konoha with his mightiest weapon".

"Kyuubi no Kitsune" Naruto commented looking down and clenching his fists.

"Yes" Chao nodded sadly "though it was defeated by Minato-kun, Madara escaped and came up with a plan to use the Biju in there purest form…energy".

"That's why he created Akatsuki?" Yugito asked confused.

"The Biju are essentially walking power sources albeit unstable; if they were ever merged and destabilized…" Chao trailed off.

"It would destroy a world" Gaara finished leaning on the nearby wall.

"Yes" Chao nodded "but Madara gave up on that idea after Akatsuki's defeat; anyway after he attacked Konoha with Kyuubi, Nagi used the second Temple Gate to-".

Naruto waved his hands "wow, wow, wow back up a second…what do you mean second Temple Gate? As in another one besides the Temple of the Nine?"

Chao nodded annoyed "do you not know anything? It's called the Temple of the Elements and is located beneath Rain Country…hell it's practically under the Crater of Rain!"

"I think we would have noticed if it was there" Negi stated.

The Thousand Mistress sighed at that "how do you think the Blood Howlers are able to travel between worlds if you have the main gates under constant guard?" The group remained silent and she continued "the gate itself is a secondary gate and so can only be used when the main one is offline; that's why they had to smuggle the nukes through the Temple of the Nine back during the Akatsuki war".

"What about now though?" Yugito asked.

Chao leaned against one of the consoles and continued "well how often is the Temple of the Nine's gate used these days? Almost continuously because of travel purposes of both Mages and Ninja and so has to be shutdown between travel times for the power requirements".

The Raikage made an 'O' with her mouth and laughed nervously "I forgot about that".

"It's also protected by an impenetrable barrier preventing access so you can't secure it" Chao stated before Naruto speak.

"Dammit" the blond Hokage growled in frustration.

"As for how Nagi-kun ended up here…after his battle with Fate he was gravely injured and used the second gate to travel here where he climbed into the stasis pod since no' doctors could help at the time…sadly he was too late" Chao's tone darkened "h-he passed away just before he entered the pod; I had traveled back in time then and placed him in the pod before his body died". She looked over at the Thousand Master floating in the water "his body is still alive so his Pactio Contracts are still active but his mind…it's simply gone". She smiled sadly with a single tear running down the side of her face "he never stopped fighting…even at the end".

"I-I see" Negi said in tears staring at the floating body with a smile "so I won't get to meet my dad after all".

The room fell into silence for a few minutes before it was broken by Chao's words "there's more". She sighed and looked over at Naruto and Yugito "you're both confused on how Daisuke was born right?" The two looked up sharply and she continued "it's the Shinigami's doing; he made a deal with Kami to keep the balance since when you both and Kotaro-kun die there will only be six Biju left. Since that is the case Kami and the Shinigami created a plan that would rework the DNA of a Biju itself giving it the ability to reproduce and sent three of them to the three different worlds. However they are only able to produce one child each to maintain the balance of their being nine Biju".

The two simply stared "you're saying there are two more?" Yugito asked.

Chao nodded and replied "one on Earth found near Kyoto and one near the main gate in the Magic Realm".

"I'll have a few of my people looking for them" Negi spoke up staring at his descendant carefully.

"So what are they exactly?" Yugito asked the question "are they clones of us?"

"Daisuke is a hybrid clone between of you two" she pointed at the two blonds "he is your son but…the other Biju are completely original".

"Why is the boy different?" the Kazekage asked in monotone.

"The Shinigami owed him a favor" Chao nodded towards the new Hokage "for his exploits at the Valley of the End". She sighed and looked the over "enough about that; moving on". She took a deep breath before continuing "now that I've finished talking about the past its time I tell you about your future". _That_ got everyone's attention "thankfully I won't be hunted by the Time Police for this little stunt because you all actually need to know; in approximately twenty-five years Madara and Fate will launch an attack on a scale never seen before".

The temperature in the room suddenly lowered drastically.

"W-what?" Negi stuttered.

"Madara and Fate are cloning an army of Blood Howlers in labs and bases all over the three worlds; when the time comes they will bring the full force of there power down upon the Alliance with a vengeance" Chao said in a chilling tone.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Naruto asked wide-eyed.

"I wish I was" replied the Thousand Mistress in a saddened tone.

Even Gaara was shaking at that statement "I-if this army is as large as you say then how are we supposed to defeat it?"

She simply looked over at him and spoke once again "cut off the head and the body dies with it".

"Wait what about Madara" said Yugito looking over at her descendant "he came after me in Lightning Country before the finals…he asked for me to summon the Shinigami and told me he'd destroy Kumo if I didn't cooperate".

Chao gulped and nodded slowly "y-yes I am aware of that but I'm afraid I cannot speak of it; Time Police and all that about preserving the timeline".

Naruto's anger grew when he heard her speak but calmed himself "alright then now what?"

The Thousand Mistress's 'watch' suddenly started beeping and she brought it up to see it "looks like my time is up; I've still got much to do". She smiled happily at them before starting back towards the door; she stopped at its entrance and called around a single tear running down her face but the smile still there "goodbye Negi-Bozu, Naruto-kun, Yugito-Chan…we won't meet again". A second later she had left them proceeding down the corridor before vanishing in a flash red _'and so the path of the worlds have changed once more…Negi-Bozu, Naruto-kun I am sorry I've set you down this road for at its end…is a very horrible destiny'._

"She's gone" Yugito whispered staring at the door the young woman had left through.

"Yeah" Negi said as he placed his hand over the nearby console and caused the metal plates to move and cover the cylinder once again.

"Do you think we'll ever see her again?" Yugito asked in a weak voice.

Negi took a few moments before responding "no, no we won't".

"Damn there's a lot of stuff in here" Naruto commented examining the many scrolls littering the shelves "this will take awhile too go through even with shadow clones".

"Mind if I stick around too? There might be some stuff here belonging to my dad too" Negi asked looking over at the blond man.

"Yeah sure" Naruto waved him off and started looking over the many shelves.

Yugito suddenly grabbed his hand however when he made to grab one of them and started pulling "you can both do that later but we still have a Chunin Exam to mark".

When she let go of him he nodded but not before picking out the scroll he was reaching for before "alright then; let's go" resealing the room as they left the two made there way out of the mountain.

**Elemental Countries: Hokage Tower**

The following week while the kids recovered passed rather quickly and soon the candidates that had made it to the preliminary rounds had gathered in the tower's assembly room awaiting news on the exam results along with their senseis. They were mostly chatting amongst themselves but soon quieted as the three Kages and the Head Magister Magi entered the room and sat down in their seats.

The Genin and Junior Mages straightened at the scrutiny the four S-Class leaders were giving them…even Riku "alright; you all know why you've gathered here so I'll cut to the chase" Naruto began. He leaned back and continued "you have all been judged on your ability to make split-second decisions in combat situations and I congratulate you all for entertaining the crowd out there".

Yugito spoke up next "sadly while it was very entertaining not all of you used your heads in your matches".

Gaara nodded his head slowly "that is the reality of these things".

Negi sighed before calling out to the group "would Kumo no Riku, Kumo no Kai, Hyuga Ryo, Namikaze Daisuke, Nara Ichiro, Springfield Natalie and Lingshen Mark step forward". There was a shuffle as the requested people stepped out of the group "each of you has shown the ability to think of a plan even in the most stressful of situations and have fulfilled every requirement for a promotion".

"So without further delay…" Yugito continued as Gaara's sand moved and gourd and handed the Genin their new Chunin vests and the young mages their new robes signifying that they were now Senior Mages.

"Congratulations" Negi smiled and nodded at the group "to all of you".

"Dismissed" Naruto said as an order and the teenagers all exited the room slowly. The Thousand Army sighed leaning back into his chair "I'm glad that's over".

"I'll be returning to Earth now; I have much to do" Negi stated and bid the three farewell.

"I should be going too" Gaara nodded his head slightly.

"See you around _Kazekage-dono_" Naruto said with a grin "and tell Matsuri-Chan and the kids I said hi". Gaara didn't answer and simply disappeared in a whirl of sand "are you leaving too?" the Hokage asked his wife.

Yugito nodded her head and sighed "I should probably be getting back; the council is going to be breathing down my neck otherwise".

"I guess this is goodbye again" he said sadly before she kissed him.

She pulled away and winked "we're both Kages now; we have to put others before ourselves". She stood and started towards the door only stopping to say "until next time Namikaze Naruto" and with that she was gone.

Several minutes passed and the new Hokage started looking around his office until his eyes settled on the pictures of the former Hokages hanging on the wall. Minutes turned to hours and the blonde's mind drifted to Madara, Fate and the Blood Howlers. They'd gotten a warning but in the end it might have done no' good; his eyes scanned over the face of the Shodaime Hokage and he unconsciously clutched the necklace he wore.

'_If you were in my situation, what would you do?'_ he asked silently looking at the Shodaime's picture. His eyes then looked over at the picture of the Yondaime _'what about you dad?'_

As if to answer the unasked question the scroll he had picked out from his father's study dropped out of his pocket and rolled across the floor. When it came to a stop he bent down to pick it up; taking one look at it his eyes hardened and he looked up at the pictures once again. Coming to a decision he opened the scroll up across his desk and started reading its contents knowing full well he'd only get one last shot at taking Madara down.

This scroll held the schematics for possibly the most powerful technique ever created and he knew he'd need it if the Three Worlds Alliance was going to survive. Though he didn't know it at the time; this particular technique would play a vital role in the fate of the three worlds and ultimately decide the outcome of a battle that would shake the Alliance to its very foundations.

**Elemental Countries: Hokage' Office**

Days passed…months actually; the Genin teams stayed the same even though a few of them were now Chunin. Sadly Tsunade passed away a few months after the finals; she knew she had reached her end and had fallen into an eternal slumber one night; never to awaken. This sent ripples of sadness across the village and the entirety of the Elemental Nations for they had lost possibly the best medic-nin of all time.

Her son took it the hardest since not too long ago he had lost his father as well and but when his mother's funeral finally came a few days later he didn't cry. Not once did a tear escape his eyes even when he had placed a flower with her in the coffin; Naruto and Daisuke had taken the boy home after the funeral was over and lay the boy down in his bed after he had fallen asleep.

Just before they left the room however one of the plants the young Senju had been growing suddenly sprouted before their eyes until it created a miniature tree/plant. Sufficed to say Hashirama had the ability to control the wood element and Naruto would soon start the boy on controlling his apparent 'bloodline limit'. The teams were assigned missions like usual…well all except one team.

The former Team 7 had been put on the inactive list and assigned to the Konoha's Defence Forces under the command of Jonin: Akimichi Chouji. To put it simply, they were put on guard duty and to put it mildly…they hated it. Ryo constantly found it irritating that he had to stand at post for hours on end; Hikari was much the same though she was fairly happy since she was still recovering. And as for Daisuke…he was constantly complaining about it to Naruto but every time the older blond kept telling him since Team 7 no' longer had an instructor they were effectively off the active list.

Well it turns out that was about to change…

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Naruto called out from the couch.

His former Genin team walked in and closed the door behind them "Naruto-sensei, can we talk to you for a moment?" Hikari asked looking over at the desk only to find mountains of paperwork and several shadow clones filling them out.

"Sure" he got their attention and gestured towards one of the other sofa's "have a seat".

The three soon sat down on the opposite side of the table "Sensei, we would like you to put us on the active list again" Ryo surprising was the one who had spoken.

"Yeah dad guard duty is boring" Daisuke whined.

Naruto just grinned at the three and raised an eyebrow "and what makes you think I'll do that?"

"Come on sensei; I'm fully healed and ready to go…just give the word" Hikari pleaded.

"Actually just this morning I assigned a new Jonin Instructor for the team as my replacement" the Hokage said with a foxy grin.

"Really? Who?" Daisuke asked excited.

"Me" a voice called out from the door "can I come in Naruto?"

"Come on in Konohamaru" the former academy teacher entered the room and sat down on one of the other sofas "guys; I think you already know Konohamaru".

"He's gonna be our new sensei?" Hikari asked.

Naruto nodded "he just recently passed the Jonin Exams and requested I assign him as a Jonin Instructor…fortunately I had a spot open".

"So we get to do missions again?" Daisuke asked with barely contained glee.

The Hokage nodded and leaned back "yes and I actually have a mission for you". The one Genin, two Chunin and one Jonin straightened at that as one of Naruto's clones handed him a piece of paper describing a new mission "the Head Magister Magi of the Western Mage Academy has recently sent a message detailing the location of a Blood Howler Camp and weapons refinery in the Magic Realm". He handed the paper to Konohamaru "your mission is to destroy it and rescue any hostages they may have captured. Head to Mahora first though and link up with a man named Inugami Kotaro; he will guide you". The four nodded and stood "I expect you all back in two weeks; don't be late". As the four left Naruto called out "Daisuke".

Said boy turned "yeah dad?"

"Be careful" the Hokage said with a smile "and kick ass".

Daisuke smiled back "I will" he left a moment later.

Pulling out a bottle of sake Naruto chuckled "the future is predetermined by those that shape it". He poured himself a glass and held it up towards the picture on the wall of the Godaime Hokage "wouldn't you agree Obachan?" he downed the drink a moment later and sighed.

**Author's Notes:**

Chao is gone again…I hope you got some answers off of this and (sniff) (sniff) Tsunade Senju has passed away in her sleep. It was expected but…she's a good character and I hate to see her go but that's the way it goes. On a brighter note it looks like her son is able to use the wood element and Team 7 has been taken by a new instructor and has been renamed Team Konohamaru. Let the madness begin! Read and Review…

…See Ya Later…


End file.
